ღLa niña de mis ojos: Revelación
by Tokio Cristal
Summary: A/U-Continuación "La niña de mis ojos"- Romance PROFESOR/ALUMNA/DIFERENCIA DE EDAD. Después de aceptar los sentimientos del uno y del otro, finalmente llega la prueba más grande. Darien se ha olvidado de ella. ¿De verdad el amor lo puede vencer todo? COMPLETO.
1. PRÓLOGO

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ: Revelación

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para la creación de este fic.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Este fanfic es la segunda parte de "La niña de mis ojos", por lo que, durante lo largo de este fanfic hay pequeños guiños hacia esta historia.

* * *

**SPOILER de la primera parte.**

Para refrescar memorias: Darien y Serena (con una diferencia de edad algo considerable) son profesor y alumna. Entre ellos surge el amor de forma inocente y pura pero Darien arrastra a sus espaldas un oscuro pasado que no lo deja abrirse del todo a Serena, por el miedo a perderla.

¡Pero al final el amor triunfa! *tambores*

Después de una serie de contrariedades, Darien decide finalizar su noviazgo con Serena para irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos.

Y ella decide esperar por él.

Pasa el tiempo y Serena prácticamente pierde comunicación con Darien, hasta el día de hoy, en el cual lo vuelve a ver.

¡Y desde aquí comienza este fanfic!

De ante mano, pido perdón por cualquier horror ortográfico o gramatical.

* * *

**Universo Alterno.**

**Género:**Romance/Humor/Drama/... Amnesia temporal/Ideas suicidas/Triple XXX (?)

**Pareja:** Darien y Serena.

**SUMARIO**

Después de aceptar los sentimientos del uno y del otro, finalmente llega la prueba más grande. ¿De verdad el amor lo puede vencer todo?

* * *

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

Esta historia se ubica CRONOLÓGICAMENTE, un año con algunos meses después de los sucesos ocurridos en "La Niña de Mis Ojos"

La edad de Darien es de 29 años, y la edad de Serena en los primeros cuatro capítulos es de 17 años, en el quinto capítulo ya tiene 18 años.

El guión corto (-) son notas, el guión largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos.

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

* * *

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

**PRÓLOGO**

**SERENA POV**

_¿Dónde estás mi amor fugitivo?_

Se supone que estaríamos por siempre juntos…

Pulso mi dedo contra una gota, esperando que se escurra entre mi piel, pero el agua sólo está del lado de afuera. Rió. Rió como una tonta. Si él estuviera a mi lado seguramente me tomaría el pelo. Juego con mi aliento sobre el cristal y escribo su nombre. Y así lo observo desaparecer poco a poco frente a mis ojos, hasta quedar sólo mi reflejo encarcelado entre las pinceladas grisáceas del casi anochecido día.

Inclino mi espalda en el marco lateral de la ventana mientras observo la calle siendo empapada por la lluvia y mis pensamientos se remontan a tiempos pasados junto a él...

Un aniversario lejos de Darien no es un aniversario. Sólo es un acontecimiento -con sesgos bipolares, entre la felicidad y la tristeza- que mantengo archivado con recelo dentro de mi memoria.

De hecho no he tenido noticias de él desde que se fue a Estados Unidos. ¿Cómo puede ser qué, existiendo tantas vías de comunicación, Darien jamás haya intentado comunicarse conmigo? Dejó de hacerlo imprevistamente hace un año y unos meses. ¿Acaso me _olvido_?

Mi mente palpita en su memoria con cada recuerdo y mi pecho locamente se comprime cada vez que pienso en la una y mil situaciones en las cuales podría estar metido.

Situaciones buenas y malas, _¡quién sabe!_

Y yo, certeramente, _¡quiero saber!_

Quiero una respuesta sensata a este desdén que llevo sufriendo hace casi quinientos cuarenta y siete días. ¿Parece enfermizo de mi parte llevar cuenta de cada día desde que Darien no me habla? ¡No, simplemente no lo es! Son quinientos cuarenta y siete razones para verlo, ¡quinientos cuarenta y siete cosas que tengo para echarle en cara si se me presenta la oportunidad de verlo!

Repentinamente en mi campo visual entra la elegante figura de Seiya, bajando de una lujosa limusina. Lleva en una de sus manos un paraguas negro que lo protege de la tempestad de la lluvia y en la otra mano un ramo de rosas rojas que son, seguramente, para mí. Suspiro. Me alejo de la ventana y arreglo la falda de mi corto y sencillo vestido negro. Sostengo la gabardina azul que está encima de mi cama y salgo de la habitación.

—¡Es Seiya! —grito al sentir los nudillos contra la puerta de casa mientras bajo apurada las escaleras, danzando torpemente en el último escalón y yendo directamente hacia la entrada.

—Que linda te ves, bombón —musita Seiya sonriendo ampliamente mientras mantiene escondido el ramo de rosas tras su espalda.

Frunzo el ceño y mis flacuchos hombros se cohíben como un potro recién nacido. Tendría que sentirme alagada pero en realidad no lo hago. Más allá de que mis mejillas ardan como un caldero en el fuego lanzando vapor, realmente no están achicharradas por la pena. Bueno, capaz que sí siento un poco de vergüenza… No sabría decir el porqué de mi vergüenza ya que me encuentro algo confundida. He perdido peso. Bastante peso. No me veo para nada saludable, ¿qué hay de bello en eso? El vestido, que por cierto es una talla pequeña, no me queda para nada ajustado en las caderas. Y Seiya… ¡Seiya está increíblemente guapo en su smoking!

Él alza el ramo de rosas frente a mí y su rostro iluminado, entre tanta lluvia, me recuerda al sol con cara de bebe sonriente que solía ver -y que veo cuando nadie me ve- en las caricaturas.

¿Por qué, sólo simplemente por un instante, no puedo querer a este chico tanto como quiero a Darien?

—Sé que te gustan por eso te las traje.

Con las manos temblorosas sostuve el ramo y musité un apenas audible "_gracias_", agachando la mirada hacia las rosas. El rojo escarlata de los pétalos son poco comparado a mi rostro.

¿Cómo podía agradecer esta atención de su parte?

Levanté la mirada y nuestros ojos se enfrentaron. Inmediatamente volví a agachar la mirada como la cría que soy. En realidad sigo siendo tan sólo una niña. La misma niña torpe que se enamoró de Darien Chiba. Estoy en mis tardíos diecisiete años y sólo he estado con un hombre en mi vida. Y es más, ¡recién ahora acepté salir con Seiya otra vez! Después de todo esto no se considera una traición hacia Darien, ¿no? Le sigo siendo fiel aunque no me lo pida, ¡je! Sin que Darien lo sepa le he dado todo lo que puedo porque -¡ah!, duele admitirlo- se ha llevado lo mejor de mí. Mis pensamientos, mis anhelos, mis suspiros, mis...

—Cálmate Kenji –escucho musitar a mi madre a mis espaldas—, ¡vamos!, ¡saluda al joven Seiya!

Mis extremidades se comprimen. ¡Ahora si qué estoy avergonzada! Esto es muy bochornoso. Es la primera vez que salgo _"oficialmente"_ con un chico a una cita. El permiso me lo dieron papá y mamá...

Mi padre alza su robótica mano hacia Seiya. Él le corresponde con una encantadora sonrisa de crío que nunca ha rompido un plato en su vida. Bueno, no es la primera vez que lo ha visto. Seiya me ha visitado varias veces, además es un chico "_famoso_", de vez en cuando sale en los noticieros por su banda los _"Three Lights."_ ¿Qué más puede pedir? Es un jovencito guapo, bueno y con plata.

—Seiya, como sabes, es la primera vez que dejo que mi bebe salga con un chico…

_¡Papá!,_ me dan ganas de gritarle pero me muerdo la lengua.

¡Ay, papá, si tan solo supieras de aquellas veces que estuve a solas _"estudiando"_ en el apartamento de Darien!, ¡ay, si tan sólo te enteraras de cómo la pasábamos súper bien repasando biología, física y química!, ¡ay, papá!, ¡si sólo supieras que en aquellos tiempos aprendí que la atracción física es una reacción química, y que a las abejas le gustan polinizar flores campestres, virginales y hermosas!, ¡la miel no sólo se obtiene como piensas, papá!

—Lo sé señor Tsukino, pero no se preocupe, conmigo estará más que segura. Como ve, vamos en limusina, abrigados del frío, custodiados por mis guardias de seguridad y, sobre todas las cosas, la cuidare como mi vida… ¡mejor que eso imposible!

¡Ay, papá, si tan sólo supieras que con menos guardias y en un auto menos lujoso he pasado de paseo en paseo con Darien!, ¡hasta alguna vez me llevo a dar una vuelta para ver el _"paisaje"_ y desde ese momento me hice la mejor amiga de la naturaleza!

De la naturaleza masculina me refiero.

—Traeré a su hija sana y salva al hogar y a la hora indicada, ¡puede contar con eso!

Entonces me retiro de mi casa junto con mi cita de hoy, despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla de mi preocupado padre y con un abrazo caluroso a mi orgullosa madre. ¡Vámonos, rápido! Ya deseo escabullirme de ese tenso momento que tan calurosos recuerdos me ha traído de mi pasado como alumna de Darien. Subimos en la limusina y me arrinconé a un extremo lejos de Seiya, mirándolo de reojo. Él sonrió coquetamente.

—¿Por qué los nervios bombón?

—¡Dejá de decirme bombón!, ¡soy Serena!, además, para tu información, ya sabes que tengo novio así que no intentes aprovecharte de mí... —vociferé cruzando altaneramente mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Pero para mí siempre serás bombón… —él rió y mi cara se retornó llena de fastidio. Su expresión se volvió seria y agregó—… y además, tu "novio" se ha ido de viaje muy lejos…

Sus ojos se volvieron intensos. Mi corazón se detuvo.

—Sí, lo sé. Y todos los días le escribo contándole como estoy.

–¿Y te responde?

—En realidad no. Él... —mi garganta se sintió seca y mis nudillos se tensaron contra mi falda— él debe estar muy ocupado con los estudios, en realidad, no quiero molestarlo...

—¿No has pensado por casualidad que ya empezó una nueva vida?, ¿qué ya tiene una nueva pareja?

—No —negué inmediatamente, casi llevándome por arrastre su pregunta—, él no es así.

Entonces las mejillas de Seiya se encendieron dándose cuenta de su metida de pata. Desconozco las razones de Darien, pero de algo de lo que estoy segura es que no hay otra mujer en el medio. Confío en él, porque después de todo lo que pasamos sé cómo es. Y eso es lo peor de todo porque, descartado de antemano el hecho de que me engañe, únicamente existe otra opción para su silencio que no me gusta demasiado: enfermedad, un accidente…

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó titubeante—. Olvídalo bombón… —sostuvo mi quijada alzándola hacia arriba—, escucha, ¡la noche es joven y recién comienza! —sonrió—, ambos somos jóvenes, hay que disfrutar la vida, y este momento es nuestro… ¡sólo tú y yo sin ningún tipo de compromiso entre los dos!

Alcé las comisuras de mi boca y él acarició tiernamente mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar. Repentinamente me retorné mansa como un pequeño felino, atrapada somnolientamente por sus ojos azules como el océano, infinitos y llenos de cariño, que en ocasiones me recordaban a los tiernos ojos de mi Darien. Miré sus labios pálidos y brillantes, y relamí los míos, que contrarrestaban por los secos y agrietados. Entonces, sentí la necesidad de besarlo, recordando aquella vez en la que Seiya me robó un beso…

Su rostro comenzó a acercarse lentamente al mío y cerré mis ojos, como queriendo hundirme en otra realidad atemporal en la cual Darien está junto a mí. Pero apenas sentí su cálido aliento me aparté de él, cruzándome de brazos y mirando desinteresadamente hacia la carretera por la ventana.

Seiya suspiró resignado.

Yo, por mi parte, no dije nada lo que resto de camino.

Él lo sabe: tengo **novio.**

* * *

No me gusta. Me gusta el brillo, la iluminación, los vestidos -mi vestido realmente no es el indicado para esta fiesta-, los hombres en smoking, las máscaras –algunas dan miedo-, la música clásica… ¡pero no encajo! Es una fiesta de alta sociedad en la que no calzo.

Miro de soslayo la mesa de comidas. Mi estomago gruñe y mis mejillas se encienden. Sostengo la mano de Seiya con fuerza y lo arrastro hacia la mesa de comidas. Él simplemente ríe.

—Hace tiempo que no veo el apetito en ti.

—Si te refieres a mis supuestos problemas alimenticios, no tengo… sólo no tengo ganas de comer de vez en cuando.

Él alza las cejas y su boca se encorva hacia abajo sin agregar nada más. Sabe que no quiero escuchar sus sermones sobre mi pobre alimentación.

—Me gustaría que no estuvieras siempre a la defensiva conmigo, después de todo no soy tu enemigo —musita casi contra mi oído para luego besar tiernamente mi mejilla.

Alzo mis ojos y veo por momentos -tras el antifaz que lleva- la tristeza en su mirada. Él se da cuenta de eso y rápido mira hacia otro lado, soltando mi mano. Mi pecho se comprime. Titubeo, después de todo tiene razón. ¡A veces, sin razón aparente, lo trato tan mal! No entiendo cómo es que sigue siendo tan insistente conmigo respecto a mi cariño.

—Tengo que ir al baño —digo sin poder desatar el nudo en mi garganta.

Me aparto de su lado y voy directo hacia un mayordomo quien me da instrucciones sobre dónde está el baño. Fui directamente hacia allí, sin querer mirar atrás. Tomé el ascensor, seguí de largo por los blancos pasillos hasta un estrecho corredor y me encerré en aquel lujoso lugar iluminado. Caminé directo a una canilla y abrí el grifo, dejando que el agua se escapara libremente.

¡Diablos!, ¿por qué seré tan idiota?, ¿por qué, no simplemente, puedo olvidarlo?, ¿por qué no puedo pasar más de un solo instante lejos de él? ¡Deseo verlo!, ¡de verdad lo necesito…!

Apoyé mis manos contra el mármol frío y mi cabeza cayó hacia adelante mientras mis hombros se cohibían. Pestañé unas cuentas veces intentando mantener mi vista en un punto fijo. ¡No quiero que las lágrimas me traicionen! Frunzo el ceño y mis pies tambalearon en el suelo como si no pudieran aguantar mi peso.

–Darien… –susurré con el pecho comprimido y un pequeño lamento se escapó dentro de mi garganta.

Apreté los dientes conteniendo las ganas de llorar y levanté la mirada; mis ojos chocaron contra la imagen impregnada en el espejo. Me pregunté quién era esa joven mujer. No quiero admitir que soy yo porque no soy yo. Nunca fui así. Ya no me reconozco… ¿Darien, qué me has hecho? Estoy enfermando…

De repente las luces se apagaron. Sentí a mi débil corazón en la garganta, golpeando por salir corriendo de mi cuerpo. Escuché gritos. _"¡Me robaron!",_ vociferaba locamente una mujer, _"¡auxilio, me robaron!"_

¡Ah!

¡Diablos!

¿Qué está sucediendo?

Quedé tiesa, ¡tan dura como las estatuas que decoran el lujoso jardín!

¡Era lo que faltaba para que finalmente los nervios me traicionaran!

¡La luz!, ¡qué regresé la luz!

Comencé a palpar locamente la mesada de mármol frente a mí hasta encontrar la pared, buscando desesperadamente el interruptor. Justo cuando lo encontré volvió a encenderse todo. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia la puerta, dándome de bruces contra un caballero que estaba por entrar.

—¡Oiga! Este es el baño de muj…

El hombre tapó mi boca con su guante blanco y con la mano libre alzó su dedo índice en son de silencio. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez vi su rostro y aquellos inconfundibles ojos escondidos detrás del antifaz.

—No te asustes, por favor —susurró con voz aterciopelada—, no soy malo.

El _ton-ni-son_ de aquella resonancia tan dulce que escapo de sus labios, ¡oh!, fue como una especie de tortura. ¡Esa voz!, ¡era su voz!, ¡Su aroma! Su suave y dulce aroma. ¡Sus ojos! Azul marino como la noche despejada.

Era todo "él" pero a la vez no lo era.

_¡Darien!_

—Escucha, promete no gritar.

¡Oh, Darien! ¿Cómo piensas que gritaré si apenas puedo gesticular? Mi voz se perdió en un desierto seco, ahí, dentro de mi garganta se desvaneció, resbalando sobre mi adormecida lengua. Si tan sólo la _"de"_ pudiera escapar traviesamente de mis labios junto la _"a",_ la _"erre",_ la _"i"_ y la _"ene."_ ¡Consonante, vocal, consonante, vocal, consonante, tal como me enseñaban en el jardín, como si fuera necesario volverlo a aprender!, _¡Da-ri-en! _Mi mente le da la orden a mis labios pero ellos se rebelan cruelmente.

—¿Lo prometes? —volvió a insistir en un manso susurro y yo me sentí perdida en su mirada, sin titubear, sin vergüenza, como un pirata navegando sobre océanos prohibidos.

Él pareció entender mi adormecimiento conciliador y lentamente alejó su mano de mi boca.

—Ayúdame —suplicó apartándose rápidamente al escuchar unos acalorados pasos en el pasillo. Se colocó estratégicamente contra la pared del lado contrario donde se abre la puerta, tieso, sin moverse y el pestillo se agitó furiosamente desde el lado de afuera.

—¡Oiga! —grité sin pensarlo dos veces al ver asomarse un guardia de seguridad con un arma en mano—, ¡este es el baño de mujeres!

Las mejillas del señor se enrojecieron y con determinación dijo:

—Disculpe señorita, pero debo hacer un allanamiento del edificio ya que hay un ladrón suelto, y si puede usted ser amable le pido que se retire del lugar.

Puse mis manos en jarra contra mis caderas y sacando mis mejores dotes de _"actora"_ -dotes que en realidad no tengo- indiqué con total seguridad:

—¿Pues le parece que justamente se va a esconder en el baño de mujeres de un segundo piso? ¡Lo más seguro es que ya debe haber escapado en un taxi hacia su casa mientras usted se ocupa de allanar el baño de mujeres!, ¡además no he visto a nadie entrar aquí!

Nuestras miradas chocaron. La mía fue bastante insistente contra la de él, ¡aunque interiormente me muero de miedo! Mentir nunca se me ha dado bien. El hombre estaba más rojo que un pimentón y sin agregar ninguna palabra cerró lentamente la puerta. Apenas salió, Darien fue rápido de movimientos y paso el pasador en la puerta. Luego miró hacia mí sonriendo de medio lado mientras escuchábamos desvanecerse los pasos del guardia en el pasillo.

—Gracias —simplemente susurró y en el acto sostuvo delicadamente mi mano, depositándole un suave beso entretanto hacía una leve reverencia—, estuviste genial, te debo una...

—Ah...

¡Tonta!, Estás frente a Darien y, más allá de que sea una situación bastante confusa, ¿es lo único que se te ocurre decirle?

¡No me debe una!

¡Me debe unas cuántas!

—Creo que te debo una explicación.

Finalmente reaccioné, ¡es justamente lo que necesito! Asentí eufóricamente. Él rió entre dientes dulcemente. ¡Cómo extrañaba esas pequeñas risitas de picardía de su parte!, ¡esa eterna sonrisa sólo para mí!

—Veo tu interés. Y he de admitir que está bien ese interés de tu parte pero hay algunas cosas que se deben mantener en la anonimato —admitió tocando levemente su antifaz para apoyar su punto— porque hay mucha gente adinerada ahí afuera que me aborrece y que puede hacerme daño si se entera quién soy. ¡Y con justa razón! No robo por vanidad, por querer ser más rico. Simplemente soy una especie de Robin Hood, ¿entiendes? —asentí torpemente—. Todo va para caridad. En especial, para niños que no tienen a nadie ni nada que los guíe en esta vida. Es como un fondo de solidaridad. Yo robo, pero robo en nombre de las personas a las que robo. Es decir, para que no puedan echarse atrás luego de la forzosa donación. Los fuerzo a separarse de cosas banales y a ser un poco más equitativos, porque esta gente, en dónde me incluyo, son también ladrones, sólo que con un traje negro y una corbata que les estrangula el cuello…

Ah, mi Darien, quien al parecer dice no ser mi Darien. A cada palabra nueva que da mucho más me confunde y, al mismo tiempo, más entiendo su punto de vista. Esto es algo que haría mi -no sé cómo calificarlo ahora-_"novio."_ Él fue un niño no muy querido y que sufrió vejaciones de todo tipo en su adolescencia, por eso entiendo que quiera ayudar a otros…

Quise decirle que lo sé todo, que sé quién es, que sé su pasado y que hasta ahora _sabia_ su futuro, pero hay un hormigueo molesto en mi lengua que no me permite decir nada.

—Ellos me dicen Tuxedo Mask...

—¿…xe...do Mask? –sólo atiné a decir como una idiota.

Él asintió con una sonrisa.

—Eres una chica muy tímida. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Parpadeé.

Y recién mi mente cae en cuenta.

Aunque lo supe desde la primera mirada.

Desde el principio.

Me gustaría tener la maldita suerte de no desearte pero a la vez de tenerte, casi de un modo bipolar, diferente a como es ahora, que te deseo inmensamente pero no te tengo, porque egoístamente esas ansias de olvidarme, que tantas veces vociferaste, se hicieron realidad.

Eso es lo que quiero decirle. Eso es lo que deseo echarle en cara.

No respondí. Presioné los labios en una fina línea. Sabía que si hablaba un grueso lamento iba a escapar de ellos.

¡Y estas ganas de tocarte que queman en las puntas de mis dedos!

¿Cómo soy capaz de mitigarlas?

—Mmm, veamos —alzó ambas manos detrás de su nuca mientras se hamacaba con sus pies— supongo que debo adivinarlo, ¿no? —agregó con una sonrisa.

Alcé ambas cejas para luego fruncir mi ceño de forma amargada.

—Más allá de tu fea expresión —la acentué más para dejar en claro mi horrible temple– tu nombre debe estar referido con... dame una pista —negué con la cabeza— ah... está bien, mmm... está referido con la... ¿calma?

—No lo sé.

—Lo tomaré como un sí... además debe tener algo que ver con la noche...

—Capaz...

—Serena —abrí mis ojos como platos—, tu nombre es Serena.

Una sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro y, si pudiera, hubiera ocupado todo el espacio en el baño.

—Soy bueno adivinando, ¿no?

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Eso es lo que me trasmites por eso creo que ese es tu nombre.

Y mis ojos se volvieron a iluminar. Estos malditos sentimientos de amor van tomando parte de mi ser hasta hacerme agonizar.

—Bueno, _"Serena"_—murmuró casi mofándose de mi nombre—, sin ánimo de ofender, el nombre no te sienta muy bien con ese entrecejo ceñudo… te ves muy amargada. Así espantas a los chicos… —y se mordió la punta de la lengua guiñándome un ojo para luego sonreír coquetamente.

¡Pudo haber perdido su estúpida memoria pero sigue siendo el mismo imbécil y engreído de siempre!

¡Y eso me trae felicidad!

—Fue un gusto conversar contigo —mi cuerpo se tensó y quise sostenerle del brazo—, pero he de irme. La noche también es parte mí y debo esconderme junto a ella como si fuéramos uno solo.

Hizo una leve reverencia y pude leer entre líneas a aquel melancólico muchacho que conocí en un principio, cuando nos enamoramos, y él se alejaba de mí por miedo. Siento rabia. ¡No, Darien, la noche no es parte de ti!, ¡yo soy parte de ti! No entiendo que te pasó, no comprendo tu comportamiento… ¡Cómo me gustaría arrancar de mí todas las preguntas que me hieren! Pero tu inconsciencia me cohíbe y mi cuerpo sólo puede reaccionar ante ti como si fueras un simple desconocido.

—Adiós Serena —y sin más, con una pícara sonrisa y un pequeño movimiento de su galera sale de la habitación.

_¿Adiós?_

¡No, Darien! Esto no es un adiós, esto es un hasta pronto. Porque cuando te vuelva a ver no me comportaré como una estatua. Si es necesario te moleré el rostro a cachetazos hasta hacerte reaccionar.

Estoy triste, sin embargo, también estoy eufórica y feliz de volver a verte.

¡Y te volveré a ver!

¡Y me recordaras!

¡Por qué después de todo soy tu novia!

Y después de todo sigo siendo Serena Tsukino.

_Las lágrimas escapan finalmente de mis ojos..._

* * *

¡Hasta pronto!

Gracias por leerme.

ღ Tokio ღ

EDICIÓN: 18/03/2016


	2. Reencuentro

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ: Revelación

* * *

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

Esta historia se ubica CRONOLÓGICAMENTE, un año con algunos meses después de los sucesos ocurridos en "La Niña de Mis Ojos"

La edad de Darien es de 29 años, y la edad de Serena en los primeros cuatro capítulos es de 17 años, en el quinto capítulo ya tiene 18 años.

El guión corto (-) son notas, el guión largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos.

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: Reencuentro.**

**SERENA POV**

No entiendo. No entiendo como de estar tan cercanos ahora sólo nos convertimos en un par de extraños con recuerdos en común.

Mis pensamientos han girado como un trompo, de modo rápido y confuso, tambaleándose a los costados, sin detenerse, sin solución alguna. En realidad estoy estresada, tengo poca estabilidad para afrontar mis problemas. No he pensado en ninguna solución para nuestro presente, sólo he indagado en el pasado. En nuestro pasado en común y en el pasado que, ciertamente, desconozco que lo ha llevado a olvidarme por completo.

Sé que ha regresado. Que está devuelta en el país pero no me atrevo a buscarlo. Algo me detiene a ir detrás de él. Después de todo Mina Aino tiene razón. Ella me ha dicho: _"Serena, si es verdad lo que me cuentas, si Darien se comporta de esa forma tan rara, sin reconocerte, te aconsejo que si te lo vuelves a cruzar no le reveles tu pasado con él. Ve con tiento, todavía no sabes la gravedad del asunto y lo que puedes generarle: si es para bien o para peor..."_

La odio.

Siempre la he envidiado por tener la _última_ palabra. Porque la relación entre Darien y yo siempre fue más bien bajo la sombra de Mina Aino. No es envidia sana, realmente me hubiera gustado que la olvidara por completo a ella y no a mí. Es decir, después de todo me cuestiono; _¿a Mina la recordara?_ Me hierve la sangre tan sólo en pensar en una respuesta positiva a mi interrogante. Pero después de todo, ella tiene razón. No sé que le ha sucedido a Darien...

No lo busco. No lo buscaré. El destino volverá a cruzarme con él. Porque nuestros caminos separados sólo llevan a un sólo camino. O al menos, eso quiero creer.

—Ay, Darien —alargó la última vocal de su nombre. Cierro mis ojos con frustración mientras me dejo caer desconsideradamente en una banca de la calle—, ¡si tan sólo me recordaras Darien!

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Viro mis ojos hacia mi costado al escuchar su voz. Esa voz que despierta todos mis sentidos. Darien está sentado a lado mío en la banca. Nuestras miradas chocan. La de él: ingenua y confusa. La mía: estupefacta; sintiendo la sequedad y el frío helado en mis ojos abiertos como platos. Después de todo yo tengo razón: ¡no es necesario buscarlo, porque nuestros caminos solo llevan a un solo camino!, ¡yo estoy destinada a estar con él y él está destinado a estar conmigo!

No digo nada. Una descarga eléctrica recorre mi espalda y me tomo un par de segundos para observarlo sin su disfraz, sin ningún antifaz que se interponga de analizarlo.

Su piel, sin imperfecciones, está más pálida de lo común. Es más, es casi blanca en su totalidad, descontando las zonas enrojecidas de su rostro, mejillas y mentón, como si hace poco se estuviera recomponiendo de una enfermedad. Esos ojos azules, que en su tiempo han sido para mí como alzar la vista y ver el cielo, se ven ligeramente más claros, denotándose más brillantes, más dulces, más cálidos, más ingenuos, _¡más y más y mucho más diferentes!_, como si hubiera regresado a una etapa temprana de la adolescencia. Y el cabello, lustroso y negro, está ligeramente más largo y desorganizado que de costumbre, con cierta tendencia a estar despeinado, como un _síntoma_ de rebeldía. Esos labios que tanto he atiborrado a besos se ven lejanos y fríos. Rozados y agrietados en el centro de su boca, y luego perdiendo color a medida que van tomando forma. Me detengo en su vestimenta. Mi Darien era algo más formal a la hora de vestirse. No es que siempre estuviera de traje y corbata pero mantenía un estilo propio algo sobrio y lineal. Pero este muchacho, que a cada mirada nueva que doy siento desconocerlo, se ve un poco más... corriente. Campera con capucha gris, algún talle más grande. Remera blanca bastante suelta sin ningún detalle. Pantalones de algodón azules. Zapatillas negras con cordones blancos.

Él parpadeó. Y luego apartó desinteresadamente su mirada de mí, prestando atención de nuevo a su periódico. Titubeé pero de mi boca no salio ningún sonido. Mis hombros se cohibieron y finalmente mi mirada cayó sobre mis nudillos, que apretaban con fuerza la falda de mi uniforme escolar.

—¿Así que tú te llamas...?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Sonreí ampliamente y lo volví a mirar aunque él no me miraba. Es raro, se supone que él ya sabe mi nombre porque lo adivinó estando disfrazado de Tuxedo Mask, bueno, en realidad no me molesta volver a recordárselo.

—¡Serena! —exclamé espontáneamente—, soy _Serena Tsukino_ —y siguiendo el consejo de Mina, proseguí haciéndome la tonta—, ¿y tú eres?

Él sonrió de lado, todavía con su mirada en el periódico.

—Esteban —dijo finalmente luego de cuarenta segundos interminables.

—¿Es... Esteban? —murmuré confundida—, ¿Esteban qué?

—Esteban Quito.

Mi rostro se retornó serio. Él finalmente me miró de reojo, con cierto tinte irónico. Mis dientes se apretaron y mi rostro se enrojeció.

—¡No me tomes el pelo Darien! —grité con mi puño frente a mi rostro.

Su semblante se retornó serio.

—¿Para qué diablos me preguntas mi nombre si lo sabes… Serena? —susurró con tono tosco y confidencial—, Además, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

—Porque yo lo sé todo —sólo tendí a responder, sin pensar, con alegría, al saber de forma directa que este muchacho confirmaba ser mi Darien.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Tú.

—No me tomes el pelo cabeza de chorlito...

—... mi nombre es Serena..

—... sabes a que me refiero.

Parpadeé confundida y mi mente se encaminó en miles de interrogantes, miles de fotografías de su rostro en mis recuerdos. Paso página por página y... _¡Claro!_ Darien me reconoce por el rencuentro que tuvimos, él estando disfrazado con smoking y antifaz, como Tuxedo Mask. Esta definitivamente es mi oportunidad para saber más.

—Tuxedo Mask —susurré, con los ojos entrecerrados y con una media sonrisa socarrona, cuando Darien reaccionó mirándome completamente con todos sus sentidos alertas—, tú también sabías mi nombre, Serena, ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas cuando me lo preguntaste aquella primera vez que nos vimos? —cuestioné mirándome mis uñas pintadas.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Entonces para qué me lo has preguntado otra vez?

—Dime como es que averiguaste mi verdadera identidad, se supone que era un secreto —dijo omitiendo responder mi pregunta.

—Si quieres saber mis fuentes debes retribuirme —di por sentado, cruzando con seguridad mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Ah, ya veo.

Darien sacó de su pantalón una lapicera y una libreta, y anotó algo. Arrancó el papel y luego me lo paso.

—¿Y qué piensas?

Miré con asombro el signo de dinero frente a la abultada cifra. Fruncí el ceño con fuerza y rompí al medio el papel.

—¡Sé que soy una atractiva colegiala pero no soy ese tipo de chica! —grité con rabia.

Una viejita que pasaba justo frente a nosotros detuvo sus pasos. Los ojos de la señora pasaban de mi rostro al rostro de Darien como un juego de ping pong. El rostro de Darien se retornó de todos colores mientras la mujer se dirigía a mí

—¿Necesita ayuda señorita?

—No, estoy bien, gracias —respondí parpadeando, sin entender el motivo de su pregunta.

—Hay policías cerca... —atinó a decir largándole una fulminante mirada de desprecio a Darien, para luego alzar su respingona nariz y retomar su marcha.

Darien lanzó un soplido a mi lado.

—A ver si entiendes, hormonal jovencita, tú me has interpretado para mal.

—Mi nombre es Serena, y sólo me acuesto con alguien por amor.

—Yo no quiero acostarme contigo. No me interesas de esa forma. No me fijo en menores de edad.

—Voy a cumplir la mayoría de edad dentro de un mes.

—¿De verdad? Te ves de doce con ese extraño peinado.

Mis cachetes se inflaron.

—¡Pues te morirías por estar conmigo!

Darien entrecerró sus ojos, alzó sus cejas y sonrió de medio lado. Así se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos hasta que de la nada se largo a reír como un idiota.

—Con tu actitud creo que nunca conseguirás novio.

—¡El pez por la boca muere, idiota! —respondí casi gritando sin pensarlo, con el orgullo arañando por salir de mi cuerpo.

—No aparentas ser una damita muy educada, ¿sabes? —replicó con cierto tono danzante.

—¡Tú me acabas de decir cabeza de chorlito y se supone que me acabas de conocer!

—¿En serio te acabo de conocer? —interrogó con actuada sorpresa.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y quedé boba. Bien boba. Me mantuve mirándolo durante eternos segundos, hipnotizada por su rostro, su quijada, su blanco cuello, por sus ingenuos ojos brillantes, sus cabellos rebeldes y danzantes al tacto del viento... _su y su y su_... ¡Su todo!, ¡Ah, es un ángel para mí!, ¡Ah, lo amo! Tal vez en alguna parte de su memoria Darien siente conocerme y sabe quién soy... pero mi tesis se derrumba cuando prosigue con su tono irónico.

—La primera vez que te vi en aquella fiesta te veías más delicada y bonita… aunque en realidad, cuando te vi por primera vez estaba usando un antifaz. Capaz que te miré mal.

Mis mejillas se encendieron con rabia.

Darien parpadeó confundido y entrecerró sus ojos como si una nueva idea, sobre mí, lo mantuviera confundido mientras me miraba.

—Ah, ¡es verdad! —exclamó como si hubiera caído en cuenta sobre algo muy importante—, ¿acaso tú no estás de novia con un chiquillo integrante de una boy band?

—¿De qué?

—¿Seiya Kou no es tu novio?, En la fiesta te vi acompañada por él.

—¿Acaso me estuviste observando a escondidas durante la fiesta?

Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron y apartó rápidamente sus ojos de los míos. Pasó un brazo por detrás de su nuca y mirando hacia la nada con una sonrisa desdibujada me respondió:

—Eh… no.

Mi corazón se descontroló y sentí aflorar un atibismo de felicidad en mi interior.

—Escucha, no quiero que me malinterpretes… —susurró sin todavía dignarse a mirarme—,no sé como pero has resuelto mi identidad pero intuyo que debes saber que esa fiesta fue organizada por mi hermano Armando Shields. Él es un empresario muy exitoso, mi familia está interesado en comprar esa banda de chicos llamada Trhee Lights. De representarlos. De generar capital con ellos.

—Eso no lo sabía —admití—. Pero yo no salgo con Seiya Kou. Una vez un tabloide publicó una falsa historia con él, porque somos mejores amigos y salimos de vez en cuando pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona.

—¿Y por qué no estas con esa persona?, ¿acaso eres tan fea que no quiere estar contigo?

—Si me dieras la oportunidad de golpearte te golpearía desquiciadamente...

Darien me miró con sus ojos ingenuos sin entender mucho mi violenta respuesta, sin embargo, se lo tomó con humor.

—Para la edad que supuestamente dices tener eres una chica muy ingenua. ¿De verdad piensas que tu mejor amigo te invita a salidas sólo de amigos? A eso se le llaman citas —admitió con tono socarrón—. Escucha, te daré un consejo. Este chico se muere por ti, _claramente._ Dale una oportunidad. Ambos son jóvenes y él promete futuro según me dijo mi hermano Armando.

No sé que cara puse, sólo sé que mi visión se retornó brillante y nublosa, y que mi cara comenzó a arder, mientras en mi pecho sentía un cosquilleo inmenso. Inmediatamente tapé mis ojos con mi brazo y mordí mi labio inferior, respirando pausadamente para contener las ganas de llorar. ¡Ahí iba otra vez la noña de Serena Tsukino!, ¡Ah, odio ser tan llorona y sensible! Pero las palabras de él me destrozaron. Me derrumbaron por dentro. Intenté sacar la coraza que tanto me costó construir durante el tiempo en el que Darien se fue. Aquel tiempo en el que me mostraba más madura y más fuerte en mi semblante, pero no puedo... ya no puedo resistir la tristeza.

—Serena.

Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda al escucharlo mencionar mi nombre. Mi piel se erizo al sentir que levantaba mi mano libre y... ¡por Dios! Hace tanto tiempo que no tocaba su helada y suave mejilla.

—Vamos Serena, desquítate, golpéame si quieres.

Apreté mis labios. Limpié con un rápido movimiento las lágrimas y lo miré de frente, aunque mi rostro fuera un poema de emociones.

—Estoy bien —manifesté con entereza.

Darien ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado y sonrió amablemente soltando mi mano.

—Disculpa si mi comentario te ha incomodado Serena —susurró con delicadeza—, tu vida personal no me interesa en realidad, son asuntos que no me competen. Me fui de tema —observó manteniendo las distancias conmigo, sin agregar nada más. El Darien que yo amo me hubiera abrazado—. Dime, si es que no quieres dinero, para mantener tu boca callada sobre Tuxedo Mask, ¿qué tipo de retribución deseas?

—Quiero hablar a solas y en la intimidad contigo —pedí sin miramientos, decidida a acercarme más y más a él.

—No —simplemente respondió con el rostro serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es de mi interés abrir las puertas de mi vida a una desconocida que realmente, no sé cómo, sabe mi nombre. No me generas confianza.

—¿Desconocida?

—El saber mi _nombre_ no te hace una experta sobre mi.

—Darien Shields.

—Bien, es obvio que sepas mi apellido.

—El próximo tres de agosto cumples veintínueve años.

—¿Y?

—Eres médico.

—Sí..

—Fuiste durante un período profesor de biología, aunque te hubiese gustado ser profesor de física.

—¿Eh...?

—Tu medio hermano se llama Armando, tu padre David, tu madre Diana y tienes un tío llamado Benjamín Chiba, del cual adoptaste su apellido durante un tiempo.

—Sí...

—Tus padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando tenías ocho años.

—Oh..

—Viviste en casas de familias transitoriamente y una vez estuviste en un reformatorio, hasta que tu fallecido tío Benjamín se le ocurrió sacarte de ahí.

—Uhm...

—Volviste a recobrar tu relación con los Shields hace más o menos dos años...

—¿Quién diablos eres? —me interrumpió con cierto tedio—. Perdóname si no te recuerdo pero me es difícil regístrate en mi memoria.

—Sabía que ibas a entenderlo, después de todo eres un chico listo Darien.

—No recuerdo lo de ser profesor... Es más, casi no recuerdo los últimos diez años de mi vida.

—¿Me darás una oportunidad?

—No.

—¿No?

—Perdón, creo que si te he olvidé es para bien. No siento nada familiar en ti. Discúlpame si soy frío pero no me generas nada.

Mi cuerpo quedó tieso como un cadáver pero no debía echarme atrás. Debía ser fuerte e insistente.

—No, ¡Darien no! Dame una oportunidad, por favor, una sola oportunidad, déjame acercarme a ti un poco mas. Veras, que con el tiempo me recordaras.

—Serena, actualmente estoy empezando de cero. Y quiero que sea así. Los años de vida que recuerdo me generan mucho dolor. Agradezco no saber nada sobre los diez años que perdí en mi memoria.

—Darien, esos diez...

—Me tengo que ir —me interrumpió levantándose de la banca. Por inercia y desesperación sostuve la manga de su campera.

—Darien, te lo suplico... —pedí con la voz temblorosa.

—Serena...

—Darien, por favor...

Me observó por eternos segundos, tan quieto como una estatua. La única que parecía temblar era mi mano sosteniendo su buzo. No me importaba estar haciendo el ridículo. Lo amo y lo quiero a mi lado.

—Trabajo en el hospital Americano —finalmente se digno a decir, con la voz inexpresiva—. Pasa el jueves a las seis. Pide subir al piso tres en el ascensor y luego consulta a alguien por el doctor Darien Shields —lo solté con una inmensa sonrisa en mi rostro—. Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias...!

Y se fue, sin agregar nada más.

Y lo miré y lo miré alejándose de mí, mientras mi corazón bombeaba en mis oídos.

¡Dos días más y volveré a verte!

* * *

EDICIÓN: 18/03/2016


	3. Revelaciones

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ: Revelación

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

Esta historia se ubica CRONOLÓGICAMENTE, un año con algunos meses después de los sucesos ocurridos en "La Niña de Mis Ojos"

La edad de Darien es de 29 años, y la edad de Serena en los primeros cuatro capítulos es de 17 años, en el quinto capítulo ya tiene 18 años.

El guión corto (-) son notas, el guión largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos.

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: _Situaciones._**

**SERENA POV**

Una ultima vez y nada más. Ya van más de diez veces en menos de treinta pasos que me detengo apenas veo el reflejo de mi figura proyectada en algún lugar. No es mi culpa. Este hospital brilla en todas partes. Podría usar como espejo el piso de lo limpio que está todo. Finalmente me miro de cuerpo completo en la puerta del ascensor. Observé primero mis zapatos de charol negros furiosamente lustrosos sin ningún asomo de mancha. Luego las medias que llegaban un poco más arriba de mi tobillo, tan blancas como en un comercial de jabón en polvo. Mis rodillas vergonzosamente arañadas por el tropezón al subir las escaleras de la entrada. Y por último, el hermoso vestido rosado chicle de escote cuadrado y sin mangas, que se apretaba en mi cintura para luego caer como una copa hasta mis rodillas.

Balanceé mi cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante y decidida apreté el botón con la flecha hacia abajo. Escondí mis brazos en mi espalda. Recién va por el _piso número diez_. Comencé a jugar con mis piernas rectas y pegadas, poniéndome de puntillas de pie para luego aterrizar de nuevo toda la planta del pie en el suelo. _Piso nueve, ocho y siete, se detuvo en el seis._ Estoy nerviosa. _Cinco._ Abrí mis ojos como platos. C_uatro y tres._ Miré la hora en mi celular, son las seis puntualmente. _Dos y... ¡Uno!_

El ascensor abrió y bajó bastante gente a comparación de la gente que subió luego... _¡bah!_ Realmente fui la única que adentro su cuerpo en el cubículo plateado y brillante.

—Tercer piso por favor.

La ascensorista me miró de arriba a abajo.

—El horario de visitas ha terminado. Es hasta la seis. ¿Tiene el talón que verifique que usted está como acompañante de alguna persona enferma?

Parpadeé algo apenada.

—No, vine a ver al doctor Darien Shields.

—Perdón, el tercer piso es para pacientes en terapia intensiva —mis labios titubearon nerviosos ante sus palabras—. En este horario usted no puede subir.

Resoplé resignada y, cuando atinaba a salir del ascensor, una fugaz figura masculina entró en él.

—Buenas. Tercer piso por favor.

_—__¡Darien!_

¡Oh, por Dios! Se veía tan hermoso en su bata de hospital; pulcro, vanidoso y orgulloso. Miró hacía mí con sorpresa, como si recién se percatara de mi presencia y aquello, ¡diablos!, eso me dolió. No se veía muy emocionado, es más, se vislumbraba cierta amargura en todo su ser.

—¿Ah? —musitó como no comprendiendo mi concurrencia al hospital, aunque finalmente abrió los ojos como platos, saliendo de aquella ensoñación en la que parecía haberse embarcado—. ¡Ah, si! Ella viene conmigo —dijo finalmente mirando con una sonrisa amable a la ascensorista—. Tengo que darle un parte médico —mintió.

Ella nos observó de reojo por un instante con las mejillas encendidas. Y ese instante me sirvió para comprender el poder del atractivo de Darien sobre las mujeres. Aunque siempre fue así estando y no estando conmigo. Siempre mi novio llamó la _atención_ de la platea femenina.

La mujer (fea, entrada en edad, y no agrego todo esto solo por celos) no dijo nada más y presionó el número tres del panel de control. Apenas sentí el primer movimiento, me balanceé hacia Darien, agarrando por instinto su brazo. Miré hacía arriba con el calor ardiendo en mi rostro y él se mantuvo impoluto, mirando vacíamente hacía la nada, sin prestarle atención a mi atrevimiento. Sentí mi corazón en la boca, un rápido y fuerte latido en mi garganta, y lo solté inmediatamente. Bajamos del ascensor.

—Ven, acompáñame.

Asentí, caminando detrás de él. Nos adentramos en una oficina blanca, organizada y pulcra como todo el edificio.

—Acaba de terminar mi turno —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, acercándose a su escritorio mientras se desprendía uno a uno los botones de su bata—. Ahora iré para casa. Allí hablaremos mucho mejor. Toma asiento si quieres mientras.

—Claro —tartamudeé sentándome en un sillón negro.

Yo no podía apartar mis ojos de todo su ser, de cada movimiento involuntariamente elegante que hacía. Se quitó la bata, poniéndola en una percha dentro de un armario. Luego comenzó a organizar su maletín de cuero, con papeles, carpetas y vaya a saber uno cuántos documentos...

—Háblame si quieres, no me molesta —pidió con voz aterciopelada, sin siquiera mirarme, continuando con su labor.

—_Ahm..._

—¿Ahm?, ¿eso qué significa en nuestro idioma? —interrogó con tono simpático en su voz, aunque también había indicios de burla.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Es un "ah", de entendimiento, con una eme agregada.

Apenas me miró sin decir nada. Se acercó hasta la percha, agarrando su chaqueta y caminó de regreso a su escritorio.

—De verdad no recordaba nuestra reunión de hoy —admitió finalmente, cerrando su maletín.

—En realidad, para serte sincera, me pone un poco triste saber eso...

—No es nada contra ti —se apresuró a agregar—. Sólo he tenido un día muy agitado.

Mis labios titubearon y justo cuando tenía preparadas un par de cursilerías para decirle, una cabellera castaña asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—Permiso, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, adelante.

Ella entró sin percatarse de mi presencia.

—Darien, ¿ya te vas?

Darien asintió con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. La sangre me hirvió.

Observé con los ojos penetrantes toda la figura femenina. La analicé como un león a su presa. Es de mi estatura. El uniforme de enfermera le calza al cuerpo perfectamente. Flaca, bien proporcionada. Pelo castaño tirando a pelirrojo claro, sostenido en una coleta. Su frente está adornada por un flequillo recto. Ojos grandes y verdes. Cálculo que tendrá como máximo veinte o veintidós años. No tiene el canon de f_emme fatale_. Es delicada y bonita como una flor. ¿Una pretendiente _quizás..._?

—Quería invitarte a tomar algo en la cafetería de la vuelta, ya sabes, para pasar el rato... —propuso tímidamente la zorra.

Mis dientes rechinaron y exclamé por instinto:

—_¡Cof, cof, cof!_

La pequeña viuda negra miró hacia mí. Darien también lo hizo aunque había un leve indicio de diversión en su mirada. Las mejillas de la estúpida roba novios se encendieron.

—Ella es mi prima —se apresuró a mentir Darien, con la voz dulce y el temple tranquilo.

Mis puños se cernieron contra mi falda.

—Ah, perdón —se disculpó la señorita, virando toda su figura hacia mí gusto, mi nombre es Unazuki.

—Serena... —dije sin corresponder su saludo.

—Bueno... —musitó con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirándome primero a mí y luego a mi novio—. Nos vemos luego Darien —se despidió sin agregar nada más, con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo robotizado.

Apenas se fue lo observé con reproche pero él no dijo nada. Tan solo me miró con expresión aburrida lanzado su chaqueta hacia mí. La atrapé entre mis resbalosas manos.

—Pontela. Se está poniendo fresco afuera —luego colgó su maletín en su hombro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Vamonos.

* * *

—¿Qué te has hecho en las rodillas?

Eso fue lo primero que me preguntó cuando entramos a su apartamento, que quedaba (para su fortuna) un par de cuadras a pie de su trabajo. Si pidieran comparar este apartamento con mi casa, considerando que mi casa es linda, bien decorada, organizada, cálida, con aroma a biscochos y con un ambiente bastante familiar, bueno, pondría como ejemplo esto: en el cuento de los tres chanchitos mi casa es la de _paja_ y el apartamento de Darien es la de l_adrillo._ Así de simple.

Salí de mi ensoñación mirándolo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en las rodillas? —volvió a insistir.

—Me caí.

—Eso es obvio. ¿Dónde te caíste?

—En la entrada del hospital —respondí haciendo ademanes de sacarme la chaqueta que me había prestado.

Inmediatamente se puso detrás de mi ayudándome a sacarme el abrigo. Un escalofrío bajo por mi espalda y al segundo siguiente una oleada de calor inundó mi cuerpo.

—Toma asiento —dijo con la chaqueta en mano—. Espérame un par de minutos, ya regreso.

Asentí adentrándome lentamente más a la sala, como un cordero dentro de la cueva de un león. Me senté en el sillón comodísimo, amplio y marrón que estaba frente a una mesita ratona. El sillón de mi casa es un tronco duro a comparación del sillón de Darien. Observé mi reflejo en el vidrio de la mesa, tan limpia y brillante. Por un instante creí ver el rostro de un borrego, pero no, era mi cara. Tres minutos con veintidós segundos le tomó a Darien regresar. Llevaba desprendido los primeros botones y las mangas remangadas de su camisa. En una de sus manos traía un botiquín blanco.

—A ver esas rodillas —dijo tomando asiento a mi lado para luego sacar algodón, huntándole un poco de alcohol. Retrocedí hacia atrás cuando vi sus intenciones.

—¡Me va a arder!

Darien alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió a medias.

—No seas cobarde...

—¡No!

—¿No?

Acercó el algodón a mis rodillas y presionó suavemente sobre los raspones.

—¡Ay!

—¿Pero por qué protestas?

—¡Me arde, bruto!

—Eres una exagerada.

—¡No quiero más!

Darien continuó pasando el algodón sobre mis heridas.

—¡Ay!

Creo que lo escuché reír.

—La próxima vez que digas _"ay"_, voy a presionarte fuerte en serio —susurró con el rostro serio, aunque había un pequeño rastro de malicia en su mirada.

Mis labios se cerraron en una fina línea, haciendo puchero. Darien me sonrió triunfante, mientras depositaba un poco de crema en su dedo índice.

—Vamos a ponerte esto para que mañana tus rodillas se vean como si no hubiese pasado nada —dijo pasando la crema por mis nubiles rodillas, parecidas a las de un potro recién nacido, recorriendo con suavidad cada raspón, con la delicadeza de un escultor de cerámica...

—¿Ves? No ha pasado nada malo...

—No tengo cinco años... —musité con las mejillas como un farol, mirándolo por ratos—, se supone que apenas me conoces y...

Darien alzó sus ojos mirándome con seriedad.

—¿Y _qué_?

—Tienes demasiada confianza para tocarme... es decir, después de todo es algo normal entre nosotros...

—¿Normal? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Bueno, era algo normal entre nosotros...

Darien se mantuvo pensativo, con el ceño fruncido. Pasados setenta y seis segundos de silencio incomodo, me observó de reojo.

—¿Tratas de decirme que tú y yo nos acostábamos?

Un tomate, normal y corriente, es rojo pálido a comparación de como se ve mi rostro ahora.

—No... no... no... —negué sin atreverme a mirarlo en los ojos.

No se inmuto. Puso las cosas en el maletín y se levantó.

—¿Cuántos años dices tener?

—Dieciocho años —mentí a medias.

—Ayer dijiste que ibas a cumplir la mayoría de edad dentro de un mes...

Mis cachetes se inflaron.

—¡Si sabes para que me preguntas!

—Para molestarte... —admitió de modo socarrón, riendo mientras se daba vuelta.

—¡Oye! -grité.

—Traeré whisky para mi y un vaso de chocolatada para ti.

Creo que toda mi cara se infló por la rabia.

—¡Deja de tratarme como una niña!

—¿Las quieres con_galletas?_

—Sí, por favor... _¡No!_, ¡digo!, ¡dame alcohol también!

Paró sus pasos y me miró por encima de su hombro.

—Nunca le daría alcohol a una menor en mi apartamento.

Y continuó sus pasos.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza ya no aguantando las ganas de gritarle unas cuantas verdades en la cara. ¡Clarooo!, ¡Alcohol no!, ¡pero otras cosas intimas sí! Me levanté de un sopetón y fui detrás de él.

—¡Escúchame bien grandísimo estúpido! —grité parándome tras él mientras lo veía abrir la heladera.

—Te escucho —dijo sin mirarme atento al contenido de la heladera.

Me puse del lado de la puerta abierta para verlo de perfil e increparlo al menos más directamente.

—Darien, si supieras quien soy te morirías...

Levantó su mirada de forma aburrida alzando sus cejas mientras inclinaba sus brazos sobre la puerta.

—A ver, ilumíname sobre tu destacada presencia en mi vida.

Abrí mi boca pero de ella no escapó ni un mínimo sonido.

—Estoy esperando...

Arrugué la nariz con enojo y asomé más mi rostro al rostro de él.

—Soy tu...

—... ¿mi qué? —susurró y por un instante lo atrapé mirando fugazmente mis labios.

—... _amiga._

¿Acobardada? Sí,_lo estoy._ Pero tengo una justificación.

Estoy encerrada con un hombre de casi treinta años. Puedo ver la enorme brecha que nos separa como nunca antes lo había hecho. Es incomodo admitirlo, y también duele ser conciente de esto, pero solo estoy frente al envoltorio del cual me enamoré, no con el contenido sustancial. Mina tiene razón. Debo ir con tiento.

—Vaya, ¿y aquello es lo que me iba a generar tanta sorpresa hasta el borde de la muerte?

—¡Pues si! Quien va a pensar que un hombre tan amargado como tú puede tener amigos, ¿ves que soy _especial?_

—Que comentario el tuyo... —resopló por lo bajo y cerró la heladera con la jarra de chocolatada en mano—. No suelo consumir esto, como ves, ni siquiera está abierto, pero no sé porqué el día de ayer se me ocurrió comprar postres y ese tipo de cosas. Desde que me estoy quedando aquí he tenido antojo a lo dulce —admitió.

—Lo has comprado porque a mi me gustan los postres —di por hecho.

—Puede ser —musitó con voz dulce, bajando la defensiva—, capaz que lo hice inconcientemente...

Y pude vislumbrar algo de tristeza en su mirada mientras servía la chocolatada en una taza.

_¡Esperanza!_ Hay esperanzas... ¡de verdad hay esperanzas!

Agarró la taza y me la dio, luego se viró sobre sus propios pasos, abriendo la alacena y sacando el whisky. Se sirvió un poco en una copa, fue hasta la puerta del refrigerador. Calzó el recipiente en un pequeño hueco, presionó un botón y cayeron un par de hielos dentro de él.

—Bien —susurró dándose la vuelta y mirándome a medias mientras se recostaba contra la puerta de la heladera—. Hablemos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado Darien? —fui rápida y concreta con mi pregunta, por miedo a que se arrepintiera a hablar conmigo.

—Mmm, veamos... hace diez meses atrás tuve un accidente de tráfico. Pensaron que no iba a sobrevivir pero como ves aquí estoy —dio un trago a su bebida mirando vaciamente sus zapatos. Se me oprimió el pecho sólo en pensar en la situación y lo cerca que estuve por perderlo—. Cuando desperté, los médicos y psiquiatras que me evaluaron hablaron de _shock emocional._ Dicen que capaz nunca recupere esos diez años perdidos de mi memoria...

Me helo la indiferencia con la cual se desentendió de esos diez años.

—¿No los quieres recordar?

—Estoy reacio a recordar.

—Pero… —mis labios se sintieron resecos—, ¿cómo llegaste a ser Tuxedo Mask?

—Hay cosas que no te puedo contar.

—¿Cómo qué?

Darien sólo rió a modo de respuesta.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —cuestioné molesta.

—Te dije que no te las puedo contar y me preguntas por ellas.

—¡Darien, me has contado c_asi_ todo sobre tu vida!

—Bien dicho Serena, _"casi"_ todo...

Suspiré.

—Vamos, dímelo...

Darien miró su reflejo por largos instantes en la copa.

—Está bien, _"amiga"._..—alzó la copa frente a nosotros en ademán de un brindis imaginario—, te mentí en algo —se decidió a declarar escuetamente.

—¿Si?, ¿en qué?

—Serena, en realidad no soy un _"ladrón"_ solo por caridad —dejó la copa en la mesada y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirándome directamente—. Veamos, en realidad no lo hago por caridad. Robo y dono forzosamente lo que robo. Lo dono porque no es lo que busco. Y si, como podrás ver, estoy buscando algo en _específico._

—¿Qué cosa en específico?

—Una joya.

—¿Qué joya?

_—__El cristal de plata._

—¿Por que?

—Porque es un recuerdo de mi madre —confesó con convicción.

—¿Y cómo es la joya?

—Ya son muchas preguntas, ¿no lo crees?

No dije nada, tampoco decidida a insistir. Si él quiere poner ese límite, está bien. De todas formas yo poco a poco iré saltando barreras. Ya me respondió lo más importante: _lo que le pasó y el porqué no recuerda._ Y yo tengo que hacerle cambiar de parecer en el porque. Poco a poco doblegarlo. Él tiene que recordar. Y yo voy a tender una manta de positiva voluntad sobre Darien, para que vea que no todo es malo, así cuando sea el momento de rebelarle mi identidad, él sepa que aquello que no recuerda siempre estuvo a su lado cuidándolo frente a todo pronóstico.

Agarró el tarro de galletas tras él.

—¿Quieres?

Negué con la cabeza. Volvió a dejar el tarro en su lugar.

—Toma tu chocolatada —ordenó con voz de abuela—, es necesario que te alimentes bien.

—¡Ya estás como mi madre!

—Gracias a Dios no soy ni tu padre ni tu madre.

—No tengo ganas de comer.

—Estas todavía en desarrollo. Si no comes no serás fuerte y bonita como los demás niños —repuso con temple serio.

—¡Deja de tratarme como una niña!

Darien alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¡Para ti treinta años!

Alzó las comisuras de sus labios, mostrándome la hilera de sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Entonces yo tengo cuarenta y uno...—susurró pasando de mí y caminando directo hacia la sala.

Se sentó en el sillón cruzando las piernas con todo el porte de un _gentleman._ Después de todo hay cosas que persisten en él: ¡sigue siendo el mismo creído y ser fastidioso de siempre! Me senté a su lado de un sopetón, aparentando estar ofendida.

—Veamos Serena, no recuerdo nada sobre ti pero tu sabes mucho sobre mi y eso es injusto.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados, aparentando la sabiduría de un buda. Después de todo así me hace sentir Darien con todo lo que sé sobre él.

—Te preguntaré lo básico. ¿Estudias?

—Si, este es mi último año de bachiller en el secundario.

—Ah, te felicito, ¿con quienes vives?

—Mis padres y mi hermanito.

—¿Y tú hermano cuántos años tiene?

—Mi hermano tiene catorce.

—Oh, es un muchachito. Supongo que debe cuidarte mucho.

—No, es un ñono.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Moví mis hombros.

—Porque sí —dije sin más detalles.

—Yo también tengo un medio hermano... bueno, en realidad eso ya lo sabes.

—Si, lo sé. Se llama Armando.

Dio un fuerte soplido.

—Mi hermano también es un ñono.

—¿Ah?, ¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso te pelea mucho?, ¿Pide tus cosas sin permiso?, ¿También rompe tus cosas y se victimiza frente a tus padres?

Mis mejillas se achicharraron al darme cuenta mi metida de pata porque, al fin y al cabo, Darien no tiene padres.

Sin embargo, él se largó a reír como un tonto.

—Algo por el estilo... Sólo que son asuntos más de gente grande —musitó sin parar de carcajear.

—¡Deja de tratarme como una cría!

—Está bien_"Serenita"_...

Apreté los dientes.

—No hagas esas feas muecas. Así nunca ningún chico se fijara en ti...

—¡Es la única cara que tengo!

—Lástima...

—¡¿Que qué?!

—Que me cuentes lo que quieras sobre ti.

Di un fuerte suspiro, pasando por alto su atrevimiento. Medité por unos segundos y comencé:

—Cumplo años el treinta de junio. Me encanta los conejos, ¡son muy bonitos y adorables! Mis colores favoritos son el rosado y el blanco. Me gustan los helados, las tortas, los dulces y odio las zanahorias, _¡puaj!_ También me gusta dormir, soy algo perezosa pero es porque el estudio me da pereza, aunque mi clase favorita es la de dibujo... Me gusta ir de compras, ver vidrieras con hermosos vestidos a la venta. Soy una eficiente jugadora de videojuegos, suelo ir muy seguido al Video Game con mi mejor amiga. ¡Mis libros favoritos son las historietas! Me va muy mal en matemáticas... ¡ah! Y... dicen que soy muy sensible... Además no me gustan los dentistas y le tengo miedo a los fantasmas...

Miré a Darien. Él no me había apartado la mirada durante todo mi atropellado parloteo, escuchándome atentamente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Serena —simplemente respondió con la voz aterciopelada, sonriendo.

—Ah, y también me gustan las rosas, preferiblemente las rojas.

Él abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¡Qué coincidencia! También son mis preferidas Serenita.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—Es que me causas mucha ternura cabezita de odango.

—¡Agh!, ¿Odango?, ¿Odangoo? —lo increpé.

Me moví nerviosamente en el sillón, alzando mi rostro más cerca de él y por primera vez, para mi sorpresa, las mejillas de Darien se encendieron, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Estas usando pantys blancas con diseños de conejitos —susurró levemente, con los brazos cruzando sobre su pecho.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Se te levantó la falda.

Miré mis piernas por inercia.

—¡No mires! —grité con la dignidad por el suelo acomodándome el vestido.

—No estoy mirando.

—¡Te vi!, ¡Te vi, miraste de reojo!

—¡Qué no!

—¡Ah, eres un pervertido!

—Nadie te manda andar mostrando piel, ¡yo no quise mirar!

Entonces viró su rostro hacia a mí y nuestras miradas se enfrentaron como no lo hicieron durante casi dos anos. No se quien estaba más avergonzado, si Darien o yo. Sólo sé que moriré joven por culpa de los cambios locos y repentinos que sufre mi corazón cada vez que lo tengo cerca.

—Eres una chica pura y de buen corazón Serena -admitió en un susurro manso y dulce.

—¿Ves?, ¡Y decías que no confiabas en mí! Que rápido cambiaste de opinión.

—Pude percibirlo cuando te toque. Tu _aura_ es cálido y reconfortable.

—¿Mi aura? —parpadeé sin entender.

Darien sólo sonrió.

Tal vez no sea tan difícil volver a acercarme a él...

Justo, cuando estaba por decirle algo comprometedor, el interruptor del apartamento sonó. Él se levantó y respondió con prisa.

—Sí, pasa —dio su consentimiento con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza.

Luego viró sus pasos hacia mi dirección. Se paró frente a mí. No dijo nada e inclinó su torso hacia mi posición. Sonrió levemente. Le correspondí de la misma forma. Me miró por última vez, cerré mis ojos por inercia, y Darien depositó un suave y tierno beso en mi afiebrada frente.

—Nunca cambies cabeza de odango —me aconsejó y después fue directo a abrir la puerta del apartamento.

En el umbral se asomó una cara conocida. ¡Vaya suerte la mía! Mi corazón siguió brincando de felicidad. De verdad todo está mejorando para bien.

—¡Serena! —exclamó con asombro Mauricio, amigo mío y dueño del Video Game, y porque no, también debo agregar, mi primer amor platónico previo a Darien—, ¿cómo estas?, ¡Qué casualidad verte por aquí! No sabía que se conocían.

—Ni yo sabia eso hasta hace unos días —agregó Darien en un susurro—, ya veo que se conocen y no hace falta presentarlos.

—No, claro que no, conozco a Serena desde pequeña.

Sonreí en asentimiento.

La verdad sólo tres personas saben sobre mi relación con Darien: _Darien, Mina_ y, por supuesto, _yo_, así que no es para nada raro que Mauricio no lo supiera. Mi novio siempre fue receloso de ocultar nuestro noviazgo. Mientras existieran menos testigos mejor...

Mauricio se sentó a mi lado y Darien se sentó en el sillón frente a nosotros. Intercambiamos palabras entre los tres manteniendo un ameno diálogo sobre cosas banales en común que tenemos, intentando esquivar los interrogantes de Mauricio sobre el c_ómo y dónde_ nos conocimos con Darien. Eso es un tema que luego hablaré con mi amnésico "_amigo-novio_", cuando estemos a solas...

—Hoy vi a tu hermana —comentó de modo repentino Darien.

—Sí, lo sé. Me la encontré camino a tu apartamento.

—Me invitó a tomar algo.

Mauricio rió.

—Siempre has sido el amor platónico de Unazuki —admitió con algo de tedio—. Ya es tiempo de que madure y se olvide de ti.

—Déjala, no me molesta —declaró con la voz plana, mirando desinteresadamente su reflejo en la mesita ratona.

Su comentario me molesto mucho.

—Sabes que no está bien que te moleste. Ella es conciente de que estas saliendo con otra chica.

Sentí una descarga eléctrica sobre todo el cuerpo, un hormigueo espantoso en el cuello, los brazos, las piernas y, sobre todo, el pecho. Quise que me tragara la tierra en ese instante. Deseé arrancarme el corazón y trasplantarme uno nuevo. Un corazón que fuera frío, de piedra, que sintiera menos...

—No estoy saliendo con otra chica, solo nos estamos conociendo. Ya sabes, mi hermano esta insistente con eso.

—Tu hermano no tiene porque interferir en tu vida amorosa —sostuve con firmeza con la voz ronca, interrumpiendo el diálogo entre los dos amigos.

Darien parpadeó mirándome con sorpresa.

—En realidad, esa chica con la que me estoy conociendo es una antigua amiga de la familia. Estuvo conmigo durante toda mi etapa de recuperación. De verdad me cae bien.

Fruncí el ceño. Sentí la mirada de Mauricio sobre mí.

—¿Te cae bien en qué sentido?

—En el sentido de que me cae bien —respondió de modo cortante, sin querer dar detalles. Entendí que daba finalizada la conversación, dejándolo a la interpretación que yo quisiera.

Intenté mantener el temple tranquilo y amistoso durante los restantes diez minutos en los que me quedé para no levantar sospechas. Diez minutos puntualmente me levanté por inercia, y dije que tenía que irme, aludiendo tener otros asuntos que atender. Mauricio se ofreció a alcanzarme hasta mi casa. Le dije que no. Darien me deseó suerte. No le respondí. Quiso acompañarme hasta la parada del ómnibus. Lo detuve de hacerlo. Simplemente intenté, de modo amable, decirle que en alguna ocasión, si no le molestaba, volvería a visitarlo. Él no respondió ni _si_ni _no. _Me fui. No se cómo hice para mantenerme calmada hasta el momento en el que me subí en el ómnibus. Ahí, sentada en un asiento, sola, llamé a Mina.

—¡Finalmente Serena!, ¿cómo te fuee?, ¡Cuéntame todo!

—¡Se está acostando con otra!, ¡Con otra chica! —respondí en un profundo lamento, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Mi suerte duro poco.

* * *

EDICIÓN: 18/03/2016


	4. Acercamiento

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ: Revelación

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

Esta historia se ubica CRONOLÓGICAMENTE, un año con algunos meses después de los sucesos ocurridos en "La Niña de Mis Ojos"

La edad de Darien es de 29 años, y la edad de Serena en los primeros cuatro capítulos es de 17 años, en el quinto capítulo ya tiene 18 años.

El guión corto (-) son notas, el guión largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos.

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: _Acercamiento_**

**DARIEN POV**

El viento juega traviesamente con los mechones de mi pelo mientras me detengo un instante, casi hipnotizado, a observar el redondo diamante en lo alto del cielo. Aquella esfera divina que tantos mitos esconde, perdidos ente la majestuosidad de Artemisa y el carruaje dorado de la mismísima Selene. Es extraño pero cada vez que la miro una ola de tranquilidad abraza mi maltrecha alma. Solitaria, rodeada de oscuridad y acompañada únicamente de infinitas estrellas lejanas, quienes escoden variados enigmas para la humanidad. ¿Acabo de describirme a mí, o a la Luna? _No lo sé. _Supongo que somos parecidos, después de todo se ha convertido en mi _Cenicienta_, ella es actualmente mi cita de medianoche.

Acomodo mi antifaz y vuelvo a ponerme mi galera. Sigo el camino de piedra iluminado por su majestuosa luz. _Un, dos, tres, cuatro._ Comencé a escalar la pared de ladrillos color terracota a través de la enredadera, como si fuese el cabello de una Rapunzel. Me sostuve del barandal banco y, con un ágil movimiento, me adentré en él. Luego abrí las enormes puertas de vidrio, pulcras y que reflejaban un universo lejano, adentrándome en el cubículo oscuro, cerrándolas con cuidado. Me di vuelta caminando hacia mi escritorio, sacándome la galera y el antifaz.

Encendí la luz.

—_Darien, Darien, Darien.._

Mis ojos se alzaron con sorpresa hacia la figura de mi medio hermano sentado cómodamente sobre mi cama. Una mirada vagabunda y llena de cansancio adornaban sus ojos celestes, y sus cabellos dorados estaban más desordenados de lo común.

—Armando —susurré con sorpresa—, ¿qué diablos haces en mi dormitorio?

—Baja el tono de voz —pidió.

—¡Primero contéstame tú! —grité aplastado sus palabras, con los puños crispados.

—Oh, tranquilo, mi querido _frére._ Es realmente curioso como todo asomo de educación cambia cuando estás frente a mi.

—Es que ya me tienes cansado. Involúcrate en tus asuntos. Sólo eso —pedí comenzando a deshacer mi corbatín—. Vete —pedí balanceando mi mano en ademán de que se retirara—, estoy cansado. Hoy ha sido un día agitado.

—Realmente estoy preocupado por ti —sus cejas se alzaron en una triste curvatura.

—Otra vez a comenzar con eso —manifesté con la voz plana—. Te preocupa tu reputación. Esa es la pura realidad_._

—Darien, aunque en parte tienes razón, _bien_, veras, vienes de una buena familia —dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a alzar poco a poco su voz—. ¿Qué es eso de andar robándole a los ricos como si fueras un Robin Hood resucitado? De verdad das vergüenza. Desde el inmenso golpe que te diste hace diez meses en tu trastornada cabezita, no has vuelto a ser el mismo. Si supieras como te he cuidado y todo lo que he hecho por ti. Ahora no te mereces nada. Te has convertido en un muchacho rencoroso y lleno de odio. ¡Tan frío!

—¡No eres ejemplo de nada Armando! —retruqué—. ¿Por qué no te vas a los puti clubs que suelen frecuentar tus amigos ricos? ¡Así dejas de joderme de una maldita vez! Es fin de semana, ve a follarte alguna de tus amigas, ¡y deja de molestarme!

Armando se levantó de la cama.

—¡Hago de mi vida lo que quiera pero eres mi familia y si lo que estas haciendo de algun modo afecta mi vida, pues, debo entrometerme!, ¡así de simple!

Caminé con paso apresurado hasta él y lo agarré de las solapas de su pijama.

—Por última vez, querido hermano —susurré entre dientes con el tono frío como un iceberg—. Casi el setenta por ciento de mi vida me las he arreglado solo, a veces madurando a golpes, ¡ya es tarde para intentar reorientarme!

—¡Gracias por el maldito consejo!

Su puño impactó rudamente contra mi mejilla izquierda, ladeando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Apreté con fuerza mis ojos intentando mitigar imágenes rápidas, feroces y confusas de mi adolescencia, como un relato oscuro, macabro, una anécdota dolorosa muerta dentro de mi vida. Llevé mi mano libre hacia mi rostro, por primera vez sentí el ardor de mi mejilla y el liquido viscoso bajar en mi nariz. Observé lo rojo de mi sangre (sangre que en parte compartimos con la sabandija de mi hermano) en el hueco de mi mano y mi mirada se oscureció mientras alzaba mis ojos hacia la posición de él.

—_C'est la vie_, querido hermanito. A los golpes se aprende, ¿no? —afirmó con tono socarrón poniendo sus manos en su cadera de modo afeminado.

—_¡Preuve de ma propre médecine!_ —grité devolviéndole el puñetazo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Armando con expresión dolorida cayó de espaldas contra la cama.

—¡_Ouch_, bruto!

No respondí nada y encolerizado me lancé contra él, pero Armando fue rápido de reflejos y se tiró hacia el suelo.

—¡Ven aquí maldito cobarde! —grité al verlo levantarse y correr hacia la puerta.

—¿Cobarde? —susurró dándose la vuelta y en el acto remangándose los puños de su camisa—, ¡ven, peleemos hombre a hombre pedazo de _merde_!

—¡Vamos, golpéame!, ¡desquítate!

—¡Estúpido!

El imbécil se lanzó contra mí, dispuesto a agarrarme del cuello con sus dedos de cangrejo, pero fui rápido y le encesté un derechazo a su mejilla sana. Armando me respondió a la defensiva con un codazo contra mi estomago que me hizo encorvarme y retroceder un par de pasos atrás, entonces aprovechó para lanzarme otra puñetazo que convirtió mi rostro en gelatina. Mi cuerpo se giró 180 grados adolorido por ese doble ataque, recomponiéndome al segundo y dando la vuelta sobre mis propios pasos. Flexioné mi rodilla como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una pelota dentro de un arco y, _¡gol!_ Le aticé de lleno una fuerte patada en sus enclenques rodillas. Armando se tambaleó hacia adelante en cámara lenta, cayendo contra mí. Intenté retroceder hacia atrás pero él maldito estúpido se aferró a mis piernas, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayendo en el acto junto con él. Mi nuca me dolió al golpe en el suelo, por lo que por inercia cerré mis ojos, permitiéndome unos segundos de distracción que Armando aprovechó con suma rapidez para ponerse en cuchillas encima de mí y darme otro puñetazo en el rostro. Abrí mis ojos justo en el momento que le vi la intención de darme otro puñetazo y le mordí la mano. Me pegó una bofetada.

—¡Soltame! —gritó.

Lo solté y alcé mis manos directo hacia su cuello, y apreté con fuerza. Armando sostuvo mis manos intentando soltarse de mi fuerte agarre.

—¡Estúpido, estúpido! No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez. ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie volverá a levantarme la mano jamás!, ¡Nadie! —exclamé completamente fuera de si.

Mi hermano abrió sus ojos mirándome con tormento. Lo solté en el acto cuando la culpa afloró en mi cuerpo.

Armando se sostuvo la garganta, tosiendo roncamente con fuerza. Se levantó adolorido, tambaleando hacia los costados y, entonces, cuando yo también estaba por levantarme, me pegó una patada de lleno en el estomago. Me retorcí de dolor y sentí a mi garganta llenarse de líquido. Escupí sangre.

—_¡C'est la vie!,_ ¡Supéralo! —bramó con tono afónico—, ahora, llamaré a una enfermera para que atienda tus heridas, para que veas, que después de todo soy un buen _homme_ y _monseiur._

Entonces salió de mi habitación dando un inmenso portazo que retumbó en mis oídos.

* * *

—¿Por qué? —movió la cabeza de lado a lado—, no entiendo porque se llevan tan mal siendo hermanos.

—Medio hermano —corregí revolviendo sonoramente el azúcar en mi café.

Mi cuerpo se asemeja al cuadro de un artista loco y mediocre, con pinceladas ovaladas que varían entre el amarrillo, azul y violeta, a contraste con el color opalino de mi delicada epidermis. El artista, por supuesto, es Armando. ¿Qué _homme_ y _monsieur_ (como le gusta referirse a si mismo) puede ser tan mediocre? Claro, que sólo él. Nunca podremos estar en la misma sintonía. Yo soy Batman, él es el Guasón (poco le falta con sus tendencias algo raras). Yo soy Superman, él es Lex Luthor con pelo. Yo soy el Hombre Araña, él es una rata de alcantarilla. Así, sin más.

—Creo que si hablo con Armando... —no sé que cara puse, pero su voz bajo de decibeles a medida que exponía su sugerencia—. Él te quiere mucho aunque no lo demuestre tan a menudo.

—Si así me quiere que mejor no me quiera.

Ella me miró con su par de rubís, ofuscados por la preocupación y el amor. Mis hombros se cohibieron y bajé la vista. Sé sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí pero en realidad no la amo, sólo la veo como una amiga de la familia.

Le sonreí con amabilidad, aunque mis heridas, ocultas por los vendajes, ardieran con cualquier mínimo gesto.

—Olvida a Armando...

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz.

Sonreí.

—Ahm... Si me aparecía en el consultorio con todos estos vendajes, ¿no crees que me hubiesen confundido con otro paciente? —dije con humor, yéndome por la tangente pero Setsuna no se rió.

—Darien, de verdad, tú y Armando han pasado un extremo.

—Son cosas de hermanos —excusé quitándole importancia—, una pequeña disputita. Nada que preocuparse —repetí sosteniendo mi taza de café.

Se escuchó el _"sluuup"_ del sorbo y sobrevino el _silentium_. En la Real Academia Española de Darien definiría el silencio de esta forma: Ese maldito lapso de carga pesada e incomoda en la cual me abstengo de hablar sobre asuntos engorrosos con Setsuna.

Levanté la vista. Ella me examinaba con tiento, con el calor acumulado en sus redondas mejillas. Por un instante quedé hipnotizado por la disimilitud entre lo rojizo de su vergüenza y su piel cobre, brillante y bonita. De verdad es una mujer bella... Siempre me resulto raro su color de pelo. ¿Es verde esmeralda o verde musgo?, ¿Se hará la tinte?, ¿Por qué me estoy preguntando esto?, ¿Acaso busco algo que me interese en ella y no lo encuentro?

—Darien, hace mes y medio accediste a tener una cita conmigo y todavía no hemos quedado…

Mi café casi cae sobre el mantel.

—Ahm... sí, eso... —susurré dejando la taza encima de la mesa.

Junté mis manos en un candado y mi mirada examinó rápido mis alrededores. Estamos casi rodeados de parejas. Me llamó la atención un señor calvo con lentes como prismáticos, encorvado sobre su mesa. El pobre anciano apenas podía ver las noticias en el diario matutino... ¡Ah, ya sé! Si salto por la ventana y me largo a correr por la avenida: ¿alguien me detendrá?, ¡Ah! Soy terriblemente "_tímido"_ sobre cuestiones amorosas. Timidez: mi poca demostración de emociones, en especial, románticas hacia Setsuna Meiou.

—Es más, ni siquiera hemos tenido un momento a solas para hablarlo, hasta hoy.

—Es que...

—De verdad Darien me gustas y quiero intentar algo contigo —reafirmó estirando su mano para sostener la mía, pero fui rápido, tan rápido como una diminuta rata instantes antes de que una serpiente se cerniese sobre su cuello.

—¡Ay, la ciática! —exclamé con lamento y fingido dolor.

—¿Estás bien?

—No —negué con la cabeza para enfatizar mi punto—, no lo estoy, creo que... —me retorcí un poco con exageración—, tengo que irme.

—Te acompaño hasta tu casa.

—No, no, no —negué moviendo frenéticamente mis manos frente a mi rostro.

Setsuna abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Ay, la artrosis! —exclamé para salir de la situación incomoda.

—De verdad te acompaño.

—No, no, no, es algo normal que viene con la edad. Mi padre, mi pobre padre, mi viejo padre, mi difunto padre también sufría de estos dolores terribles. ¡No sé si lo recuerdas! Como se retorcía de dolor en los días húmedos.

Por diminutos instantes contemplé el cielo a través del ventanal, preguntándome si realmente mi padre (con sus alas de paloma y vestido con un ridículo pijama blanco) estaba observándome desde lo alto. Lo imaginé insultándome a pulmón abierto por tratarlo como un viejo decrepito.

—Tu padre era un militar bastante atlético y de apariencia joven.

—Era sólo una mascara para no dejar en evidencia su edad —agregué de modo atropellado, levantándome chueco, mientras arrastraba mi pierna derecha como si estuviera acalambrado—, me tengo que ir —reafirmé con el cuerpo encorvado como el jorobado de Notre Dame, los ojos achinados, el entrecejo arrugado y la boca caida hacia los costados—, nos vemos en otro momento Setsuna.

Ella parpadeó perpleja pero no insistió con el asunto.

—Adiós Darien...

Entonces continué mi camino enderezándome con paso robotico y lento hacia la entrada. Finalmente me viré y levanté mi mano en son de despedida. Ella me correspondió tímidamente. Salí del local, siguiendo con mi personaje viejuno a las afueras, ya que estaba seguro que a través de la vidriera me seguía con la mirada. Di la vuelta en la esquina y recobré mi postura.

¡Eso fue realmente inmaduro de mi parte!

¡Lo sé!

Pero veamos... ¡quiero que alguien lo vea desde mi punto de vista! De verdad es necesario. Para mí hay un lapso de diez años perdidos. Si restamos eso a mi edad actual, mis últimos recuerdos rondan en los dieciocho años. En ese período de mi vida ya había finalizado el secundario y estaba por irme de la casa de mi tío adoptivo Benjamin Chiba. Me desperté en una realidad diferente, con mi tío muerto, viviendo con los Shields y con un diploma de medicina bajo el brazo. Imagina (si hay un ser supremo o si existe alguien que tenga la habilidad de leer mis pensamientos a través de esta calle poco transitada) que tu vida se detiene justo en el peor momento... en un tiempo pasado, no muy feliz. ¿De verdad no resulta difícil? Cierra los ojos y piensa en eso por un instante. Mírate en esa etapa de tu vida. Ahora toma en cuenta que de esa etapa de tu vida transcurren diez años sin que te des cuenta. Y despiertas, y abres los ojos y ves un mundo diferente. Caras desconocidas que dicen conocerte de algún lado. Transitas a ciegas sobre tu nueva vida y, más si nunca has tenido una familia estable, sin un familiar que siempre haya estado a tu lado para decirte y aclararte bien las cosas que ves a tu alrededor.

O confías o no confías, así de simple. ¿Acaso es justo para _mí?_

Suspiro con fuerza…

Justo cuando estaba por presionar la alarma del auto, la vi. _Petit_ y f_éminine_, como diría Armando si la viera a través de mis propios ojos. Fácilmente destacable y reconocible. Caminando mientras sus coletas se movían a cada paso fuerte que daba. Hace un mes que no la veo, pero su imagen sigue viva en mí. Hay algo en sus ojos que me atrae magnéticamente a ella y cuando la toco es cálida y tranquilizante. Abraza mi ser como ningún otro espíritu lo haría.

Apresuré mis pasos hasta alcanzarle y cuando estuve a centímetros de su cuerpo, exclamé:

—¡Hola, cabeza de chorlito!

Ella detuvo abruptamente sus pasos. Su espalda se tensó y lentamente se viró hacia mi posición. Guiñé un ojo y entre mi media sonrisa deje escapar un poco mi lengua en ademán de burla, mientras alzaba mis dedos en señal de paz frente a mi cabeza agitándola en modo de saludo.

—¡Tú! —exclamó con regaño.

Mi sonrisa se desdibujo y retrocedí un par de pasos. Serena apuntó su dedo índice en mi pecho.

—¡Me mentiste!

—¿En qué?

—¡Tú no vives en ese apartamento!, ¡Es el apartamento de Mauricio!

—Jejeje, yo nunca dije que viviera ahí —me excusé.

—¡Con razón no me habías respondido cuando te dije que iba a volver a visitarte!

Ultima palabra ahorcada en su garganta, vociferada de modo flemática. Vi-si-tar... _¡te!_ Oh, ¡pobre Serena! Sus bonitos ojos se llenaron de feas lágrimas.

—No llores —susurré con la voz aterciopelada aunque manteniendo las distancias. Al no ver reacción alguna de parte de ella pedí que me mirara.

Me miró.

—Vamos, golpéame en las heridas. Desquítate si quieres —dije con una enorme sonrisa señalando el vendaje de mi mejilla izquierda.

Sus enormes ojos color cielo se abrieron con sorpresa y preocupación. Sin temor y con confianza estiró sus manos tocando mis mejillas con delicadeza. Mi corazón se detuvo un instante, ¡_ah_!, y volvió a latir desesperadamente.

—Oh, Darien, ¿qué te paso? —preguntó con la voz ahogada de llanto.

_—__Ahm..._

—Darien, ¡te lastimaron! —gritó con dolor—, ¿por qué te lastimaron?

—Por nada —respondí sosteniendo por un momento sus manos contra mis mejillas. Sentí un hormigueo impertinente en mi pecho y, por primera vez, abajo del todo, en la unión de mis dos piernas, en donde se esconden mis más oscuros deseos, allí, en ese lugar que nadie ha llegado a tocar desde que perdí mi memoria. Ignoré todo eso y aparté sus manos de mi rostro.

Sus cejas se balancearon nerviosas y su rostro se retornó en un mar de emociones. Creo que fue una mala idea apartarla de mí... Retrocedí pero fue tarde cuando se tiró hacia mi cuerpo, atrincherándose a mi cintura. Creí que iba a morir. Y no precisamente de un modo romántico.

—Mis heridas —gruñí entre dientes pero Serena pareció no escucharme mientras se fundía en un río de lágrimas.

—Eres un tonto.

Aguanté las ganas de llorar por el dolor que me ocasionaba los apretujones de la pequeña, pero estaba conmovido por su comportamiento. Apoyé una mano sobre su cabeza y susurré:

—Las lágrimas no van contigo Serena. Toma mi pañuelo, límpiate esa cara y comencemos de nuevo.

Ella se apartó lentamente y me observó con las pestañas mojadas y los ojos celestes cielo, aquellos ojos tan vivaces llenos de angustia. Examiné con mis feroces ojos de depredador sus labios, los brillantes e hinchados que se veían por las lágrimas. Un sentimiento de traición inundó mi cuerpo, convirtiendo la idea de besarla en algo detestable. Aparté mi mirada de ella y le ofrecí el pañuelo. Serena lo sostuvo.

—Oye...

—¿Qué? —preguntó limpiándose su rostro.

—Espérame aquí —pedí cuando un acontecimiento que pasé por alto cruzó en mi mente.

Viré mis pasos hacia un almacén que estaba a pasos de nosotros. Cinco minutos con seis segundos tardé en salir de ahí. La mitad del tiempo por culpa del mismo viejo miope de la cafetería, que ahora contaba monedita por monedita para pagar lo que había comprado. Salí con una de mis manos escondida detrás de mi espalda y me paré frente a ella.

—¿Darien? —cuestionó confusa.

Alcé el ramo de rosas rojas frente a su rostro.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Serena!

Ella me observó risueña y luego una inmensa sonrisa (que creo que ocupó un ochenta por ciento de su rostro) agarró el ramo entre sus nerviosas manos.

—¿Cómo supiste que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

Puse un dedo en mi mentón y mirando pensativo hacia el cielo le respondí:

—Bueno… tome en consideración aquella vez que nos vimos en la plaza que me dijiste que dentro de un mes cumplías años. Desde entonces han pasado treinta días. Además en el apartamento me dijiste que cumplías el 30 de junio.

—¿Tú… tú de verdad recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho?

—Sí, ¿por qué he de olvidarlo? —cuestioné parpadeando rápidamente con ingenuidad—. También el día que estuvimos en el apartamento de Mauricio me dijiste que te gustaban las rosas rojas —puse pensativo mi mano frente a mi y fui alzando dedo por dedo mientras intentaba recordar punto por punto—, los conejos, los videojuegos, las historietas, los dulces, las tortas, el blanco y rosado son tus colores favoritos, odias los dentistas, los fantasmas, las zanahorias, y en el colegio tu materia favorita es el dibujo y te llevas muy mal con matemáticas, además de que eres algo perezosa…

La quijada de Serena cayó levemente.

—Vamos, ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer un helado? También se qué que te gustan.

Y entonces acunó, sin permiso, su brazo en el hueco de mi antebrazo. Me miró con sus bonitos atrayentes ojos azules. No dije nada y caminamos directo hacia donde estaba mi auto estacionado.

* * *

TRADUCCIÓN

Frère- Hermano

C'est la vie- Así es la vida

Preuve de ma propre médecine- Prueba de mi propia medicina

homme -Hombre

monseiur -Caballero

Petit -Pequeña

Féminine -Femenina

* * *

EDICIÓN: 18/03/2016


	5. Verdades

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ: Revelación

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

Esta historia se ubica CRONOLÓGICAMENTE, un año con algunos meses después de los sucesos ocurridos en "La Niña de Mis Ojos"

La edad de Darien es de 29 años, y la edad de Serena en los primeros cuatro capítulos es de 17 años, en el quinto capítulo ya tiene 18 años.

El guión corto (-) son notas, el guión largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos.

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V: ****Verdades**

MANSIÓN SHIELDS.

OFICINA DE ARMANDO SHIELDS

5 de julio.

10:30 a.m

(Día soleado, sin pronostico de futuras tempestades…)

Los labios de Armando se cernieron en forma circular y entre ellos se deslizó la penúltima vocal mientras observaba a su último invitado -que realmente, no había sido invitado- entrar a la sala.

—Ah, una _petit dame_ —atinó a decir con los ojos risueños aunque con cierto timbre helado en su voz.

La mirada de Serena penetró en la del empresario, como una fugaz brisa de primavera en un invierno helado. Fue un minúsculo segundo de reconocimiento, bastante fatal para ambos…

Sus ojos se apartaron rápido de la figura femenina, viajando por el rostro de Yaten hasta detenerse en los tímidos ojos de Seiya. Las mejillas del joven se encendieron.

—¿Dónde está Taiki?

—Taiki tuvo un pequeño percance. Llegará unos minutos tarde del horario previsto —se apresuró a responder Yaten.

—Oh, es una real lástima. Comenzaremos a hablar de los pormenores de la reunión cuando llegue. Todavía falta uno de los integrantes de los Trhee Lights y no podemos comenzar a hablar de negocios sin él. Si gustan, mientras tanto, tomen asiento y sírvanse de alguno de los aperitivos —ofreció con la voz aterciopelada y la sonrisa plasmada como comercial de pasta dental, mientras su mano se movía danzante enfatizando sobre cada punto.

El dúo de muchachos Kou se sentó. Serena los siguió de manera robótica, con los hombros tensos como un soldado. De forma automática los hombres comenzaron a hablar amenamente ante los oídos sordos de Serena, que parecía estar perdida en otro lugar. Su sentido visual recorría de un rincón a otro, de una pared a otra, de un _nombre_ a otro, de un mueble a otro, de una lámpara a otra, del escritorio al _nombre_, y del _nombre _a la puerta, y del pastel al _nombre_, y del _nombre_ a la bebida, y una corriente de timidez inundaba su cuerpo y el _nombre_, ¿qué _nombre_?, ¿de verdad ella tenía un _nombre_?, ¿por qué Armando se lo preguntaba con tanta insistencia?

—Su nombre es Serena —se apresuró a responder Seiya al ver la nula respuesta de la joven.

—¿Es tu novia Seiya?, ¿por eso la has traído a la reunión? -continuó Armando con su interrogatorio, curioso.

—Gracias a Dios no —respondió casi por instinto Yaten. Su hermano lo observó con reproche.

—Ese comentario no te deja muy bien parada Serena, ¿acaso no piensas refutarlo? —admitió Armando con gracia y cierto tuteo.

La rubia se mordió el labio, negando con la cabeza como una tímida cría.

—En realidad Serena es una chica muy temperamental —admitió Seiya con ingenuidad. Sintió una fría brisa a su lado y la mirada femenina karateka cernida en su nuca—. En… en realidad lo que trato de decir es que ella... ella sabe defenderse muy bien.

—¿Defenderse? Me agradan las personas con temperamento. Dependiendo el concepto que le quiera dar Seiya.

—Puedes estar seguro que es un buen concepto.

Armando agarró su taza de té de manera delicada.

—Serena es un bonito nombre. De verdad, muy bonito... —tomó un sorbo.

El corazón de Serena bombeo con deliberada y frenética locura. Recordaba la primera y única vez que vio a Armando, esa vez en la que se pecharon sin querer**(*)**. Era un hombre con una presencia realmente destacable sobre todo por su aparente juventud, belleza y porte de caballero.

¡Ah, pero él en realidad no le interesaba!

Serena se las ingenió para averiguar la real ubicación de Darien, después de todo, él no quiso revelársela aquel día de su cumpleaños en el la invitó a comer un helado. ¿Y quién mejor que Seiya, que estaba por cerrar un contrato con Armando Shields –éxito empresario-, para llegar a su amnésico novio?

Observó a Seiya, el nerviosismo latente en el joven cuerpo. Sintió culpa. Nunca lo había observado así de vulnerable. Un muchacho que se independizó de manera precoz. Sin padres y dejando a los tutores en el pasado. Seiya estaba en plena etapa de los dieciocho, buscando afianzar su carrera y vida a futuro junto a sus hermanos. Era más que una cara bonita o un ídolo popular. También era un humano con sentimientos; sentimientos que Serena temía dañar…

Apoyó su mano sobre las trémulas manos de su amigo, de forma reconfortante y se miraron directo a los ojos.

—Armando, sabes dónde está mi... ah...

Mano en picaporte, la mitad del cuerpo asomada dentro de la habitación, los ojos sobre la asustadiza figura femenina. Armando observó a ambos rostros como si estuviera viendo un partido de ping pong en vivo y en directo. Darien poco a poco fue cerrando la puerta como un cordero confundido, aunque en realidad era un león, o peor, un Tyrannosaurus Rex disfrazado de corderito, y Serena -si no se alejaba rápido de la visión de halcón de él- iba a convertirse en su presa.

—Darien, ven, ven, entra, ¡Darien!... —pidió Armando.

—Ah, no, en realidad... tengo... cosas que...

—Vamos, entra, no te hagas rogar…

Después de poner en tela de juicio si enfrentar o no enfrentar a Serena, asomó su etérea presencia en la sala de reuniones, acompañado por un aura espiritual -lo que intentaba aparentar- lleno de bondad y paciencia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Hola Seiya... Yaten... —alzó su mano de modo robótico, a la altura de su rostro, saludando de manera general, siendo correspondido de la misma forma por los muchachos, como si fuera una señal extraterrestre mas que un típico saludo normal.

—Ella es Serena —dijo Armando con un leve movimiento de su cabeza hacia donde estaba la chica.

—Ah, ¿ella?... oh… ella sí… bien… ah… bueno… Seleni... Selene... Serene...

-Darien, ¿con cuántos nombres nuevos planeas bautizarla? -cuestionó el rubio con el timbre de voz danzante, lleno de gracia—. Serena, él es mi hermano.

Se miraron, y no precisamente con amor. Serena, con una sonrisa desdibujada. Darien, con la cara tiesa, sin expresión alguna.

Serena se levantó y alzó su mano a Darien.

—Hola.

—Hola...

Él le correspondió rápido el apretón de manos y del mismo modo se apartó de ella.

—Darien, estamos por cerrar un contrato para una gira mundial patrocinada por la firma de nuestra familia —comentó Armando para romper el bloque de hielo que se estaba formando.

—Ah, que bien —expresó sin signos de exclamación—, me alegro —agregó de igual forma. Cruzó sus brazos y miró de forma pensativa a cada rostro—, ¿y no falta uno de los integrantes?

Apenas terminó la pregunta sintieron un frenético _"toc, toc, toc"_ contra la puerta. Darien la abrió y ante sus ojos entró Taiki y detrás de él la figura entusiasta de una chica rubia.

—¡Hola! —saludó ella.

—Perdón por llegar tarde... pero tuve que traerla —admitió Taiki resignado mirando de soslayó a su pesada amiga.

—Ah, ¡pero si eres tú! —vociferó Armando mirando a la muchacha—. De verdad te doy un punto por ser una joven tenaz. Hace tiempo que vienes persiguiéndome.

—Yo persigo a todo lo que persigue a los Trhee Lights, después de todo soy la más ferviente seguidora de la banda…

Mientras se intercambiaba este dialogo entre ellos, Darien se hallaba tieso, sosteniendo la manija de la puerta con los ojos clavados sobre la figura de Mina Aino. Serena fue la única que se percató de aquella reacción desconcertante del hombre y no quería pensar lo peor pero lo intuía.

—… además soy una joven tenaz, ¡lo reconozco! Pero me propuse una meta y tengo un sueño, por lo que haré lo posible por cumplirlo. Como dice el dicho; darse por derrotar sin perdedor eso no es luchar.

—¿No será: darse por derrocado sin siquiera luchar es de perdedores? —cuestionó Armando con seriedad.

—Algo así...

Los integrantes de la banda se largaron a reír. Los labios de Darien fueron cediendo hasta musitar:

_—__Mina..._

El corazón de Serena se detuvo. Mina miró hacia sus espaldas con el cuello rígido.

—¿Darien...? —susurró.

Seiya compartió miradas confusas con sus hermanos. Armando dio otro sorbo a su te.

Darien sintió un hormigueo inquietante en todo su cuerpo y un sinfín de imágenes pasaron atropelladamente por su mente. _**Mina Aino**_. La reconocía. Era lo único que reconocía. En su mente se entrelazaban confusos recuerdos...

**(1*)**

_—__No te preocupes, no terminaras_**_enamorándote_**_de mí —le guiñó un ojo y las mejillas de Darien se encendieron—, intentaré no ser tan terriblemente apetecible para ti._

_—__Tengo ganas de cometer un homicidio lástima que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión —comentó como sí nada._

_Mina movió los hombros hacia arriba como si le interesara poco o nada su comentario._

_—__Darien, la vida se vive tan solo una vez, ¿te dejaras_**_morir_**_sin disfrutar de ella?_

_Un silencio incomodo inundó el auto. Darien y Mina chocaron miradas. Ella lo observaba confianzuda y él simplemente…_

_—__Sí, ahora bájate._

_—__¿Hace cuánto no tienes_**_sexo_**_?_

_Los ojos de Darien se abrieron como platos._

_—__¿De qué diablos hablas? —preguntó en un grito sólo impactado por el atrevimiento de esta chica._

_—__¿Ves?, ese es el problema —explicó posando su dedo índice sobre el pecho de él._

_Mina se acercó un poco más a Darien y por ende el chico se pegó más contra la puerta del chofer._

_—__No quiero ni apenas rozarte, bájate._

_—__No hablo de mí, yo estoy esperando por el_**_chico indicado_**_._

_—__¿Y eso a mí que más me da?_

_Mina hizo una fea mueca con la boca._

_—__Tantas veces has disfrutado encamarte solamente por el hecho de sentir solamente el placer de acabar —las mejillas de Darien se encendieron otra vez—, ¡debes hacer el amor!_**_¿Haz echo el amor?_**

_—__Sí —asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ya no soy virgen, ahora bájate y déjame en paz._

_—__Oh, creo que el problema es mucho más grave, no sabes diferenciar de hacer el amor a tener simplemente sexo._

_(...)_

_—__¿El lunes? —preguntó como si se hubiera perdido algo importante._

_—__Si, el lunes. Comenzaré a ir a este colegio, seré tu_**_alumna._**

_Darien tapó su rostro con una mano._

_—__Tengo deseos de envenenarme con una botella de cianuro —confesó con voz sufrida._

_—__Pero eso no es lo más emocionante, sabes porque elegí ir allí cuando me mudé._

_—__No me importa._

_—__Vamos, pregúntamelo._

_—__¡No!_

_—__¡Llegarán los_**_Trhee Lights!_**

_—__¿Los qué? —preguntó sin entender del todo lo que había dicho._

_—__Los Trhee Lights, la banda adolescente del momento._**_Seiya_**_, Yaten, Taiki, ellos eligieron estudiar en nuestro colegio._

_—__Qué emoción, como si me importaran —respondió con la voz ronca._

_—__Bueno, ya me voy —dijo de repente Mina, sacando de su ensueño a Darien—, ahora debe estar por pasar el bus._

_—__¿Pero que no habían?_

_—__Mentí, suelo hacerlo compulsivamente._

_Darien alzó ambas cejas. ¿Por qué no lo supuso antes?_

_Las mejillas de Mina se encendieron mientras lo miraba observar pensativo las afueras._

_—__Darien, tú me debes algo…_

_Darien viro su rostro para mirarla y cuando lo hizo, Mina ya se encontraba casi encima de él. La chica tomó el rostro de Darien entre sus manos y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo_**_besó…_**

**_Besó…_**

**…****_besó…_**

**… ****_besó._**

Diablos.

¡Oh, diablos!

Aunque eran confusas algunas cuestiones, ¡diablos que sí!, la reconocía...

El cabello. Ese rostro. Esos ojos. La atrayente y destacable personalidad. _Mina Aino_. La única persona que, de los diez años perdidos, se mantenía en su memoria. El corazón se le detuvo para volver a latir frenéticamente, sintiendo arder su cuerpo. La puerta tambaleó con él, saliendo de la habitación con la mirada perdida y un débil titubeó.

Mina quiso mitigar aquellos sentimientos que golpearon duró a su corazón cuando la mencionó y reconoció. Creía que hace tiempo había olvidado esa sensación pero no era así. Desde luego que no. Todavía sentía algo aunque no sabía exactamente qué. ¿Esperanza?, ¿Alegría? Posiblemente fuera esperanza y alegría. Siempre intuyó que Darien, desde lo más profundo, sentía _"algo"_ por ella. Y, desde lo más interno de su oscuro ser, donde no existía Serena Tsukino, siempre deseó que él la amara a ella. Sin embargo, jamás se interpondría en esta pareja. Primero, porque Darien nunca la amaría como él amó (¿o ama?) a Serena, y Serena es una amiga a la cual apreciaba mucho.

—¿Pero no se supone que no recuerda nada? —vociferó Seiya, sin darse cuenta que estaba compartiendo el interrogante de todos.

—Eso es verdad.

—Es increíble.

—¿Cómo es posible? —susurró Serena más para sí misma que para los demás.

Creyendo que el desconcierto de Serena se debía a eso, Seiya prosiguió:

—Serena, supongo que debes recordar a Darien como nuestro profesor de biología y debe resultarte raro que no te haya reconocido…

—Sí, sé quién es Darien.

¡Claro que lo sabía! Aunque la memoria de Darien no mostraba indicios de ver en ella algo parecido a un vago recuerdo. Nada. Simplemente nada.

—Bueno, verás, luego de que dejó el cargo de profesor, tuvimos la fortuna de verlo nuevamente cuando viajamos de gira a Estados Unidos. Él estaba estudiando medicina allí. Gracias a Darien, nos pusimos en contacto con Armando Shields. Al poco tiempo Darien tuvo un accidente y perdió prácticamente diez años de su memoria. Lo positivo fue que luego de estar en tratamiento por cinco meses, es decir, empezando de cero todo, sorprendentemente pudo volver rápido a sus actividades cotidianas.

—Sí, es una fortuna —susurró Armando pensativo y miró a Mina directo a los ojos. Ella se percibió juzgada, pero estaba lejos de ser así—. Está bien Mina, agradécele a mi hermano que te reconoció. ¿Fuiste su alumna tal vez…? Bueno, esa cuestión ya no importa. Veo que podrías ser de ayuda para que mi hermano recuperé su memoria, tal vez tengas que venir más seguido a mi mansión —las mejillas de Mina se encendieron y Serena apretó con fuerza sus puños—. A cambio de que lo hagas tal vez podamos arreglar un contrato con alguna empresa discográfica y, si a los chicos no les molesta, ser la telonera de la banda durante la próxima gira, como estrategia de promoción…

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron con intensidad mientras los dientes de su mejor amiga rechinaron con fuerza.

* * *

La reunión transcurrió con total calma, más centrada en negocios que en temas personales. Serena se mantuvo callada durante todo el intercambio. Se sentía como el patito feo de la sala, después de todo ella no tenía que hacer en esa habitación. Cuando se dio por finalizado todo, Serena fue la primera en levantarse.

Armando los acompañó hasta la entrada y justo cuando estaba por subir Seiya en el automóvil, el rubio apoyó su brazo sobre la puerta y dijo:

—Serena, me gustaría hablar contigo a _solas._

Abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Ahora? —sólo atino a cuestionar.

—Si gustas —sonrió con la voz aterciopelada—. A mí me gustaría que te quedes un rato más.

Sus mejillas se encendieron, titubeando con fuerza, por lo que Seiya respondió con rapidez:

—No, ella... no puede —negó con firmeza, intentando ocultar los repentinos celos que martillaron por su cuerpo—. Le prometí al padre regresarla temprano a su casa.

Armando miró de forma desinteresada a Seiya y luego sus encantadores ojos se posaron sobre Serena.

—¿Eso es un problema para ti _petit_ Serena?

—En realidad no.

—Entonces haré que una limosina te lleve sana y salva, y es más, si es necesario te acompañaré personalmente hasta tu hogar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¡No! —volvió a interrumpir Seiya—, Serena, ¿y tu padre?

Armando miró a Seiya y luego a Serena de forma interrogante. Entonces ella lo entendió. Entendió que era el momento. Su oportunidad de acercarse a Darien.

—Ya no soy más una niña —se levantó del asiento ante la atónita mirada de los demás, afrontando a Seiya—. Soy una joven mujer, lo suficientemente madura para tomar decisiones.

—Pero Serena...

—No, Seiya, decido quedarme acá.

—¡Oh_, parfait_! —exclamó Armando con la voz danzante, aplaudiendo.

—No Armando, ella es mi responsabilidad.

El rubio meneó su dedo índice frente al joven rostro y con una media sonrisa, rectificó:

—_Elle et une_ mujer_, ne une_ niña _pas_, Seiya.

—Pero...

—Y también es una chica con _attitude_ —rememoró con cierto tono burlesco y confidencial.

Seiya no dijo nada más. Miró a su amiga, a quien amaba desde que conoció, y luego al hombre a lado de ella.

—Está bien Serena. Nos vemos —susurró dándole la espalda y cerrando la puerta tras sí. Luego Mina se inclinó sobre el chico para bajar la ventanilla del auto.

—Ey —dijo mirando de reojo a Armando—, mi amiga ya tiene novio.

El hombre sonrió alzando la quijada y dio media vuelta.

—Ya lo sé —admitió ante la pasmada visión de todos los presentes. Rió en voz baja comenzando a caminar hacia la casa—, pero ya sabes, no la _rappeler_…

—¿No la _qué_? —cuestionó Seiya sin entender.

—Dice que no la _recuerda…_ —susurró Yaten atónito.

Mina y Serena se miraron con terror.

—No, no, no, ¡dijo _"repele"_! —mintió Mina velozmente, cerrando la ventanilla en el acto—, ¡Nos vemos! Suerte Serena, ¡usa protección!

El auto comenzó a tomar su marcha, perdiéndose en la distancia. Poco duró el alivio en el joven corazón de Serena, al chocar su mirada confundida con la del atractivo hombre, que la miraba de reojo.

—La verdad no me sorprende que seas _"otro"_ de los secretos de mi hermano. A él le encanta hacerse el misterioso —admitió serio, con una leve sonrisa—, por favor, acompáñame dentro.

Serena asintió siguiendo la marcha de Armando. Lo miró por instantes, encantada por la belleza masculina. Lo alto que le parecía y como su sombra cubría la diminuta figura de ella. Lo perfecta que se veía esa piel, sin ninguna imperfección ni rasgo de edad. Quiso tocarle la mejilla con el dedo índice, para descubrir con el tacto si era tan suave como parecía. Esos ojos tan bonitos, celestes, casi como el cielo despejado en verano. El pelo, rubio ceniza, mucho más prolijo y cuidado que el de cualquier mujer. En el pasado, lo compararían con un Adonis hasta inclusive llegarlo a también catalogar como un Narciso, pero ahora: ¿cómo se le llamaría a esto en tiempos modernos?, ¿don Juan?, ¿metrosexual?, ¿_gay_?

Armando la miró. Serena apartó sus ojos al verse descubierta, con el rostro ardiendo y rojo como un pimentón.

—María, ¿acaso has visto a mi hermano? —preguntó el hombre a una sirvienta que pasaba justo por su lado.

—En realidad acaba de salir, señor.

—Ni me molesto en preguntar si especifico a dónde fue. Él nunca dice nada —suspiró resignado.

La sirvienta continuó por su camino, Armando y Serena entraron directo a la sala.

—Toma asiento Serena —dijo palpando el asiento a su lado, ella se sentó—, ¿te apetece beber o comer algo?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

Armando rió.

—No seas tan tímida conmigo, yo no muerdo como Darien—bromeó guiñando un ojo.

—La realidad es que no sé como hablarte...

—Dime Armando y sé directa conmigo. Me gustan las personas sinceras, pero sinceras de verdad, que no viven ocultándose detrás de una mascara.

Palito para Darien Chiba.

Serena sonrió.

—De verdad me gustaría saber como acercarme otra vez a Darien... —admitió con ingenuidad, pero de forma directa, desde su corazón.

—Eso no sólo es un enigma para ti, sino también con el ciento por ciento de los mortales que se cruzan con él —suspiró sonriendo—. Desde aquel día que Darien tuvo el accidente no ha vuelto a ser el mismo...

—¿Qué paso ese día?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasó el día del accidente?

—¿No lo sabes?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Ese día Darien estaba en el hotel en el cual se hospedaban los Trhee Lights en Estados Unidos. La última persona que lo vio, por completo consciente, fue Seiya. Al regreso a su hogar, el auto de Darien volcó. Al parecer hizo una muy mala maniobra.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir con violencia, sintiendo un frío helado por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Así que el último que lo vio fue Seiya?

Armando sonrió de lado.

—Sí.

—¿Y sabes qué pasó entre los dos?

—Sí, lo sé.

En esos momentos, Serena dudó si indagar o dejar la conversación a medias, sin embargo, ella tenía que saber todo, toda la verdad.

—¿Y qué pasó?

La mirada de Armando se retornó oscura repentinamente y su sonrisa pareció por momentos cruel.

—Hablaron sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mi?

Armando se puso serio.

—Serena, ¿tú fuiste infiel a mi hermano con Seiya?

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Así que, después de todo, la culpable del accidente de Darien realmente había sido ella.

* * *

Traducción

_Elle et une_ mujer_, ne une_ niña _pas- Ella es una mujer, no es más una niña_

_Rappeler = recuerda_

* * *

**NOTAS**

**(*) REFERENCÍA a Capítulo 17 de La niña de mis Ojos, la primera vez que se vieron Serena y Armando.**

**(1*) EXTRACTO de Capítulo 9 de La niña de mis Ojos.**

* * *

EDICIÓN: 18/03/2016


	6. Revelación primera

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ: Revelación

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

Esta historia se ubica CRONOLÓGICAMENTE, un año con algunos meses después de los sucesos ocurridos en "La Niña de Mis Ojos"

La edad de Darien es de 29 años, y la edad de Serena en los primeros cuatro capítulos es de 17 años, en el quinto capítulo ya tiene 18 años.

El guión corto (-) son notas, el guión largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos.

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: Revelación primera**

—No —negué con la voz agrietada por la inquietud—, nunca, ¡nunca le he sido infiel!

Casi se ahoga la última palabra en mi garganta. Armando apartó sus eternos ojos jóvenes y sacó de su pantalón un pañuelo de seda. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos pulgares, como hipnotizado por el vaivén brillante de la luz sobre la tela. El labio inferior le _titubeó._

—Ten —me lo ofreció con cierto aire distante.

Tomé el pañuelo entre mis manos.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Su mirada recorrió desde mis piernas, pasando por mi torso hasta llegar a mis ojos. Inclinó un poco su quijada y creí ver una media sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—Al menos, déjame explicarte que sucedió...

Alzo su mano frente en señal de _"pare."_ Lo contemplé confundida.

—Son asuntos que no me competen, ¿sabes? —admitió con fastidio—, es más, no es de mi interés la vida sentimental de Darien. Solo quiero que mi hermano recupere su memoria, si me llegara a pasar algo a mí, él es único heredero de todo lo que tenemos, por eso me entrometo. Vivo con él y su actitud está afectando también mi vida personal, ¿lo entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Bien, te diré lo que sé. Y luego quiero escuchar lo que sabes —pausó, mirándome sin vergüenza, con curiosidad, como buscando algo en mí. _¡Ah, su mirada!_ Tan celeste, brillante y hermosa, con las pupilas dilatadas. Podía ver mi figura de corderito degollado reflejarse en su par de globos oculares.

Sentí el ardor en mis mejillas.

—No lo entiendo —manifestó más para sí mismo que para mí.

Tensé los hombros, sentándome con una postura de 90º grados.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Serena, no pienses que estoy buscando algo contigo, pero eres una joven preciosa con una personalidad burbujeante. Podrías tener a cualquier hombre rendido a tus pies...

—Pero amo solo a uno... —revelé con el corazón palpando en el cuello, buscando desviar el tema al eje en cuestión, antes de que la conversación se desviara a cuestionamientos comprometedores, dudosos y conflictivos. ¿O acaso, si mi memoria no me engaña, Darien me había confesado que su hermano era -o es- un_mujeriego_?

No quiero desconfiar pero… debo ir con tiento.

—No intentes nada conmigo porque no lo vas a lograr. Sé lo que pretendes —le dije.

El hombre parpadeó absorto en sus pensamientos y fue directo al grano:

—Ah, _bien_, eres una chica lista —entrecerró sus ojos y sus movimientos se volvieron más afelinados, como una pantera, mientras cruzaba sus piernas y sonreía de medio lado. Creí ver un destello blanco, brillante y dudoso, como un colmillo en sus perfectos dientes, en semejanza a un depredador, _¡ah, sí!_Eso es para mí en estos momentos, un depredador disfrazado de hombre.

—Voy al grano. Hace año y medio me llevaba bien con el amnésico de mi hermano. Un día, regresando de la oficina a casa, vi en un kiosko una revista que llamo poderosamente mi atención. En la portada una muchacha de coletas rubias, que creí reconocer como la chica con la cual se estaba encamando Darien, se hallaba muy acaramelada besando a un famoso muchachito de una banda de pop. ¿Sabes a quienes me refiero o jugamos al _adivina adivinador_? —antes de que pudiera gesticular algo me ordenó callar—. No eres tan rápida para interpretar la ironía. No es necesario que hables. Sí, te hice una pregunta pero no era para que la respondieras. A lo que iba. Compré la revista. Llegué a mi amado hogar, busqué a mi hermano en la sala de estar y lancé la revista frente a sus narices. Ahora pasaré a relatar el dialogo que mantuvimos, tomándome algunas libertades en cuanto la interpretación de los hechos. Advierto que algunos diálogos estarán modificados por mi estado de humor. No es algo contra ti Serena. Darien no es de decir esas cosas. Escucha bien,_petit_ Serena.

"—¿Ves, Darien? —dije yo con total tranquilidad, como ahora—. En realidad siempre tuve razón. Rememora la historia romántica de nuestro padre y tu madre, y nunca tomes su ejemplo. Sólo atraerás la desgracia en tu vida. Ella es una hormonal jovencita _(lo eres Serena, no me interrumpas_). ¿Cuántos años tiene? _(¡Qué no me interrumpas Serena, déjame terminar de contarte!)_ Es solo una niña, no esperes demasiado. A esa edad uno no sabe diferenciar entre el amor y un problema digestivo. Olvídala.

Jamás en mi vida había visto tanta tristeza en la mirada de Darien, pero no voy a entrar en detalles. Se dio media vuelta, agarrando la revista. Miró por un instante la portada y luego la lanzó al fuego.

—No estoy enojado con la _traidora_ y no se merece que hables de ese modo tan prejuicioso sobre su _maldita_ persona. Nunca entenderás lo que es amar con tantas fuerzas a un chica que me _engaña_, hasta el punto de dar la vida por ella o dejarla libre para que sea feliz con el _idiota de turno_. Yo no la voy a atar a mis _cuernos de venado_, tampoco quiero que se sienta responsable de mis sentimientos _blandos y cursis_. ¿Contento? No lo hago por ti, ni por mí, lo hago por ella. Armando, tú nunca has amado en realidad... y si la vieras a ella... si la vieras... entenderías porque es la _puta_ que amo y siempre amaré... Y ahora si no te molesta, Papa Noel está buscando un nuevo _reno_para su trineo mágico. Me retiro _grandioso y maravilloso_ hermano mío, Armando.

Salió de la habitación y no volvimos a tocar el tema. _The End_..."

—¿Puta?, ¿cómo qué _puta_? —cuestioné intentando contenerme—, ¡Darien jamás diría eso y tampoco hablaría de _cuernos_ y mucho menos te trataría a ti como el _grandioso_ y _maravilloso_ Armando!

—Te advertí sobre la libre interpretación. No te ofendas, no es nada contra ti ni contra las mujeres en general. Fue un exabrupto de mi parte Serena. En realidad cada vez que recuerdo lo que me dijo me cabreo. _¡Il se prend vraiment pour le nombril du monde!_ No te juzgo, aunque parezca que sí. Cuando dije que podías tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies, fui sincero. Eres joven, una mujer libre y con derechos, en un país donde puedes estar a la par del sexo masculino. Puedes estar con quien quieras. _¿Por qué Darien?_ Mi hermano es un hombre con miles de problemas sin solucionar. Podrías salir ahora en la calle y encontrar mil hombres mejores que valen más la pena, no te rebajes a estar detrás de alguien que no te recuerda…

Armando dio un sonoro suspiro. Me tragué el orgullo y las mil palabras que podía usar contra él, pero de verdad preferí usar más la cabeza, en vez de seguir hundiéndome en el fango.

—Escucha, sobre la portada, un paparazzi me agarro de sorpresa en el momento justo en el cual Seiya me robaba un beso a la salida del colegio. Puedes creerme o no, pero yo estoy tranquila conmigo misma porque sé la verdad del hecho —admití con calma y bastante seriedad, para poner énfasis a mi punto de vista—. Desde ese momento Darien dejo de hablarme. Durante seis meses fue difícil convencer a mis padres con que no estaba saliendo con Seiya Kou, ¿entiendes? Y Darien cambio su correo electrónico, su número de teléfono. Jamás, en realidad, me confió la dirección en la que estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos. Durante ese tiempo me hice más cercana a Seiya. Pero como amiga.

—¿Amiga con derecho de algo más?

Mi corazón tembló ante un lejano recuerdo, que mi mente no quiere admitir.

—Amiga de amiga —intenté poner énfasis sobre eso, pero mi voz tartamudeo.

—Bien.

—No estás muy convencido —susurré—. Te confesaré un hecho personal, dos meses antes de que Seiya se fuera de gira y se reencontrara con Darien, Seiya intento acercarse a mi durante la fiesta de fin de año...

**FLASH BACK**

—Bombón, te estaba buscando.

Serena miró por instantes la nerviosa figura del muchacho.

—Seiya, ¿paso algo?

—En realidad nada, sólo quería estar a tu lado.

El joven se paró a su lado con los brazos detrás de su espalda. Ambos se dispusieron a mirar un punto hacia la nada, sintiendo el ambiente pesado e incómodo a su alrededor. Serena se movió de atrás hacia adelante, y tosió un poco buscando darle un poco de sonoridad al espectral silencio.

—Estas muy linda...

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron.

—¿Muy linda?

—Sí.

—Tú también te ves bien.

—¡Claro que me veo bien!

—Jajaja... eres un egocéntrico.

No dijeron nada más. Seiya miró todos los alrededores como buscando algo y después se acercó un paso más hacia Serena.

—Bombón.

—¿Qué?

Ella lo miró.

Seiya se inclinó dispuesto a besarla.

Serena retrocedió rápidamente hacia atrás.

—Ah, ¡ni lo pienses! No caeré otra vez, sabes que tengo novio. La anterior vez ya me ocasionaste problemas, como cuando aquel paparazzi nos sacó una foto y la vendió a una revista.

—¿Y no puedo ser _él?_

Todo el temple enojado de Serena se derrumbó.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó aturdida, como si sus oídos hubiesen fallado en escucharlo.

—Me gustaría ser él... ser tu novio y estar a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas, tenerte en mis brazos y ser tuyo y que seas mía... Si me dieras una oportunidad, te haría la mujer más feliz del planeta entero...

—No —negó rápidamente—. Sólo amo a un hombre al que le soy fiel. Nadie lo podrá reemplazar bajo ningún concepto...

Serena se dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte del muchacho.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Terminé de contar la historia. Una parte de mí no quiere rememorar que sucedió luego de eso. Es algo que jamás voy a admitir en voz alta. Porque tal vez, una parte de mí, sabe que estoy mintiendo sobre Seiya Kou.

—Entonces luego de ese hecho —continué, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—, Seiya se fue de gira por dos meses.

—Bien, Serena, desde este punto ya no me puedo entrometer, pero, ¿por qué entonces no le has revelado a mi hermano quién eres?

—Por miedo a que me rechace —admití y luego fui directa hacia lo que realmente me interesaba sobre esta conversación—.Por lo que me acabo de enterar, Seiya es el único que sabe lo que paso el día del accidente…

—En realidad, no sé qué ocurrió en ese encuentro entre los dos. Te diré esto porque ya me da igual mantenerlo como un secreto, lo único que recuerda Seiya sobre esa noche es que el estúpido de Darien le había ofrecido alcohol y somníferos. Bebieron hasta tal punto que Seiya no se enteró cuando Darien se retiró del apartamento. El muchachito cayó prácticamente dormido. Conozco a mi hermano y sospecho que sus intenciones fueron sacarle información sobre ti, supongo que lo que le dijo Seiya le cayó como un tacho de agua fría, y terminó siendo él, el imbécil de Darien, el que bebió y tomó casi toda una tableta entera de somníferos. Después de eso decidió conducir su automóvil. Si está vivo es de milagro.

Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho intentando calmar los nervios.

—¿Qué... piensas que puede haberle dicho Seiya?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas tú?

—¿De verdad lo preguntas?

—Claro.

—Seiya sabe que tengo novio pero sólo Darien Chiba, Mina Aino y yo sabemos quién es.

—_Shields_, él ya no es Chiba—corrigió—, ¿y por qué Darien mantuvo su relación en secreto?, ¿acaso eres algo así como Julia Roberts en _"Mujer Bonita"_?

—¡No! No soy una prostituta, ¡deja de darlo a entender o me voy a enojar en serio! Sólo los mantuvimos ocultos porque él es más grande que yo y yo soy menor de edad.

Finalmente exploté. Podré ser en ocasiones un poco _"llorona"_ pero soy una chica con actitud y nadie me va a pasar por encima, como si tuviera que pagar derecho a piso. Tengo mis límites.

—¡Jajajaja!

—No es gracioso.

—A mí me resulta gracioso —inflé mis cachetes y mis labios se cernieron—. Pareces una cría. Qué bonita —agregó con ironía cruzando sus piernas.

—¡No soy una cría!

—Como digas…

—¡No, no!

—Ok

—¡No, ok tampoco!

—Está bien.

—¡No, no está bien!

Armando puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Al menos puedo respirar?

—No, discúlpate, ¡ya no te tolero más! Exijo respeto.

—Disculpas.

—¡No!

Armando me observó con expresión aburrida.

—Eres igual a todas las mujeres, no sé que vio Darien en ti…

—¡Las mujeres no somos todas iguales, idiota!

—¡Quién las entiende!

—¡Darien me entiende!

—¡Bah!

No agregó nada más y se levantó del sillón.

—¿A dónde vas?, ¡no he terminado contigo!

Se giró sobre sus propios pasos con una sonrisa estúpida en su estúpido rostro. Alzó su estúpido dedo índice como si fuera a agregar alguna estupidez más.

—Tengo una idea.

Bajé la defensiva y lo observé con ingenuidad.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Tranquila _petit_ Serena —se movió con cierto sigilo hacia la puerta. Sus movimientos me recordaban a la Pantera Rosa—. Sólo quiero solucionar mis problemas, los tuyos y los de Darien, y la única solución que encuentro es que lo enfrentes.

—¿Qué yo qué?

Dile quién eres y déjate de rodeos.

Me levanté como un resorte.

—¡No lo haré!

—Diré algo estúpidamente cursi. El amor supera barreras. Inclusive las de la memoria. Si él te ama reaccionara.

Titubeé. Tanto este imbécil como Mina tienen razón. Mina, en que puedo hacerle un retroceso a la memoria a Darien al revelarle que soy su novia. El idiota de Armando, por otra parte, tiene razón con que si Darien realmente me amara me recordaría a mí… y no sólo a Mina Aino.

—¿Ves Serena?

—No, ¡no veo nada! Ocúpate de tu vida sentimental. Debe ser inclusive mucho más complicada que la mía... A ti ni siquiera te deben gustar las mujeres.

Alzó y entrecerró los ojos con una mueca extraña en su boca. Caminó con rapidez hasta pararse enfrente de mí.

—Me da igual lo que pienses —posó ambas manos a cada lado de mí cuerpo—. Es un mundo libre, ¿no? —inclinó su rostro más cerca del mío. Nuestras miradas se enfrentaron con intensidad—, pero, en realidad, prefiero una frágil _femme_ que a un bruto _homme_, el sexo femenino es muy bello… –se apartó de mí, sonriendo de lado, y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

Detuvo sus pasos.

Se giró hacia mí cuando estuvo por sostener el picaporte.

—¡Ah!, y también eres muy _bonita_ cuando te enfadas.

Salió de la habitación.

Finalmente respiré cuando se fue y creo, que en ese preciso instante, mi corazón se fue corriendo detrás de él...

¡Ah, Armando!

Sus ojos son como ver una noche estrellada en primavera...

Moví mi cabeza hacia los lados buscando mitigar aquel pensamiento y el inquietante cosquilleo en mi pecho.

¡Bah! En realidad es sólo un idiota con complejos de superioridad.

Centré mi atención en otras cosas, por ejemplo, la enorme habitación a mi alrededor y lo _hormiguita_ que yo me sentía adentro de ella.

Un pie se alzó del suelo, robotizado, tembloroso, y aterrizó acompañado por un sonido hueco, que retumbó en mis oídos como un eco. Por consiguiente le siguió el otro pie. Y de ese modo me fui acercando poco a poco a la estantería. Vi con demasiada atención las fotos familiares de marcos transparentes. Me recuerdan a los personajes sonrientes de las pautas publicitarias de los tiempos dorados de hollywood. Espacio temporal; un día de invierno. Lugar; una sala de estar de colores cálidos, frente a una chimenea encendida. Protagonistas; la perfecta ama de casa con lápiz labial rojo y bonito delantal blanco, el marido con camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y el pelo engomado, y un niño sonriente de mejillas sonrosadas y labios color caramelo. Así, tal cual lo digo, se hallaba una foto de Armando juntos a sus padres. Observo más de cerca a mi desconocido suegro, sorprendida por el enorme parecido físico con sus hijos. Examino a la coqueta madre de Armando, es bastante parecida a un maniquí de tienda de ropa para la alta sociedad. Se ve rígida y fría.

Por un instante la escena de la fotografía se distorsionó y me vi a mi misma junto con Darien. Moví rápidamente la cabeza hacia los lados, buscando alejar esas ideas de mi cabeza y me volví a centrar en las demás fotografías. Hallo a Darien como una criatura de tres años, solitario, vestido de marinerito, con las medias blancas y perfectas, los zapatos de charol lustrosos, y con los ojos brillantes como un par de canicas. _¡Ah! _Como me gustaría ser madre algún día y tener a un mini _Dariencito..._ También hay otra foto de Armando junto con Darien, ambos mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a ellos mismos o la cámara. Ni rastros de la madre de mí amado novio. Si no fuera porque sé la verdad, pensaría que ambos niños son hijos de la misma madre.

Me mantengo así. Mirando el mínimo detalle de cada fotografía, aunque mi mente está concentrada en otras cuestiones. Cada cosa que veo me hace proyectar un futuro con Darien. Algo que deseo y que me arrima más a confesarle la verdad. Poco a poco me estoy llenando de valor.

El tiempo pasa. ¿Cuánto ha transcurrido? _Veinte, treinta..._ En realidad _cuarenta y tres_ minutos. Escucho a la puerta que se abre tras mi espalda.

La voz de Armando acaricia con fuerza mis tímpanos.

—Ahí la tienes. Yo estaré por la cocina si necesitas algo.

La puerta se cierra.

Escucho los pasos sobre el mármol, que para mí son como pequeños explosivos.

Me di vuelta y lo miré directo a los ojos, suplicando por no enmudecerme. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me obligué a hablar.

—No sé si Armando te ha comentado algo, voy a ser directa contigo, no pensé en un plan _A_ o un _Be_, en realidad no importa Darien, escúchame, tú eres...

Abrí mis ojos. Darien me observaba curioso pero apacible.

—Mira, tal vez te resulte difícil creerlo... —titubeé replanteándome si debo decírselo o no.

—No lo sabré si no me lo dices —dijo con la voz aterciopelada, con una leve sonrisa.

—Es que tal vez te enojes conmigo por no habértelo dicho antes —admití jugando con mis dedos índices.

—No me enojaré.

—Te amo.

El rostro de Darien no mostró ni un atisbo de sorpresa, más bien se vislumbró algo de confusión. Así se mantuvo unos veinte segundos hasta que finalmente alzó las cejas y parpadeó con los labios semiabiertos en forma de _"o."_

Yo también parpadeé.

Entrecerró los ojos y movió su cabeza en asentimiento.

—Ah —atinó a decir con una mueca rara—... ah... —otra vez repitió el mismo sonido—... oh... bueno... —miró los alrededores. Yo me mantuve en la misma postura desde la confesión—... es… –entrecerró los ojos mientras ponía ambos manos sobre sus caderas y movía un pie hacia delante—... ah... —repitió mirando el brillo de su perfecto calzado—... está bien.

Se dio vuelta. Camino un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Se detuvo por unos instantes que me resultaron eternos. Viró todo su cuerpo con rapidez.

—Eso no es lo único que querías decirme, ¿cierto?

—Soy tu novia.

—¿Mi _novia_?

—Sí, tu novia.

Su rostro viajó en un mar de expresiones confusas. Finalmente sus bonitos ojos se abrieron brillantes y sus mejillas se retornaron tan rojas como un tomate. Me sentí como una cría de secundario buscando declararle al chico del mismo grado lo mucho que le gustaba.

Incliné mi cabeza con timidez y alcé la mirada, mientras le confesaba con un hilito de voz:

—Tú eres el único hombre al que adoro y amo con locura.

Me armé de valor y me acerqué más a él, con la quijada en alto. Darien fue mirando cada uno de mis movimientos con demasiada atención. Puse mis manos sobre sus tensos hombros y los pies en punta. Lo miré. Cerré los ojos y me fui acercando más y más a su rostro.

Pero Darien tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo torpemente sentado sobre el sillón y yo resbalando encima de él hasta su falda. Levanté la mirada y caí en cuenta sobre la posición en la que estábamos. Arrodillada frente a él, mis brazos a cada lado de su cadera y mi cabeza casi sobre su falda.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó serio.

—Todavía nada —me atreví a responder desafiante con el corazón en los tímpanos.

Sabía que en esta situación mi verdadero Darien se iría por la tangente y me respondería: _"Ah, Serena, ¿no te parece más correcto hacer un repaso para tu examen de matemáticas de la semana que viene?"_ Y entonces, en esa situación le haría un berrinche sobre lo mucho que me hace estudiar y él sólo se reiría acariciando mi cabeza y besando suavemente mi frente.

De verdad lo extraño.

Extraño nuestros recuerdos en común y su actitud.

Darien alzó una de sus cejas con ironía y, desde que entró a la habitación, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír.

—Vaya manera rara la tuya de declararte...

Le correspondí la sonrisa. No dije nada más y torpemente me trepé sobre su falda. Puse mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y me senté. Acomodé mis brazos detrás de su espalda y lo besé sin miramientos. Darien me correspondió con inclusive más intensidad, tanto que sentí cernirse con fuerza sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, aprisionándome contra él. ¿Cómo puedo describir nuestro primer beso después de tanto tiempo? Lo definiría como bastante _apasionado_ y algo torpe e infantil de mi parte, pero algo faltaba… algo _mágico_ faltaba en este beso. No me importo. Seguí apretando mis labios con fuerza contra los de él, y me separé cuando Darien quiso poner su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Podía ver el deseo en su mirada. ¡Oh, de verdad, era _fuego_ lo que había en sus ojos! Pero ese deseo me daba algo de miedo, porque era sólo deseo… nada más que deseo_físico._

—¿Me recuerdas ahora Darien? —sólo supe preguntar como una idiota, aunque ya sabía la cruel realidad.

Los brazos de Darien desalojaron mi cuerpo y me miró de arriba abajo.

—Si me dejas probar tal vez te recuerde de otra manera...

Y ahí estaba yo, mandándome otra de las mías. ¿Qué hice? Me caí de espaldas y mi nuca se dio de lleno contra la mesa ratona. Lo único que recuerdo es que desperté tendida en una cama con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza, y había un Darien castaño del lado derecho de la cama y un Darien rubio (¿o era Armando?) del lado izquierdo.

—Una queda loca encerrada en un psiquiátrico y la otra casi se desnuca. Vaya Darien, eres todo un record Guinness.

—Calla Armando —pidió serio y en el acto tomó mi mano con suma delicadeza—. Dime Serena —susurró con la voz aterciopelada poniendo frente a mi rostro su mano—, ¿cuántos dedos ves aquí?

Entrecerré los ojos y contesté sin dudarlo:

—Uno rubio y otra castaño.

—Pregunto cuántos dedos, no cuántos hombres.

—Uno rubio y otro castaño…

—De-dos.

—Uno rubio y otro castaño.

—No hay caso. ¿Llamamos a un médico, Darien?

—Soy un médico, Armando.

—Me refiero a uno de verdad.

El rostro de Darien se retornó algo amenazante.

—Lo que vas a recibir de verdad es un puño sobre tu rostro si no dejas de lado tus bromas —luego miró hacia mí y su temple cambio completamente a uno más cariñoso y comprensivo—. De verdad Serena pudo haberse lastimado. No me resulta para nada gracioso.

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¡En verdad creo que mi corazón se detuvo! Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho y comencé a respirar agitadamente. Me di unas palmaditas a mi misma y las lágrimas se asomaron con un fuerte lamento dentro de mi garganta.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Darien apoyando sus manos sobre mis mejillas, completamente preocupado, y en ese mismo instante aproveché para alzar mis manos de cangrejo y sostenerle la camisa desde los antebrazos, como un náufrago buscando en que agarrarse.

—Darien, Darien —repetí dos veces, e inclusive creo que agregué unas cinco repetidas de nombre—, ¿en serio estás preocupado por mí?

—Claro que sí Serena, después de todo eres mi _novia_.

¿No serán otros de mis ensueños despierta?

¡No importa!

Entonces, cuando me iba a tender a sus brazos para llorar como una histérica, escuché a Armando decir:

—Eso porque no te hablo de la novia asiática, la mexicana, la brasilera, la esposa que tiene en Estados Unidos, los hijos que dejo abandonados en España, el amante gay del caribe, su affaire con una argentina famosa…

—Vete —pidió Darien con bastante seriedad.

—¡Oh, vamos! No me digan que no les resulto gracioso. Tengan un poco más de sentido de humor. ¿Acaso tanta cursilería a veces no les da un poco de asco?

Creo que tanto Darien como yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

—No los interrumpiré más.

—Vete —repetimos está vez juntos.

Armando entrecerró sus ojos.

—Sabes Darien, creo que voy a escribir un guión televisivo…

Alcé las cejas parpadeando con rapidez, sin entender del todo su comentario.

—Deja tus ironías de lado Armando, mi vida no es una novela y tampoco es algo en lo que te debas entrometer.

Armando inclinó un poco su quijada y sus ojos viajaron del rostro de Darien a mi rostro. Se detuvo unos instantes en mí. Mis mejillas se encendieron. Entonces su mirada regresó al rostro de su hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, nada, en realidad ya estaba pensando sobre los actores para mi _"novela"_ televisiva. Tú estás bien como _el protagonista._ Ya sabes. El Don Juan de las mil mujeres. Haría una _excepción_ con Serena, a ella la veo para otros puestos, como productora o _directora_. De reemplazo a Serena, pondría como actriz a… ¿cómo era su _nombre_? ¡Ah, sí! A **Mina** Aino.

Me distraje mirando cada gesto de Armando y en realidad, no sé si es por el golpe, pero poco o nada puedo entender la situación o a que se está refiriendo. Para mí, es como si estuviera hablando en chino.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo de modo triunfante Armando. Miré por inercia a Darien, que no me miraba y estaba atento a su hermano. ¡Ah, de verdad! Había algo extraño en esa mirada, como abatido, desorientado, triste…

—¿Qué sabes? —cuestioné a Armando sin entender.

—Él no sabe nada —me respondió Darien, sin darle tiempo al otro hombre de decir algo—, siempre cree saberlo todo.

Armando sonrió y miró hacia a mi con un poco más de cordialidad, inclusive, creí ver algo de compasión de parte de él.

—Que te mejores _petit_ Serena.

Simplemente asentí.

El hombre salió de la habitación, y ahí fue cuando aproveché para acunarme en el pecho de mi todavía _amnésico_ novio. Había algo raro en su calor, no era tan reconfortarle. Pero de todas formas, otra vez no me importo.

A veces era Darien Chiba y en otras ocasiones era Darien Shields, un hombre que no conocía. Pero cuánto más me acercara al Darien que conozco, menos miedo me ira dando el Darien que desconozco.

* * *

TRADUCCIÓN

_¡Il se prend vraiment pour le nombril du monde! – Se cree verdaderamente el ombligo del mundo._

* * *

EDICIÓN: 18/03/2016


	7. Relación complicada

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ: Revelación

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR, POR FAVOR LEER:**

No he podido actualizar por asuntos personales de fuerza muy mayor.

Edité los capítulos anteriores porque había muchísimos errores. Fueron hechos a las apuradas y hubo cosas horrorosas que arreglar. Los invito a pasar por los anteriores capítulos para guiarse mejor, además de que hace año y medio que no actualizo y así se guían en el hilo de la historia. Sé que los he mareado con algunas cosas que no aclaré, o con diálogos de los personajes redactados a medio camino, esas son las cosas que están corregidas, pero las situaciones que han transcurrido a lo largo de la historia siguen siendo las mismas.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos, las alertas, tanto en esta historia como la historia anterior. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier consulta no duden enviármela.

En este capítulo no aparece Mina Aino ni Seiya Kou. He decidido centrarme más en la nueva relación de Darien con Serena.

* * *

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

Esta historia se ubica CRONOLÓGICAMENTE, un año con algunos meses después de los sucesos ocurridos en _"La Niña de Mis Ojos" _

La edad de Darien es de 29 años, y la edad de Serena en los primeros cuatro capítulos es de 17 años, en el quinto capítulo ya tiene 18 años.

El guión corto (-) son notas, el guión largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos.

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: Relación complicada**

**SERENA POV**

Desde hace un par de semanas estamos saliendo **otra vez**. ¿Otra _vez_? Es raro catalogarlo como _"otra vez"_ porque en realidad jamás terminamos nuestra relación de modo oficial. Es más, sólo tuvimos un lapso de distanciamiento entre los dos, porque Darien terminó perdiendo su memoria.

¿Está bien que yo esté de novia con él? No lo sé, pero cuando uno ama de verdad a una persona hasta en la enfermedad lo acompaña. Y hay algo que jamás voy a admitir en voz alta y es que sinceramente mis esperanzas también se están esfumando a medida que marchan las agujas del reloj...

Entré al hospital, después de todo hoy me invitó a comer a su casa, y no tardé mucho en localizarlo. Lo ví a treinta metros de mí, en un rincón, charlando muy animadamente con Unazuki, la hermana de Mauricio. Interiormente sobrevuelan aquellos nervios que siempre tengo al verlo. Son nervios por lo desconocido, como si cada vez que lo veo es como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Después de todo, hoy en día, más allá de nuestro noviazgo, somos dos completos desconocidos...

Darien extendió su brazo izquierdo y descansó su mano contra la pared en la que está apoyada la espalda de Unazuki. Observé con los ojos penetrantes toda la figura masculina. Cabello negro. Ojos azules. 1,88 de altura. Delgado. Atractivo. Se inclina levemente hacia ella y le dice algo. La chica se cohíbe sonriendo tímidamente. Fruncí el ceño con fuerza.

¿Qué diablos está haciendo Darien?

Caminé hasta ellos.

Él se percató enseguida de mi presencia.

—Serena… —susurró con sorpresa.

—Darien —susurré con reproche.

Unazuki me observó con sorpresa.

—Oh, pero si es tu prima —agregó.

Mi espalda se crispó y mis labios se abrieron levemente. Creo que si en ese momento alguien hubiera encendido a mis alrededores un fósforo, habría explotado por los aires el hospital.

—No soy su prima —susurré entre dientes, cuando recuperé la compostura—, soy su novia...

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa y miró hacia mi novio, como no comprendiendo el asunto.

—Darien, la primera vez que la vi dijiste que era tu prima.

Él rió con nerviosismo y pasó su brazo por detrás de su nuca. Mi ceja se movió nerviosa.

—Es que en esos tiempos nos estábamos conociendo con Serena.

Los labios de Unazuki titubearon.

—¡Pe... pero —exclamó señalandome— ella es tan sólo una niña!, ¡no aparenta más de quince años y lleva un uniforme escolar!

Creo que me están por crecer músculos de la furia que se está acumulando en mi interior.

—No, no —negó Darien moviendo frenéticamente sus manos frente a su rostro—, te equivocas Unazuki, Serena tiene _veinte_ años.

—¡Tengo dieciocho —grité ya sin poder contenerme—, los cumplí hace tres semanas, y llevo el uniforme escolar porque es mi ultimo año de preparatoria!, ¡DARIEN NO MIENTAS!

Darien se tensó como un soldado a punto de ser acribillado en un batallón. Se acercó lentamente hasta mi cuerpo, que estaba rígido como un gato a punto de atacar, y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, virándome hacia la salida y haciéndome caminar.

Con una tímida sonrisa, alzó su mano en son de despedida, mientras yo observaba a Unazorry con deseos de mujer asesina.

Salimos del hospital y caminamos directo al estacionamiento.

—Eso fue vergonzoso Serena.

—Estabas coqueteando con ella.

—No es verdad.

Paré mis pasos y respiré hondamente.

—¿De qué hablaban con Unazuki?

—Hay un chico en el laboratorio que está loco por ella. Sólo le di un consejo de amigo.

Mi ceja se movió nerviosa y puse mis manos en jarra sobre mis caderas.

—Ah, ¿sí?, ¿qué tipo de consejo?

Darien rió.

—¿Acaso estás celosa?

—No, sólo quería saber...

—Está bien.

Él puso sus manos dentro de su túnica de médico y continuo caminando hacia su auto. Apreté mis puños con fuerza e intenté contar hasta diez…

…uno… dos… tres… _¡DIEZ!_

—¡Cuando te digo que _sólo_ lo quería _saber,_ es porque me lo tienes que decir de todas **_formas_**! —grité casi echando fuego por la boca.

Paró sus pasos y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

—En apariencia te ves tierna pero tu actitud es la de un ogro —dijo riendo. Creo que me estoy poniendo verde como Hulk—. Le dije que le dé una oportunidad al muchacho del laboratorio, sólo eso.

—¿Y eso es un consejo?

—Sí, lo es. Y si no me crees pues eso ya es tu problema —repuso molesto mientras presionaba el botón de la alarma.

Abrió la puerta del acompañante y esperó a que yo entre. Lo hice. Cerró la puerta y se subió por el lado del chófer.

—Bien, iremos hasta mi casa.

No le respondí.

Me puso el cinturón de seguridad y luego se lo colocó a él.

—No soy una niña, sé ponerme el cinto sola —musité con la boca como un pato y el ceño arrugado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero si descruzaras en algún momento tus brazos tal vez podrías hacer algunas cosas por ti misma.

—No voy a descruzar mis brazos porque estoy molesta contigo.

No respondió. Encendió el automóvil y comenzó marchar por la carretera principal.

El silencio se retornó incomodo.

Puse la radio…

… "_e intentado encontrarte __en otras personas__. __No es igual__, __no es lo mismo__, __nos separa un abismo…"_

Cambié de emisora…

…_. __ "fuiste matando mis pasiones, tachando mis canciones, me tenías pisoteado, estaba desahuciado…" __  
_

Cambié otra vez.

… "_si diez años después te vuelvo a encontrar en algún lugar, no te olvides que soy distinto que aquel pero casi igual…"_

Mis cejas se fruncieron y comencé a cambiar nerviosamente de estaciones.

… "_algo quieres esconder que no sé que es y ya me hace daño…"_

… "_vuelve, que la vida se me va…"_

… "_te lloré todo un río…"_

… "_si tu credulidad se deterioro en algún lugar, no te olvides que sólo soy testigo casual de tu soledad…"_

… "_contéstame, aunque duela dime porque ya no te brillan las pupilas cuando me miras…"_

No se porque. Pero las letras de estas canciones me suenan a indirectas. Es como si algo sobrenatural estuviera jugando conmigo. Suspiré con fuerza.

Paré en una estación en la que no estaba pasando música.

… "_acaba de llegar la estación de música cristiana… Oh, Reino de Dios…"_

—Saca eso Serena si no deseas que abra la puerta del chófer y me tiré rodando hacia la carretera —susurró irónicamente Darien.

Cambié por última vez de emisora.

… "_lo robo con una mano, lo robo que yo lo vi, cho chorro robo el taxi, cho cho chorro robo el taxi…" _

Arranqué la radio, abrí el compartimiento y la tiré ahí adentro. No dijimos nada. De repente Darien encendió el señalero y se fue arrinconando hacia la vereda. Dobló dentro de un camino de tierra en medio de un bosque. Lo miré sin entender y luego observé hacia mis espaldas como íbamos perdiendo de vista la autopista principal. Finalmente dobló en una curva y apagó el auto.

Estamos solos y rodeados únicamente por árboles.

Darien puso sus manos encima de su falda y me miró de arriba abajo con expresión aburrida. Mis mejillas se encendieron y sentí un calor inmenso subir por todo mi cuerpo.

—Escúchame —pidió suavemente—, de verdad no estaba coqueteando con Unazuki…

Repentinamente me sentí avergonzada por mi actitud anterior. Es verdad. Es tanto el miedo que tengo de desconocerlo que ya no confío en Darien… Shields. Y es que es así. La confianza es un tema que tenemos que trabajar en nuestra relación.

Acomodó el espejo retrovisor, cosa de que pudiera ver sólo su reflejo. Se arregló algunos mechones desprolijos de su cabello y continúo diciendo:

—Se supone que tú eres la única persona realmente familiarizada con el pasado que no recuerdo.

—¿Por eso estás conmigo?

Movió sus hombros y puso su brazo encima del volante, mientras miraba hacia la nada.

—No lo sé…

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y, sin pensarlo, acerqué mi mano hacia su mejilla. Él viró su rostro hacia mí. Y todo sucedió rápido. Tan rápido que me tomó por sorpresa.

Me besó con intensidad mientras mi espalda chocó contra la puerta del acompañante. Casi la mitad de su cuerpo estaba encima de mí. Envolví mis brazos por encima de sus hombros. Sus labios se sienten diferentes, aunque su fisonomía sea la misma. Son como besar algo que no conozco. Algo que él no reconoce. Falta esa sensación en el pecho. Esa pequeña opresión de felicidad o de amor. Sólo hay pasión desmedida…

Siento sus manos tocar mis caderas.

Sé que le gusto.

Y mucho.

Pero eso no es suficiente.

Yo quiero ser la excepción a la regla, esa excepción que era importante para mi Darien, esa excepción que me hacía sentir única, que me hacía sentir que él era el único, pero no lo encuentro, no lo hallo por ningún lado. ¿Dónde está eso?, ¿qué era lo que hacía tan especial nuestra relación?

Sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi buzo, rozando mi piel caliente. Suspiré cuando sus labios se trasladaron de mi quijada hasta mi cuello y de reojo vi su abultado pantalón. Siento aflorar los nervios… _¡nervios!_

Lo empujo por inercia separándolo abruptamente de mi cuerpo.

—Está bien —musitó con las mejillas ardiendo y mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a mí—, perdón si te he incomodado.

—No es eso —titubeé con la respiración agitada, intentando recuperar la compostura.

Darien no dijo nada más. Apoyó su codo contra el apoyabrazos de la puerta del conductor y descansó su dedo pulgar contra sus labios, mirando pensativo hacia las afueras. Lo analicé. Es hermoso. Con sus cabellos despeinados y las mejillas enrojecidas. Es mi Darien, físicamente lo es. Pero sólo veo el envase, no la persona que está dentro. Su pecho se alzó en un sentido suspiró y miró hacia el frente mientras encendía el auto. Sacó el freno de mano, puso primera en la caja de cambios y apretó el acelerador.

A lo largo del camino no volvimos a hablar sobre el tema.

Llegamos hasta la mansión. Las enormes rejas se abrieron, dando paso a un cuidado y lujoso jardín. Manejó hasta la entrada, bajó sin decir nada y luego me abrió la puerta del acompañante. Después de todo su caballerosidad no ha cambiado con el tiempo.

Le entregó las llaves del auto al chófer particular de Armando.

—Guárdalo en el garaje —le dijo.

El hombre simplemente asintió y se fue con el auto.

—Vamos Serena.

Lo seguí. Saludé con la misma torpeza de siempre a los sirvientes. Después de todo, tanto lujo me sofoca y todavía me sorprende. Fuimos hasta el comedor, donde se encontraba Armando leyendo entretenido un diario mientras tomaba una taza de café. Apartó sus ojos de la lectura y nos miró.

—Oh, _ma petit_ Serena… —murmuró para luego sonreír con su perfecta hilera de dientes—, hace tres días que no venías a visitarme. Por un segundo temí de que me hubieses abandonado pequeña...

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Serena no viene a visitarte a ti —enfatizó con cara seria y luego se fue hacia la cocina.

—Que cara… —comentó Armando con los ojos entrecerrados—, ¿qué le ha pasado?, ¿por qué está así?

—Por nada… —respondí sentándome tímidamente a un costado de la mesa.

Armando parpadeó con rapidez e ingenuidad.

—¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos de mí? Siéntate más cerca.

—Acá estoy cómoda.

—¿Piensas que Darien se va a molestar? —negué rápidamente con la cabeza—, no te preocupes. Últimamente está muy irritado... se enoja por cualquier cosa.

Tomó un sorbo de su café y retomó su lectura en el diario. De repente, lo escuché suspirar largamente. Un suspiro que -si no fuera porque sé que Armando no es un hombre muy sentimental- se escuchó como la de un hombre enamorado.

—Estás muy linda hoy… —musitó más como para si mismo que para mí.

Me ruboricé y él, como si se hubiera percatado de lo que dijo, acomodó su garganta levantando el diario, cosa de que yo no le vea el rostro.

No entendí su reacción. Pero tampoco quiero indagar en eso.

Darien regresó al comedor. Sus manos sostenían una bandeja con encima una taza de chocolate y pastelitos. La dejo a lado mió.

—Come, se que te gustan —me dijo con una sonrisa amable, luego miró hacia Armando y su rostro volvió a retornarse amargo.

Desde que estoy con Darien, he subido de peso. Él se ha tomado la molestia de empezar a alimentarme como si fuera un pavo para el día de acción de gracias. Antes estaba muy flaca. Demasiado, debo admitirlo, pero ya he regresado a mi peso normal.

—¿Tú no comerás? —le pregunté.

—Yo beberé.

Darien había tomado esa nueva costumbre. Jamás he visto a mi novio borracho, pero sí lo he visto tomar alcohol inclusive en horas tempranas de la mañana,. Lo hace cuando está muy frustrado. Son pequeños detalles que he aprendido a medida que conozco "_nueva_" personalidad de Darien. Nunca me dice que es lo que le molesta. No habla mucho sobre sus sentimientos. No tiene esa confianza conmigo.

—Oh, _frère_, no es hora de beber, son las seis de la tarde —opinó Armando.

—Tú cállate.

—Darien, no bebas, mejor come algo… —le pedí con la voz dulce.

Me miró pero no dijo nada. Simplemente fue hacia el bar y se trajo una copa con vino. Suspiré sosteniendo uno de los pastelitos y comiendo un bocado de manera desinteresada. Creo que me estoy comenzando a deprimir y necesitó azúcar en mi sangre.

—Bien, ya que estamos los tres juntos, es la primera vez que tenemos un invitado para cenar —dijo Armando con alegría—, nunca te has quedado hasta tan tarde en la mansión, Serena, así que dime, ¿qué te apetece cenar?

—¡PI_F_ZZAH! —respondí de inmediato con seriedad sin dejar de masticar mi pastel de chocolate.

Armando parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Pizza? —cuestionó pasmado como si no me entendiera.

Darien casi vuelca su vino mientras intentaba esconder su risa.

Los miré confundida mientras estampaba otro pedazo de torta dentro de mi boca.

—¡Sí! —asentí con la boca llena de chocolate—, ¡que ricos son estos pastelitos Darien!, ¿te molestaría prestarme un bol para llevarle algunos a mi mamá?

Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver una pizca de reconocimiento en su mirada, como si mi antiguo Darien estuviera ahí detrás. Me sonrió levemente con ternura y mi corazón se detuvo.

—Darien… —suspiré con el pecho oprimido— te quiero… —susurré como un secreto, deseando que el Darien que yo amaba, el que estaba bien oculto en su interior, me escuchara.

Él apartó su mirada de mí y bebió un poco de su copa con vino. El ambiente se volvió tenso inmediatamente. Armando, viendo la situación, buscó hacer algún comentario gracioso que nos hiciera reír, pero mi corazón ya para entonces se había roto como un cristal lanzado fuertemente contra el suelo…

—Bueno entonces le diré a mis cocineros que hagan pizza… —agregó el chico rubio.

—Mejor pidamos delivery —sugerí.

—¿Delivery? Jamás he pedido un delivery de una pizzería.

Darien suspiró.

—Armando es muy quisquilloso respecto a la comida. Él sólo come cosas con un gusto muy refinado… —comentó.

—Pero la pizza es la séptima maravilla del mundo dentro de la cocina… —enfanticé con el rostro serio.

Armando sonrió ampliamente.

—Pediremos pizza entonces.

Y así fue como Armando llamó al delivery y pidió quince pizzetas, de sabores diferentes. A las ocho de la noche ya estábamos comiendo. Nunca en mi vida había visto tanta pizza junta. Y comí tanto en la cena que creo que Darien va a tener que llevarme rodando hasta mi casa.

Después de terminar de comer nos tomamos un descanso en la sala de juegos. Mientras Armando y yo jugábamos a las cartas del UNO, sentados sobre la alfombra, Darien se mantenía en el sillón leyendo un libro sobre Física y no sé que más cuestiones. No le pregunté porque sé que no lo voy a entender cuando intenté explicármelo. Además, son temas muy aburridos para mí. Por otra parte, debo admitir que desde que estoy de novia, la relación con mi cuñado es fantástica. Nos llevamos demasiado bien y coincidimos en varias cosas. Armando, a pesar de su edad y de ser mayor que Darien, es mucho más jovial y aniñado.

—¡UNO!, ¡te gané otra vez! —gritó Armando alzando sus manos vacías frente a mi rostro.

Miré mis manos casi con una bajara casi completa de cartas. La verdad soy pésima para jugar a este juego.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?

Alcé mi vista hacia el reloj de pie.

—En realidad creo que ya es hora de irme —dije mirando hacia Darien.

Él bajo la mirada del libro y apoyó el dorso de su mano contra su mejilla, observándome de modo aburrido.

—¿Irte? No tienes porque irte —indicó extrañado Armando, apoyando levemente su mano sobre mi mano. Pude escuchar un sonido de hojas siendo apretadas—, puedes quedarte si quieres. Si Darien no te deja, yo te doy permiso. Mi mansión es muy grande —agregó coqueto guiñándome un ojo—, además puedes elegir la habitación que más sea de tu agrado.

Repentinamente me sentí como en el cuento de la Bella y la Bestia. En una mansión encantada, junto a un príncipe solitario, que jamás salio de los alrededores de su castillo. Eso era él, Armando. Un ángel precioso -no una bestía fea- perdido entre tanta ostentación. Al principio cuando lo conocí fue como un ogro arrogante pero luego con el tiempo vi otro lado más positivo de su personalidad.

—Bueno —acepté moviendo mis hombros—, me quedaré entonces…

—… en mi habitación —agregó Darien levantándose del sillón y extendiendo una mano hacia mí, como indicándome que ya era hora de levantarme del suelo e irme con él.

Armando sostuvo más mi mano.

—Ella se quedara en la habitación que quiera.

—Contigo en los alrededores por supuesto que no.

Podía sentir las chispas salir de los ojos de ambos hermanos. Al ver mi nula reacción, Darien me rodeó y se inclinó sobre donde estaban las manos de Armando y la mía juntas. Apartó la mano de su hermano y sostuvo la mía, obligándome a pararme.

—Buenas noches Armando —dijo Darien sin dejar de sostener mi mano y comenzando a arrastrarme hacia el corredor.

Armando sostuvo la muñeca de mi mano libre haciéndonos parar nuestro trayecto. Mi novio se viró furioso sobre sus pasos y enfrentó su rostro contra el de su hermano. En ese momento deseé ser como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, para así convertirme en pequeña y desaparecer de allí.

—Suéltala.

Armando lo ignoró plenamente y dirigiéndose hacia mí, me pidió con el temple tranquilo:

—Serena, quédate un rato más conmigo.

Mis labios titubearon al ver su suave mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Darien me interrumpió.

—¡Elle est ma fiancée!

—Je sais.

—Assez du flirt.

—Je ne suis pas fliter.

—¡Je vais battre!

Armando levantó una ceja irónico. Darien lo miró con decisión. Me puse en medio de los dos intuyendo a lo que se referían.

—No se peleen, son dos hombres grandes, por favor.

Después de un intercambio de miradas furiosas, el mayor de los dos simplemente asintió.

—Está bien, petit Serena —levantó mi mano y besó mi dorso—. Buenas noches.

Y sin decir más, con pasos elegantes se retiró de la sala. La amargura estaba completamente reflejada en el rostro de mi Darien.

—¡Oye Darien no tienes porque ser así con tu hermano!

Él no respondió. Puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar. Lo seguí hasta su habitación. La verdad que no es la primera vez que veo su dormitorio por dentro, pero si es la primera vez que me voy a quedar allí. Y estar en este lugar me genera la misma sensación que aquella vez cuando fui por primera vez a su apartamento, antes de que él perdiera su memoria y antes de que nosotros nos convirtiéramos en pareja. Me refiero a aquellos primeros tiempos en donde nos estábamos _"conociendo." _

Lo sentí a mis espaldas y mi piel se erizó como un cordero a punto de ser devorado por un león. ¡Oh, bueno! Creo que hoy tal vez nos _"re-conoceremos"_ otra vez…

—Deberías llamar a tus padres y avisarles que no regresaras hoy a tu casa —susurró con la voz aterciopelada cerca de mi oído.

Sentí como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera viajado por todo mi cuerpo. Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y dizque hacia mi casa. Como supuse atendió mi madre. Le expliqué que me iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de mi novio. Está vez decidí no mentirle, después de todo ya tengo dieciocho años. Además, mi madre sabe que estoy en pareja pero no sabe que es mi ex profesor de biología. Mi padre es otro tema. No creo que se lo cuente, o tal vez sí lo haga pero dentro de veinte o treinta años…

Mi madre me pidió que me cuide y que le dejara un número de teléfono para poder comunicarse por cualquier cosa. Vi por el rabillo del ojo a Darien.

—Dale el número de la mansión...

Le dicté el número a mi madre. Ella me preguntó dónde quedaba la casa de mi novio. Entonces volví a mirar a Darien. Él suspiro largamente. No sé porque estoy esperando su aprobación para todo. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sé: nuestra relación comenzó como un secreto y jamás hemos hablado de comentárselo a mis padres.

—Dame el teléfono —me pidió amablemente.

Mi rostro se puso de todos colores. Jamás en mi vida le expliqué al Darien amnésico que él ya conoce a mi madre y que nosotros habíamos sido profesor y alumna. Es decir, creo que lo sabe, pero nunca lo hablamos profundamente.

Al ver mi nula reacción me arrebató calmadamente el teléfono de mis manos y comenzó a hablar:

—Hola, ¿señora Tsukino? Mucho gusto, quien habla con usted es Darien Shields, el novio de su hija. Si tiene una hoja de papel y un lapicero a mano le pasaré todos los datos que solicite. No se preocupe, su hija está en buenas manos, y protegida de cualquier riesgo. No sólo la protejo yo, sino también unas rejas de tres metros de altura y guardias de seguridad altamente entrenados… ¡ah!, y no piense que me estoy refiriendo a una prisión —indicó con la voz aterciopelada mientras se largaba a reír con actuada simpatía—, ah… claro… sí… sí, lo sé, sé que todavía es pequeña… sí… sí… lo entiendo… sí… sí… sé cómo es… sí… sí… no se preocupe… ajám… eh, no… claro… es así…

Los primeros cinco minutos estuve con los nervios a flor de piel. A los diez minutos hice algo que nunca creí hacer: saqué un libro de la estantería de Darien y me lancé encima de su cama a leer. A los veinte minutos ya me había copado con la historia del libro. A los treinta minutos iba por la página 23 de mi lectura. Y a los treinta y tres minutos Darien cortó el teléfono. Me arrodille sobre el colchón mirando ingenuamente a mi novio y esperando que me dijera lo que le dijo mi madre.

—Serena —me nombró con seriedad, mis hombros se tensaron como un soldado—, Ikuko dice que antes de ir a dormir no te olvides de cepillar tus dientes…

Mis mejillas se inflaron.

—No soy un bebe.

—Claro que no —negó con una sonrisa y apoyó las manos sobre el colchón, inclinándose hacia mí—, sólo eres mi pequeña Serena —susurró besando amorosamente mi mejilla.

Moví incomodada mi hombro. Él se alejó.

—Que yo sea casi doce años menor que tú no te da el derecho de tratarme como una niña… —refunfuñé con los ojos entrecerrados—, y oye —susurré casi a modo de secreto mirando hacia cualquier otro lado menos a él—, ¿por casualidad no tienes un cepillo de dientes sin usar?

—Claro, en los estantes del baño encontraras uno. Allí también tienes toallas por si te quieres bañar. Yo también lo haré.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Eres un pervertido.

—No dije que me iba a bañar contigo. Lo haré en otro de los baños de la mansión. ¿O acaso quieres que te haga compañía, pequeña Serena?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza aunque sentí un calor raro en mis zonas más intimas.

—Bien —indicó caminando hacia una habitación que supongo debe ser su ropería. De allí salió con ropa colgando sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Lanzó encima de la cama un pantalón de algodón azul y una remera blanca y suelta.

—Ahí tienes tu pijama. Me voy a bañar. Dentro de treinta minutos regreso.

Luego, sin decir más nada, salió de la habitación.

¡Ay, _dios, dios, dios!_

Agarré la ropa que me dejó y fui corriendo directo hacia el baño. Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón golpear insistentemente en mis oídos. Estoy muy acalorada, ¡necesito un abanico gigante!,- o tal vez otras cosas gigantes- y tengo la garganta seca. Apoyé mi mano contra mi pecho... _boom, boom, boom.._.¡Ah, mi corazón explotara en cualquier momento dentro de mi cuerpo! Espero que no sea ahora porque... ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡ya tendré sexo con Darien! Lo sé. Lo intuyo. Después de su arrebató adentro del auto seguro él va a querer acostarse conmigo. Lo vi. Vi su entrepierna cuando estuvimos adentro del auto. Le gusto. Sé que le gusto. Le atraigo físicamente. Creo que su cuerpo, sí, su cuerpo me reconoce, me recuerda. Hay algo en su cuerpo que sabe quien soy yo. Lo sé. Sé que es así.

Me cepillé los dientes. Lavé mi figura con ricas fragancias. Mi cabello lo dejé limpio y sedoso. Rápido sequé mi cuerpo. Ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos. Me puse el pijama y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo del baño. La remera me quedaba unos tres talles más grandes y el pantalón lo tuve que remangar porque quedaba arrastrando en mis pies. Bueno, en realidad no es una vestimenta sexy pero creo que eso es lo de menos. Depende de la actitud de cada persona.

Opté por dejar mi cabello suelto y, de ese modo, salí del baño.

Me detuve pasmada a medio camino.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestioné con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Darien, quien ya había regresado al cuarto luego de bañarse, se hallaba acomodando una cucheta en el suelo.

—Tú dormirás en mi cama y yo dormiré en el suelo.

Sacó una almohada de la cama matrimonial de dos plazas y la tiró al piso. No dije nada. Caminé como un soldado hasta la cama y me senté sobre el colchón con mi espalda sobre el espaldar y las piernas estiradas, en perfecto ángulo de noventa grados. Así me quede tiesa. Dura como una roca. Darien se acostó sobre la cucheta en el suelo.

—Buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos —se despidió.

Y apagó la luz.

¿Qué... _diablos_?

Me quedé sentada en la cama…

… como una estúpida…

… mirando hacia la nada…

… esperando que él reaccionara…

… pero no sucedió nada…

… y así estuve durante cinco minutos…

… como una estatua.

Bien.

Esto no está funcionando como pensé.

—Darien, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo —sugerí despacito avergonzada.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no… —respondió cortante.

Respiré hondo un par de veces y apreté mis puños. Intenté mover mis piernas pero estaban tiesas por los nervios. Volví a respirar está vez más profundo y me armé de valor. Ya tengo un plan nuevo. Me moví encima del colchón hasta la orilla donde estaba Darien y susurré suavemente su nombre. Entre la oscuridad vi su cabeza virarse hacia mi y moví mi mano para tocar su rostro, pero hice mal los cálculos y me caí como estúpida encima de él, golpeando mi frente contra su frente.

—¡_Auch_, Serena! —se quejó.

—¡Perdón! —exclamé avergonzada con una lágrima cayendo por el dolor de cabeza repentino. ´

Creo que me partí el cráneo…

Darien se largo a reír mientras se sobaba su adolorida frente. Lo miré. Nos miramos, y él acunó mi rostro entre sus manos. Acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó castamente con amor. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Lo sentí. Sentí por primera vez a mi Darien. Lo reconocí. El hombre que me amaba estaba ahí, a pesar de su perdida de memoria….

Una lágrima pasajera bajó por mi mejilla y rodeé mis brazos detrás de su espalda. Profundizamos el beso. El cuerpo de Darien reaccionó rápido y en un ágil movimiento me dejó debajo de él. Con pequeños besos viajó de mis labios a mi mejilla, descendiendo por mi pera hasta mi cuello y clavícula. Su tacto era tan dulce y tierno contra mi piel. Era perfecto. Besó otra vez reiteradamente mis labios, y así abrí las piernas, invitándolo a acomodarse entre ellas. No dudo un segundo y lo hizo. Podía sentir a través de la tela de nuestros pantalones su dureza rozando mi intimidad. Suspiré con fuerza empujando levemente mis caderas contra las de él, y comenzamos un lento roce apasionado. Me besó con mucha más pasión y sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi remera, acariciando con suavidad mis caderas hasta rozar con sus dedos mis pechos. Reí con picardia. No tengo pudor, porque nuestros cuerpos reaccionan y actúan como si ya se conocieran. Yo nací para estar con él y él nació para estar conmigo. Fuimos creados en el mismo molde, por eso nuestros cuerpos se complementan tan bien.

Darien levantó mi remera y comenzó besar con ternura mi vientre.

Suspiré.

—Darien, ¿me recuerdas?... —pregunté con la respiración agitada.

—Parte de mi te recuerda… —admitió mientras con sus labios acariciaba mi cuello—. Tus ojos… tus labios… tu piel… —admitió con la voz aterciopelada—, y eso es porque te _deseo…_ —susurró contra mi oído.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi respiración se acortó. Ya había escuchado esas palabras de parte de la boca de otro hombre, y en una situación casi parecida pero para nada igual a esta. Situación que intenté bloquear y omitir de mi mente.

Y así fue como escuché una voz en mi cabeza. La voz de la conciencia.

"_Yo nunca le fui infiel…"_

Mientes.

"_Nunca tuve nada con Seiya Kou…"_

Es mentira.

"_Fue sólo un accidente… una pequeña debilidad, un desliz… en la noche…"_

Sí, fue un error.

Lo que niegas te somete… y yo lo he estado negando desde hace meses, muchos meses. Él sabía que yo tenía novio. Seiya lo sabía. No lo engañé. No le fui infiel. Sólo… sólo fue un _error. _Y ese error le costó la memoria a Darien.

—No quiero hacerlo.

Darien se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo ganas.

Se apartó de mí sin cuestionarme. Respiró hondo y se levantó del suelo comenzando a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a tomar una ducha fría —respondió con tono aburrido.

—¿Por qué?

—Asuntos de hombre…

No le respondí, viendo la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Me levanté y me acosté en la cama grande, tapándome hasta la cabeza.

Y lloré.

¿El problema es él o soy _**yo**_?

* * *

TRADUCCIÓN

—¡Elle est ma fiancée!

—Je sais.

—Assez du flirt.

—Je ne suis pas fliter.

—¡Je vais battre!

—Ella es mi novia.

—Lo sé.

—Suficiente coqueteo.

—No estoy coqueteando.

—Voy a pelear…


	8. Revelación segunda

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ: Revelación

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

Esta historia se ubica CRONOLÓGICAMENTE, un año con algunos meses después de los sucesos ocurridos en "La Niña de Mis Ojos"

La edad de Darien es de 29 años, y la edad de Serena en los primeros cuatro capítulos es de 17 años, en el quinto capítulo ya tiene 18 años.

El guión corto (-) son notas, el guión largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos.

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A SAILOR FRANIA Y SAYURI1707. ¡Muchas gracias guapas! :)**

* * *

**ATENCIÓN LECTORES, LEER POR FAVOR: **En este capítulo cito demasiadas cosas de la primera parte de la historia, "La niña de mis ojos." CAPÍTULO 8 Y CAPÍTULO 17.

Los **DARIEN POV,** antes eran narrados de un modo más intenso en la anterior historia. He de confesar que ya no me gusta más ese modo de narrar. Tenía dieciséis años y solía experimentar demasiado con mi modo de escribir. Darien no estaba loco cuando lo narraba así, sino que me gustaba exagerar las emociones y buscar siempre un lado metafórico a cada emoción, como cuando mencioné a _"Belcebú"_ y _"Serafín" _en el primer **Darien POV** que escribí en _"La Niña de Mis Ojos."_ No es que Darien sea esquizofrénico. Sólo eran metáforas, en vez de poner: "Luché internamente por no ir hacia Serena y alejarla de Seiya. Etc. Me siento como el asco al estar celoso, etc…"; lo desarrollaba de un modo más intenso.

Como podrán leer a continuación, no doy tantas vueltas como antes. Desde ya les mando un super abrazo. :)

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

—¿Hola?

Mi voz se desvanece dentro de los decibelios de un apagado eco y mis sentidos se afinan, alertos a cualquier cambio dentro de esa profunda oscuridad. De la nada se enciende un foco a mi izquierda. Interpongo mi brazo frente a mis entrecerrados ojos, intentando mitigar un poco la confusión que me genera ver repentinamente tanta luz y, cuando finalmente mi vista se acomoda, distingo a la distancia a un felino negro.

—Hola Darien… —saluda.

Mi ceño se frunce levemente y mi brazo cae hacia mi costado. Su voz no se escucha _"demoníaca",_ es más, es semejante al timbre de voz de una mujer humana.

Me mantuve algunos segundos analizándola confundido, hasta que me atreví a cuestionar sin temor alguno:

—¿Qué _eres..._?

No sé si estoy loco, pero bastante caso ya le he hecho al contestarle.

—¿Qué piensas que soy? —respondió asomando sus colmillos a través de una macabra sonrisa.

Sé que estoy soñando, sé que esto es tan sólo un invento de mi trastornada mente pero... ¿por qué lo siento tan real?, _¿acaso es un ángel?_ Hablando metafóricamente porque en realidad -no sé si por mal presagio o qué- realmente sólo es un gato negro.

Mis labios titubean pero me armo de valor y comienzo a caminar hasta ella. _Tan sólo es una pesadilla._ Me repito interiormente. _El producto de mi imaginación, ¿por qué he de temerle?_ Los latidos de mi corazón acompañan cada uno de mis sonoros pasos sobre el suelo. _Es imposible que pueda hacerme daño._ Me agaché, posando una pierna sobre el suelo y la otra encorvada. La observé más de cerca.

—Mira tus alrededores —susurró y sus ojos rojos se retornaron más brillantes.

_¿Mirar mis alrededores_?

Está todo oscuro. La única luz que hay se cierne en el lugar donde estamos nosotros dos.

—Tu mente está así —continúo diciendo con cautela—. _Apagada._ Estás reacio a recordar esos diez años —sus ojos brillan con más intensidad—. ¿Sabes por qué?

Negué con la cabeza y sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda.

—¿Sabes por qué recuerdas a Mina Aino? —mis mejillas se encendieron—. Es porque ella siempre te ha sido de ayuda. Mina es una chica especial, siempre lo ha sido. El Cristal del Plata, esa joya con facultades curativas como destructivas que tanto deseas encontrar, a través de tu identidad como Tuxedo Mask, tal vez esté frente a tus narices y tú no te estás dando cuenta…

—No entiendo.

—¿Crees qué es mera coincidencia que Mina y tú se hayan cruzado tantas veces y qué la recuerdes sólo a ella?

—Sí —respondí con ingenuidad.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre la leyenda del cordón rojo del destino?

Parpadeé rápidamente con sorpresa. ¿El cordón rojo?, ¿se refiere a ese mito en el que dos almas gemelas están destinadas a estar juntas, por qué están atadas a través de un simple hilo irrompible? Ella me miró con más seriedad. No sé porqué, pero me largué a reír con nerviosismo.

—Puras tonterías —refuté levantándome del suelo—. ¡Veamos! —estiré los brazos cerrando fuertemente los ojos—, ya quiero despertar de esta pesadilla, seguro cuando abra los ojos ya estaré despierto, sano y salvo sobre mi cama…

Abrí mis ojos. Seguía en el mismo lugar.

—Despertaras cuando dé por concluido esta conversación —respondió autoritariamente esa gata del demonio—. Esto no es un simple sueño. Todo lo que te estoy diciendo es real. ¡Inclusive yo soy real!

Me largué a reír.

—No es gracioso —dijo ella y su cola negra se movió como un látigo amenazador.

Me senté de modo indio en el suelo e incliné mi cabeza a la altura de su rostro. Todo miedo desapareció de mi cuerpo.

—Entonces, si es así… ¿qué más tienes que decirme?

—¿Sabes por qué llevas buscando el Cristal del Plata?

—Cuando me desperté del coma fue lo primero que vino a mi mente: buscar el Cristal del Plata.

—Lo llevas buscando desde que perdiste la memoria así que no son tonterías para ti... —hizo una larga pausa, como si se estuviera cuestionando lo que fuera a decirme a continuación—. Darien, hace dos años atrás estabas destinado a morir asesinado por Beryl y tu primo Diamante. Pero me interpuse ante aquel destino tan cruel. Cuando te salve pude percibir un aura especial en ti.

—¿Aura especial?

—… y cuando vi el accidente automovilístico que tuviste hace poco, pensé que no ibas a salir vivo de allí. Pero otra vez, presentí esa aura mística en ti y fue lo que te salvo. No eres un ser humano común y corriente. Tu alma está ligada a una poderosa vida pasada anterior a esta, en la que al parecer el Cristal del Plata está muy conectado a ti.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el Cristal del Plata con el cordón rojo y Mina Aino?

—Saca tus propias conclusiones.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Primero, es ridículo todo lo que me mencionas. Segundo, yo no tengo deseos amorosos hacia Mina Aino. No me gusta. Algo en ella me intimida. Es una chica muy… muy —miré hacia el suelo buscando alguna palabra indicada sin que resultara insultante—, ella es una chica muy "_alegre_." ¿Has visto cómo sigue a los Trhee Lights? A mi no me gustan ese tipo de mujeres. Soy un hombre… —mis mejillas se encendieron—, algo tímido, tranquilo, sencillo... Es decir… no me parece una mujer… _"fiel."_

La gata parpadeó rápidamente mirando del suelo a mis ojos y otra vez hacia el suelo.

—Pues, si eso es lo que crees de Mina… —musitó casi con voz imperceptible, como si se estuviera por arrepentir de lo que iba a decir—… pregúntale a Serena que ha pasado con Seiya.

Fruncí el entrecejo y mis manos se cerraron con fuerza.

—Sé que los han relacionado pero Serena me ha dicho que ella jamás ha estado con Seiya. Serena sí es fiel. Es Seiya quien está enamorado de ella. Serena me quiere a mí. No sé que paso la noche del accidente cuando estuve a solas con Seiya. Pero yo le creo a Serena. Ella no parece mentirme… —mi voz fue perdiendo intensidad en la ultima palabra.

Tal vez no la recuerdo por eso. Porque no quiero asumir que Serena en realidad sí me ha engañado, y eso capaz derrumbaría todo el buen pre concepto que tengo hacia ella. Mi rostro se crispó levemente y con uno de mis dedos comencé a hacer figuras en el suelo. Este gato parece saber más que yo. Con voz suave cuestioné como quien no quiere la cosa:

—¿Por qué no recuerdo a Serena?

Sus colmillos se cerraron con fuerza.

—Porque… ¡por qué ella fue un error! —sus palabras golpearon fuerte en mi pecho—. El error fue mió al interponerme en el destino de ustedes dos, por eso en este presente les está yendo tan mal.

—¿En este… presente?

—Darien yo vengo de otro futuro, de otra línea temporal diferente a esta. En esa línea temporal tú habías tenido un fugaz romance con Serena. De ese romance nació una niña. Nunca llegaste a saber que Serena estaba embarazada porque tú moriste asesinado a manos de Beryl y Diamante. Yo llegué a conocer a tu hija Rini. Amaba a esa niña, y por amor a esa niña, viaje al pasado, este pasado, para que ustedes, Serena y tú, se juntaran, además de salvarte para que tú no murieras. De ese modo Rini nacería y te conocería —su mirada se entristeció repentinamente—. Logré mi cometido. A pesar de que Serena y tú eran profesor y alumna, pude juntarlos. Y también pude salvar tu vida de Beryl y Diamante. Rini actualmente tendría dos años si hubiera nacido en esta línea temporal, pero he cambiado tanto las cosas de este futuro que ella ya no existe en él… ni tampoco existirá. ¿Y sabes por qué? Tanto Serena como tú no están ni nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos ni en este presente ni en otras líneas temporales, por eso han tenido tantos desencuentros.

—Rini… —susurré intentando asimilar todo lo que me había dicho, sin llegar a captar del todo su mensaje.

Creo que tendré que cambiar las pastillas de dormir que me ha enviado el psiquiatra. La medicación no me está haciendo bien. Para ser un sueño, un invento de mi cabeza, pues estamos manteniendo un buen ritmo de conversación.

—Serena no está destinada a ti —volvió a enfatizar, supongo que lo hizo al ver la duda en mis ojos.

—A pesar de eso tienes que ser amable con ella —me pidió casi como en una orden y pude atisbar tristeza en su roja mirada. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, jamás en mi vida vi a un animal emotivo. En apariencia se ve cruel pero es demasiado sensible—. Serena es una buena chica y se merece lo mejor.

Alcé mis cejas.

—Así que… —mis labios titubearon mirando de forma pensativa el suelo—. El Cristal del Plata tiene propiedades destructivas como curativas —hice una leve mueca de extrañeza—. ¿Cuál es el deseo?, ¿qué es lo que realmente deseo del cristal del plata?

—En realidad no lo sé del todo bien. Sólo te puedo asegurar que con él recuperaras tus recuerdos.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Por qué usaría el poder de un cristal tan poderoso para eso?, ¿y si no quiero usar su poder para recuperar mis recuerdos?, ¿y si mis pretensiones en realidad son _**otras**_?

**Todo se retorno oscuro.**

Tan oscuro como mi _alma._

Y mis ojos se _abrieron_ y vi el techo encima de mí. Me mantuve observando confuso las sombras de una rama que golpeaba en mi ventana. Y divague, pensando que en realidad eso no era una rama sino la mano de una bruja añejada buscando entrar por mi ventana.

Suspiré, y mi suspiro retumbó en mis oídos. Todo era tan silencioso. Observé el reloj electrónico a mi lado. Son las cinco y media de la mañana. Estoy solo en mi habitación.

¡Vaya sueño más extraño!

Puse mis brazos detrás de mi nuca y parpadeé lentamente. Que extraño fue todo eso. Según pude entender esta gata negra ha sido una especie de ángel de la guarda para mí. ¡Y yo qué pensaba -_desde mi ateísmo_\- que los angelitos eran arios con túnicas blancas y alas de palomas!, ¡Ah, la verdad no sé si fue una alucinación por las pastillas de dormir que me hacen consumir!

Así que lo que pude pasar en limpio sobre esto es:

**Premisa primera:** El Cristal del Plata es una poderosa joya con propiedades tanto curativas como destructivas.

**Premisa segunda:** Yo la recordé al despertarme del coma, porque de algún modo mi pasado está conectado a esta joya.

**Premisa tercera:** Mina Aino está conectada a mí a través del cordón rojo del destino.

**Conclusión:** Mina Aino es la poseedora del Cristal del Plata.

Así que… estoy destinado a Mina. Pero no entiendo de qué me sirve tener el Cristal del Plata y recordar esos diez años, si después de todo ya sé las cosas más importantes que han pasado durante esa década. Sí, me enamoré de Serena durante ese periodo de tiempo perdido. ¿Pero qué valor tiene eso si ella en realidad no está destinada a estar conmigo?, ¿o acaso habrá algo más interesante que descubrir?

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y analizó más profundamente todo lo que me ha pasado durante este tiempo…

Oscuro. Totalmente oscuro. Silencio. No hay sonido alguno. Así está mi mente. Esto sucede cuando intento recordar diez años de mi vida. No veo. No escucho. Pero puedo sentir. No hablo desde mi sentido del tacto. Del toque piel a piel. Me refiero a emociones.

_¿Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente?_

Siempre lo cuestioné por cada vez que lo escuché o leí, por cada golpe físico o verbal que buscaba encubrir detrás una dura capa de indiferencia indolora. Me dormí en una etapa de sufrimiento y desperté dentro de una pesadilla. Exactamente así. Abrí los ojos con los recuerdos de un adolescente infeliz y rápido me adapté a mi vida adulta como un ser inerte, sin emociones. No sé quién fui durante una década. Me cuestiono, junto con los traspiés de mi tambaleante estado anímico: **¿Fui alguien?**, ¿de verdad estuve presente? Es realmente loco plantearlo pero para mí es como si yo **nunca hubiese existido en diez años.**

En cuanto mi historial clínico sólo hay una única realidad: Mi amnesia no es degenerativa desde el punto de vista orgánico, como puede ser el Alzheimer. Mi amnesia es _**disociativa**_, a raíz de un _hecho traumático. _El accidente sólo catapultó mi amnesia. Mi mente está bloqueada porque _yo mismo la bloqueé._

¿Cuál fue la raíz de mi incipiente falta de recuerdos?, ¿Qué pasó esa noche antes del accidente?

¿De verdad quiero saberlo?

A veces sí. A veces no.

Cuando desperté del coma la primera persona que vi fue a Armando. Un Armando que no creí conocer. Más adulto. Un adulto que confundí con mi padre biológico. Pensé que era un sueño, que mi padre estaba a mi lado, pero no, era el imbécil de Armando. ¡Ah! Y ni hablar de cuando me vi reflejado en un espejo. También creí ver a mi difunto _"papá",_ pero sólo era yo en mi versión _"adulta"_, envejecida diez años más...

Lo único que sé es que verme de esa forma, discapacitado, fue horrible y di lo mejor de mi para salir adelante. Además, hay algo sorprendente sobre mi mente y su capacidad de almacenar y recuperar información del pasado. Mi memoria fue afectada sólo en la parte receptiva de recuerdos pero mi memoria intelectual sigue ahí. Todo lo que aprendí, en material académico, lo recuerdo de principio a fin.

Por otra parte, también me derivaron -por cuestiones obvias- con un psiquiatra. No quisieron darme el diagnostico, por lo que tuve que tomarme la molestia de averiguarlo a través de una muy amable, guapa, joven, coqueta enfermera que estaba "encantada" conmigo. Sólo una sonrisa de mi adulto rostro me bastó para tener la carpeta con mi nombre en mis manos.

Amnesia disociativa derivando en Trastorno de despersonalización.

Yo no estoy dentro de esos parámetros.

También hay que agregar que se destaca dentro de libros médicos:

"A menudo la víctima de este desorden interpreta que se está volviendo loca _(¿yo loco?, ¡jamás!) _a pesar de que casi nunca llega a pasar _(exacto, ¡jamás!)._ En la mayoría de los casos el trastorno es causado por prolongado abuso emocional, físico o sexual _(he sido un joven "maltratado" pero no creo que nada tenga que ver)_. Se ha considerado que el núcleo del desorden es un recurso defensivo para evitar más estimulación aversiva _(el único recurso defensivo ha sido mi amnesia, pero yo sé quién soy y dónde estoy parado actualmente)_."

El criterio en el cual se basó el embustero psiquiatra fue por tres cuestiones. **Primero**, me desperté más como un Chiba que como un Shields. **Segundo**, en este punto reconozco que la culpa es mía, porque le comenté sobre mi deseo de encontrar el Cristal del Plata, porque fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando recobré la conciencia luego del accidente. **Tercero**, el estúpido de Armando le dijo al psiquiatra que yo andaba disfrazándome como el _"Zorro" (aka Tuxedo Mask) y q_ue por las noches desaparecía, por lo que también me diagnosticaron _"fuga disociativa."_ Armando creyó que me faltaba cariño y por eso buscó que yo me acercara más a _**Setsuna.**_ Por supuesto que no estoy saliendo con ella y jamás lo haré.

Veamos, lo analizo de esta forma que el señor psiquiatra, con su estúpido diploma y rígidas creencias académicas, no pudo analizar con más profundidad.

**Resumen de historial clínico:** Físicamente estoy de diez. Por otro lado; Amnesia disociativa.

**Últimos recuerdos:** Dieciocho años de edad.

**Qué era de mi vida en aquella época:** Vivía con mi tío Benjamin Chiba. Estaba finalizando mis estudios secundarios. No tenía buena relación con los Shields pero de vez en cuando veía a mi hermano.

**Época actual:** Mi tío, al que casi consideré como un padre, está muerto (he llorado hasta que se me secaron los ojos). Estoy recibido de medico (lo único positivo). Vivo con los Shields.

¿Y a eso le llama _Trastorno de la despersonalización_?

¿Nadie puede ver a través de mis ojos lo que veo yo?

Pase de una etapa a la otra en un cerrar de ojos. Tuve que aceptar la ayuda de personas que antes me habían _**abandonado**_ cuando más los necesite. **No** comparto mi diagnostico psicológico. Bajo ningún punto de vista. Y tampoco he tomado fármacos ni he seguido ningún tratamiento cognitivo-conductual. Lo único que consumo de vez en cuando son pastillas para dormir.

Y a pesar de las críticas, trabajo. No me quedaré como un vegetal mientras espero recuperar mi memoria. Me han pasado miles de cosas en mi vida, y jamás, de todos los jamases, he faltado a mis responsabilidades y siempre he puesto en manifiesto mi propia independencia a todo, inclusive al cariño que me profesan las demás personas. Yo puedo por si solo enfrentarme a todo. Todavía no me he mudado de la mansión de los Shields, pero es algo que internamente planeo.

Sin embargo, repito: _¿Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente?_

A mi parecer, es todo lo contrario. **Cuando los ojos no ven, se siente más.** Todo lo que no sé, me afecta. Particularmente se polariza el terror y todos sus detonantes, como el miedo, la inseguridad y la confusión… Eso es lo que me pasa cuando intento recordar la última noche antes del accidente.

* * *

Después de ducharme y desayunar, me apronté para ir a trabajar al hospital. Salí a las afueras de la mansión con mi maletín negro en mi mano y Armando se cruzó en mi camino.

—Bonjour Darien —me saludó.

Alcé mi mano sin decir palabra alguna y caminé directo hacia el garaje. Subo a mi auto. Me pongo el cinto. Pero Armando se me pega a la puerta del chofer.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestioné bajando la ventanilla.

—Alcánzame hasta la oficina —me pide con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Armando jamás en su vida aprendió a conducir. Es más, creo que tampoco en su vida ha hervido un poco de agua.

—Pídele a alguno de tus chóferes —respondí de modo aburrido.

—Vamos, hermanito… por favor… —me miró con sus encantadores y dulces ojos azules como el cielo.

Lo odio.

—Armando, estás forrado en plata y no te dignas a pagarte unas míseras clases de conducir.

Mi hermano apoyó cómodamente su brazo sobre el techo del auto y escondió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Einsten tampoco sabía conducir y eso no le impedía ser considerado uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo.

—Sube Armando —dije sin más.

Y así fue como le permití subir a mi automóvil, tomando rumbo por la carretera principal.

—Pon música Darien —me ordenó Armando.

—No soy tu chofer —respondí con un leve tic en mi ceja—, aprende a hacerlo por ti solo.

Armando puso sus manos sobre el álbum de cd´s, buscando algo de música que poner.

—Tienes el CD de los Trhee Lights —indicó con sorpresa.

—No es mió, es de Serena.

—¿Y tú dejas a Serena escuchar a los Trhee Lights?

Mis brazos se entumecieron mientras apretaba con más fuerza el volante.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Acaso no te da un poquito de celos Seiya?

Intenté poner mi mejor cara de poker y con voz de nada le respondí:

—¿Por qué me tendría que dar celos?

—Porque mientras tú estabas en Estados Unidos, la prensa rosa siempre vinculaba a Serena con Seiya.

No respondí.

—Ey, Darien, ¿cómo está yendo tu relación con Serena? —preguntó de modo casual.

—Bien, ¿por qué?

—Lo digo por lo que paso el otro día.

—¿El otro día? —susurré sin comprender, hasta que caí en cuenta—, ey, ¿cómo sabes lo que pasó el otro día?

—En la madrugada me asomé a tu cuarto. Nunca pones llave. Abrí levemente la puerta y la vi a ella durmiendo en la cama y a ti en el piso.

—Armando, ¿por qué no… —me mordí la lengua intentando controlar las ganas de gritarle—,¿… por qué no te consigues una novia?

—Porque me gusta tu novia.

Arrinconé el auto a una orilla y frené el auto de golpe. Luego lo miré intensamente.

—Es broma —se corrigió con una mirada inocente y las mejillas rojas.

Volví a encender el auto y apreté el acelerador.

—Escucha Darien, hace días no la traes a casa. ¿Te sigues viendo con ella?

—Sí, nos vemos. A veces nos juntamos y salimos a caminar, vamos al cine, comemos helados... —le expliqué, no comprendiendo porque le estoy explicando mi vida amorosa a mi hermano— pero nuestros tiempos están reducidos, yo por mi trabajo. Ella está al tope con los estudios, porque en el otoño entrante va a comenzar la universidad.

—Ah, eso es muy bueno —comentó—, invítala a comer este sábado a casa. Va a venir mi madre.

—Armando, tú sabes muy bien que con tu madre no tengo buena relación.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió moviendo sus hombros—. Pero eres mi hermano e hijo de mi padre, y que tengas una mala relación con mi familia materna no quiere decir que nosotros nos llevemos mal, porque yo a pesar de todo yo te amo como hermano.

Mi rostro se enrojeció pero no respondí nada. Armando es casi todo lo contrario a mí. Él no teme en demostrar sus emociones.

—… además es por eso, que al quererte yo tanto, he decidió no robarte tu novia.

A veces me pregunto porque será tan atrevido. Armando siempre ha querido lo que yo tengo. Es como los niños chicos. Si yo quiero un dulce, él por supuesto también. Siempre ha sido así…

Seguimos hablando de cosas circunstanciales de la vida y sobre la empresa familiar. Él quiere que juntos nos hagamos cargo del negocio pero en realidad yo quiero continuar con mi trabajo como medico. Tengo una maestría en ciencias biológicas, soy doctor en medicina y me estaba por interiorizar en alguna especialidad médica, sin embargo después del accidente todo ha quedado a medias.

Dejé a Armando en su trabajo y tomé rumbo al hospital. Hoy me toca quedarme de 07:00 a 18:00. Todo transcurrió normal, sin demasiados problemas. A las cuatro y cuarto recibí un mensaje de Serena. Estoy tan despistado que me olvide de hablarle hoy. Quedamos con vernos luego de que yo saliera de trabajar. Y así fue. Apenas salí por el corredor, la figura de mi novia me estaba esperando en la entrada.

Le sonreí. Ella me miró a medias.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —le pregunté cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

—Vayamos a comer a algún lado —propuso ella.

Asentí y fuimos directo a mi automóvil. Hay algo raro en ella, desde aquella vez que me rechazó, físicamente está muy distante conmigo. Es más, sino fuera porque _"somos novios"_ pensaría que nuestra relación se parece más a una relación de _"amistad." _Llegamos a un local de comida y, apenas nos sentamos en la mesa, Serena tapó su rostro con el menú.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido en el colegio? —le pregunté sin mirarla.

—Bien —respondió escuetamente.

—¿Cómo están tus notas?

—Están muy bien.

—¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien.

Bueno, en realidad nuestra conversación ha sido. ¿Cómo diría? Demasiado banal.

—Serena…

—¿Qué?

—Eh… —mis labios titubearon—, tú… —mis dedos comenzaron a tamborilear nerviosamente la mesa— no, olvídalo —negué con la cabeza, como si intentara alejar los pensamiento negativos de mi mente.

—Pregúntame Darien.

—¿Cómo te llevas con Seiya últimamente? —pregunté gesticulando de modo aburrido con la mano, en un intento de hacerlo notar como si fuera algo casual, una pregunta sin interés que en realidad sí me interesa la respuesta.

La miré apenas de reojo. Ella tapó su rostro todavía más con el menú.

—Pues… —susurró—, hace dos meses que no nos hablamos.

Mi corazón dio un salto dentro de mi cuerpo. No sé si es por alegría ya que… ¡_bah_!, bueno, sí, creo que sí es por alegría.

—Ah… que mal —comenté intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. Entonces levanté el menú frente a mi rostro. Realmente es una manera muy rara de hablar, con los dos tapándonos los rostros con los menús—, así que… ¿ustedes dos no se hablan?

—No.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque…

Y justo un mozo se acercó a nuestra mesa, interrumpiendo mi interesante conversación con Serena.

—¿Desean servirse algo?

Casi le respondo: _"sí, deseo que te vayas"_, pero yo no soy tan maleducado e impulsivo. Me hice el tonto, puse el menú encima de la mesa y señalé una comida sin mirar, al son de _"eso quiero, por favor."_

—Serena, ¿qué vas a pedir? —pregunté mirándola con atención y ahí fue que me di cuenta por primera vez (si estaré distraído hoy) que ella todo esté tiempo había tenido frente a sus ojos el menú al revés. Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa giró el menú y lo puso encima de la mesa.

—Pero que tonta soy —dijo tocándose la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente—, quiero lo mismo que Darien.

—Bueno, entonces serán dos sopas de caldo de pescado, con brócoli y cebolla, ¿se le ofrece algo para tomar?

—Eh, mejor traiga hamburguesas con papas, y jugos de naranja —dijimos los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

Y así fue cuando el mozo se retiró.

—Serena… —dije mirándola con dedición hacia los ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos y llamativos que tanto me gustan—, ¿por qué ya no te hablas con Seiya?

—Porque, ya sabes Darien… —dijo mirándome a veces de reojo y otras veces la mesa—, Seiya está enamorado de mí y él ahora sabe que yo estoy saliendo contigo.

—Dices _"saliendo conmigo"_ como si fuera algo circunstancial.

—¿Circunstancial?

—Sí, ya sabes, como que ahora sales conmigo pero capaz que después no.

Y entonces esperé que Serena lo refutara, ya que es algo típico de su personalidad. Pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo callada y comenzó a jugar con las hebras de su largo pelo rubio.

Eso me dolió.

Y mucho.

Tengo que reconocerlo.

A pesar de que Serena no está presente en mi memoria, ella está presente en mi corazón.

Mis ojos, mis oídos, mi sentido olfativo no la reconoce. Pero mi corazón. Hay algo en él.

Hay algo en la mirada de Serena que me llama poderosamente la atención y que me dan ganas de vivir, esas ganas que perdí hace tiempo.

¿Qué siente un hombre cuándo está enamorado?

No lo sé.

A mí mismo no me veo como un hombre de veintinueve años.

Me siento como un joven de dieciocho, de la última época de la cual mantengo recuerdos. Para mí Serena **fue como la chica de secundario que se te declara,** por eso no lo tomé tan mal, además que ella me gustaba desde la primera vez que la vi. Previo a Serena, la última novia que recuerdo no existe, porque hasta ese momento **jamás** había tenido una novia.

Mi hermano Armando me dijo que a los veinte y pico de años comencé a salir con Beryl. Ella es una antigua amiga que conocí cuando tenía catorce años. Hay mucho que analizar sobre esta mujer...

Pero volviendo a Serena.

Creo que estoy esperando que la sensación de bienestar vaya aminorando con el tiempo, por eso estoy distante, por eso prefiero ir con tiento. Además, tengo una sensación de traición interna que es imposible de apalear. ¿Serena me engañó? Ella cada vez me gusta más. Y cuando paso días sin verla, la extraño como si hubiesen pasado años.

¿Será sólo algo pasajero?

Pues en vez de apaciguarse, esa sensación de querer tocarla y pasar tiempo con ella sigue incrementando.

Serena es diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido. No busca algo a cambio. Me ama y cuida sin condiciones. No sé cómo lo hace, desde todo punto de vista. Cuando estoy mal, cuando miento sobre algo, ella siempre lo sabe. Con una sola mirada. Serena tiene las palabras indicadas en el momento justo. Nunca se altera, es gruñona a veces, pero no se altera. Es bondadosa. Hasta al ser más nefasto, más cruel, ella puede acunarlo en sus brazos y besarle la frente con amor. Soy tan poca cosa a comparación de Serena. Ella es tan humana. Ella todavía puede sentir. Cuando sonríe. Cuando se emociona. Cuando se enoja. Cuando es fuerte, a pesar de que su rostro sea un río de lágrimas. Serena me hace más humano y menos monstruo.

¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan hermoso como ella me haya engañado?, ¿es capaz?, ¿fue capaz?

Hay una parte muy dentro de mí que dice que no, y otra parte más externa a mí que dice que sí.

¿A cuál debo creerle?

Actualmente daría todo mi conocimiento por todo lo que ignoro. Serena cambio inclusive mis ambiciones a futuro. Mi principal aspiración con el Cristal del Plata era otro. Ahora no sé qué hacer.

¿Por qué no está destinada a mí?

Saber eso me entristece, aunque no lo demuestre.

Yo no quiero a Mina Aino.

De verdad que no.

Yo…

Creo que me estoy enamorando locamente de Serena.

Cuando terminamos de comer, pagué y nos fuimos. A la salida del local intenté sostenerle la mano pero ella no me dejó. Eso no me gusto. A pesar de nuestra considerable diferencia de edad, yo aparento ser más joven en realidad. No me veo como una persona de veintinueve años, sino que perfectamente podría hacerme pasar por un joven de veintitrés o veinticuatro años.

—¿Vamos al cine? —propuse.

—No, mejor vayamos a caminar.

Y caminamos un largo rato hasta sentarnos en una banca frente a la playa. Allí hablamos sobre muchas cosas. Pasamos de hablar sobre el sabor de las papas fritas a cuestiones filosóficas de la vida. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su falda y entrelacé una de mis manos con la suya, apoyándola encima de mí pecho. Es la primera vez que me permito estar de ese modo con ella. Y desde ahí, usando sus piernas de almohada, la observé y la observé insistentemente mientras a mí mente volvían imágenes del sueño que tuve en la madrugada.

Esa gata negra había comentado algo de que en un universo paralelo llegué a tener una hija con Serena.

Una hija.

_Rini._

Me gusta la idea.

Según la gata, yo no estoy destinado a estar con Serena, por eso nuestra hija no ha nacido en esta línea temporal. Me resulta una completa estupidez. Y si fuera real lo que dijo, yo enfrentaría al destino. No me importa si tengo que hacer el amor todo el día con Serena hasta lograrlo. Lo voy a lograr.

—Darien, hoy estás más cariñoso que de costumbre —repentinamente comentó mi novia.

Suspiré apretando levemente su mano contra mi pecho.

Sí, lo estoy. Creo que el sueño que he tenido a la madrugada me ha calado profundo. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, de que ella no está destinada para mí. No quiero asumirlo como algo real.

—Serena, quédate conmigo esta noche —le pedí.

Ella me miró con sorpresa.

—Darien no puedo —admitió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy voy a ver a Seiya.

Me levanté de un sopetón de su falda, sentándome recto a su lado.

—¿Pero no es que no estás hablando con él?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero hoy me habló antes de ir a buscarte a tu trabajo, te lo iba a decir pero me acobardé, y decidimos con Seiya hablar para reconciliarnos y ser amigos otra vez.

Amigos dice ella… ¡ja! Me ve la cara de idiota.

—¿Y por qué se tienen que reconciliar a altas horas de la noche?

—Es que hoy tiene ensayo con la banda hasta tarde, por eso.

La miré profundamente.

—Cambia de día, un día que puedan verse más temprano.

—No, quedamos con vernos hoy.

Me levanté de la banca y comencé a caminar.

—Darien, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó preocupada.

—Vamonos Serena, te llevaré hasta tu casa —simplemente respondí.

Ella caminó detrás de mí. Llegamos al estacionamiento, subimos al auto y manejé directo hacia su casa sin dirigirle la palabra.

Estacioné el auto en la entrada. Serena abrió la puerta del acompañante. Se bajó. Me bajé rápido y rodeé el auto hacia el otro lado. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, la sostuve del brazo y tiré suavemente de ella hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta del auto. Sin miramiento la aprisioné allí, sosteniendo su cintura.

—Serena, te quiero.

Posé mi mano sobre su mejilla y la besé con intensidad.

¡No quiero!

¡Definitivamente no quiero que se vea con Seiya!

Adoro besar sus labios. Son perfectos. Suaves al tacto, de sabor dulce y de temple tierno. Cuando la beso siento un cosquilleo intenso y agradable en el pecho. Quise profundizar el contacto pero Serena me apartó, moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado. La miré intensamente. Ella no me miraba. Detrás de sus pestañas se veía su mirada triste indagando el suelo. Me alejé.

—Perdón… —susurré.

—Darien... —musitó suavemente ella—, no eres tú el problema, soy yo...

—¿Que?

—Discúlpame Darien pero no... —su voz titubeo y entonces sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea mientras su rostro se desfiguraba intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar— no puedo más...

—No... no te entiendo.

—Te he fallado y te sigo fallando...

—Por que...

—Te estoy haciendo daño y te sigo haciendo daño con mis acciones...

—No.

—...ya no aguanto más, perdón pero no tendríamos que haber regresado... fue un **error mío,** un gran error

—No digas _eso... _—sólo atiné a responder a través de mi shock. Serena no dijo nada y corrió rápidamente hacia su casa. Quise seguirla pero mis pies parecían estar clavados en el suelo.

**Serena acaba de terminar oficialmente conmigo.**


	9. Recuerdos

La Niña de Mis Ojos: Revelación

por TokioCristal

* * *

Muchas gracias a** Sayuri1707 **(lo que hizo mal Luna fue juntarlos en la anterior historia, porque según Luna, Darien y Serena jamás han estado destinados a estar juntos, por eso es que les va tan mal en su relación D:)** Nora **(un gusto volver a verte chica! :D)**, Mara **(me pone feliz saber que hay lectoras que siguen desde años esta historia, te mando un abrazo :D) y a

**Sailor Frania **Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, decidí que era porque debía cumplir mi meta real de la historia anterior y mi meta real era…*mensaje interrumpido por espacio publicitario*… y bueno, ese era mi plan y creo que lo cumpliré *busca en los clasificados del diario un container donde ir a vivir* Muchas gracias por tu bonito mensaje, guapa :) me hiciste reir jejeje, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado *comienza a reír histéricamente mientras poco a poco se esconde cerrando despacio la tapa del contenedor de basura donde se mantiene escondida*

* * *

El próximo capítulo comenzara siendo relatado en tercera persona. Este es el último POV de la historia.

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

Los días transcurrieron normales, con la cotidianidad de siempre. Trabajar, mirar la pantalla del celular, pelear con mi hermano, visitar a algún amigo, observar las nubes pasar, mirar la pantalla del celular, ir al gimnasio, ir a comer a algún lado, ¿_mirar la pantalla del celular_?

No he buscado explicaciones. No es que no las necesite, solamente no me he sentido preparado de escucharlas.

El día está gris y afuera llueve insistentemente, algo así como lo que sucede en mi interior. Apoyé mi codo contra el marco de la ventana y después mi mano contra mi mejilla, mirando pensativamente hacia las afueras. Inclusive mirando mi propio reflejo la recuerdo a ella… Por primera vez sentí mi mirada nublarse y lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas. ¿Estoy llorando?... Sí... Estoy llorando. Me siento horriblemente mal. Siempre he sido un asco para demostrar mis sentimientos. Supongo que por eso Serena me ha dejado.

Vi el reflejo de Armando acercándose a mis espaldas.

—Darien —me nombró suavemente—, ¿qué haces ahí como un idiota mirando hacia las afueras?

Fruncí el ceño y ni siquiera me digne a mirarlo.

—Déjame en paz Armando.

—¿Todavía no te recuperas?

—No sé de hablas... —me hice el desatendido, suspirando largamente.

—Hablo de Serena.

Se escuchó un golpe seco contra el marco de la ventana. Mi puño había impactado contra la madera. Pasaron unos eternos segundos de silencio hasta que Armando se atrevió a comentar:

—A todos nos tomo por sorpresa que terminara contigo.

Moví los hombros, como restándole importancia.

—Después de todo ella te amaba mucho.

—Si, eso creo.

—Ahora es una chica disponible.

—Aja...

No ahondé más sobre el tema. Pero su comentario sobre la soltería de Serena me movilizó interiormente. Es verdad, Serena es libre de estar con quien quiera. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la cual me dejó… estará enamorada de alguien más. Seguro alguien joven como ella, con las mismas pretensiones a futuro.

No es por pecar como narcisista, ¿pero de qué me sirve ser inteligente, guapo y con dinero, si al amor sincero no lo puedo comprar?

—Ah, por cierto, tal vez la invite a salir —comentó Armando como si nada.

Lo miré de reojo, con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas alzadas.

—Hazlo...

—¿De verdad no te molesta?

—Armando, no me hagas decir cosas que no quiero —refunfuñe.

Conozco a mi hermano, sólo me está provocando. Volví a mirar hacia las afueras.

—Es broma Darien —admitió riendo—, creo que soy muy viejo para Serena, aunque… mmm… yo no la invitaré a salir, creo que alguien más si lo hará si tú no lo detienes.

—Yo no tengo que detener a nadie.

—Ah, está bien... —hizo una leve pausa y lentamente poco a poco fue agregando—… porque Seiya me pregunto si tú y Serena se seguían viendo.

Mi codo perdió el equilibrio en el marco de la ventana y viré rápidamente mi cabeza hacia Armando.

—¿Serena y Seiya están saliendo? —pregunté con el corazón bombeando en la boca.

—Yo no dije eso, sólo dije que Seiya capaz que aprovecha el distanciamiento entre ustedes dos y se acerca más a ella.

No hice comentario alguno. Mi mano se cerró sobre un puño y miré el suelo.

—Darien —susurró con tiento—, ¿has estado llorando? —preguntó con sorpresa.

Le di la espalda inmediatamente, limpiando de apuro con el dorso de mi mano las lagrimas de mis ojos.

—Yo no lloro. Sólo… sólo estoy por engriparme.

Silencio incomodo.

—Oh, está bien. Entonces me iré a continuar con mi trabajo –susurró con suavidad y escuché sus pasos acercándose hacia la puerta— si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme. Y no te sientas triste: Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo que valen la pena.

Sí, sé que hay muchas mujeres en el mundo pero yo solo, no entiendo porque, quiero a Serena.

—¡Ah!, ¡y también hay hombres! —lo escuché decir del otro lado de la puerta.

Sonreí levemente. Definitivamente Armando es un idiota pero a veces me hace reír.

* * *

Cuarenta ocho horas más han pasado desde esa conversación con Armando. Suspiré largamente mientras me acercaba hacia la salida del hospital.

Me detuve un instante en la entrada, mirando las afueras.

Siempre me decepciono cuando llego a este tramo, porque, a pesar de que me duele admitirlo, a veces pienso que Serena estará afuera esperándome como tantas veces lo hacía. Las primeras veces ella corría hacia mí y me abrazaba con fuerza. Yo no le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Es más, creo que me mantenía estoico a sus demostraciones afectivas. Pero la realidad era que, aunque mi cuerpo fuera como el duro iceberg que partió al medio a Titanic, yo amaba que ella me abrazara. Me derretía por dentro su afecto. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, ella se volvió más cerrada, hasta el punto de que ya casi ni siquiera me sostenía la mano.

Suspiré con fuerza mirando mi mano vacía.

Sí, definitivamente la culpa de todo la tengo yo.

Colgué uno de mis dedos sobre la manija del maletín y lo puse detrás de mi espalda. Caminé hasta el estacionamiento y antes de abrir la puerta, una enorme limosina frenó frente a la entrada del hospital, acompañada por una horda salvaje de autos y paparazos.

—¡Joven Seiya, joven Seiya! —gritaban.

Me quedé duro como una piedra observando toda la escena. Seiya bajó del automóvil mientras los guardias lo rodeaban y los paparazos intentaban sacarle fotos. Entró hacia el hospital, dejando todo ese tumulto de gente afuera. No lo dudé un segundo. Me alejé del estacionamiento y, pechando a todos en la entrada, volví a ingresar. Miré perdido hacia los alrededores pero no hallaba a Seiya y entonces me acerqué hasta una compañera de trabajo. Le pregunté dónde estaba el adolescente famoso y ella me respondió que en emergencias. Así que me dispuse a ir directo hasta allá. Entré a la zona y fue fácil para mi adivinar en cual cubilo se hallaba, ya que dos guardias de seguridad estaban parados allí.

—¿Seiya? —susurré.

—Darien, ¿eres tú? —preguntó desde el otro lado.

—Sí, soy yo.

Entonces Seiya corrió la cortina que nos separaba y con un leve asentimiento hacia sus guardias me dejó pasar. Volvió a cerrar la cortina y se sentó de un salto encima de la camilla. Y lo observé plenamente. Tenía una enorme venda con sangre en la cabeza.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —cuestioné sorprendido.

De verdad odio a este mocoso, pero eso no quiere decir que le deseé la muerte.

—Se me cayó una mampara gigante encima de la cabeza.

Mis ojos se abrieron pasmados.

—¿Y cómo?

—No lo sé —movió sus hombros—. Sólo trabajo con ineptos que no saben hacer nada bien. Estábamos en uno de los ensayos de la banda y parte de la escenografita del techo se desprendió. Allí mismo me pusieron este vendaje provisorio.

Parpadeé no creyendo verlo tan lucido después de terrible golpe.

—¿Y Taiki?, ¿y Yaten?

—Ellos están bien. Decidieron quedarse a arreglar todo el desorden que se armó.

—Seiya… ¿de verdad estás bien? —pregunté sensatamente y la cortina se abrió, asomándose una medica acompañada por dos enfermeras con un carrito lleno de utensilios médicos.

—Darien, ya terminó tu turno —dijo la colega mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

—Ya lo sé, pero Seiya es amigo de mi familia —respondí—. Lo atenderé yo sino te molesta…

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras más, finalmente la médica se fue y me quedé junto con las dos enfermeras curando a Seiya. Le hice algunas preguntas de rutina para ver si sus reflejos estaban bien. Todo salio perfecto. Me fijé en su herida, era algo superficial, sólo necesitó algunos puntos.

—Te quedaras por hoy en observación y mañana tendrás el alta. Capaz que te mando hacer una radiografía en la cabeza, pero no pareces tener nada —señalé anotando todo sobre una planilla y luego dándosela a una de las enfermeras, que apenas me hizo caso.

Me sorprende la habilidad que tiene este hombre de dejar idiotizadas a las mujeres. Fruncí el ceño.

Es joven, lindo, tiene fama y es rico.

Y a mí me cae mal…

Bien.

No sé si el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Pero si el destino lo cruzó en mi camino ahora, es mejor aprovechar el momento. Después de todo, pienso que no le caigo muy bien (él tampoco me cae bien) y que no existirá otro momento en el que podemos hablar tan íntimamente.

Cuando quedamos a solas lo miré insistentemente, sentándome en una silla.

—Seiya —lo nombré con voz decidida.

Él me miró parpadeando suavemente, como medio adormecido.

—Sé que nunca he querido hablar sobre este tema... —mis manos jugaron nerviosas. Puede sentir a mi corazón desbordarse nervioso dentro de mi pecho y, a pesar de que lo intenté, ninguna palabra salio de mi boca.

Frunció su ceño.

—Darien, la verdad es que… —pausó un segundo con una leve mueca de disgusto en su boca—, te agradezco por haberme curado pero quiero que sepas que no te perdonaré el haber estado con Serena…

Alcé mis cejas con sorpresa. Seiya me miraba con mucha seriedad.

—No estoy de acuerdo con el modo en que comenzó tu relación con ella. No soy un cura para prejuzgarlos pero… —se mordió el labio inferior alzando una de sus cejas—… es repugnante que te hayas fijado en tu alumna, habiendo tantas mujeres de tu edad disponibles. No sé si te resulto más fácil manipularla por el tema de su edad, y es por eso que ella está tan idiotizada por ti…

Me mantuve duro como una piedra de mármol, sin emociones reflejadas en el rostro.

—Seiya —mi boca se alzó en una media sonrisa—, yo no sé cómo comenzamos mi relación con Serena —sonreí irónico—, pero de algo de lo que estoy seguro es que no soy ese tipo de hombre. Tienes preconceptos equivocados sobre mi persona.

—Ahora Serena es mayor, pero bien sabes que tendrías que haber ido a prisión hace algunos años atrás.

Lo miré de modo aburrido. Hay colegialas que son muy atractivas y he de confesar que son una de las fantasías más rebuscadas de los hombres, pero en mi lista de preferencias no es algo que está en primer lugar.

Seiya refunfuñó, recostándose sobre el colchón mientras cruzaba sus brazos contra su pecho.

—No quiero pelear contigo —admití con sensatez, dejando relucir mi lado maduro—, y llevaré la dirección de la conversación a lo que realmente te quería preguntar cuando empecé a hablar —hice una pausa—. Dime Seiya, ¿qué pasó la noche del accidente?

Tocó su cabeza mientras miraba el techo.

Silencio incomodo.

—No paso nada interesante —sus mejillas se encendieron.

—Dime —susurré suavemente—, por favor.

Me costó decir esa suplica.

—Bueno, está bien pero de verdad no hay mucho que contar...

Conté los segundos como si fueran eternos mientras Seiya repasaba en su mente esa noche.

—Bien —asintió para sí mismo—. Tomamos algo de alcohol en mi apartamento, hasta el punto de que nos emborrachamos. Me preguntaste sobre Serena, qué tipo de relación teníamos. Intuí que era porque siempre nos relacionaban en la prensa rosa, además porque tanto ella como yo habíamos sido tus alumnos. Yo en aquel entonces no sabia que Serena era tu novia. Eh... recuerdo que me puse muy emotivo y me largué a llorar. Y te respondí que... —sus labios titubearon. Mis oídos se afinaron y me incliné más hacia donde estaba él—, que en realidad jamás había pasado algo con Serena. Te dije que yo la amaba pero ella siempre me rechazó porque su corazón pertenecía a su novio. Ella siempre me decía que lo adoraba inmensamente. Entonces te pedí un consejo sobre como conquistar a Serena y a partir de ahí me quedé dormido, y cuando me desperté ya no estabas a mi lado. Fin.

¿Sólo eso? Mis mejillas se encendieron y parpadeé perplejo no entendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Entonces no paso nada serio entre Serena y tú?

—En aquel entonces no... —respondió con sinceridad.

Cuando estuve por cuestionar aquella respuesta _"abierta"_ a todas posibilidades que Seiya me dio…

… se abrió de golpe la cortina y apareció la persona que no debía aparecer en el momento menos indicado.

Se quedó estática mirándome y sus ojos viajaron sorprendidos de mi rostro hasta tornarse llenos de preocupación al ver a Seiya en la camilla. Pasando de mí (¡como si yo no existiera!) Serena corrió hacia el estúpido adolescente, lanzándose sobre su pecho.

—Seiya —susurró con la voz quebrada—, me asusté mucho cuando me llamó Mina para contarme lo que te había pasado, y vine inmediatamente a verte. Ella ya viene en camino para acá. ¿Tú estás bien? —dijo tocándole suavemente el rostro.

Seiya me miró de reojo y sus mejillas se encendieron. Deseé en ese instante que se le cayera todo el edificio encima de su estúpida cabeza. Tuve que controlarme para no agarrar las pinzas y arrancarle punto por punto de la cosida herida. Quise despegar a Serena del cuerpo de ese idiota.

Lo odio.

Me levanté de golpe de mi asiento y salí del cubículo sin decir nada. Después de todo yo sobraba ahí.

* * *

Estoy sentado frente a mi escritorio, en mi oficina de medico, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, mirando insistentemente el reloj de la pared.

Ya han pasado treinta y tres minutos con veintidós segundos desde que me fui de emergencias, dejando solos a los tortolitos de Serena y al chico joven, perfecto e idiotiza mujeres llamado Seiya.

Refunfuñé por lo bajo y crucé mi pierna izquierda sobre mi rodilla derecha. Mi pie sobre el aire comenzó a moverse nervioso. Bien. Estoy enojado. Muy enojado. Demasiado enojado. Pensé que al contarme Seiya lo que había sucedido la noche del accidente, yo iba a recordar todo, como pasan en las películas, pero no sucedió nada. Me sentí ajeno a su historia, como si en realidad sólo hubiera estado escuchando la anécdota de alguien diferente a mí.

Escuché que golpeaban la puerta.

—Adelante —dije con voz de nada.

Se asomó Serena.

Mi corazón se detuvo y descrucé mis brazos y piernas. Rápido agarré un lapicero y una hoja cualquiera de encima de la mesa.

—Darien —susurró ella adentrándose en la habitación.

—Oh Serena —musité como si me hubiera dado cuenta recién que ella estaba allí—, ¿por qué has venido?, ¿está bien Seiya? -pregunté con actuada preocupación—, ¿acaso con el golpe quedó más estúpido de lo que es?

Bien, eso último no lo planeaba decir, fue impropio de mi personalidad.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Darien no seas irónico por favor —me pidió tomando asiento en la silla. Sólo el escritorio nos separaba.

—No estoy siendo irónico —respondí sonriendo suavemente—, ¿ya terminaron de abrazarse?

—¿Ves que sí?

Moví mis hombros.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy muy ocupado —inquirí con falsa molestia.

Serena se veía diferente. Como más dura en sus expresiones. Cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho y sin mirarme a mí, dijo:

—Sé que estuviste hablando con Seiya.

—Sí, estuve hablando con tu nuevo novio…

Su boca se crispó en una fea mueca.

—No es mi novio.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Mi mejor amigo.

Me largué a reír.

—Serena, me sigues viendo la cara de idiota y lo peor es que yo te creo —admití intentando controlar la rabia en mi voz.

Serena alzó su azul mirada. Fue como una puñalada de indiferente frialdad.

—A raíz de lo que le preguntaste a Seiya —omitió hacer algún comentario sobre mi respuesta anterior—, creo que es hora de decirte la verdad.

Mis oídos se afinaron. Dejé el lapicero en su lugar. Corrí las hojas y apoyé mis brazos sobre el escritorio, juntando mis manos.

Me incliné en su dirección.

—¿Cuál verdad? —susurré a modo de secreto con una media sonrisa irónica.

Serena se relamió los labios secos y respiró hondo, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a mí.

—Quiero que sepas que durante aquel tiempo en el que de un día para otro dejaste de hablarme, yo me sentí muy pero muy mal —admitió con la furia arañando sus palabras—, pero yo a pesar de todo seguía amándote. No sabía que habías tenido un accidente. De todos modos seguí siendo fiel durante todo ese tiempo, sin embargo —descruzo uno de sus brazos tapando levemente su rostro—, sinceramente —fue quebrándose poco a poco, y creo que en ese instante algo en mi interior se fue derrumbando— algo iba cambiando en mi sin que yo no me diera cuenta. Poco a poco me iba resignando a la idea de que no íbamos a volver a estar juntos. Pensé: "bueno —hizo una leve pausa—, el debe estar ya saliendo con alguien…"

Clavó su triste mirada en mis ojos

—El día que yo te volví a ver me emocioné mucho pero también sentí mucha angustia porque no me recordabas. Después de haberte visto, bebí demasiado, mucho y mucho y mucho... —gesticuló con la mano poniendo énfasis en su punto, para luego tomarse un lapso para continuar, indagando con la mirada la madera del escritorio—, entonces con Seiya —dijo más para si misma que para mí—, que también había bebido, decidimos que… luego de la fiesta podíamos ir a su casa —comenzó a jugar con uno de los dedos de su mano—. No es que quiera justificarme pero… esa salida era una cita oficial entre Seiya y yo. Estabamos empezando a… "salir." Inclusive vino a mi casa a buscarme, saludó a mis padres y… bueno —negó con su cabeza—, no importa. Mis pensamientos son un lío de situación. En fin, resumiendo en sencillas palabras luego de haberte visto a ti, me puse a beber porque me sentía triste, y de la fiesta me fui a la casa de Seiya.

Fruncí el ceño. No me gusto el rumbo que está tomando la conversación.

—¿Qué pasó entre tú y Seiya ese día?

Entrelazó sus dedos y me miró de lleno con seriedad.

—Me desperté al otro día en su cama.

—¿Qué?

—Perdón —sus mejillas se encendieron y su mirada se volvió más cristalina.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué hacías en la cama de Seiya? —pregunté como el ser más ingenuo y estúpido de todos.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué pregunté eso?

Porque hasta en el último instante sigo manteniendo la esperanza de que no pasó nada entre ellos. ¿Será eso?

—¿En serio me lo preguntas? —me cuestionó perpleja y con la furia y tristeza reflejado en su desesperado rostro—, Darien, ¿tú qué piensas que pasó?

Mi rostro pasó por todas las expresiones conocidas y sentí una puntada muy fuerte en mi cabeza.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

Ella asintió.

—Ah…

—Darien…

—Yo…

—Perdón…

—No sé… que decir.

Y ahí fue cuando la realidad comenzó a verse extraña. Dejé caer levemente mi frente sobre mis brazos apoyados en el escritorio.

—¿Se cuidaron? —pregunté en un susurro apenas audible.

No sé porque pregunté esto.

—Darien no estoy embarazada, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Entonces... —levanté mi rostro y me acomodé en mi silla, cruzando mis brazos —, ¿por qué no simplemente lo olvidas? —inquirí con la mejor cara de nada que pude poner—, has de cuenta que no paso, olvídalo...

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se largó a llorar de modo nervioso. Sentí deseos de abrazarla pero no lo hice.

—Cuando volvimos me di cuenta que te extrañaba. Demasiado. Extrañaba a mi Darien. Pero mis sentimientos en realidad estaban atados a ti porque yo... yo sentía nostalgia. Nostalgia a lo que fuimos. Extrañaba a mi amado profesor... Inclusive el contacto me es diferente. No me haces feliz. No soy feliz a tu lado.

Fue como un golpe duro escuchar eso. Realmente sentí como si me hubieran quitado la vida. Mis ojos se aguaron pero sonreí a medias, levantándome de mi asiento y caminando hacia la puerta. Necesito irme de aquí. Puse mi mano sobre el picaporte y me mantuve estático, como si estuviera pegado al suelo.

—Serena… —susurré levemente sin atreverme a mirarla, con una leve sensación de esperanza—, yo te perdono todo…

Escuché un leve sollozo.

—Oh, Darien —me nombró en un ahogado lamento—. Lo siento pero yo no me perdono y eso pesa más…

—Yo... yo... —mi voz temblaba intentando ahogar las ganas de llorar, sentí otra punzada en mi cabeza.

—Darien, lo único que deseó es que vuelvas a ser el Darien que conocí.

Y fue cuando caí en cuenta de la realidad que había estado negando durante muchos meses…

—Serena —musité con transparencia, como si de repente fuera otra persona—, aquella vez que nos vimos —comencé a decir con la voz apagada, sin atreverme a mirarla—, me refiero a aquella primera vez que te vi, cuando tú eras una niña pequeña, desde ese primer momento ya te quería… **(*)**

Mis mejillas se encendieron, recostando mi frente sobre la puerta. Varios recuerdos fugaces pasaron por mi reactivada memoria.

—Después cuando te vi aquel día que te mojé con el auto. Ese día que rompiste el farol trasero con una pedrada e hiciste que chocara mi auto contra una columna. Desde ese momento te bauticé como _"cabeza de chorlito." _Me gustaste. Eras hermosa. Tus ojos, tu carita. Nunca me importaron tus ocurrencias, es más, me divertían, como aquella vez que me dejaste sólo cuando una anciana comenzó a golpearme con su cartera, o cuando te reíste de mí al tener un cubo vació de agua sobre mi cabeza. Hay muchas cosas, pero en mi memoria siempre guardaré con recelo las veces que te quedabas dormida en mi materia, o cuando te rezongaba por no estudiar, las ocasiones que te llevaba después de clases a tu casa… —mi voz poco a poco se comenzó a quebrar— tu primer te amo, nuestro primer beso en la enfermería, las primera vez que hicimos el amor en mi apartamento. Nuestro fugaz noviazgo que fue un ensueño para mí. Yo moría por ti, quería todo contigo, todo…

—Da… Darien…

Recuperé la compostura y abrí la puerta del consultorio. Y tal como lo intuía, Mina se hallaba en el pasillo a punto de golpear la puerta. Ella siempre estaba en el momento indicado. Me observó con sorpresa, sin poder creer tanta coincidencia. Sonreí y lágrimas de tristeza comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro. Ya no aguanté más. Caí desplomado encima de Mina y todo se oscureció para mí.

* * *

**FIN.**

Ok.

No.

Es mentira.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**(*)** La primera vez que Darien y Serena se vieron fue en el cementerio, cuando Serena le regaló una rosa roja. CAPÍTULO 3, de La Niña de Mis Ojos.


	10. Beso

La Niña de Mis Ojos: Revelación

por TokioCristal

* * *

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

En mi perfil está publicado: "La Niña de Mis Ojos: Prólogos"

El primer One-Shot trata sobre la vez en que Darien conoció a Serena por primera vez en el cementerio.

El segundo One-Shot (que publicaré cuando termine de redactarlo), trata sobre el Universo Alterno de Luna, en el cual Darien muere y nace Rini.

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS MARA Y TAMBIÉN A TI SAILOR FRANIA ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

* * *

Darien despertó de su letargo de dos días de inconciencia. Parpadeó varias veces intentando adaptarse a la tenue luz y, todavía con los traspiés de la somnolencia, observó los alrededores pulcros de la habitación donde se hallaba. Movió sus entumecidas extremidades, intentando sentarse sobre la cama y, en el acto, apoyando la espalda contra el espaldar.

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, como si le hubieran pegado con un bate en la nuca. Hizo una leve mueca de dolor y se desenchufó del electrocardiógrafo. La maquina hizo un pitido continuo y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, asomándose horrorizados las figuras de Armando y Mina.

—¡Darien! —exclamaron al unísono—, ¡despertaste!

Darien sonrió con suavidad. Nunca creyó que le haría tan bien ver a Mina y Armando.

—Buenos días —saludó como si nada, alzando dos dedos en señal de amor y paz.

Oh, bueno.

De verdad no esperaban esa reacción.

Mina y Armando intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

—¿Estás bien Darien? —preguntó perplejo su hermano acercándose más a la cama, para así tocarle la frente.

El joven no refunfuñó al tacto de su familiar, como en otras épocas sí lo hubiera hecho.

—Sólo me duele la cabeza —admitió apoyando pensativamente un dedo sobre sus labios mientras miraba hacia el techo—, pero por lo demás me siento bien —agregó, alzando sus brazos entre un enorme suspiro—, ¡desde hace tiempo no me sentía así! —enfatizó con una enorme sonrisa positiva.

Silencio incomodo en la habitación.

Mina y Armando volvieron a intercambiar miradas sorprendidas.

¿Dónde se hallaba el Darien malhumorado de estos últimos meses?

Se esfumo para siempre. Ahora volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

—¿Por qué se quedan así? —cuestionó con algo de molestia el chico de pelo negro—, ¿por qué se mantienen mirándome como si fuera un fantasma? ¡Mis recuerdos han regresado! Soy yo, el mismo de siempre.

¡Eso sí fue una inmensa sorpresa!

Mina apoyó su mano contra su descontrolado corazón. Podía ver algo diferente en Darien. Lo analizó con la mirada. Los cabellos negros despeinados, la palidez del rostro y la resequedad de esos labios. Suspiró con fuerza. Eran tan condenablemente atractivo inclusive cuando estaba enfermo. Él la miró de modo transparente, con una calidez que hace tiempo no se sentía en su persona.

Mina agachó avergonzada los ojos y los latidos de su corazón retumbaron en sus oídos. A su mente viajaron miles de recuerdos. Desde el primer momento en que lo conoció hasta el día de hoy. Ese algo que había escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón, continuaba ahí presente. Ni el tiempo era capaz de aminorar esa sensación, ese leve cosquilleo, esas ganas de querer tocarlo y de estar a su lado. Por eso se había mantenido alejada de Darien, porque verlo con Serena le hacía daño.

La nariz de la rubia empezó a arder y apretó los ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Darien! —exclamó sin poder controlarse más.

Se abrazó con fuerza al cuello masculino, el hombre le correspondió posando suavemente su mano sobre la espalda de ella.

Desde hace tiempo quería abrazar a Darien, desde aquella vez que lo vio en la mansión de los Shields.

—Darien, dime que tus recuerdos han vuelto, que tú también has vuelto, por favor —pidió con tristeza, con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho masculino.

Amaba los latidos de su corazón y el calor que desprendía el perfecto cuerpo del hombre.

¡Cuánto lo quería!

—Yo nunca me fui Mina —simplemente respondió con la voz aterciopelada—, siempre he estado aquí para ustedes.

* * *

Horas más tarde, en un local de comidas a la vuelta del hospital donde estaba internado Darien, se hallaban Serena y Mina bebiendo unos batidos frutales.

—... así que Darien finalmente despertó.

Mina asintió tomando un sorbo de su batido de frutilla.

—Deberías ir a verlo Serena, él ya recuerda todo.

Serena no había tocado su bebida. Sólo mantenían las manos apoyadas sobre su falda, con la mirada perdida hacia la nada.

—No iré —respondió con decisión.

Mina tosió fuertemente, atragantada por el líquido y la sorpresa que le había generado el comentario de su amiga.

—Serena, desde que Darien quedó inconsciente no has abandonado el hospital ni siquiera para ir a tu casa, ¡ya hace dos días que llevo mintiéndoles a tus padres con que estás quedándote a dormir en mi casa! Has dormido en la sala del hospital durante este tiempo, esperando hasta que despierte Darien y, al final cuando despierta, ¿decides no ir a verlo? —la increpó con enojó.

Serena la miró con seriedad.

—Darien y yo no tenemos nada más. Además no creo que quiera verme.

Mina entrecerró los ojos de forma sospechosa.

—Serena, no me dijiste por que estas peleada con Darien…

—No estoy peleada con él, terminamos, ya no somos novios. Fin de la cuestión.

Mina se largó a reír. Eso sería muy bueno para ser realidad.

—Ya regresaran —comentó de modo aburrido, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No lo haremos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre lo que pasó con Seiya, el día que vi a Darien por primera vez?

—Sí, recuerdo —asintió, jugando con el pulgar de su dedo sobre el sorbito de su batido.

—Bien, le dije que tuve sexo con Seiya.

A Mina casi se le sale el jugo por la nariz. ¿Por qué le tenía que dar esas sorpresas cuando estaba consumiendo el batido?, ¿la quería matar?

—¿Por qué le mentiste tan descaradamente?

—Debí hacerlo.

—¡No tuviste sexo con Seiya! —gritó golpeando la mesa. Las demás personas detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlas de reojo. Serena frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su batido.

Los cachetes de la chica del moño rojo se inflaron.

—¡Sigan con sus vidas! —gritó molesta alzando su puño. Todos volvieron a lo suyo al ver la intimidante mirada de la joven Aino.

Entonces Mina, a modo de secreto se inclinó contra la mesa para acercarse más a Serena. La sostuvo de los hombros y la empezó a hamacar de adelante hacia atrás, en un intento desesperado de hacerla reaccionar. No podía creer esas mentiras tan feas, impropias de la personalidad de su amiga.

—Yo no he tenido sexo con Seiya —admitió mareada Serena. Mina dejó de hamacarla —, tú sabes lo que pasó esa noche. Estaba borracha. Bueno, en realidad estábamos borrachos. Él me tiró en la cama. Nos besamos. Me subió la blusa, me dijo que me deseaba y yo me dormí. Sólo terminé durmiendo en la cama de Seiya.

Mina se apartó de Serena y se largó a reír estrepitosamente. Le daba gracia esa anécdota. Cada vez que la escuchaba tenía que resistir las ganas de reírse pero no podía hacerlo.

Serena la miró con seriedad.

—Calla.

—Es que me da gracia —se limpió una lágrima que quería escapar de su ojo—, pobre Seiya… desde que estás saliendo otra vez con Darien, se ha estado viendo con varias chicas, en especial con una tal violinista… Michiru Nosequé se llama.

Serena descansó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano y de modo aburrido le preguntó:

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

—Tengo una agenda con todos los datos sobre los Trhee Lights.

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella respuesta.

—Me sorprende que gustándote tanto los Trhee Lights —enfatizó con curiosidad—, hayas rechazado tantas veces salir con Yaten.

—Serena —rió Mina—, razón ciega afición.

La chica con las colitas le quedó mirando sin entender la frase.

—¿Acaso no es "afición ciega razón"? —la corrigió, encontrando esa lógica en la frase.

—Bueno, creo que es así como tú lo dijiste —admitió Mina entre una sonrisa tonta. No sé le daba bien citar refranes—. Olvídalo. ¿Por qué le mentiste a Darien? Todavía no lo entiendo.

—Mina —suspiró como si intentara sacar todo el peso de su cuerpo—. Sí la raíz de la perdida de memoria era yo, pues entonces yo tenía que solucionarlo.

—¿Y tu modo de solucionarlo era mintiéndole? —señaló con enojo.

Serena tomó una bocanada grande aire y…

—¡La verdad mi plan A no funcionó! —gritó sin poder contenerse—. Fui amorosa, ¡la novia perfecta!, pero en realidad estaba actuando como si jamás hubiera pasado nada con Darien, ¡como si él jamás hubiese perdido su memoria! —pausó un segundo su verborrea, intentando controlar toda esa furia interna que tenía—. Entonces, pensé: "Si perdió la memoria a base de un shock emocional, pues, que con otro shock emocional su memoria regrese." ¡Darien jamás se va a dar cuenta de lo que tiene frente a los ojos porque es un cabeza de chorlito! Él estaba reacio a recordar, entonces yo le obligué a recordar.

Mina la miraba con los ojos como platos. No se le había ocurrido esa idea. De verdad Serena "sí" tenía un "plan" para que Darien recordara la memoria. ¡Y lo logró!

—Además sino funcionaba hubiera recurrido desesperadamente al plan C.

—¿Cuál plan C?

—Golpearle la cabeza con un bate de béisbol.

Serena golpeó con su puño la mesa y los batidos se volcaron. Mina se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido al ver como la otra rubia prácticamente lanzaba fuego por la mirada.

—Serena, eres un genio —admitió.

La gran Tsukino cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho mientras alzaba su quijada en ademán de superioridad.

—No es que sea un genio. Creo que no existe en el universo persona que conozca más a Darien que yo.

—Aunque le hayas generado un trauma más —agregó con sensatez Mina—... bueno, lo mejor es que ahora vayas y le digas la verdad.

—No lo haré.

Mina abrió los ojos como platos.

—Pe… pe… pero… ¿qué diablos? ¡Serena!

—Hay algo en lo que si he sido sincera con él. Y es que he sentido mucha nostalgia hacia los tiempos en los que nos conocimos.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver Serena?

—Siempre te he celado Mina —admitió.

La rubia se señaló a si misma con credulidad sin poder creerse lo que le decía su amiga.

—¿A mí?, ¿por qué?, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con Darien?

Entonces la figura de Serena se derrumbó, y de pasar a estar furiosa su rostro cambió a un rió de lágrimas.

—Yo… yo… yo no lo quiero atar a mí, ¿sabes? Creo que estaba conmigo porque yo insistí por estar con él. Darien jamás se hubiera acercado a mí si yo no hubiera dado el primer paso.

—¡Es que Darien es un idiota! ¿No acabas de decir que nunca se da cuenta de lo que tiene frente a los ojos?

—Sí, sé que dije eso. Por eso no le pienso decir la verdad.

—Explícate porque no te entiendo.

—Mina… —habló entre un sofocado sollozo—, siempre caes en el momento indicado.

—¿Sabes por qué es eso? ¡Por qué siempre me entrometo donde no me llaman! —exclamó con un sincericidio avasallante.

—… además te recordó sólo a ti y no a mí —agregó, para luego señalarse a si misma y retornar devuelta a su estado de furia anterior—. ¡Justamente yooo!, ¡Yo que supuestamente soy su novia!, ¡nunca me recordó!, ¡nada! Tal vez él no está viendo una realidad, y es que… —su voz tembló y volvió a sollozar—, en realidad él no está enamorado de mí sino de ti. Siempre he estado en medio de ustedes dos, por eso jamás se han acercado... el destino quiere que ustedes dos estén juntos...

Las mejillas de Mina se encendieron.

—¿Me estás diciendo qué…? —hizo una pausa sin lograr todavía caer en la realidad de las palabras de su bipolar amiga.

—¡Qué hagas lo que quieras! —gritó con enojo.

—¿Cómo?

—Darien es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

—Pero él quiere estar contigo.

—¡Yo no volveré a ir detrás de él!, ¡nunca!, ¡jamás!, ¡y si lo hago estás en tu derecho de golpearme!

* * *

Y así pasaron tres días más.

Casa de los Tsukino.

10:30 a.m

La pantalla del celular de Serena se encendió. Con expresión aburrida y somnolienta lo agarró y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que era un mensaje de Darien. Sintió un enorme cosquilleo y puso el móvil contra su pecho. ¿Lo abría o no lo abría…?

Con los dedos entumecidos tocó sobre el mensaje.

_Serena_.

Hola, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien. ¿Cómo te está yendo en la escuela?, ¿y tus notas?, ¿matemáticas?... ¡Ja, ja, ja!...

No soy bueno para este tipo de cosas.

Lo admito.

Entiendo que quieras estar con Seiya. Sólo quiero explicarte algo y después de esto no te molestaré nunca más.

Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos, las primeras semanas estuve muy ocupado, con mis horarios… por eso no me comuniqué contigo. Sé que te descuidé y lo siento.

Durante ese tiempo también llegó a mis manos una revista de prensa amarillista. En la portada estaban tú y Seiya besándose a la salida del colegio. No me gusto para nada.

Una noche decidí ir al apartamento de Seiya y sacarle información sobre lo que estaban pasando entre ustedes dos. Fue algo muy inmaduro de mi parte, considerando que estaba celoso de un crió de dieciséis años. Le ofrecí alcohol. Fue fácil emborracharlo. Se puso a llorar como un marrano porque tú no lo querías y me dijo que no había pasado nada entre ustedes dos. Que tú me amabas a mí (o sea, a "tu novio" de aquel entonces). Cuando ya no lo quise escuchar más (la verdad, me tenía harto con sus sentimentalismos estúpidos hacia ti) le puse una pastilla para dormir en una copita de vino y se la di. A los segundos cayó dormido como un marmota. Sí, fue muy cruel de mi parte, pero yo también estaba alcoholizado y de cierta forma no me importaba nada. Después de eso consumí una tableta de pastillas somníferas. Desde ese momento comencé a hacer cosas inconexas y sin sentido. Se me ocurrió la genial idea de manejar. Un peligro para mí, pero mucho más para los demás. Fui un inconsciente. Un estúpido. Lo bueno es que eran altas horas de la madrugada y no había nadie en la calle. Durante el trayecto me sentí muy mal y quise llamarte, quería escuchar tu voz. Iba mirando la pantalla de mi móvil, aunque en realidad veía cinco móviles y diez manos, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

Así pasó el accidente.

Sino terminaba en un hospital, de todas formas iba a parar en una prisión por atentar la seguridad pública. Estaba manejando drogado y eso está penado por la ley en cualquier parte del mundo. Como no generé destrozos, sólo mi licencia de conducir fue vetada en Estados Unidos.

Creo que tuve suerte.

Discúlpame. Perdóname si te hice llorar, por todas esas noches en la que me extrañaste, por no haberme comunicado contigo. No quise hacerlo. Sólo fui un idiota celoso.

Eso era lo que te quería decir cuando quise llamarte mientras iba conduciendo.

Creo que fue eso.

No recuerdo bien.

También lamento haber emborrachado a Seiya. Dile que lo siento.

Les deseo lo mejor en su relación. Que ambos sean felices y coman perdices.

Te mando un cálido saludo,

_Darien Chiba._

Serena frunció el ceño y tuvo ganas de estampar con fuerza el celular contra el suelo.

¡Maldito Darien!

Quiso llamarlo y gritarle unas cuantas verdades. Buscó en su agenda el nombre y detuvo su dedo índice antes de presionar el botón verde de llamada. No. No lo iba a hacer de esa manera. Lo iba a tomar por sorpresa e iba a hablar frente a frente con él.

Y le diría toda la verdad.

Absolutamente toda.

Y después de eso si estaban destinados a estar juntos… ¡lo estarían! Porque ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho a Mina.

¡Serena amaba locamente a Darien y no lo iba a dejar ir así como así!

* * *

Mina caminaba detrás de Darien, quien recién acababa de salir de una consulta médica rutinaria.

Ella se había propuesto a acompañarlo sin que el hombre se lo pidiera.

—Ey, así que no volverás a trabajar hasta dentro de un mes y medio.

Darien asintió.

—Estoy de licencia médica.

—Oye Darien, ¿y qué harás?

—¿Qué haré con qué?

—Con la llamada de la directora Rin.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Mina le guiñó un ojo.

—Mientras estabas en el consultorio revisé tu teléfono, vi la llamada y algunos mensajes que intercambiaste con ella.

Darien sonrió de medio lado. Ya no se enojaba. Estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Piensas que sea una buena idea? —consultó.

La rubia se sorprendió de que pidiera su opinión.

—Eh… por supuesto. Muchas personas se emocionaran al verte de nuevo.

Darien rió con calidez.

—Entonces regresaré por estas semanas.

Mina danzó alegremente.

Rin, la directora del colegio, había llamado a Darien porque se había enterado de que él había regresado hacia algunos meses de Estados Unidos. Y dentro de esa conversación lo invitó a participar en la organización de la despedida de fin de año del instituto, ya que los grupos estudiantiles con los que había trabajado Darien como profesor, estaban por recibirse de la preparatoria y era una buena idea que estuvieran presente todas las personas que habían acompañado durante el tramo de secundaria a los estudiantes.

A Darien le generaba muchas emociones encontradas regresar a aquel lugar pero no quiso indagar demasiado sobre eso. Últimamente no sobre analizaba mucho las situaciones que sucedían a su alrededor. Estaba más calmado, decidido a que las cosas siguieran su flujo normal, sin presionarlas ni alterarlas.

Lo único que tal vez había pensado un poco más de lo normal era el porqué sus recuerdos habían regresado tan repentinamente de la nada. Y había llegado a una conclusión algo alocada. Tal vez fue gracias a Mina Aino. Ella se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta del consultorio, cuando comenzó a recordar todo. Es decir, suena loco, pero se supone que Mina era la portadora del Cristal del Plata. Y según le había dicho Luna, el Cristal del Plata era lo que le iba a ayudar a recuperar sus recuerdos. Además, tanto Mina y él estaban unidos por el cordón rojo del destino.

Aunque no sabía si eso era verdad.

Tendría que comprobarlo.

—Mina —susurró parándose de golpe frente a ella—. Cierra los ojos.

Ella parpadeó sin comprender pero lo hizo. Darien se acercó un poco más, inclinando su torso y lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de Mina.

La rubia sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Los labios de Darien eran tan tiernos y perfectos, no había nada que indicara salvajismo en ese inocente beso. Tal vez Serena tenía razón: Darien sentía algo por Mina sin que él lo _**supiera.**_

Por su parte el joven hombre consideró que Mina era una chica muy atractiva y que sus labios iban acordes a ella. Podían perfectamente tener un buen contacto piel a piel si se lo proponían.

Se apartó suavemente de ella. Mina continuaba con los ojos cerrados, como si todavía estuviera disfrutando de ese beso.

Darien sonrió levemente con las mejillas encendidas.

—Vamos Mina —inquirió con la voz aterciopelada y comenzando a caminar hacía el auto.

Ella regresó de su letargo y fue corriendo detrás de él.

—Darien, ¿qué fue eso?

Movió sus hombros y se rascó su mejilla sonrosada.

—Un beso, ¿no?

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—Se me dio por hacerlo.

Entonces Mina atrinchero sus brazos sobre el cuello masculino y le robó un fugaz beso. Darien quedó pasmado por tan repentina acción.

—¿Qué...? —titubeó.

—A mi también se me antojo hacerlo —respondió ella guiñándole coquetamente un ojo.

El rostro de Darien era un pimentón pero le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Lo que ellos no sabían que a una cuadra de distancia se hallaba Serena mirando toda la escena.

* * *

**Frase de Mina:**** "Afición ciega razón" **

**Significado: **El cariño perturba para decidir rectamente y puede llevar a encubrir los defectos del amado o de lo que se ama. (FUENTE: cvc . cervantes . es )


	11. Rayando el sol

La niña de mis ojos

Por TokioCristal

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A MARA** (espero seguir actualizando así de rápido jejejeje, muchas gracias bella :) ), (todavía no pude conseguir el container pero creo le voy a pedir su barril al Chavo del ocho, será el mejor escondite de todos muejejejejeje La próxima vez haré un beso más intenso entre Darien y Mina, es una amenaza *se escucha una risa diabólica de fondo*), **ELSY82** (bien, y tú? me gusto la idea de Haruka, ¡que Dios te bendiga a ti también! :) ), **BRIGGE** (es verdad, fue Serena quien ayudó a Darien recordar su memoria, ahora sólo queda esperar a ver que sucede, ¡cuídate tú también guapa! :) ) **Y FAN** (hay una parte del capítulo que la redacté pensando especialmente en ti jejejeje, hay golpes para Mina, espero que te guste :) )

* * *

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

En mi perfil está publicado: "La Niña de Mis Ojos: Prólogos"

El primer One-Shot trata sobre la vez en que Darien conoció a Serena por primera vez en el cementerio.

El segundo One-Shot (que publicaré cuando termine de redactarlo), trata sobre el Universo Alterno de Luna, en el cual Darien muere y nace Rini.

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Regresar era como viajar al pasado, dónde se originó su caótico presente. Le resultaba irreal estar allí, en ese instituto donde transitaban por los pasillos sus peores pesadillas. _**Masoquista.**_ Tal vez sí, pero analizándolo con un sesgo de luz transparente y provechosa, capaz que esto, el cruzarse cinco veces a la semana con Serena, no era huir de sus problemas sino todo lo contrario: los asumía para superarlos.

Todos sus ex compañeros y ex alumnos se alegraron de verlo otra vez, esperándolo con una muy calida bienvenida. Su regresó era el notición del día, sobre todo para la platea femenina (y de algunos chicos). No recordaba haber levantado antes tantas pasiones en sus antiguas alumnas. Lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne…

A lo importante de esta situación. _**Ellos**_ se volvieron a cruzar. El primer día hábil de la semana. Día templado, temprano por la mañana. Lugar: pasillo casi desolado. Ella yendo para el norte. Él yendo hacia el sur. Ambos con compañía. Ella con una compañera del curso. Él con un compañero de trabajo. No se dirigieron la mirada, ni por un minúsculo instante. Sus figuras externas disimulaban con perfección e indeferencia la lava que fluía en sus interiores. ¡Ya no importaba en realidad! Podía por dentro el universo desdibujarse y ser caótico ante el desamor, pero por fuera ya estaban sufragando en los traspiés cíclicos del _rompimiento_, es decir, ya iban por la etapa donde uno acepta que ya no quiere volver con el otro. Dependiendo del estado anímico de cada uno, por supuesto... En sus corazones sentían como el clavo afilado y oxidado del otro se hundía más y más.

Finalizo el lunes sin ninguna novedad. A excepción de esto. _Nota importante:_ Mina estaba enferma y recién el viernes iba a volver a concurrir a clases.

Llegó el martes. Y tampoco pasó nada interesante. Es mas, no se vieron ni por casualidad durante todo el día. Darien se mantuvo en el salón de profesores trabajando en asuntos administrativos, además que por los alrededores estaban los Trhee Lights y le daba tirria verlos.

El miércoles cambiaron capaz un poco las cuestiones, pero de un modo muy imperceptible. Todo sucedió en la cafetería. Darien iba caminando hacia el salón de profesores cuando Serena lo pechó al ir rápidamente detrás de Molly. El hombre hizo de cuenta que no sucedió nada, aunque su corazón casi se le desborda adentro del pecho.

Pero el jueves no sucedió nada. Se cruzaron un par de veces en el pasillo sin intercambiar jamás un cordial saludo.

Llegamos al viernes.

El timbre de final de clases sonó.

—Serena, ¿vamos a bailar esta noche? —le preguntó Molly.

Serena asintió y así estuvieron charlando por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida del colegio.

La rubia detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a Darien rodeado por siete adolescentes. Algunas de quince, otras de dieciocho y un par de varones con actitud sospechosa. Siempre odio eso, el atractivo de Darien sobre ambos sexos, masculino y femenino. De repente sintió que le palmeaban la espalda.

—Hola Serena y Molly —las saludó Mina con una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad.

Serena musitó un apenas audible _"hola" _y Molly le preguntó _"cómo se encontraba de la gripe."_ Mina respondió que se hallaba _"recuperada"_ y se despidió de ellas para luego caminar hacía Darien, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada complice a Serena.

Darien le sonrió a Mina cuando la vio a su lado. Paso a despedirse de la prole joven y junto con la rubia se fueron caminando hacia la parada del ómnibus.

Serena quedó petrificada.

Desde su posición observó como Darien posaba su mano sobre la frente de Mina como si estuviera monitoreando la temperatura corporal de la chica. Ella le sonrió con timidez y él le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Serena... —la llamó Molly al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

Mina con esa actitud le estaba demostrando que Darien ya estaba con ella.

* * *

01:30 a.m Sábado.

Baile: CHERRI POP.

Ubicación: Planta alta. Segunda pista. Sector: música latina.

Serena se hallaba sentada en la barra junto con Molly y Karen.

—¿Vamos a la pista de Electro Dance en la planta de abajo? —preguntó animada Molly.

Serena negó. Prefería estar ahí. Estaba menos atestado de gente. No se encontraba de buen humor pero de todas formas opto ir a bailar.

—Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí y luego vamos al otro sector —indicó Karen bebiendo de su bebida mientras miraba a dos jóvenes bailar el _"Picky, Picky"_ encima de un parlante.

Serena comenzó a beber con sorbos grandes y rápidos un daikiri de frutilla. Quería hundirse dentro del mundo de la inconciencia, que los pensamientos ya no le giraran sólo entorno a su ex novio y su _"mejor amiga."_

La culpa la tenía ella después de todo. ¿Quién le había dicho a Mina: _"hace lo que quieras", "Darien es libre de hacer lo que se le dé la gana", "no volveré a ir detrás de él jamás", "Darien siempre estuvo enamorado de vos, no de mí"_?

Uno sólo obtiene lo que cosecha. Esto se llamaba karma. Mina actuaba sólo a consecuencia de la **aprobación** que tuvo de parte de Serena.

De todas maneras eso no la detenía de sentirse mal.

Ya iba por el tercer trago y de repente la música se cortó. El DJ golpeó dos veces el micrófono para luego decir:

—Bienvenidos al mejor baile de la capital, ¡la Cherri Pop! —el publicó aplaudió emocionado—, como hemos prometido y siendo ya casi las dos de la madrugada, una persona del publico puede elegir nuestro próxima canción de la noche. Nos basaremos según el número del ticket de la entrada... —sacó de adentro de la bolsa un papel—. ¡Y el ganador es el 165!

—¡Es mi númeeero! —gritó Serena tambaleándose hacia la cabina del DJ.

—¡Felicitaciones bonita! Dime tu canción en el oído y recuerda que debe ser una canción en español, no importa la temática.

Serena se acercó y le susurró.

—Bueno publico, todos en coro a cantar esta clásica canción, va sin remix, ¡el tema se lo dedicamos a todas aquellas personas enamoradas!

La música empezó a sonar. Serena alzó la bebida hacia arriba y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

—_Rayando el sol, rayando por ti. Esta pena me duele me quema sin tu amor. No me has llamado estoy deseperada, ¡son muchas lunas las que te he llorado!,_ ¡maldito Darieeeeen! —pausó intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar, la gente la acompañaba en el coro—. ¡Todos juntos!, _¡rayando eeelll sooooolll, desesperación! Es más fácil llegar al sol que a tu corazón, ohhhh ehhhh oooohhh, me muero por tiiii, bebiendo sin tiiiiii…._

—"_Es viviendo sin ti", _Serena —le corrigió Molly mientras la acompañaba cantando.

Serena se quebró cuando llegó a la parte de la canción que decía _"te tengo atrapada entre mi piel y mi alma"_, y Molly la contuvo llevándola devuelta hacia la barra.

Después de cinco minutos Serena ya cambió el ánimo. Molly y Karen se alejaron de ella un momento para ir al baño.

Quería llamar a Darien pero había perdido su móvil y no sabia donde estaba. No sabia si se lo había a sus amigas, o que rayos había pasado con él.

En otra parte del establecimiento, siendo más específicos en la planta baja, se hallaba Armando junto con parte de su comitiva de socios y Mina Aino. Habían decidido salir a festejar por el contrato que la rubia había conseguido con una discográfica. También habían invitado a los Trhee Lights pero ellos al final decidieron no ir a bailar. Armando no solía frecuentar estos lugares, en muy contadas ocasiones salía.

Se apartó de sus amigos y de Mina para ir directo a la barra a buscar otro trago para beber, pero las barras de las pistas de Electro Dance estaban llenas por lo que decidió subir las escaleras e ir a la pista de arriba, donde estaba el sector latino. Y fue donde la vio, inconfundible con su característico peinado de siempre.

Se sentó en la butaca a lado de ella. Serena parecía estar murmurando puras incoherencias. Le tocó el hombre, ella lo miró.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Armando-, ¿qué haces acá?

Serena frunció el ceño señalándole el oído para que le hablara más de cerca porque por la música no lo escuchaba. Armando se inclinó sobre el hombro de ella.

—¿Qué haces acá?

—Vine a bailar.

—¿Con quién?

—¿Con quién qué?

—¿Con quién viniste a bailar?

—¿Con quién…?

—¿A bailar?

—¿Cómo?

Serena se largó a reír. Armando la miró con cara de poker. Bueno, definitivamente estaba borracha. Luego miró hacia los lados. Muchos hombres la tenían en la mira. Eso no le gustó nada.

—No te apartes de las personas con las que viniste —le aconsejó.

—¿Qué no me aparte de quién?

Justo en ese momento un muchacho se sentó del otro lado de Serena.

—Hola bonita —la saludó el atractivo hombre.

—Ella está conmigo —se apresuró a decir Armando pasando una brazo por encima de los hombros de Serena y arrinconándola contra su pecho.

No sabia si era a causa del alcohol pero sintió sus orejas arder y los latidos de su corazón retumbar por encima de la potente música. Todo su cuerpo se acaloró. Armando olía tan bien, a perfume caro.

El otro hombre se fue refunfuñando y Armando aprovechó para soltar a Serena.

—Serena, ten cuidado, este baile no es cualquier baile. Es un punto de encuentro para hombres con plata que buscan chicas bonitas y jóvenes como tú para llevárselas a la cama. También ten cuidado con lo que bebes…

Cuando terminó de decir esto, Armando se levantó y se fue.

Diez minutos después la rubia se hallaba tambaleándose en las afueras del boliche. Había bebido cuatro daikiris de un sólo sopetón, junto con un vasito de whisky y no sabía que otra porquería más, en menos de ocho minutos. Se iba de un lado para otro y los guardias de seguridad la habían echado por estar vomitando en la entrada. No entendía donde se habían metido sus amigas, las había perdido. Estaba literalmente en un estado horrible. No supo porque de la nada todo se retornó negro hasta que escuchó una voz conocida hablarle.

—Serena, ¿qué haces durmiendo en la acera? —le preguntó Molly preocupadísima.

Serena no respondió. Estaba detonada. Karen se acercó a ellas y ambas se agacharon a la altura de la rubia.

Serena comenzó a toser con fuerza.

—Vomita un poco te va a hacer bien —le aconsejó Karen haciendo ademanes para que la rubia se pusiera los dedos dentro de la boca.

Serena negó mientras Molly le daba palmadas en la espalda. Tenía ganas de vomitar pero le resultaba asqueroso ponerse los dedos en la garganta y llenarse luego la mano de bilis. Karen se levantó y Molly se quedó acompañando a su mejor amiga. Al rato regresó con un vaso de plástico lleno de agua. Molly lo sostuvo y volcó un poco sobre la nuca rubia y luego sobre la frente.

—Trae más —ordenó Molly a Karen.

La chica fue y regresó con otro vaso.

—Serena, bebe un poco de esto…

—No, más liquido no…

—Es agua tonta.

—Échale whisky entonces.

Karen y Molly se miraron con seriedad.

—Estás re borracha tonta…

—Vamos a llevarte a tu casa… —agregó seria Molly.

—No, a casa no, papá me va a matar si se entera del estado en el que estoy… —susurró Serena largándose a llorar.

De repente, de la nada, se acercó la viuda negra, esa que era la ocasionadora de todos sus males, vestida con una minifalda negra y un top blanco.

—¡Dios mio Serena! —exclamó preocupada Mina—. ¿Estás bien?

Serena se armó de valor para reponerse y se levantó del suelo con un débil tambaleo.

—Estoy —respiró hondo— bieeeeeeeen —agregó con cierta prepotencia mientras apoyaba un dedo sobre el pecho de Mina.

La rubia le alejó la mano con un manotazo.

—No me toques —le pidió con el ceño arrugado, no le había gustado el tono de voz de la otra rubia.

Serena volvió a posar su dedo esta vez sobre la nariz de Mina y le sonrió irónicamente.

—Te tocooooo siiiii.

La chica del moño rojo le volvió a apartar la mano. Serena volvió a insistir. Así estuvieron diez segundos más hasta que Serena no aguantó y le encajó terrible sopapo. Mina inhaló aire sorprendida y la miró con los ojos desorbitados. Le devolvió el golpe. Serena le tiró del pelo. Mina la empujó hacia atrás. Serena cayó hacia el suelo sin dejar de sostenerle el cabello. Mina fue arrastrada junto con ella. Karen y Molly intentaron separarlas pero las dos rubias estaban entrando dentro de una órbita de agresividad explosiva.

—¡Serena, reacciona! —gritó Mina con el ultimo pico de racionalidad en su cabeza e intentando soltar el agarre de Serena sobre su cabello.

—¡Nuestra amistad terminó! —le respondió la rubia pégale otro cachetazo.

Mina se encolerizó y cerró el puño pegándole cerca del ojo. Serena gimió con dolor pero le devolvió el golpe con la misma intensidad. Entonces se empezaron a tirar de las ropas.

—¡Histérica! —exclamó—, ¡yo no quería pelear, pero si quieres pelear peleamos!

—¡Maldita traicionera! —le respondió la rubia de dos coletas—, ¡eres una zorra roba novios!

Se escuchó un sonoro _"huuuuuhh"_ de la gente que se había amontonado alrededor de ellas.

—¡Cállate puta!, ¡casi te cojes a Seiya sin importarte si tu novio estaba amnésico! —respondió Mina sin medir sus palabras, cansada del repentino destrato de su… ¿amiga?

Se escuchó un sonoro _"ohhhhhh"_ de la gente.

—¡Sabes que no pasó eso!, ¡te estás equivocando!, ¡eres tú quien se pasa revolcando con cualquiera, eres terrible puta!, ¡inclusive no tienes respeto por los ex novios de tus amigas!

Se escuchó un sonoro _"huuuuuuhhh"_ y _"ohhhhhhh" _de la gente.

—¡Sí, tienes razón, tu ex novio coje re lindo!

Se escucharon aplausos.

—¡Ahora sí te mato putaaaa!

Serena pasó su brazo por el cuello de Mina, y la empezó a estrangular mientras que con el otro puño le tiraba de los largos cabellos rubios. La chica intentó alejar el brazo mientras tosía fuerte y le pisó con fuerza el pie. Serena la soltó adolorida. Entonces Mina aprovechó para tirarle de las dos coletas.

—¡El pelo no!, ¡mi pelo no!

—¡Te voy a arrancar de raíz ese estúpido peinado!

Serena le arañó el rostro y luego la mordió en el brazo.

—¡No me muerdas!, ¡caníbal!, ¡eso no se valeeee!, ¡mi preciosa pieeeeel!, ¡Ayyy, ayyy!

Fue en ese momento que llegó Armando para intentar separarlas, alertado por todo el escándalo que se había generado en las afueras. Abriéndose camino entre la gente sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso entre las dos fieras, y fue en ese momento que Molly y Karen aprovecharon para agarrar de los brazos a Serena y Mina, alejándolas.

—¡Basta! —gritó Armando con un mal genio que raras veces se veía en él—, ¿no les da vergüenza actuar así frente a todo esta gente?

—¡Fue Serena quien comenzó!

—¡Ella me provoco!

—¡No me importa quien rayos comenzó la pelea!, ¡no se comporten como dos malditas mocosas!, ¡compórtense como las mujeres que son!, ¡superen sus problemas como lo harían dos personas adultas!

Las dos asintieron. Karen y Molly las soltaron… al segundo ya se estaban agarrando de los pelos otra vez, entre arañazos e insultos imposibles de redactar. Llegó un patrullero. Terminaron todos en la comisaría. Serena se llevó el regaño del siglo. De ahora en más sólo podía salir de su casa para ir a estudiar. A Mina le fue peor, ya que su mamá era policía y la amenazó con inscribirla en la escuela militar durante el verano.

* * *

Desde aquel día nos trasladamos al lunes. Día hábil, todo la zona industrial vuelve a su ritmo rutinario después del fin de semana.

Darien se dirigía con paso tranquilo hacia la entrada del instituto, con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sobre la manija de su maletín, que colgaba sobre su espalda. Cuando estaba por subir el último escalón, una fugaz Serena pasó pechándole el hombro.

—Con permiso —pidió de mal humor sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Darien parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Por qué Serena tenía curitas y rasguños en la cara? Apresuró su caminata hasta llegar a ella. No dudo ni un segundo, debía hablarle.

—Ehhh… Tsukino —susurró con tiento intentando mantenerle el ritmo hacia el salón escolar—, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro?

Ella lo miro de reojo. Darien detuvo sus pasos y Serena siguió caminando. Esa mirada… Ver a través de los ojos azules fue como ver las puertas del infierno abiertas. Lo mejor seria preguntarle a terceros. Justo en ese momento pasó Mina por su lado. Llevaba los mismos rasguños en el rostro. Sí, lo mejor sería preguntarle a ella.

—Mina, ¿qué te paso en…?

—¡No preguntes!

Darien se quedó congelado. Era la misma mirada que le dio Serena.

Bueno, en ese caso lo mejor era preguntarle a alguien como… ¡Kelvin! Era la lengua más floja e ingenua del curso, así que sería fácil sacarle un poco de información. Darien se dirigió hacia el patio y, tal como lo supuso, allí se hallaba Kelvin charlando muy animadamente con otros compañeros.

—¡Kelvin, ven! —exclamó para que se acercara a él.

Kelvin se apartó de sus compañeros y corrió hacia Darien.

—¡Buenos días señor Chiba!

—Buenos días Kelvin —le correspondió—, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y usted?

—Bien… bastante bien —sonrió amablemente y su voz fue bajando poco a poco de decibeles—, Kelvin tú…

—Señor Chiba, ¿sabe lo que pasó entre Mina y Serena?

Oh, bueno. Justo era lo que quería saber. No tuvo necesidad de pensar como preguntárselo sin que se notara.

—Emmm… no, pero si quieres contármelo… —se hizo el desatendido.

Kelvin miró hacia los lados. Norte, sur, este y oeste. Y cuando se cercioro que no lo escuchaba nadie más, se acercó a Darien y le susurró a modo de secreto.

—Se pelearon a la salida de un baile.

—¿En serio?

Kelvin asintió efusivamente.

—¿Por qué?

Kelvin volvió a mirar hacia el norte, sur, este y oeste, y se acercó un poco más hacia Darien, el cual se inclinó para escuchar más atentamente la respuesta.

—Eso no lo sé.

El rostro del hombre se retornó llenó de seriedad. Kelvin rió posando una mano detrás de su nuca.

—Pero dicen… —susurró con tono prudente— que en el baile estaba Armando Shields.

Darien abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Armando Shields?

—Sí, es un empresario multimillonario. Tiene muchos negocios y uno de ellos es un contrato de exclusividad con los Trhee Lights. Mina también tiene un contrato con el tal Armando.

Darien alzó las cejas. Eso ya lo sabía, sólo que en el instituto nadie sabía ese detalle. Todos lo conocían como Darien Chiba. Frunció el ceño. Armando había estado en el baile y en ningún momento le había comentado sobre el incidente entre Serena y Mina.

Respiró con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de agarrar el móvil para llamarlo e increparlo a los gritos.

—Dicen, aunque no sé si es cierto, que Serena se puso a bailar con Armando y que a Mina le agarró terribles celos. A la salida del boliche las dos estaban muy borrachas y se agarraron a los golpes…

Darien intercambio unas palabras más con Kelvin, para luego despedirse e irse caminando directo hacia el salón de profesores.

Bien.

¡Estaba molesto!

No entendía nada de lo que había pasado entre esas dos. ¿Por qué estaba Armando en un boliche junto con Mina y Serena? Cuando lo viera el primer saludo que tendría seria un puño contra su estúpido rostro. ¿Por qué se lo ocultó?, ¿por qué no le dijo nada?, ¿por qué Mina no se había comunicado él?

Algunos profesores ya se hallaban en el salón charlando animadamente. Le ofrecieron café a Darien, él acepto cordialmente sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar y sacando una agenda para comenzar a anotar cosas. Mientras él se hallaba en otra orbita con sus pensamientos, los profesores mantenían una amena y superficial charla.

—¿Vieron que la modelo Panita se separó del actor Viruta porque le fue infiel con la actriz Japonesita? Panita los encontró teniendo sexo dentro de una motor home.

—Jajaja, ni Panita que es tan guapa se salvó de los cuernos, igual supuestamente ellos ya estaban separados desde antes...

—Ay eso no importa, lo que hizo Japonesita es de zorra mala, considerando que Panita y Viruta tenían hijos en común. Yo si fuera Panita no le perdonaría esta infidelidad... No, no...

—Bueno, cada quien tiene su opinión. Yo soy de los que piensa que los conflictos amorosos se resuelven en la cama... —miró hacia Darien que se hallaba muy callado sin prestarle atención a sus colegas—. Chiba, ¿tú crees lo mismo?

Darien dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero no respondió nada. Simplemente apoyó su mano contra su mejilla y miró por la ventana que daba hacia los pasillos.

Serena se sintió observada. Viró su cabeza y lo vio observándola desde el salón de profesores. Haciendo de cuenta que paso nada, cerró los ojos y se propuso a caminar hacia delante, con la mala suerte de que la cabeza le reboto hacia atrás cuando se dio de llenó contra una pared. Se curvó adolorida agarrándose el tabique de la nariz, pero de todas maneras siguió caminando como si nada, mientras palpaba con la otra mano la pared. Molly se acercó a ayudarla.

—¿Lo acaban de ver? Tsukino se dio de lleno contra un mural —susurró un profesor.

—Esa niña siempre tan distraída —le respondió otro.

Darien continuó con su estado enmudecido pero en su mente sobrevolaba la frase: _"los conflictos amorosos se resuelven en la cama."_

* * *

El chico de cabello negro entró al salón de artes plásticas, con la mala suerte de que Serena se hallaba sola allí. Darien no dijo nada, ella tampoco, ni siquiera se miraron. El hombre agarró unas cartulinas y caminó directo hacia la salida. Pero no pudo pasar por el umbral de la puerta. Algo lo detuvo de hacerlo y ese algo era la curiosidad de saber lo que había pasado con Mina. Cerró la puerta. Serena dejó de ordenar las carpetas que le había mandado la profesora de visual y plásticas (castigo por haberse dormido en clases).

—Abre la puerta —le ordenó perpleja y con el rostro acalorado.

Darien miró de manera desinteresada el reloj en su muñeca.

—Son las 10:33. A las 10:35 abriré la puerta y me iré. Tienes dos minutos para decirme lo que sucedió con Mina.

Serena frunció el ceño y con las manos sobre la cintura se acercó a Darien.

—Pregúntale a tu novia —respondió con tono prepotente, pasando de él y yendo directo hacía la puerta.

Darien le tocó el hombro y ella se giró sobre sus pasos para quedar frente a frente e increparlo a gritos, pero toda su valentía se derrumbó, retrocediendo torpemente hacia atrás al ver la mirada hechizante del hombre. No llegó tan lejos cuando su espalda tocó la pared. Darien se acercó hasta ella, quedando sólo centímetros de distancia entre los dos. Apoyó ambas manos contra la pared, quedando Serena atrapada en el medio. El corazón de la rubia se descontroló y más cuando se quedaron mirándose directo a los ojos…

Tan rápido como sucedió esto también finalizó. Darien se apartó de ella y se fue sin decir nada. Serena dirigió su mirada al reloj de la habitación.

Ya eran las 10:40…

… cinco minutos más tarde del tiempo pautado por Darien.

* * *

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN: **Estaba pensando en publicar un lemon que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo. Lo tengo redactado a medias. No quiero herir susceptibilidades en el capitulo siguiente para aquellas lectoras que no les guste ese tipo de material con índole erótico. No es como el primer lemon de la historia anterior, este es más explicito. Así que ya están advertidas, por las dudas. De todas formas no sé si vera la luz porque me está costando terminarlo y no sé si quedará fuera de lugar en el capítulo siguiente. Por las dudas, aclaro que no tiene nada que ver con Darien y Mina.

*La canción es **"Rayando el sol"** de Maná. La letra me parece calcada a todo lo que pasó Serena con Darien :V

*Aclaro que es cojer con "J", porque no se refiere a coger de agarrar, sino al cojer de mantener relaciones sexuales :V (buscar la palabra en www . asihablamos . com para más información)

*Panita, Vicuta y Japonesita existen en la vida real y la anécdota es real también. Son Pampita, Benjamín Vicuña y la China Suarez (para más información, buscar en los portales de chusmerio)


	12. Solo tuyo

La niña de mis ojos: Revelación

Por TokioCristal

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A GUEST** (espero que te guste! :D), **A YSSAREYES48** (sí, a Serena su plan le funcionó a un muy alto costo, muchas gracias guapa :) ), **A FLAKIS** (la verdad es que no sé cómo va a terminar jajaja el anterior final lo hice más como a las apuradas y no quedé satisfecha porque no era lo que había planeado en realidad, porque mis intensiones eran otras cuando finalicé la primera parte, yo no quería que Darien y Serena terminaran juntos por eso el final fue tan abierto. Ahora estoy escribiendo todo a ciegas jajajajaja termino de escribir y publico un capitulo, a ciencia cierta por ejemplo no sé que pasara dentro de un par de capítulos más, pero tenés mucha razón con tu análisis, muchas gracias :) saludos también para ti!), **A ELSY82** (holaaa, es una buena reflexión, capaz que es momento de que Serena cambie un poco respecto a Darien y que aparezca alguien idóneo para ella. Espero que andes bien y te mando un calido abrazo! :) ), **A FAN** (si mato a Mina se me acaba la historia jajajajaja me morí de risa cuando leí lo del parachoques jajajajaja, beso linda :) ), **A MARA** (holaaaaa, bien, ¿y vos? Espero continuar con este ritmo de actualización jajjajaja ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración, a veces recuerdo algo que me dijeron en los comentarios, lo reflexiono, me detienen de hacer cosas que no tengo que hacer jajajjajaja ¡gracias a ti! saludos bella :) ) **Y A SAILOR FRANIA** (Jajajajajajaja me muerto muerta jajajjaja te agradezco doble porque me di cuenta que no pegue mi respuesta en el capitulo anterior. Lo de Mina, tenés mucha razón, nunca lo había pensado así, tendría que haber esperado un poco, al menos por respeto a su amistad con Serena. Me hiciste pensar el porqué Darien no tenía reparos en demostrar que tenía "algo" con Mina, porque era otra de las cosas en las que no había caído en cuenta jajajajajja te mando un abrazo y una Mina de regalo jajajaajjajaja espero que mi "intento" de lemon sea de tu agrado, porque no es un lemon por completo en realidad… bueno, al menos eso me parece a mi jajjajajajaja)

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Llegando al tramo final de la historia, hay lemon.

* * *

Darien terminó de acomodar sus libros por temáticas en una enorme estantería que ocupaba casi toda una pared. Pusó las manos sobre su cintura y suspiró con fuerza, observando con orgullo su nueva biblioteca personal.

Hogar nuevo. Vida nueva. Todo comenzó dos días atrás cuando decidió mudarse definitivamente a un apartamento situado en el lado céntrico de la ciudad. Ya no quería vivir en el barrio privado donde estaba la gran mansión Shields. Se sentía preparado para vivir solo otra vez. No tenía los mismos miedos que cuando estaba amnésico. Él era un chico independiente que le gustaban los lugares reducidos y con menos lujos, donde podía interactuar libremente con su soledad. El nuevo apartamento era, ante todo, minimalista pero cómodo y decorado con muy buen gusto.

Observó a sus espaldas a Mina, que se hallaba terminando de acomodar un florero encima de la mesita ratona de la sala.

Se dirigió hasta allí.

—Que lindo que es todo, me recuerda a tu viejo apartamento —comentó la rubia cuando lo tuvo frente a ella.

Darien le sonrió acariciando levemente la juvenil mejilla.

Se sentaron en el sillón y platicaron sobre todo un poco.

Mina habló sobre el incidente que tuvo con Serena como un narrador en tercera persona, sólo relatando el lado físico y superficial, trayendo a cuento el cómo se generaron los hechos sin buscar ahondar sobre el lado profundo y sentimental de la cuestión. Después de todo era un tema que le irritaba, el sacar a luz cuestiones tan enredadas y difíciles de explicar. No quería hablar mal de Serena, porque lo haría, ya que a pesar de que una parte de ella se sentía mal y arrepentida sobre lo que había sucedido, la otra parte todavía se encontraba enojada.

Darien tampoco quería indagar mucho sobre eso. Serena era parte de una etapa pasada: dentro de su línea cronológica ella era un asunto que quería dejar atrás, cerrado con llave, a candado, con una viga pesada en medio. No se quería estancar en algo que no tenía futuro, por lo que ahora en más no le daría importancia a cualquier menor asomo de información privada sobre la vida de ella. Darien además consideraba que su ex novia ya tenía un novio del cual hacerse cargo.

Lo único que le generó alivio fue averiguar que Armando no tenía que ver con la riña de las dos chicas, que fue el único ser vivo que se atrevió a separarlas. Tampoco su hermano le detalló sobre el tema, primero, porque había llegado tarde a la pelea y, segundo, no parecía interesarle.

Mina y Darien tenían una relación en general (no de pareja) más _"madura" _y _"sólida."_

De la nada (o eso quiso aparentar) Darien se atrevió a cuestionar:

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre el cristal del plata?

¡Bien!, ¡finalmente se había atrevido a lanzar la primera piedra sobre esa cuestión!

—No sé qué es el cristal del plata —confesó ella con sinceridad.

Él se tomó unos largos instantes antes de agregar con algo de tiento:

—Mina, sé que lo que te voy a decir sonara loco pero…—pausó dudando sobre si hacerlo.

Llevaba días analizando si decírselo o no con posibles planes _"a", "be"_ y _"ce"_ por si algo salía mal.

—Dime Darien —lo instó Mina apoyando calidamente una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

—Tal vez pienses que estoy loco… la verdad no lo sé, pero durante mi perdida de memoria soñé con un gato negro…

—¿… de ojos rojos y con una calva con forma de luna en su frente?—agregó atropelladamente.

Darien la observó perplejo pero más perpleja se hallaba Mina.

—Sí —asintió levemente—, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Mina se quedó sin palabras, recordando fugazmente a Artemis y luego a Luna. Sintió la nostalgia aprisionar su pecho y la inquietud comenzó a hacer mella en su alma. ¿Por qué Luna había aparecido otra vez?, ¿acaso Darien estaba por morir otra vez? Mina, quien tenía un sexto sentido sobre desarrollado inclinado a lo paranormal, sabía que ese tipo de apariciones sólo sucedían cuando algo malo estaba por pasar. Nunca pronosticaban cosas buenas.

—Sé quién es… —simplemente respondió la rubia con mesura—, ¿qué te dijo…?

Darien frunció levemente el ceño y observó sin color ni energía a la mesa frente a él. Eso reforzaba y hacía más verídicos los hechos que le había relatado la gata negra llamada Luna. Bueno, al menos no era el único que estaba loco.

—Me dijo que tú y yo... —miró hacia otro lado menos a Mina.

¿De verdad quería decirle esto? Un par de ojos azules se manifestaron fugazmente en su memoria. _Serena,_ sobrevoló el nombre dentro de su mente. No quería volver a pensar nunca más en ella, lo había llevado a sentir cosas que jamás podría superar.

—¿Qué te dijo Darien…?—cuestionó ansiosa Mina al ver que se tardaba en finalizar la frase.

—Me dijo que tú yo estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.

De verdad esa respuesta no la esperaba. Luna y Artemis no eran lo que se dice precisamente cupidos. Todo lo contrario. Una definición más cercana a lo que eran ellos, sería los que son las parcas dentro de la mitología romana. Darien siempre ha sido la regla a toda excepción, desde la primera vez que le perdonaron la vida y fue salvado por Luna. Mina miró por instantes las manos de él y las suyas. Ella tenía la habilidad de ver más allá que cualquier ser humano mortal y jamás había visto el llamado _"hilo rojo" _sobre ninguna persona. Además, ¿qué demonios era el Cristal del Plata?

—No es una excusa para coquetearte, estoy hablando de verdad —se apresuró Darien a reafirmar sus dichos, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate al ver la duda en la mirada de la chica rubia.

—Te creo —admitió asintiendo con cierto tono de voz indeciso—. Entonces eso quiere decir que tú y yo…

—… estamos destinados a estar juntos —completó por inercia la frase.

Se miraron directo a los ojos, buscando monitorear las emociones del otro a través de los minúsculos gestos de sus rostros.

Darien apoyó su mano sobre el dorso de la mano de Mina. Los ojos de la chica brillaron y sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. El hombre se inclinó suavemente y dudo unos momentos antes de posar con tiento sus labios contra los inseguros labios femeninos.

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde y Mina habiéndose ido a su casa, se escuchó el timbre sonar.

—_Frère _Da-r-i-eeen —decía la voz de Armando desde el otro lado del intercomunicador.

Darien presionó el botón para que se abrieran las puertas del hall de abajo. Cinco minutos después escuchó el leve golpe en la puerta del apartamento.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en subir? —cuestionó dejándolo pasar.

—Vine por las escaleras. En el ascensor no había ascensorista.

—En este edificio no hay ascensorista. —respondió.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Darien omitió contestarle a su excéntrico y multimillonario hermano.

Armando paró sus pasos en medio de la sala, mirando hacia todos los rincones como un niño perdido.

—Darien, ¿qué hay de comer?, ¿dónde están las mucamas y el mayordomo?, ¿por qué este lugar es tan pequeño?, ¿dónde está el _Édouard-Henri Avril_ original que te regalé para que colgaras en la pared?, ¿sabes cuánto me costo?

Armando sacó una campanita de adentro de su chaqueta y comenzó a moverla, esperando que la servidumbre respondiera a su llamado, tal como solía suceder en la mansión.

—Armando deja de hacer eso, no tengo mucamas y mayordomo, además mi apartamento no es un burdel parisino como para andar colgando esas porquerías.

Los labios de Armando se cernieron sorprendidos sobre una _"o."_

—¡Tú no entiendes lo que es el arte! —los labios del rubio titubearon—. Pero te perdono si me das pizza y un buen vino para tomar.

Darien rió levemente asintiendo y fue directo a la cocina. Su hermano literalmente era como un niño pequeño. Desde el día que Serena había comido con ellos, el hombre rubio había tomado el gusto por comer comida chatarra.

Media hora más tarde se hallaban comiendo tranquilamente en la sala, mientras miraban _"American Beauty" _en la televisión.

—¿Quién te ayudo a ordenar todo?

—Fue Mina.

Armando no respondió y llevó el tenedor a su boca con un trozo pequeño de pizza.

—¿Dónde dejas guardado tu auto?

—Vendí mi auto. Sólo ando en bus.

—¿Cómo pobre? —preguntó sorprendido—. Darien eres un Shields, ¡qué vergüenza!

—Armando...

El rubio agarró una servilleta y se limpió con golpecitos leves la boca, para luego levantarse e ir directo hacia la biblioteca personal de Darien. Indagó con la mirada cada libro hasta que una sección llamó poderosamente su atención.

—Literatura erótica —susurró agarrando un libro cualquiera y abriendo la tapa—. Este es un clásico, Fanny Hill... oh, no me sorprende que te guste este tipo de libros...

Armando dejó el libro en su lugar y agarró otro de temática diferente, para luego regresar a su lugar en el sillón.

—Tres ensayos sobre una teoría sexual de Sigmund Freud... —leyó en voz alta mirando pensativamente la portada—, ey, ¿te acordas de la primera novia que tuviste a los diecinueve años? —cuestionó con timbre casual los niveles rememorativos de Darien.

El chico asintió sin entender el porque del comentario. De la nada Armando se largó a reír.

—Recuerdo que por ella te agarraste a las trompadas en un boliche con otro chico. Creo que fue la relación más normal y transparente que tuviste con alguien.

El hombre de pelo negro suspiró de modo cansado y aburrido.

—Hace años que supere a esa chica. También superé a Beryl. ¿A qué viene esto?

Armando dejó el libro encima de la mesa y sostuvo una copa con vino. Dejó pasar el pequeño desliz de Darien sobre esa lista de superación en la que parecía no entrar Serena.

—Los corazones adolescentes son tan frágiles —comentó Armando mirando hipnotizado el liquido de su bebida moverse dentro del recipiente—, el primer amor siempre se vive con mucha intensidad y se actúa de la misma manera…

Darien no respondió nada y agarró el control de la tele comenzando a cambiar de canales. Armando bebió un sorbo del vino mientras miraba de reojo la actitud de aparente tranquilidad de su hermano.

—Darien, ¿no crees que debes ir a pedirle perdón a Serena?

El hombre de cabello negro observó a su hermano como si a este le hubiese crecido un tercer ojo en la frente.

—No te entiendo.

—Claro que no me entiendes, si entre los dos el más inteligente siempre fui yo…

—Explícate antes de que mi humor cambie por uno muy malo.

—Está bien. Seré directo. Lo digo porque para ti Serena será otra chica más, pero para ella tú eres la base de todo amor siguiente que viene después de ti —reflexionó con brillante sensatez.

Darien arrugó el entrecejo.

—No te voy a escuchar Armando —indicó con expresión irónica—, no te voy a hacer caso porque no tienes fundamentos para opinar…

Que lo aconsejara Armando sobre asuntos amorosos era como si lo aconsejara Hitler, considerando además que el hombre estaba _"más sólo que astronauta a la deriva."_ Detrás de todo ese discurso moralmente correcto se escondía una doble o triple intensión. No iba a caer tan ingenuamente. Armando, como buen empresario que era, sabía el poder manipulativo que tenían las palabras.

—Bueno… sí tú lo dices —susurró el hombre rubio mirándolo altaneramente—, pero admíteme esto: ¿no crees que tu obsesión por Serena y las chicas jóvenes se debe a que no has tenido una infancia y adolescencia normal?

Darien no le estaba gustando el sentido que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Armando, no digas estupideces. No es por eso.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—El destino. Hay personas que simplemente están destinadas a cruzarse.

Armando miró pensativamente las uñas de sus manos y con los ojos entrecerrados susurró mas para si mismo:

—Tengo que volver a repasar ese libro de psicología que leí el otro día.

—No tiene nada que ver con lo psicológico —respondió Darien aburrido.

Armandio le dio otro sorbo al vino.

—También pienso que es como un acto de rebeldía de tu parte, ¿sabes? El que salgas con chicas más jóvenes. Exteriormente te muestras como un chico tranquilo pero es como si te gustara transgredir lo moralmente correcto en la sociedad…

—No soy un... —pausó buscando las palabras correctas—, un hombre con aires de _"chico malo."_

—Para mi que hay algo raro en todo esto…

Darien suspiró con fuerza.

—No hay nada raro —enfatizó enojado mientras las mejillas se le acaloraban—. Inclusive si Serena en este momento fuera veinte años mayor que yo, de todas formas hubiera caído enamorado de ella.

—¿Así que sigues enamorado de Serena? —cuestionó de modo perspicaz con una sonrisa triunfal.

Había caído en la trampa de su hermano.

—Eres astuto Armando… pero yo no… —pausó— no estoy enamorado de Serena.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque está saliendo con Seiya.

Armando lo observó vaciamente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, aunque no había ningún ápice de sorpresa en su voz—. Creí que Seiya estaba saliendo con Michiru Kaioh. Me parece que te están mintiendo…

—¿Michiru…? —cuestionó desconcertado.

La conocía, la había visto en la mansión un par de veces. Cabello azul, ojos del mismo color, figura atrayente. Veinticinco años. Una amiga con derechos de Armando. La mujer más atractiva que había visto en su vida. Y con atractivo no se refería explícitamente a su belleza externa, sino a aquella sensualidad femenina que arrastraba tanto a hombres como a mujeres a las pasiones más desbordadas.

—Sí, con Seiya no están en pareja, pero creo que están teniendo algunos encuentros —respondió Armando.

A Darien le resultó asqueroso saber que Serena estaba saliendo con alguien que a su vez estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales casuales con otra chica.

—A mi me gustan las mujeres un poco más cercanas a mi edad —comentó de la nada Armando—, pero por Serena podría hacer una excepción, si es que me lo permites...

¿Acababa de escuchar bien?, ¿su hermano le estaba pidiendo permiso para llevarse a Serena a la cama? Darien parpadeó con confusión. Pero… pero no se estaba escuchando como un hombre que sólo quería acostarse con Serena. Sino que parecía haber algo más en las intensiones de Armando…

—Eso sería deshonesto —respondió de inmediato, sin ocultar su enojo—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo saliera con alguna de tus exs?

Armando se largo a reír de manera divertida.

—La verdad no me importaría. ¡Mis ex novias son tan hermosas!

Ese libertinaje de Armando le molestaba. Su hermano solo conocía el amor al dinero, no el amor sincero.

—No te lo permito Armando, aunque yo ahora esté empezando a salir con alguien más —comentó Darien, con actitud de superado.

—¿Con quién?

—Con Mina.

—Sí, como lo suponía —susurró con aires de obviedad—. ¿Son oficialmente novios?

—No.

—¿Duermen juntos?

—No.

—¿De qué modo salen?

—Nos estamos conociendo.

—¿Te gusta?

Darien tardó una milésima más de segundo en responder.

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto de mucho?

—Esto ya se está volviendo como una conversación de mujeres.

Armando rió.

—¿Por qué estás esperando para llevártela a la cama? —preguntó de modo directo.

—Soy un caballero.

—Sí tú lo dices…

Armando se sentía gratamente sorprendido. Jamás había tenido una conversación tan _"profunda"_ con Darien. Él jamás era de hablar sobre sus asuntos personales, pero ahora lo hacía de un modo bastante abierto, como si estuviera buscando auto convencer a los demás y, al mismo tiempo, auto convencerse a si mismo sobre los cambios que estaban sucediendo en su vida. Desde el primer instante, si Darien no hubiera querido hablar sobre esos asuntos, hubiera respondido con un muy típico: _"no hablo de mis asuntos personales…"_

* * *

Lunes, otro nuevo lunes.

Seiya se hallaba solo en el vestidor del gimnasio del instituto, cuando de la nada entró Darien. El joven cantante lo miró con sorpresa y más cuando de la nada Darien lo empujó con una mano bruscamente hacia atrás.

—¿Qué te sucede? —cuestionó extrañado.

Darien se acercó intimidante.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que si te veo hacerle daño a Serena te moleré a golpes

—¿Cómo…?

—Es tu novia, debes respetarla.

—¿Serena mi…?

Seiya no caía en su asombro. Definitivamente ese hombre había enloquecido del todo.

—No me importa si ella me engañó contigo, ya es un tema entre ustedes dos —el rostro de Seiya era un poema de emociones—, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar que le tomes el pelo porque Serena ante todo es una chica de buenos sentimientos.

Seiya parpadeó con rapidez.

—Ah, claro... ¿Y con quién la engañé o estoy engañando?

—Con Michiru.

—Ya no salgo con Michiru, sólo estuve un tiempo con ella… —respondió de forma robótica pero sin todavía salir del todo de su asombro—, pero... —reconsidero todo lo que estaba sucediendo y con timbre dudoso agregó— aléjate de Serena… eh… porque es mi novia...

La mirada de Darien se ensombreció.

—Ya lo hice —reconoció y lo agarró de las solapas del uniforme, alzándolo más cerca de él—. Sin embargo, ten siempre presente mi advertencia. Si llego a enterarme lo mínimo que le hiciste mal, vete consiguiéndote un container donde vivir y radícate en otro país donde no te encuentre.

Seiya asintió algo intimidado.

—Si alguien pregunta está conversación nunca la tuvimos —lo soltó bruscamente para luego empujarlo hacia atrás—. Suerte en tu relación.

Y Darien se fue del vestidor dejando a Seiya no comprendiendo si había sido un buen sueño o si todo había pasado en realidad.

* * *

Entrada ya la noche, abrió la puerta de su apartamento, tirando desanimadamente su maletín al suelo. Se sacó la chaqueta y desprendió los primeros botones de su camisa, cayéndose rendido en el sillón.

El comentario de Armando sobre los sentimientos frágiles de los adolescentes había hecho mella en su corazón. ¡No tenía porque ir a pedirle perdón a Serena!, ¡fue ella quien lo engañó! Sin embargo no iba a permitir que ningún púber estúpido la lastimara. Él ya había transitado por esa edad y desde cierto punto de vista comprendía la situación de su ex novia.

Darien encendió la televisión.

—¿Cuantas veces más van a pasar esta película? —susurró aburrido, mirando a Kevin Spacey y a Mena Suvari en una escena de _"American Beauty."_

A pesar de su queja inicial no cambió de canal. Se mantuvo atento al drama planteado en la pantalla, pero pasados los minutos el sueño finalmente lo venció y cayó dormido sin darse cuenta, **volcándose dentro de las redes de un recuerdo lejano...**

* * *

—¿Terminaste Serena? —cuestionó Darien, saliendo de su eventual escondite detrás de la prosa sin interés de un libro, donde de vez en cuando se escondían sus depredadores ojos.

Esta era la situación: él sentado cómodamente en el sillón, haciendo de cuenta que leía un libro sobre abejas y flores. En el suelo se hallaba sentada la ocasionadora de todos sus males internos, terminando de resolver unos cálculos matemáticos.

—Ya terminé —dijo y con asombroso apuro le entregó el cuaderno a Darien.

—Me sorprende la rapidez Serena —admitió mirando fugazmente las hojas—. Está todo bien, ¿tienes alguna duda sobre esto?

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, casi desnucándose. Darien era un profesor de temer. O aprendías o aprendías. Así como se lee, sin el "no" porque para Darien el "no" no existía. Desde hace tres días, después de las cien veces que Darien le repitió a diestra y siniestra lo que debía hacer y que la hizo hacer todo de nuevo, ya tenía pesadillas con números asesinándole con desmesurada crueldad. Si él llegaba a ponerle otro ejercicio de matemáticas, juraba que iba a empezar a caminar por las paredes como la niña del exorcista, insultándolo en veinte idiomas diferentes.

—Todavía quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que te vayas… —susurró el hombre mirando el reloj de la pared.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó ella.

Darien la observó sin expresión aparente en el rostro. Parecía una niña desamparada, con la boca como un capullo de rosa roja y los ojitos azules tristes. Ella mantenía una mano sobre el suelo y la otra encima de la falda escolar. Los cabellos dorados caían esparcidos por su frágil figura. Serena era la perfecta colegiala, desde el punto de vista pervertido y fantasioso: de apariencia angelical y de una inocencia que avivaba el morbo egocéntrico de algunos hombres. Darien sonrió levemente. Si existiera un libro sobre los hombres que caían en las redes de las encantadoras y jovenes adolescentes, seguro una foto de Darien enmarcaría la portada.

—¿Tú qué crees que haremos? —cuestionó con la voz neutral, intentando encubrir los repentinos deseos carnales.

—Hablemos sobre sexo… —se atrevió a responder con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

Darien alzó sus cejas y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

—Abre la página 35 del libro de tu libro de biología y ponte a leer.

—Darien, hablo en serio… —susurró con la boca como un pato—… tengo algunas dudas.

—¿Dudas?, ¿qué tipo de dudas?

Los labios de Serena titubearon. Darien intentó controlar el deseo de besarlos.

—Bueno —pausó—, ya hemos tenido sexo una sola vez hace un par de semanas atrás pero… ehh… pero hay algunas cosas que… eh… yo…

Escondió su rostro entre el pañuelo rojo de su uniforme. Estaba muy apenada. Darien se rascó la mejilla con su dedo índice y, con temple tranquilo, intuyó:

—Ah, entiendo. Bueno, veamos. El sexo es…

—¡No, no hablo sobre que me hables científicamente sobre el tema!

—Ok. Había una vez una abeja llamada José Pedro que se posó sobre una flor llamada Manuela…

—¡Darien!

Darien se largó a reir.

—Quiero que me enseñes.

—¿Qué cosa específicamente?

—Quiero que me enseñes sobre orgasmos masculinos.

Darien se largo a reír sin poder parar. Casi se le estaba por salir el pulmón de la boca.

—Estoy hablando en serio…

Siguió riéndose.

—Me estoy ofendiendo.

Paró.

—¿Orgasmos masculinos? —cuestionó con seriedad—, ¿qué quieres saber sobre orgasmos masculinos?

—¿Tú cómo hombre que sientes cuando tienes un orgasmo? —fue directa en su respuesta, como si temiera arrepentirse.

Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron, cayendo en cuenta que Serena iba en serio sobre el tema. Estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre los hechos científicos del sexo con los jóvenes, después de todo era parte de su trabajo como profesor de biología, pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo con su joven e inocente novia, ya que después de todo ella le estaba preguntando algo de índole personal que, desde cierto punto de vista, los involucraba a ambos.

Apoyó su mejilla contra el dorso de sus dedos y mirando hacia Serena respondió con mucha paciencia y calma:

—Bueno, particularmente al ser la cúspide del clímax, todo el acto se concentra en ese punto en específico, se siente un placer más intenso... —respondió y poco a poco su voz fue envolviéndose en un manto de timidez— pero es difícil de explicarlo para mí porque… yo… por ejemplo, he sentido… un agregado nuevo y especial al estar por primera vez contigo…

Serena parpadeó con rapidez, analizando cada palabra que le había dicho.

—Es decir, ¿te hago sentir diferente?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque te amo Serena.

El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y sintió una felicidad desmesurada subir por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo…? —cuestionó ella atropelladamente.

—¿Cómo qué…? —respondió Darien sin entenderla.

Serena posó su mano sobre la rodilla de Darien. Él no entendió que estaba pasando hasta que la pequeña y tímida mano viajó por todo el muslo hasta la entrepierna. El hombre dio un respingó de sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó impactado pero sin apartar la mano de Serena sobre su virilidad.

—Quiero que me enseñes a hacerte "sentir diferente" —respondió ella, con toda la valentía acumulada que pudo dentro de su joven cuerpo, aunque interiormente moría de vergüenza.

Lo acarició con torpeza, como si estuviera acariciando un animalito.

Darien la agarró de la muñeca, apartándola.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Darien se lo pensó. Era una buena pregunta. Ya se estaba generando algo allí por el atrevimiento de Serena. ¿Por qué no permitírselo? Era su novia. Su "virginal" (a medias) e inocente novia. Prefería que este tipo de asuntos lo solucionara con él y no con alguien más. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, y estaba bien que Serena se hubiera armado de valor. Él jamás se hubiera atrevido a arrinconarla a hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que si quieres detenerte no hay problema. No te sientas obligada.

Serena asintió con el rostro rojo como un pimentón, arrodillada frente a él, con la espalda recta, postura rígida como un soldado, pero preparada y atenta a todo lo que viniera después. Darien se desabrochó el cinto y bajó el cierre de su pantalón. Serena estiró tímidamente su mano y allí lo sintió, cálido y levemente abultado. Miró hacia los ojos de Darien, el cual la miraba atentamente como monitoreando cada reacción de la jovencita frente a él.

Serena deslizó la tela, destapándolo de aquel escondite. Darien sintió un cosquilleó leve bajar por su espalda cuando los frágiles y fríos dedos de Serena rozaron con delicadeza la caliente extremidad.

—¿Cómo debo sostenerlo?

—Así...

Y envolvió su garra sobre la frágil y tímida mano que sostenía aquel cetro mágico.

—¿Y luego?

—Lo mueves suavemente.

Lo movió de arriba a abajo. Y cuando consiguió un dócil ritmo de parte de Serena, apartó su mano, dejándole todo el trabajo a ella.

—Puedes presionar pero no lo hagas fuerte...

Serena presionó, realmente estaba duro como una piedra y creciendo rebosante de salud hasta duplicar el tamaño. Sus virginales ojos lo miraban con asombro, asombro que incrementaba el ego de Darien. Y ella recordó fugazmente lo grandioso que era sentirlo completamente dentro, embistiéndola furiosamente hasta terminar dentro de ella en una violenta descarga.

—Darien, ¿por qué se pone duro?

—Por qué me gustas mucho.

—No me refiero a eso. Explícame.

—La explicación científica no te la puedo dar en este estado.

—Ah, ¿ves? Eres un muy mal profesor.

—Y tú eres una excelentísima alumna —respondió con un trasfondo y doble sentido prácticamente perceptible.

Apenas Serena se distrajera la iba a empujar contra el suelo. Lo estaba planeando desde sus más oscuros, malcriados y egoístas deseos. Quería estar adentro de ella, imponerse desde todas las posturas, hacerle gritar de placer hasta dejarla ronca...

Ella empezó a aumentar el estimulo, al ver la mirada de deseo de Darien.

—¿Te gusta?

—Lo amo.

—¿Así está bien?

—Aprendes rápido bonita…

Serena rió suavemente y en ese momento Darien deseó robarle un beso de esos labios tan bonitos. Si tuviera que escribir todo lo que quería hacerle a la inocente Serena, sería un libro muy gordo de cosas.

Esa actitud sumisa entres sus piernas no era más que sólo un trasfondo real del poderío que ella tenía sobre él. Porque Serena era su pequeña, a la que mimaba y malcriaba. A quien le entregaría todo. Todo sin miramientos. Ella tenía el poder. Era una mujer poderosa porque tenía su corazón, y de la misma manera como lo tenía también podía romperlo a pedazos.

—¿Puedo tocarlo con los labios? —preguntó con timidez.

—Puedes meterlo en tu boca si quieres...

Serena paró de golpe el estimulo. Darien la miró con frustración.

Ella le sonrió inocente, ladeando la cabeza de lado y apoyando el miembro contra su febril mejilla.

—Enséñame, por favor —pidió mirándolo con ojitos tiernos.

Definitivamente Darien era un hombre con mucha fuerza de voluntad, porque se tuvo de contener de lanzarla contra el suelo y arrancarle las bragas en ese momento. Le daba un morbo increíble verla en su uniforme escolar, pidiéndole ese tipo de cosas a él, que en la vida real sí era su profesor.

Con entereza extendió otra vez su garra sobre la inocente mano, mientras que con la otra garra le acarició tiernamente la sonrosada mejilla. No estaba bien que una tierna ovejita provocara a un manso león. En cualquier momento podía caer como una presa. No era una buena idea jugar contra la naturaleza.

—Abre la boca cariño —susurró con la voz aterciopelada, apuntando el centro del deseo hacia los virginales labios. Ella abrió la boca de modo obediente—. Cuidado con tus dientes... —suspiró con fuerza cuando los labios se cernieron sobre la gloriosa virilidad—. Usa tu lengua, has de cuenta como si estuvieras comiendo una paleta…

Apartó su mano y la dejó hacer. Serena cerró los ojos y con el miembro dentro de su boca, movió su lengua sobre la suave y frágil textura. Se echó hacia atrás sacándolo de su boca y volvió sus labios hacia delante adentrándolo de nuevo. Repitió la acción un par de veces más. Luego pasó la lengua desde la base hasta la punta mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. Volvió a chuparlo.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

—Me tienes en las nubes… —apenas pudo responder con expresión derrotada y sufrida.

Serena rió.

—Darien te amo mucho.

Eso lo enterneció.

—Yo te amo mucho más mi princesa —respondió mirándola con amor y acariciando levemente la mejilla de Serena.

Ella le sonrió con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad, para luego besar con cariño la punta y volver a meterlo con vigorosa necesidad dentro de su boca. Comenzó a chuparlo más profundamente, haciendo movimientos con la lengua y empujándolo de atrás hacia adelante con la ayuda de sus labios.

El paraíso. Oh, no. No quería ir al paraíso. Este era su paraíso. Serena era su mundo. Ella era su Eva, su Lilith, las dos en una sola mujer, ¡no importaba mucho en realidad! Sólo estaba comenzando a pensar en incoherencias. En cualquier momento iba a explotar como un volcán. Posó una mano sobre la nuca femenina, ayudándola con los movimientos. Ya no respondía a razones. No podía aguantar más. Empezó a mover las caderas contra la boca de la rubia. Estaba en otro plano existencial...

Serena paró abruptamente, apartándose.

Definitivamente lo quería ver sufrir, ella lo estaba haciendo por gusto y este tipo de cosas se las haría pagar con el triple de estudio.

—¿Qué sucedió...?

Serena hizo un leve puchero.

—¿Qué...? —volvió a cuestionar, esta vez preocupado.

—Eres mío Darien, sólo mío…

Quiso exclamar que "si", que hiciera lo que quisiera con él cuando vio los sonrosados y carnosos labios de Serena posarse sobre la cúspide de su virilidad, pero se contuvo.

—Sólo soy tuyo, de nadie más, para siempre…—susurró casi como una promesa.

Entonces Serena empezó a mover con rapidez el miembro y cuando lo sintió diferente al tacto, inmediatamente envolvió sus tiernos labios sobre la base donde saldría disparada aquella semilla que tanto deseaba.

—Voy… voy a acabar… Sere… Serena… te…

Darien apretó con fuerza el sillón y...

* * *

… despertó de golpe con el pecho agitado y una inmensa erección en sus pantalones, balbuceando desesperadamente muchos "te amo" a la nada absoluta, porque Serena no estaba en la habitación...

¡Oh Dios!

Ese recuerdo se veía tan lejano ahora. Fue durante los tiempos en los que había sido tutor particular de Serena. La mejor lección de biología que había dado en su vida. No entendía el porque, el porque recordaba eso. La manera en la que su subconsciente le hacía saber que ella tenía poder sobre él. Un inmenso poder. Él era un hombre totalmente adiestrado y no lo quería reconocer. No hay nada más afrodisíaco que un orgasmo de la mano de quien uno ama...

¡Odiaba eso!

Para peor estaba solo, excitado, con el corazón roto y amargado. Ella era parte del pasado. Y no importaba cuanto le fuera a costar, la iba a olvidar sí o sí.

* * *

**Atención:** ESTE INTENTO DE LEMON SE UBICA CRONOLÓGICAMENTE DENTRO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS 16 Y 17 DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FANFIC.

* FRASE DE DARIEN A SEIYA: _"…Si llego a enterarme lo mínimo que le hiciste mal, vete consiguiéndote un container donde vivir y radícate en otro país donde no te encuentre." _Todos los derechos reservados a **Sailor Frania**

_* Édouard-Henri Avril, _pintor le considera el padre de la pintura erotica. (wikipedia)

* FANNY HILL: Novela erótica de John Cleland, publicada en 1748. Trata sobre una joven bonita que... ejem… (wikipedia)

* "Tres ensayos sobre una teoría sexual" de Sigmund Freud. (wikipedia)

* "American Beauty" o "Belleza americana", es una película… (para más información wikipedia, se me cierran los ojos XDDD)

(No sé cuando voy a actualizar pero espero que sea pronto)


	13. Revelación tercera

La niña de mis ojos

por TokioCristal

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A YSSAREYES48** (la verdad que sí :), saludos!)**, A FLAKIS** (todo es un entrevero de situaciones, es como el juego del teléfono descompuesto jajajaja nunca terminan de coincidir, espero no haber tardado tanto en la actualización :), te mando un calido saludo!), **A BRIGGE** (Armando es muy excéntrico jajajja Darien tiene su lado pervertido bien guardado, espero que te hayas recuperado del trauma… porque vienen cosas peores mwahahaha jajajaja besos! :) ), **A FAN** (me matan tus comentarios jajajajajjaja eres muy ingeniosa jajajaja tengo apartado hacia un lado lo del parachoques en el buzón de sugerencias, ahora también tendré en cuenta lo de las whiskas para cuando aparezca Luna jjajajaja muchas gracias! PD: Creo que Messi va a seguir practicando con tu hígado), **A SAILOR FRANIA** (Serena por ahora va ganando como las mejores jajajjajaja Si es lo que piensas sobre lo que yo creo que piensas que pienso que tú piensas: puede que tengas razón sobre el cristal del plata… Nunca antes me habían pedido matrimonio, quiero el 99,9% de todas tus cosas jajajajjaa y un 50% de tu 1%. ¡El Mamorusa es vida! jajajajjaja todas juntas haciendo porras: ¡mamorusa, mamorusa, mamorusa!...),**A ELSY 82** (por ahora haré sufrir un poco más a Serena, pero ya verás que va a ser la que mejor va a salir parada dentro de algunos pocos capítulos. Seiya es un aprovechado sí, vio luz y se asomó jajajaja Muchas gracias, que Dios te bendiga, espero que andes bien y que tengas un bonito día! :) )

* * *

En la secundaria de Serena entregaban todos los años becas universitarias. Algo bastante común, sino fuera porque este año concederían becas internacionales a cinco de los mejores estudiantes: Serena Tsukino estaba considerada dentro de uno de los puestos.

Darien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, mientras Rin y los demás profesores lo debatían. ¿Acaso ya era _el día de los inocentes…?_ Porque de verdad se oía como un chiste de muy mal gusto.

La joven fue la peor pesadilla de los profesores durante los primeros años de secundaria pero después de que Darien se involucró dentro de su vida, las calificaciones de ella habían dado un rotundo giro, aunque más que giro se elevaron hacía arriba. Prácticamente eran perfectas.

Rin, la directora, consideraba que entre tanta pereza acumulada seguramente existía un verdadero genio que nunca había sido explotado en un ciento por ciento. Todo venía a consecuencia de un artículo muy interesante que había leído _"Seis señales absolutamente científicas de que podrías ser un genio sin saberlo."_

Además era partidaria de una frase atribuida a **Einstein**: _"Si una mesa repleta es una señal de una mente repleta, entonces, ¿qué debemos pensar de una mesa vacía?"_ Mientras algunos estaban mecanizados como robots a seguir normas sociales, Serena parecía una regla a la excepción. Un ser vivo incomprensible. Ella con su torpe andar, siempre impuntual y con una tendencia a dormirse en clase que ya se había convertido en su distintivo. Sin embargo, al ser Serena Tsukino, no era algo muy certero de saber.

Los profesores optaron por ir con tiento. Le harían algunos exámenes para ver si ella estaba académicamente apta para la beca, independientemente de que la beca también exigía desde la universidad un examen de evaluación.

¿Y quien había sido estipulado entre todo los profesores para darle la gran noticia a la joven Tsukino?

Sí.

Como si el destino estuviera en su contra…

Cabello negro y ojos azules. Atractivo, joven e inteligente.

**Darien.** El que era a veces Chiba, a veces Shields.

Prefería ir a hablar con la familia Mizuno (Amy, una chica misteriosa, tímida e inteligente, que llegó a tener como alumna), o los Taylor (Kelvin, no era necesario entrar en detalles, el chico se lo merecía), también estaban los Kino (una tal Lita que no conocía) o los Satoro (no sabía ni el nombre) considerados dentro de las becas, pero no, debía ir con los Tsukino, sólo por la simple razón de que él fue quien sacó a relucir el lado más brillante de Serena. ¡Debía ser él quien le diera la noticia sobre la beca a la familia! (en eso concordaban los odiosos profesores)

Y allí se hallaba Darien, con todo el valor acumulado, golpeando la puerta de la casa de los Tsukino.

—Bien, seguro no hay nadie —aseguró con voz de nada, dándose media vuelta.

Bien, ¡ya había cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer! Nadie se encontraba en la casa de Serena, no era culpa de él. Iba a hacerse el desatendido sobre esa cuestión de la beca que, sin admitirlo, le causaba cierta… ¿felicidad?, ¿tristeza?

No estaba seguro. Capaz que había un punto intermedio, balanceándose entre un _"estoy orgulloso de ella, se lo merece",_ y un dubitativo con tintes melancólicos _"se va a ir lejos, tal vez no la vea nunca más..."_

La puerta se abrió de par en par.

—¿Darien?

Escuchó ese dulce timbre, tan afrodisíaco como el canto de una sirena pero que últimamente le resultaba odioso. Endureció sus facciones y giró sobre sus propios pasos, atreviéndose a mirarla frente a frente.

—Buenos días Tsukino —saludó de modo formal, intentando mantener las distancias—, ¿se encuentra tu madre en casa?

Serena frunció el ceño. No le gustó ese tono formal. Era como sentirlo completamente distante, como si fueran sólo dos desconocidos...

... y no quería enfurecerse pero: ¡A excepción de la única vez que le preguntó por los rasguños, en ningún momento posterior se preocupó por saber cómo se encontraba ella! Apretó con fuerza el picaporte. Lo bueno es que el ojo amoratado ya estaba curándose rápido y que ya no tenía ningún rasguño en el rostro…

Quiso gritarle que _"no", _que nadie en esa casa lo iba a atender, pero se contuvo. ¿Y si mejor le cerraba la puerta en las narices? Podía hacerlo, nada ni nadie la detendría.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar con mi madre? —cuestionó con actitud prepotente.

—Me mandan del instituto. También tengo que hablar contigo.

El temple de Serena se derrumbó, asomándose la sorpresa.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó sin creerlo.

—Sí, contigo.

La rubia observó pensativamente ambas sombras retratadas en el suelo y con un leve asentimiento se apartó de la puerta, para dejarlo entrar. Darien entró. Serena cerró la puerta y se dirigió directo a la cocina. El hombre se mantuvo parado como una estatua, como un militar esperando ordenes de un sargento. Pero el deseó de mirar a su izquierda pudo más. Sus ojos se retornaron calidos al analizar la fotografía de una niña adorable. Niña que hoy en día medía un metro sesenta y que le ocasionaban ciertos malestares que las personas más románticas atribuirían como _"amor."_ Un leve cosquilleó se extendió por todo su pecho, sonriendo con nostalgia. En aquella fotografía se veía tal como la recordaba cuando la vio por primera vez en el cementerio.

A los minutos apareció Ikuko, acompañada por Serena.

—Oh, señor Chiba, cuánto tiempo —lo recibió amablemente la señora y ama del hogar.

—Es un gusto volver a verla señora Tsukino.

—El gusto es mío —se apretaron escuetamente las manos en ademán de saludo—. Vamos a la sala —indicó señalando el lugar.

Se dirigieron hasta allí. Darien sentándose en el sillón chico y Serena con su madre en el sillón grande. Repentinamente, antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo, Ikuko se levantó.

—Me disculpa unos segundos, pero tengo que hacer un llamado muy importante.

Darien asintió e Ikuko se dirigió hacia la planta alta de la casa. El ambiente se retornó pesado. Serena lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. Darien directamente no la miraba pero fue el primero en atreverse a comentar algo.

—Que bueno que tu ojo esté curándose…

Las manos de Serena se cernieron contra su falda estampada con flores y lo observó con mucho reproche.

—Ya sabes que fue culpa de tu novia —susurró entre dientes.

El ceño del hombre se arrugó.

—Mi "novia" no te hubiera pegado sino la hubieses provocado.

El pecho de la rubia se infló al oír esa defensa de parte de Darien.

—¿Así que ahora la defiendes? —cuestionó sin ocultar el malestar que le generaba.

Darien la miró a medias.

—No, no estoy a favor de ninguna de las dos. Ambas se comportaron de una manera muy inmadura.

—Odio cuando usas ese tono de voz maduro y superado… Te oyes soberbio.

El hombre suspiró profundamente y con expresión altanera aclaró:

—Primero del todo no somos nada como para que me eches en cara mi actitud, segundo del todo yo podría empezar a echarte cosas en cara que sí son verdad y no conjeturas que me he creado en la cabeza sobre diversas situaciones, como sí lo has hecho tú —la miró directamente a los ojos y, aunque su mente le decía que debía parar de hablar sus labios no lo hicieron, continuando con su verborrea—… empezando con aquella vez cuando empezamos a salir que aceptaste tener una cita con Seiya, o todas las veces que dejaste que Seiya inocentemente te besara, o cuando inclusive aceptaste salir otra vez con él y como de esa manera terminaron durmiendo juntos… —cesó de hablar por tres segundos y sin poder contenerse admitió—, ¿te parece que a mi ese tipo de cosas no me **duelen**? Perdón, lo que trato de decir es… —apretó los labios con fuerza y exhaló—. Olvídalo. En fin, por tercer punto te digo que cualquier problema que tengas que vayas y lo hables con el _"obtuso"_, perdón, tu novio…

—Para tu información señor "_obtuso_" —resaltó con ironía, intentando controlar las ganas de lanzarle el florero por la cabeza—, primero, apenas te dejé abiertas las puertas aprovechaste para ir corriendo detrás de Mina...

—¡Eso no es verdad! Estando contigo jamás he ido detrás de Mina, inclusive cuando estuve amnésico y solo la recordaba a ella, prefería estar contigo. ¡Nunca desconfié de ti durante aquellos momentos en los que no recordaba nada! Dejé inclusive que te involucraras en mi vida de forma intima, siendo yo una persona desconfiada. Te reconozco que parte de mi accidente automovilístico sí se debió a los celos enfermizos que me cegaron, pero yo cuando fui a Estados Unidos te dejé la posibilidad abierta de que hicieras lo que quisieras en tu vida, pero no por eso iba a dejarme de sentir afectado o dolido. Al ver los tabloides pensé que finalmente estabas empezando una relación con Seiya y sólo necesitaba la confirmación del idiota para apartarme de tu camino, porque consideré que tú eras muy joven y querías entablar relaciones con gente de tu edad, pero Seiya aquel día, en el apartamento, no me dijo que estaban saliendo juntos, por eso me sentí tan mal, porque a pesar de todo tú me seguías esperando.

Los labios de Serena tantearon un par de segundos, siendo tocada internamente por los reproches de Darien, pero no se achicó y continuó defendiéndose:

—Ok. Veamos… yo… no estoy de novia con nadie, sí, reconozco todo lo que me dices sobre Seiya, hubo un tiempo en el que me llego a... digamos... _"agradar"_ pero nunca estuve enamorada de él ni fuimos pareja…

—¿Ves lo que trato de decirte? —saltó de inmediato Darien—, ¡A mi Mina jamás me gusto pero a ti Seiya sí!

—No me gusto nunca Seiya. Yo siempre lo quise como amigo. Voy a corregirme sobre algo que dije antes porque no me estoy explicando bien. Reconozco casi todo sobre lo que me acusas menos una cosa: yo jamás me he acosta… ah…

De repente Ikuko entró en la sala. Darien y Serena recuperaron la compostura, como si jamás hubiese existido una confrontación entre ambos. La mujer los miró de manera curiosa.

—¿De qué estaban hablando?

Darien se apresuró a responder.

—Estábamos intercambiando opiniones sobre el guión de una nueva obra teatral. ¿Cierto _"infiel"_ Serena?

—Cierto señor _"obtuso"_ Darien.

Ambos se largaron a reír nerviosamente.

—Oh, ¿una nueva obra teatral?

—Eh… sí, sólo que esta vez… es… una obra que están por estrenar en el instituto y… es… solo para los alumnos —mintió Darien.

—¿Serena harás algún papel? —preguntó Ikuko sentándose a su lado.

—Voy a estar de decorado —respondió cruzando los brazos contra su pecho—, es para el único papel que sirvo, ¿no, profesor Chiba?

Indirectazo ninja hacia Darien.

—Pues yo pensaba que te quedaba mejor el papel de mujer infiel.

—Y a ti el de hombre despechado.

Volvieron a largarse a reír nerviosamente. Ikuko miró el rostro de uno y luego el de otro.

—¿Y de qué trata la obra?

—Es como un análisis de las relaciones que existen hoy en día. Las diferencias que hay entre los jóvenes de antes y los de ahora —explicó, aunque era una mentira bien ancha, ya que no existía ninguna obra teatral.

Serena asintió apoyándole en la cuestión.

—Oh, pues las cosas ha cambiado demasiado durante estos años... —comentó Ikuko rememorando en su mente sus tiempos mozos.

—Sí, sobre todo las relaciones amorosas. Hoy en día no funcionan porque la juventud no tiene respeto por nada.

—Pues tiene mucha razón…

—¡Mamá!, ¡él no tiene razón en nada! —exclamó Serena sin ocultar su malestar.

—Tú madre dice que tengo razón —dijo Darien con un leve asentimiento.

—Sabe —comenzó a comentar Ikuko—, mi hija Serena estuvo saliendo con un chico de nombre parecido al de usted…

¿Estaba desatándose un terremoto? Porque a Darien se le empezaron a mover las paredes al escuchar ese comentario de parte de su ex suegra.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Si, se llamaba Darien Shields. No lo llegué a conocer, sólo una vez hablé con él por teléfono.

Darien intentó hacer memoria. No recordaba haber hablado con Ikuko por teléfono. Al regresar su memoria también se habían ido de paseo algunos detalles pequeños respecto a lo que sucedió después del accidente.

—Lo bueno es que ella terminó con él. No sabe como la hizo llorar mientras salían… —admitió con cierta tristeza.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Serena con las mejillas rojas—, ¿por qué le cuentas esas cosas?

—Es que el señor Chiba tiene razón, Serena. Ni los hombres ni las mujeres de hoy en día se toman las relaciones en serio.

Darien se movió incomodo en su asiento y con una sonrisa amable pidió:

—Si no le molesta me gustaría dejar de lado esta conversación.

Ikuko asintió. Serena suspiró aliviada.

—Bien, ¿le apetece un café o un te?

—Sí, mamá, le apetece —se atrevió a responder Serena por Darien—, ve a la cocina y trae también mis galletitas de adentro del horno.

Ikuko se levantó de su lugar musitando un _"ya vuelvo."_ Darien y Serena volvieron a verse con reproche.

—No quiero hablar más —pidió él sin ocultar lo mal que se sentía.

—Primero quiero que sepas que siempre buscaste pretextos para estar conmigo.

—Sólo he intentado protegerte... Eres muy joven...

—No, sólo has estado protegiéndote a ti de mí, como si yo fuera una energúmena, un gato negro que trae mala suerte.

—Eso no es verdad —replicó ofendido.

—Cuando éramos novios le decías a tus amigos que Beryl todavía era tu novia.

—Tenías dieciséis años, no podía decirle a nadie la verdad.

—Además te acostaste con ella, aquella vez que fui a buscarte a tu apartamento y los dos recién estaban saliendo de ducharse… ¿lo recuerdas?

—Yo no me acosté con Beryl aquel día.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Está bien, cree en lo que quieras, al parecer nunca llegaste a conocerme bien. ¡Aparte me la mencionas, sabiendo el mal trago que me hizo pasar!

—¡Si! Te conozco bien, por eso se que siempre has querido estar con Mina, ¡porque hasta tenia la llave de tu apartamento en aquel entonces!

—¡Me la robó!

—Además cuando estabas amnésico sólo la recordaste a ella.

—Eso no es verdad, ¡no lo es! Porque a pesar de todo lo malo yo te he amado y **te amo solo a ti** y a nadie más.

Serena lo miró impactada. Darien se dio cuenta de su error. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Los labios de él titubearon queriendo refutar lo que acaba de decir pero de su garganta no salio la voz.

—Darien... —musitó Serena con temple calmado y con las mejillas sonrosadas—, he esperado tanto tiempo para que me dijeras otra vez eso...

Se le aguó la mirada. Se sentía feliz. Darien, mientras tanto, miraba hacia cualquier punto al azar menos a ella. Se sentía como un crío que acababa de declárasele a la chica que le gusta.

—Yo...

—Darien... Yo lo siento tanto, me he dejado llevar por mis celos...

Darien siguió sin mirarla. No quería hacerlo, porque se iba a derrumbar en emociones y no estaban en una situación apta para que sucediera.

—Yo... Yo creo que es el momento para que sepas que yo jamás... Jamás te he engañado... Yo no tuve sexo con Seiya, era mentira, de verdad quería que recuperaras tu memoria y... cuando me preguntaste si había dormido, en el sentido de que si tuvimos relaciones, pues yo solamente asentí... Perdóname por favor. Eres el único hombre al que he deseado de esa manera tan intima...

Levantó los ojos y pudo ver la verdad detrás de la mansa y cristalina mirada de Serena. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ikuko entró a la sala.

—Bien, acá traje café, las galletitas recién horneadas de mi hija y unos pastelitos —dijo dejando una bandeja encima de la mesita ratona, para luego sentarse a lado de su hija—. Señor Chiba, ¿usted ya no trabaja mas como profesor?

Darien parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos sin dejar de contemplar a Serena.

—¿Señor Chiba?

—No, soy medico ahora —contestó de manera robótica.

—Ah, pero que bueno, tiene dos títulos.

—Ya estoy por tener el tercer titulo.

—Inteligente y guapo además.

Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron y rió con suavidad, mirando a Ikuko.

—Como me encantaría que mi hija fuera tan aplicado como usted.

Serena refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—Igual debo agradecerle, porque desde que usted ha sido su profesor ella ha mejorado bastante en su nivel académico. Antes de cada examen siempre lo mencionaba con mucha admiración. ¡Para ella usted ha sido su gran ejemplo a seguir!

—¡Mamá! —exclamó avergonzada Serena.

—Muchas gracias señora Ikuko pero considero y como siempre le he dicho a su joven hija que... ella es especial y única a su manera —admitió, guardándose algunos comentarios para él, y de esa forma optó por dar la noticia, deseando irse lo antes posible de allí—. Y habiendo dicho esto, vengo del colegio de Serena. Este año están dando becas para estudios terciarios en el exterior. La cuestión es que yo al haber sido tutor de Serena notaron muchas mejorías en ella, y me dieron el honor de ser quien tenga que decirles... —hizo una pausa— que a Serena le están ofreciendo una beca para estudiar en Francia.

La señora Ikuko se sostuvo del espaldar del sofá y con la otra mano el pecho.

—No lo puedo creer —admitió con tono sofocado.

Serena se mantenía en shock sin poder creérselo. Darien se levantó inmediatamente al ver la reacción de su ex suegra, temiendo que le diera un soponcio. La abanicó con una revista que se hallaba encima de la mesita.

—Serena, ve por un vaso de agua.

Serena salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió como un robot, yendo apurada a la cocina y al instante regresando con el vaso.

—Tome Ikuko, beba un poco —le ofreció Darien.

La mujer sostuvo el vaso.

—Mi Serena —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos—, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Serena empezó a emocionarse junto con su madre.

—Mama —musitó sollozando y junto con Ikuko se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, intercambiando palabras de aliento y amor.

Darien sonrió levemente al ver la escena. Le hubiese gustado tener a su madre a su lado y que estuviese con él en determinadas etapas de su vida, aconsejándolo cuando lo necesitara, cuidándolo en la tristeza y compartiendo su alegría.

Serena levantó su rostro llenó de lagrimas, separándose de Ikuko y, sin que nadie se lo esperara, abrazó a Darien, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

—¡Muchas gracias Darien!, ¡de verdad muchas gracias!

Deseó que a Ikuko la secuestrara una luz paranormal y que se la llevara a un planeta bien lejano a este. Él era manso ante los afectos de Serena… Sin embargo, no se podía permitir muchas muestras de afecto frente a Ikuko. No supo que hacer, así que actuó por inercia, sosteniéndola de los hombros y apartándola. Bien, en realidad no era lo quería hacer pero estaban frente a la señora Tsukino y no quería que lo viera de una manera sospechosa. Con una calidez que no pudo encubrir, le respondió:

—Serena estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

De verdad que sí lo estaba. No podía aparentar más frialdad. Estaba muy feliz de verla feliz, aunque significara que ella se fuera lejos y que no la vería por mucho, mucho tiempo.

La mirada de la rubia brillaba junto con lo sonrosado de sus mejillas.

—Gracias Darien. En algún momento te lo compensaré.

Las mejillas del hombre se encendieron y más cuando ella se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. Era tanta la felicidad que tenía Serena que todo enojo se disipó como arte de magia y no caía en cuenta sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. Darien empezó a reír nerviosamente ante la inquisidora mirada de Ikuko.

—Bueno, yo sólo vine a decirles eso… —dijo volviendo a apartar a Serena—. Ya me voy.

—Oh, no, no, quédese un poco más. Esto hay que festejarlo —dijo Ikuko levantándose del sillón.

Bueno, en realidad si quería quedarse. Pero mirándolo desde otra óptica, desde otro sentido literal: él quería permanecer para siempre a lado de Serena. Sin embargo, no quiso analizar la cuestión por miedo a que desatara una guerra interna entre su relación con Mina y sus sentimientos hacia Serena. ¡No podía! Lo hecho ya estaba hecho...

Desechó la invitación y las mujeres lo acompañaron hasta la puerta. A partir de acá fue cuando todo se distorsionó y transcurrió en cámara lenta. Justo cuando iba a inclinarse para besar la mejilla de Serena, ella envolvió los brazos sobre su cuello y lo besó con extrema ternura. Darien cerró los ojos por inercia, dejándose llevar. Eso no era lo raro del asunto, lo extraño era que Ikuko estaba presenciando la escena.

—Mi Darien... —suspiró Serena apartándose levemente de él.

Las mejillas de Darien ardían de lo rojas que estaban.

—Me tengo que ir... —sólo atinó a decir sin atreverse a mirar a su ex suegra.

Serena lo volvió a besar fugazmente para luego apartarse. Él levanto la mano en ademán de despedida y, sin decir más nada, se marchó totalmente avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Es adorable, ¿no, mamá? —preguntó la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta—, ¡**y me ama**!

Ikuko no caía en cuenta sobre lo que acababa de pasar mientras veía a su hija danzar felizmente por todos los rincones de la casa.

* * *

**2:55 a.m**

**Casa de los Aino**

Todo estaba ambientado para la ocasión. Las cortinas cerradas. Las luces tenues de las velas y el pentagrama dibujado con sal sobre el suelo. Se sentó en el medio y puso la tabla de ouija frente a ella. Respiró hondamente y cuando el reloj marcó finalmente las tres, presionó play en su grabadora y comenzó el ritual. Puso el dedo índice sobre el indicador.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —cuestionó.

No sucedió nada ni el más leve movimiento.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —volvió a insistir.

Nada pasó.

—Bien —suspiro con calma y contó hasta diez—, mi nombre es Mina Aino... y quiero saber si Artemis o Luna están ahí.

Repentinamente el indicador se movió a "Hola." Mina sonrió anchamente aliviada. Finalmente había podido comunicarse con ellos y de esa manera podria preguntarles sobre todo lo que estaba pasando con Darien Chiba. Sospechaba que había un trasfondo oscuro en todo ese asunto.

—Hola —saludó animada—, ¿eres tú Artemis?

El indicador se movió hacia "no."

—¿Eres tú Luna?

El indicador volvió a moverse hacia "no." La sonrisa de Mina se desdibujo y un extraño escalofrió bajo por su espalda.

—¿Q... Quién eres?

El indicador deletreó: A.D.I.V.I.N.A.

—¿Eres... eres alguien bueno?

El indicador se movió a "no."

Mina se largo a reír por los nervios.

—Seguro soy yo. Debe ser mi subconsciente...

El indicador se volvió a mover disparando hacia diferentes letras

—Ríete... —leyó la primera palabra- ahora porque... —pausó conteniendo la respiración— después no lo harás...

Mina respiró hondo y acumulando coraje se atrevió a responder.

—A mi nadie me amenaza, ¡tabla estúpida!, ¡quiero que sepas que soy la mujer más bella, intrépida y valiente del planeta tierra!

Alejó su dedo del indicador. Este se comenzó a mover solo ante los sorprendidos ojos de Mina.

—No... —leyó intentando controlar el temblor en su voz— mires a tus espaldas...

Las luces de las velas se apagaron, quedando todo a oscuras. Sus cinco sentidos se pusieron alertas. Sintio una respiración en la nuca.

—¿Qué... Qué eres? —cuestionó intentando mantener el valor.

Escuchó una risa distorsionada y diabólica.

—Dentro de algunos años lo descubrirás... —pausó unos instantes— ... hermosa **Sailor V**...

—¿_Sailor?_

De repente unos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre la miraron de frente entre toda esa oscuridad. Mina omitió moverse un solo milímetro. El ente no tenia nariz y las orejas eran puntiagudas. Miró un poco más abajo y se sobresaltó al ver que la mitad del cuerpo era el de una cabra.

—Tú, ella y el otro idiota, me las pagaran…

—¿Quién es ella?

El demonio sonrió macabramente.

—Morirás...

—¡No!

Mina cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a rezar internamente, escuchando salir chillidos de cerdo entrecruzados con lloriqueos de niño dentro de la garganta de ese ente. De la nada la luz de la habitación comenzó a prenderse y apagarse. El cuerpo de Mina reaccionó y corrió hacia la puerta, saliendo como torpedo directo a la habitación de sus padres. Definitivamente no dormiría esa noche allí.

* * *

**NOTAS...**

*****Mientras escribía esta ultima parte pensaba en "FAN" :V, no sé porqué jajajajjajaja Creo que la gran mayoría hubiera deseado que a Mina se la llevaran a la séptima dimensión desconocida pero…

*****En este capitulo durante la pelea de Darien y Serena se rememoran muchas cosas del CAPITULO 15, 16 y 17 de la historia anterior. Creo que como cualquier pareja, cuando uno está enojado con el otro empiezan a recordar todo lo negativo desde el principio de los tiempos de la relación jajajajaj Quiero rescatar un leve detalle del capítulo 9 que comenta Serena en este capítulo, cuando admite no haberse acostado con Seiya:

_—No entiendo. ¿Qué hacías en la cama de Seiya? —pregunté como el ser más ingenuo y estúpido de todos._

_**¿Por qué?, ¿por qué pregunté eso?**_

_**Porque hasta en el último instante sigo manteniendo la esperanza de que no pasó nada entre ellos. ¿Será eso?**_

_—¿En serio me lo preguntas? —me cuestionó perpleja y con la furia y tristeza reflejado en su desesperado rostro—, Darien, ¿tú qué piensas que pasó?_

_Mi rostro pasó por todas las expresiones conocidas y sentí una puntada muy fuerte en mi cabeza._

_—¿Te acostaste con él?_

_**Ella asintió.**_

*****Las invito a ver mi intento de **dibujo de Sailor Moon** en mi INSTAGRAM: **NibiaSheila **(aunque no lo crean, ese es mi nombre real. Mis padres siempre desearon que me hicieran bullyng)

***Si creen que la declaración de Darien es el comienzo de algo bueno, la respuesta es NO :V porque de ahora en adelante todo va en picada…**


	14. Cita

-La niña de mis ojos: Revelación

Por TokioCristal

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A YSSAREYES48** (sí, se va jajajja emm, sobre la segunda cuestión entre D y M, por ahora no voy a decirlo pero la respuesta se inclina más hacia un sí… bueno, en realidad sí lo acabo de revelar jajajaja saludos! :) ), **A BRIGGE** (la verdad es que no sabía como relatar esa parte de la beca jajajjaaja porque era casi prácticamente imposible que sucediera, pero me inspiré en esas ideas que tiene algunas personas sobre que la pereza en realidad es un síntoma de "genialidad/inteligencia", ojala me dieran una beca a mi también por perezosa jajajaja Sí, Serena fue muy impulsiva sobre el beso a Darien jajajaja ya era tiempo de que Ikuko –al menos sólo ella jajjaj- supiera sobre la existencia amorosa de Darien en la vida de Serena jajajja muchas gracias a ti, cuídate tú también :) ), **A FAN** (sos una chica o un chico? La verdad que sí lograste tu cometido de confundirme jajajajjajaja Cuando desarrollé la conversación de Serena y Darien del capítulo anterior, me llegaron a la mente esas parejas que cuando discuten siempre se echan en cara cosas que pasaron al principio de los tiempos jajajaja Tenés razón, el demonio era el parachoques. La idea original no pudo ser publicada por problemas legales de autor con Hasbro. En la versión original el demonio semi humano se convertía en transformer y asesinaba a Mina. Morí con lo de la carnicería jajajajjajaaja )

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

La señora Aino alzó sus brazos, bostezando suavemente. Se refregó los ojos y puso un pie fuera de la cama.

Se escuchó un sonoro quejido seguido por un gritó de pavor.

—¡Maldita sea Mina!, ¡quieres matarme del susto!, ¿qué haces durmiendo en el suelo de mi habitación? —exclamó furiosa al ver el estado zarrapastroso de su hija.

—¡No quiero dormir más sola, mamá! —anunció con ojos asustadizos y respirando hondamente.

Tenía unas ojeras inmensas producto de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la madrugada, ni siquiera para pestañar. Del pelo ni hablar. Sobre las hebras rubias se podría asentar un nido de ratas, de lo roñoso y desprolijo que se veía.

—¿Otra vez estuviste viendo películas paranormales?

—¡No, mamá!, ¡yo no hice nada, te lo juro! —musitó con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, omitiendo hablar sobre la ouija y el pentagrama de sal que todavía seguro continuaban en el suelo de su dormitorio.

—Todavía recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y llorabas porque decías que tus amigos imaginarios te querían pegar...

—¡Mamá deja de tomarme el pelo! Ellos han regresado, ¡existen de verdad!

La señora Aino rió.

Mina suspiró con fuerza. Definitivamente hoy hablaría muy seriamente con Darien sobre lo que había pasado.

* * *

Serena se despertó de modo atropellado al tercer aviso de su alarma. Saltó de la cama directo al baño para darse una ducha. Apenas terminó, una bocina sonó insistentemente a las afueras de su casa. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana, sin tomar en consideración que su cuerpo sólo estaba envuelto por una toalla y sin importarle el frío.

Las mejillas de Seiya se encendieron.

—Serena, ¿todavía no te has vestido? —preguntó avergonzado sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Perdón Seiya, espérame unos segundos —respondió cerrando de golpe la ventana.

Después de diez minutos eternos, que por milagro no se convirtieron en una hora, Serena salió de su casa para luego adentrarse en el auto del joven cantante pop.

—Que guapo tu auto nuevo, Seiya —aduló completamente maravillada, mientras se ponía el cinto.

—Es pequeño pero cómodo —respondió con una sonrisa, poniéndolo en marcha.

Seiya a veces pasaba a buscar a Serena para ir juntos al colegio. Sobretodo los lunes y martes. Lo habían hecho casi de modo regular desde que se conocieron, convirtiéndose de ese modo en amigos muy cercanos. No era difícil que en el colegio pensaran que había algo más allá de compañerismo mutuo y leal, por eso siempre Serena pasaba de alto el tema. Los primeros tiempos si se defendía de los chismes pero ya se había acostumbrado a escucharlos. Podía verlo desde dos ópticas diferentes: como la chica más afortunada del mundo por tener como amigo al chico mas codiciado por las adolescentes, o como la mas desafortunada, porque alrededor de ella existía mucha envidia insana.

Seiya se adentró en un lugar en el estacionamiento del colegio. Puso el freno de mano y apagó el motor. Serena se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero él la detuvo al apoyar una mano sobre el antebrazo de ella.

—¿Qué sucede? Llegaremos tarde.

—Espera, quiero hablar sobre algo contigo —suplicó.

Todo en Seiya era reflejo de esa suplica. Las cejas curvadas, el entrecejo arrugado, las mejillas rojas, los labios temblorosos, y los dedos de cangrejo sosteniendo con timidez el delgado y frágil brazo de Serena. Ella lo miró de lleno a los ojos, tanteando en su mente si debía quedarse unos minutos adentro de ese auto charlando con él.

Movió suavemente para que la soltara.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó preocupada—, dime de que quieres hablar...

Los ojos de Seiya brillaron con intensidad y, apartando la mirada, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Darien que somos pareja?

Serena negó rápidamente con la cabeza, como si estuviera ahuyentando cualquier idea ridícula de su mente.

—Yo no se lo dije.

—Ah, ¿y ustedes que son?

—Bueno él es mi... —interrumpió su habla observando sin observar sus trémulas manos sobre la falda—... digamos que es mi... —Seiya se acercó más a ella, porque la voz de Serena había bajado considerablemente de tono—, es mi amigo.

—¿Y nosotros qué somos? —rebatió fugaz con un pequeña luz de esperanza.

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo junto con Kelvin —no dudo en resaltar el letargo hoyo de la friendzone.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—A veces siento que me usas.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le mentiste a Darien. Le dijiste que lo habías engañado conmigo, sin consultármelo primero —susurró sin ocultar el malestar interno—. No sé, si necesitabas mentir para que él te dejará en paz me hubieras dicho de antemano, a mi no me molesta ayudarte, me molesta que ex novios furiosos vengan a increparme con ánimos asesinos…

—Seiya, perdóname... No pensé nunca en decírtelo porque supuse que Darien jamás te lo iba echar en cara...

De verdad estaba sorprendida. Darien no era muy proclive a hacer ese tipo de cosas, es decir, era muy frívolo. No le gustaba llevar sus inseguridades hacia un plano externo. Anteriormente jamás se había acercado a Seiya para echarle en cara nada, aunque bien sabía que el joven no le caía en gracia.

—Si, me lo echó en cara. Y al parecer los únicos sentimientos que no te importan herir son los él —desaprobó sin color en la mirada—, ¿por qué sigues hablándome si no me quieres?

—Yo sí te quiero. Podría apartarme, pero no puedo —negó con la cabeza—. Tal vez si soy egoísta, pero nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza alejarme de ti. Para mi es difícil alejarme de las personas que realmente he querido y que quiero. Inclusive jamás podría ver como mi enemiga a Mina. Para mi ella sigue siendo mi amiga —su voz tembló con inseguridad y melancolía—. Tal vez soy demasiado ingenua o estúpida, no sé cual es la palabra indicada... No estoy intentando justificarme, últimamente durante estos tiempos me he comportado de manera errática y torpe...

Tal vez eran los últimos suspiros confusos y conflictivos de la adolescencia. No lo sabía con certeza.

Seiya miró largamente a Serena y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—No creo que sea eso. Tú no eres ingenua o estúpida —refutó con la voz aterciopelada—. Dicen que el perdón es un atributo que sólo tienen los fuertes. Y así eres tu bombón. Yo también me he comportado a veces como un idiota contigo y jamás me he disculpado...

Seiya había sido ridículamente insistente y latoso respecto a sus sentimientos sobre Serena, desde que la conoció. Pero poco a poco ya estaba asumiendo que ella nunca seria de él… aunque a veces le gustaría que sí.

—Eso no justifica mi proceder contigo. De verdad lo siento Seiya.

—No eres perfecta Serena. Está bien, nadie lo es...

Serena lo abrazó con suavidad. El corazón de Seiya se alteró con jovialidad.

—Siempre contaras conmigo porque eres mi mejor amigo... —le susurró.

—Deja de decir "_siempre_" y "_mejor amigo_" en la misma oración, por favor —pidió con una risa nerviosa.

Serena sonrió con ternura.

La mirada de Seiya se ensombreció al chocar con los ojos azules de su mayor rival, que a metros de distancia lo observaba con una expresión tan pero tan helada –un iceberg sería más cálido en comparación- que hasta al mismo Hanníbal Lecter le daría pavor cruzarse con Darien. El susodicho achicó los ojos. Seiya sintió un frió fantasmal bajarle por la espina dorsal.

Darien sabía que tal vez no existía ningún trasfondo amoroso en ese intercambio, ya que le creía a Serena después de la conversación que tuvieron, pero igual odiaba verla tan cerca de ese bueno para nada.

* * *

**13:35 p.m**

Serena se escondió detrás de una columna y miró a medias hacia la parada. Como lo imaginaba, Darien y Mina estaban juntos, y ella... Ella los estaba siguiendo. Los dos tortolitos se subieron a un ómnibus que iba directo al centro de la capital, donde circundaban todos los servicios públicos y privados, además de las atracciones más destacadas. Serena vio alejarse el micro, y alzó la mano para detener otro que sabía que hacía más o menos el mismo trayecto, pero que la ultima parada era la misma para casi todas las líneas: La estación.

Se sentía como una Sherlock y la adrenalina corría por sus venas. ¿Por qué quería seguirlos? Después de lo que había pasado ayer con Darien estaba dispuesta a asumir sus errores. Se debían una conversación profunda y madura.

Lo había analizado durante toda la noche. Tal vez sus constantes choques se debían a que Darien no sabía tratar con el ciclónico genio adolescente de ella, y ella no sabía tratar con la personalidad fría y reservada de él. Las visiones de la realidad chocaban entre ambos, porque Serena se basaba más en el trasfondo de las cosas que no se veían, y Darien se basaba sobre los hechos de las cosas que sí se veían. Eran como dos polos opuestos que inevitablemente se atraían.

Ella no quería alejarse de él. No quería irse del país sin asegurarse como suyo el corazón masculino. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por tener de regresó el amor de Darien. ¡Confiaba en que podía lograrlo! Estaba en un estado de euforia constante después de que el hombre le confesara que la amaba, además de la noticia de la beca internacional. Existían un par de frases que eran como su karma actual: _"donde pisa una leona no borra la huella una simple gata"_, y otro que decía _"nunca te van a cambiar por algo mejor, sino por algo más fácil." _Sentía que podía conquistar el mundo si se lo proponía. Y el único "mundo" que quería reconquistar actualmente era Darien.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos duró el viaje. Serena bajó del micro, buscándolos desesperadamente con la mirada. No estaban allí. Bueno, capaz que se habían bajado antes que ella. Suspiró resignada. Al fin y al cabo, seguirlos era algo que se le había ocurrido hacer en el momento. De repente los vio salir de una pequeña tienda, donde vendían dulces y revistas. Mina caminaba siempre dos pasos mas adelante, comiendo un enorme paquete de papas fritas sin importarle ensuciarse los guantes naranjas. Darien iba detrás, con las manos adentro de los bolsillos del su pantalón vaquero y el maletín colgándole como en una percha sobre el codo. Se veía como un modelo, con sus botas beige tipo leñador, la camisa roja a cuadros cubierta por la chamarra de cuero, y la larga bufanda gris, envolviéndole el cuello y parte de la cara. Hoy no había ido vestido con su típica formalidad al colegio. Se veía como si hubiera pasado una noche muy mala.

Darien llevaba cara de nada mientras escuchaba los incesantes parloteos enojados de Mina.

Serena los siguió por largo rato. No parecían hacer nada interesante. A veces paraban a ver algunas vidrieras, pero no se veían como una pareja de novios. De repente, su corazón dio un vuelco al observarlos entrar al centro comercial donde vendían primerizas marcas. Allí iban a comprar gente que tenía plata y gente que quería aparentar tener plata. Ingresó al enorme lugar. Todo era ostentación, mirara por donde mirara. Los vio entrar en una inmensa librería. Se dispuso a ir también ahí pero se pecho de lleno contra alguien, cayendo sentada al suelo.

—¡Mira por dónde vas! —exclamó avergonzada, palpando su adolorido trasero.

—Oh... Serena.

La rubia reconoció enseguida aquella voz. Abochornada alzó la mirada y Armando le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Armando, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó cuando ya estuvo de pie.

—Te estoy siguiendo.

—¿Qué? —lo miró perpleja.

—Estaba por subir a mi limosina cuando te vi seguir a Mina y a Darien, y yo quise seguirte a ti...

—Que directo y sincero que eres...

Armando sonrió.

—Claro que lo soy. No tengo nada que ocultar.

Serena empujó abruptamente a Armando detrás de una planta, al ver que Mina y Darien salían de la librería.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí —resolvió ella mirándolo seria.

—Yo pensaba ir a saludarlos —admitió con ingenuidad.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—Los estoy siguiendo.

—Tú los estás siguiendo, no yo —dio por hecho Armando, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Pero tú me sigues a mí, ¡por lo tanto tienes que hacer lo que hago yo!

Armando la miró por algunos instantes como si se estuviera replanteando lo que le acababa de decir.

—Es verdad —finalmente aceptó y en su rostro se dibujó una jovial sonrisa—, ¡además es emocionante! Es la primera vez que sigo a escondidas a alguien. Ocasionalmente los mandó a seguir por detectives privados.

Serena parpadeó lentamente. Definitivamente Armando era, sin lugar a dudas, el ser vivo más excéntrico del planeta tierra.

Subieron por las escaleras mecánicas. Armando a veces se distraía saludando con simpatía a las personas que no conocía. Serena no podía creer lo lanzado que era ese hombre, aunque ella también lo imitaba para no quedarse atrás. Vieron a Mina y Darien ingresar en una inmensa joyería. Serena quedó enbelesada mirando la entrada.

—¡Qué hermosa joyería! —exclamó completamente maravillada.

Armando la sostuvo suavemente del antebrazo, adentrándola en el lugar. Serena vio a la pareja de tortolitos mirar muy atentamente una extensa vidriera llena de gemas y cristales. Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Darien planeaba comprarle una costosa alianza a Mina? El pecho se le comprimió con rabia. ¡Siendo novios a ella jamás le había regalado ni un misero chicle!

Armando le pegó un leve codazo. Ella lo miró.

—Estás siendo muy obvia…

Las mejillas de Serena se sonrojaron y dirigió su mirada a la vidriera que miraba muy atentamente Armando.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó sorprendida—, ¡setecientos dólares por esa piedrita que apenas se puede divisar con una lupa!

—¡Qué barata! —opinó Armando con una sonrisa.

Serena lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Quieres alguna? —le preguntó.

—¿Yo? —se señaló a si misma totalmente sorprendida—. ¡No, por supuesto que no!

Armando levantó las comisuras de sus labios, para luego mirar a la vendedora.

—Hola, disculpe —dijo señalando el mostrador—, quiero todos los anillos de este mostrador.

A Serena se le crisparon los pelos como un gato. ¡No lo podía creer! Miró la cara de la vendedora, luego la de Armando, después la de la vendedora, y así constantemente.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó la empleada sin poder creérselo.

Armando sonrió más ampliamente.

—Acabo de decir que quiero comprar todo esto.

La mujer parpadeó con rapidez.

—¿Y a nombre de quien está comprando?

—Soy Armando Shields.

Silencio incomodo. Armando y la vendedora se sostuvieron la mirada por largos momentos, hasta que de la nada la mujer se largó a reír.

—Armando Shields jamás compra nada personalmente. Envía siempre a sus empleados. Hay gente que asegura que ni siquiera se le conoce el rostro. ¿Usted me está tomando el pelo?

—No —negó ofendido.

—¡Pues parece qué sí!, ¡guardias!

Se acercaron los de seguridad y empujaron hacia las afueras a Serena y Armando. El hombre carraspeó por lo bajó. La rubia se hallaba completamente abochornada, no entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Definitivamente levantaré una queja formal a este estúpido local —susurró Armando caminando con pasos firmes y pesados. Serena iba detrás de él sin decir nada—. ¡Inclusive abriré mi propio local de joyas y los haré caer en quiebra!

De repente en la visión de la rubia entraron las figuras de Mina y Darien dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Agarró del brazo al rubio, haciéndolo correr.

—¡Vamos Armando, se están yendo!

—¡Odio hacer ejercicio! —exclamó el hombre, pero de todas formas se dejó llevar.

Los siguieron hasta una plaza, donde Mina y Darien se sentaron a leer un libro. Serena y Armando se ubicaron a una distancia prudencial donde pudieran verlos bien.

—Están muy callados mirando ese libro que acaban de comprar sobre piedras preciosas... —comentó Serena sin dejar de observarlos.

—¿De dónde sacaste esos binoculares? —preguntó Armando totalmente sorprendido.

Sin quitárselos, miró hacia el hombre, observándole muy de cerca lo blanco del ojo.

—Siempre llevo unos en mi mochila.

—A ver, préstamelos —dijo Armando quitándoselos y, de esa forma, mirando muy de cerca la portada del libro—. Oh, quiero ese libro. ¿Vamos a la librería a comprar diez iguales?

—Armando... —susurró Serena con reproche.

De la nada vieron a la pareja levantarse del lugar, encaminándose cerca de donde estaban ellos.

—¡Vienen para acá! —exclamó asustada, mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles donde pudiera esconderse.

Armando la empujó contra el espaldar de la banca. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él acunó en las palmas de sus manos el juvenil rostro, besándola con suavidad en los labios. De ese modo logró tapar la figura femenina con su cuerpo. Fue un momento mágico y algo tragicómico para Serena. Era tan tierno, dulce y suave, y le recordaba tanto a su amado ex. Sino fuera por el cabello rubio y la personalidad diferente de cada uno, Armando y Darien serían prácticamente gemelos, ya que eran como dos gotas de agua que le generaban las mismas sensaciones físicas a Serena.

Armando se apartó bruscamente mirando hacia la dirección donde estaban yendo su hermano y actual novia.

—Vamos Serena —ordenó levantándose de la banca.

Serena le siguió, intentando de ese modo tranquilizar su alborotado corazón, haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada.

Otra vez Mina y Darien se detuvieron varias veces a ver vidrieras, en especial la de locales de antigüedades. Repentinamente se adentraron en un Burgerdonnal'ds.

Armando miró curioso el lugar de comidas rápidas.

El estomago de Serena comenzó a pedir desesperadamente comida.

Entraron al lugar.

—Nos sentaremos aquí —señaló Serena una esquina, que daba sobre la escalera que iba a la planta alta del local y que los cubría de la vista de las demás personas.

—¿Alguien tomara nuestro pedido? —preguntó Armando.

—No. Debes ir hasta la caja, pedir lo que quieres y pagarlo en el acto.

Esperaron a que la pareja de "novios" pidieran su comida, y después ellos se dirigieron cautamente hasta la caja, siempre tapando sus rostros con los menús.

—Las fotos de la comida son sólo ilustrativas... —le advirtió Serena, haciendo énfasis entre la expectativa y la realidad, para que no se llevara una grata sorpresa al ver que la hamburguesa no era nada parecida a lo que mostraban en las imágenes publicitarias.

Típico de su personalidad, Armando pidió un poco de todo para comer los dos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en unas mesas más alejadas…

—Ni una sola pista del Cristal del Plata —admitió Mina con cansancio, haciendo sonoros ruidos mientras tomaba su jugo.

Darien la miraba con cara de nada. Hoy era un día en el que ambos se hallaban de un humor que podía hacer llorar a las mismísimas cebollas. Estaban completamente perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, tanto así que no se daban cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a los alrededores, después de todo Armando y Serena no eran lo que se dice _"discretos a la vista." _

Definitivamente el estar juntos no funcionaba como lo esperaban. Darien cada vez que intentaba besarla no pensaba en Serena. No, no lo hacía. ¡Pensaba en Armando! Por más raro que sonara. Era asqueroso. Después de todo, habían dos personas en este planeta que podían sacarlo de quiso por el tipo de humor pesado y parecido, y esos eran el mayor de los Shields y la joven Aino. Además que al compararla tanto con Armando, ya había empezado a verla más como una hermana.

A Mina le pasaba algo parecido. Al principio le gustaba Darien, pero poco a poco empezó a entender que ese amor tan intenso e idealizado que le profesaba se había transformado en algo más, completamente lejano al sentido romántico. Para ella era como su mejor amigo, el hermano mayor que siempre quiso. Además que era conciente de que Darien jamás la quería como amaba él a Serena. De todas formas, le seguiría llevando la contra a su amiga, al menos hasta que el enojo se le disipara, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie en este planeta, se atrevía a levantarle la mano sin pagar caro después…

—Acá está lo que te dije Darien.

Mina sacó la grabadora de adentro de la mochila.

—Una grabadora antigua... —susurró con algo de entusiasmo—. ¿El casete dónde está?

Mina le entregó ambas cosas. Darien leyó en la carátula, escrito en letras grandes con corazoncitos: "PRUEBAS REALES N1." Puso el casete y apretó play.

—Escucha —pidió Mina haciendo ademán de silencio.

Darien lo sostuvo entre medio de los dos. La primera parte era la voz de Mina probando el aparato, mientras cantaba las estrofas de una canción del momento. Ella se lo arrebató de las manos y lo adelantó. Llegaron a la parte donde la joven estaba empezando a jugar a la ouija.

—Sólo te escucho hablar incoherencias —susurró Darien aburrido.

—Espera, espera, ya veras.

Llegaron a la parte donde Mina pronunciaba _"no mires hacia atrás."_

—Escucha, escucha...

Casi pegaron los oídos al aparato.

Se escuchó un _"¿qué eres?", "¿sailor?", "¿quién es ella?", "no" _y luego unos pasos corriendo. Ahí la grabación se cortó por arte de magia.

—Mina sólo te grabaste hablando sola —reprochó, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y luego descansando su mano contra su mejilla.

—¡No, Darien! —lo refutó ofendida—. Me amenazó con la mueeeerteeee…—dijo la última palabra con extrema lentitud y con tintes tenebrosos.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó aparentando sorpresa.

—¡Sí!

—¡Pero si la hierba mala nunca muere!

Mina lo miró seria. Darien le sonrió encantadoramente.

—Darien, no hagas ese tipo de bromas tan feas. ¡Yo no quiero morir! —indicó juntando sus manos sobre la mesa, de un modo muy serio, como si fuera a revelar algo importante—, soy muy joven y bella, y todavía ni siquiera he perdido mi virginidad.

Justo en ese comentario Darien estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo y casi el líquido se le va a al pulmón. Comenzó a toser de modo desesperado.

—Con esto no te estoy diciendo que debamos hacerlo.

—Claro...

—Soy una chica muy tradicionalista y sólo lo haré cuando me casé...

—Entonces morirás virgen... —comentó por inercia.

—¡Darien!

Él rió de manera incomoda para luego ponerse serio y volver a tomar de su bebida.

—Es broma... —admitió no queriendo ahondar sobre ese tema.

De repente Mina lo observó como si se le hubiera ocurrido una genial idea. Darien la observó con cautela.

—¡Juguemos a la ouija juntos!

—Juega sola.

—Jugaras conmigo, es algo que nos compete a los dos. El ente me dijo que se vengaría de mí, de _"ella" _y de un _"idiota."_ Supongo que el idiota debes ser tú.

Las cejas de Darien se crisparon y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Puedo jugar a las cartas, al poker, al domino pero a la ouija... No.

Mina abrió los ojos como platos e inclinándose hacia él le susurró a modo de secreto:

—¿Te da miedo ese tipo de juegos?

Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron.

—No, no es eso. No creo que una tonta tabla te ayude a comunicarte con el más allá.

—Pero si crees en gatos negros que hablan y que te dicen que tu destino es estar conmigo.

Se miraron con seriedad.

—Calla —pidió Darien de modo aburrido.

—Sabes que tengo razón.

—Sabes que no.

* * *

—Oh, qué delicia esto.

—¿Te gusta Armando? —preguntó Serena, sin dejar de masticar la hamburguesa de cuatro pisos que había hecho gracias a otras hamburguesas.

Él asintió comiendo

—¿De qué estará hecha esta carne? —preguntó repentinamente.

—Ni lo pienses, solo come —ordenó Serena con seriedad, no queriendo indagar sobre el asunto—. Toma, ponle más mayonesa.

Ella apretó con fuerza el pote depositando un poco en el plato de Armando.

—Come que estás muy flaco.

Armando se largó a reír.

—Creo que tienes razón. Debo empezar a recuperar peso.

—Después rodaremos juntos como dos pelotas, ¡pero felices al fin y al cabo!

Armando volvió a reír.

* * *

Mientras tanto, donde ya sabemos.

—Escucha Darien, iremos a tu apartamento...

—Ah, no, no, no

—Ah, sí, sí, sí.

—Buscaremos en internet métodos eficaces para comunicarnos con ángeles buenos...

—Los únicos ángeles buenos con los que me gustaría comunicarme son con los Ángeles de Charly.

—Ay, pero que gracioso que estás últimamente —susurró Mina sin ninguna diversión reflejada en su voz.

Darien sostuvo un tenedor y le pegó el mango en la frente de Mina, con las puntas hacia arriba.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó serio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Sientes que se están tratando de comunicar contigo?

—Agh...

Mina le apartó la mano con un manotazó. Él se largó a reír con burla.

—Capaz que es mejor una antena parabólica sobre tu cabeza, así interceptaras mejor las señales divinas.

—¡Darien! —gritó echando fuego por la boca.

—¡Mina!

—¡Basta!

—¡Basta!

—No es gracioso.

—No es gracioso.

—¿Por qué no me tomas en serio? —cuestionó pegando con fuerza los puños contra la mesa.

Darien al final quitó resistencia y cedió.

—Está bien, lo haremos, jugaremos a lo que quieras —aceptó, sosteniéndola delicadamente de la quijada y acercándose lentamente con una mirada sombría al rostro de ella—. Con una sola condición.

—¿Cuál condición? —preguntó, algo intimidada por la cercanía del hombre.

—Que si no llega a pasar nada, no hablemos más sobre el tema.

La soltó.

—Está bien —asintió, escupiendo dentro de la palma de su mano, y luego alzándola hacia Darien, el cual la observó asqueado.

—Vamos, ¡se hombre! —lo instó Mina con cierta actitud de macho camionero—, ¡las promesas de saliva nunca se rompen!

Darien ensalivó tímidamente la palma de su mano. Luego se dieron un leve apretón. Apenas se soltaron, el hombre ya estaba depositando alcohol en gel en su mano.

—Oh, vamos, debes haber tocado otras cosas íntimas y en ese momento seguro no te daba asco...

Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron.

—Mina, cállate.

Mina sonrió con burla.

* * *

—Que rico helado... —comentó Armando, habiéndose ya comido un 65% de lo que había comprado para él.

Serena masticaba su quinta hamburguesa como una vaca masticando pasto, mientras miraba con ojos asesinos la mesa donde se encontraban Mina y Darien. Los vio muy cercanos. Primero, Darien pegándole un tenedor en la frente, después, sosteniéndole la quijada, casi, casi, dándole un beso. Después no entendió porque Mina y Darien escupieron en sus manos. ¿Acaso era una nueva forma de besarse?, ¿qué significaba eso? ¡ajá! Era todo muy sospechoso. Tenían un dialogo corporal llenó de mensajes ocultos. Ahora se estaban levantando para irse.

—¡Oh, ahí vienen! —exclamó dejando su hamburguesa a medio comer, mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa.

Armando seguía comiendo su helado como un niño. Darien y Mina al verlo se detuvieron frente a él.

—¡Hola! —exclamó el rubio con simpatía.

Mina alzó su mano en respuesta.

—Armando, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó curioso Darien.

—Nada, vine a jugar poker...

—Armando, esto es un restaurant...

—Para preguntas obvias respuestas estúpidas —le sonrió irónico.

Su hermano menor entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—Tú jamás vienes por estos lugares. ¿Estás en una cita? —indagó con tiento, mirando todo el desorden de cajas de hamburguesas, papas y bebidas sobre la mesa.

—Sí.

—¿Con quién?

—Conmigo mismo.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Armando...

—¿Por qué la curiosidad? —susurró aburrido, batiendo con la cuchara su helado—. Es mi vida, salgo con quien yo quiera...

—Está bien —Darien asintió, dándose media vuelta para irse—. Tienes razón. Dile a Serena que ya le vi el pelo debajo de la mesa.

Desde el escondite, se escuchó un sonoro golpe hueco contra la tabla seguido por un adolorido ay.

—Está bien, se lo diré.

Darien comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Mina aprovechó para agarrar las hamburguesas de Serena, inclusive la que había dejado a medio comer, sin que Armando le dijera nada.

—¡Adios Armando!

—¡Adios dulce Mina!

Serena los vio irse. ¡Estaba que trinaba del enojo! Mina además de robarle a Darien también se atrevía a robarle la comida.

* * *

**APARTAMENTO DE DARIEN. **

**23:30 P.M**

—¡Haremos esto! Pon tus manos aquí.

Se hallaban sentados en el suelo, con las luces a medio foco. Mina abrió las palmas de sus manos y Darien depositó las suyas allí. Entre medio de ellos había encendida una vela blanca.

—Diré las palabras mágicas… —susurró la rubia, inhalando y exhalando un par de veces—. _Eeeeumumaweh, eeeeumumaweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh…_

—… _en la selva, la dulce selva dormido está el león…_ —musitó por inercia Darien.

—¡Darien ponte serio, no es una broma!

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Qué tomada de pelo tus palabras mágicas! —respondió él con cierto enojo.

—¡Lo acabo de leer en Internet, así es como llamas a los ángeles!

—¡Esa es la canción de Timon y Pumba, cabeza de chorlito!

Mina entrecerró los ojos. Darien no dejó de lado su seriedad.

—Está bien, está bien, concentrémonos de nuevo —pidió ella—, omitamos esa parte. Tenemos que sincronizarnos. Exhalemos e inhalemos al mismo tiempo. Tenemos que poner nuestras mentes en blanco e intentar visualizar el cielo azul.

Fue difícil conseguirlo, por el alto escepticismo de Darien, pero llevados quince minutos así, y habiendo conseguido una paz impropia entre los dos, el ambiente comenzó a volverse raro. La vela se apagó para volverse a encenderse con un tono celeste, tornándose al segundo siguiente en un cristal precioso. Sobre la punta un remolino de humo se formó, generándose poco a poco la forma de una pequeña figura humana.

Y allí se halló Artemis vestido como un ángel de largos cabellos blancos, ante las sorprendidas miradas de Mina y Darien. Este último no daba crédito sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Es un gusto volver a verte Mina —susurró Artemis, con voz aterciopelada y mirada cálida.

—¡Artemis, que guapo eres con tu forma humana! —exclamó ella emocionada, queriéndolo tocarle con el dedo índice de la mano. Lo rozó y al segundo recibió una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo.

—¡Eso dolió! —exclamó ofendida sobándose su dedo.

—No debes tocarme, soy un ser celestial —le advirtió para luego comentar con rapidez—, ya sé porque están intentando comunicarse conmigo.

—¡Qué bien Artemis! —expresó con alegría juntando la palmas de sus manos en señal de rezo—, ¡ahora dinos todo lo que sepas!

El color de la luz que emanaba Artemis empezó a retornarse negra.

—Luna habló de más. Olvídense del Cristal del Plata —advirtió con tono amenazante para luego mirar serio hacia Darien—. Fue algo que te implementó en la mente luego de tu accidente automovilístico. Ella fue quien también eliminó parte de tu memoria. El cristal el plata es algo que Luna codicia desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensaba usarte para que lo buscaras por ella. Ese cristal poderoso ya no existe en este mundo. Fue eliminado junto con su creadora, hace muchos años atrás.

—¿Cómo?, ¿y el cordón rojo del destino? —preguntó Mina.

—No tiene nada que ver con el cristal del plata. Son historias totalmente apartes. Hay personas que están atadas a otras por un hilo rojo, son almas gemelas destinadas a amarse.

—¿Estamos destinados? —susurró señalando a Darien.

Artemis los miró por unos instantes.

—Sí, lo están…

—¿Por qué Luna nos vinculó al cristal del plata?

—Porque cree que tú eres la única que puede hacer que el cristal reactive su poder. Sin embargo, como dije antes, ese cristal ya no existe.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Darien con el cristal cómo para que tenga que buscarlo?

—No tiene nada que ver... Ya se los dije, el cristal del plata y el cordón rojo son dos cuestiones completamente diferentes. Luna quería que ustedes dos se acercaran más. Él plan de ella era controlar del todo el cuerpo y las emociones de Darien, mediante lo que conocen los humanos como "posesión demoníaca", para así poder de ese modo manipularte para que uses el poder del cristal del plata a su favor.

—¿Dónde está Luna?

—Luna ya no es parte de nosotros —respondió con una leve sonrisa—. Ha sido eliminada por oponerse y romper las leyes divinas.

Los ojos de Mina se entristecieron llevando su mano a sus labios.

—Pero ella… ella parecía ser buena... no entiendo su repentino cambio... —admitió dudosa y algo apesadumbrada.

Los ojos de Artemis se retornaron rojos y el aura negra fue ganando altura.

—Ya debo irme —habló con la voz distorsionada con aires diabólicos—. Manténganse alejados de Serena. En especial tú Darien. Serás el que le causaras la muerte —advirtió mientras en el rostro se le asomaba una sarcástica sonrisa—, dentro de algunos años tal vez volvamos a vernos…

El corazón de Mina se detuvo ante esas palabras, tan parecidas a las del ente que antes la había amenazado. Darien se hallaba en otra dimensión. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos en las palabras que se repetían como un eco constante en su cabeza: _"serás el que le causaras la muerte."_

Luego de que Artemis se esfumó y que la llama volvió a retornarse fuego, Darien se levantó atropelladamente del suelo. Se dirigió directo a su biblioteca personal. Buscó entre sus libros _"La Divina Comedia."_ Cuando la halló, indagó desesperadamente página por página, deseoso de encontrar la única fotografía que escondía recelosamente de Serena con dieciséis años.

Y la encontró, a lado de las palabras que rezaban: _«Se sabe cuan poco dura en la mujer la ardiente llama del amor, cuando la mirada y la mano, no son capaces de avivarla de continuo.»_ El libro se le resbaló de las manos. Tapó sus labios. El rostro de ella no existía en la imagen, era sólo una mancha blanca.

Y ante sus ojos el libro comenzó a arder dentro de llamas negras.

* * *

*Este capítulo ha tenido más un trasfondo menos serio, principalmente porque faltan sólo tres capítulos para finalizar la historia y vienen con una seriedad acumulativa que me da un poco de tirria, principalmente los últimos dos xD, ¿Cómo?, ¿ya está por terminar? Emmm… verán… no, no resumiré en tres capítulos la historia que recién parece realmente estar comenzando...

*Cuando terminé este fanfic, pasaré a publicar el ONE-SHOT número 2.

*Perdonen horrores ortográficos, gramaticales, falta de profundidad, etc… porque sé que los hay.

*Cuando publicó cada capítulo estoy muy cansada y lo hago casi con los ojos cerrados jajajaja ahora mismo estoy muriendo de sueño.


	15. Desiciones

La niña de mis ojos: Revelación

Por TokioCristal

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A YSSAREYES48** (pues ahora todo acaba de dar un giro de 360 grados jajajaja o tal vez no… es muy ciclónico este fanfic jajajaja, muchas gracias! Saludos :) ), **GRACIAS ELSY 82** (justo me llegó tu comentario cuando estaba por publicar jajajajjaja me hice la imagen mental de Darien y Mina siendo golpeados como piñatas con un palo jajajajja Hablando de Haruka, ¡qué bella es en Sailor Moon Crystal! Tanto vestida como chica o como chico. Besos y abrazos para ti también, y las mejores bendiciones para ti y los tuyos :) )

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

* * *

**SHIELDS COMPANY S.A**

**Oficina de Armando.**

—Señor Shields tiene una llamada de parte de una tal Serena Tsukino.

Armando levantó la mirada de modo aburrido y frunció el ceño.

—Páseme con ella.

—¡De inmediato señor!

Continuó indagando hoja por hoja de una carpeta de negocios, mientras esperaba el sonido de la voz de Serena desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Hola? —la escuchó insegura desde el altavoz.

Su temple se ablandó.

—Bonjour petit Serena, ¿bonne nuit?

—Bonjour Armandu, lulu bienedu, ¿tú, tú?

Armando rió.

—Que graciosa eres. Te escucho querida —dijo apartando hacia un lado las hojas, y comenzando a jugar con el sello de la empresa sobre un bloc de notas.

—Hace días que estoy intentando comunicarme con la mansión, pero nunca te encuentro. ¿Podemos vernos? —preguntó insegura.

Los ojos de Armando se abrieron con sorpresa mirando con curiosidad el teléfono.

—Oh, mi agenda está muy ocupada...

—Ah...

—Pero siempre hay un lugar para ti en ella. Dime cuando y nos veremos.

—Mañana, ¿está bien? —preguntó de modo atropellado.

Armando agarró su agenda personal y la abrió sobre la fecha solicitada. Estaba llenó de actividades. Su boca se curvó con disgusto.

—¿Hora?

—A las diez.

—¿Lugar?

—Cafetería _Antonin Mercié._

—¿Dónde queda eso?

—Cerca de dónde trabajas, ¿no?

Armando parpadeó con rapidez y sus mejillas se encendieron. Tachó con una enorme equis todo lo escrito en la hoja y en el ultimo rincón escribió: _"Cita con Serena, hora 10 en Antonin Mercié. NOTA: averiguar bien dónde queda."_

—Oh, _parfait_, justo no tengo nada que hacer durante todo el día.

—¡Muchas gracias Armando! —agradeció Serena con suma alegría.

* * *

El día los encontró con un sol radiante.

Entraron en la cafetería ambientada en Paris y se sentaron en una mesa apartada del público. Armando examinó con curiosidad a Serena. Ella vestía una polera ajustada a rayas blancas y negras, unos vaqueros negros a juego con unas botitas de taco bajo del mismo color, una chalina gris sobre el cuello y una boina clásica francesa.

—¡Te ves como una pintora!

Serena sonrió de medio lado arrastrando suavemente sus pestañas.

—¿Me hace mas francesa?

—No.

Frunció el ceño y Armando sonrió.

—Tú eres linda con todo lo que te pongas —enfatizó el atractivo hombre.

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron y sus hombros se cohibieron. A veces la presencia principesca de Armando la abochornaba.

De la nada apareció una moza.

—_Bonjour._ ¿Qué se les ofrece para consumir...?

Antes de que Armando diera una respuesta, Serena alzó su mano en ademán de pare.

—Yo pago lo que consumamos —dio por hecho con suma seriedad.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sin entenderla.

—Sí, como escuchas —asintió Serena de modo decidido—. Lo que consumas corre por mi cuenta.

—Oh... Nunca antes una chica había pagado por mí —admitió con una sonrisa y luego dirigiéndose a la camarera dijo—. Bien tráigame sólo un café.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos. Había esperado algo más exagerado, típico de la excéntrica personalidad del rubio.

—¿De verdad quieres sólo un café?

Armando asintió.

—Yo quiero lo mismo y también un pastelito.

La moza se retiró.

Armando y Serena se miraron directo a los ojos.

—Bien —dijo él alzando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado—, ahora dime cuáles son tus reales intensiones conmigo —sonrió.

El rostro de ella se retornó llena de decisión.

—Armando, me dieron una beca para estudiar en Paris, Francia.

—Ohhhhh, ¡qué bien!

—Sí, es una grata noticia, pero yo no sé nada —enfatizó alargando la _"a"_ con pesadez—. Mi ingles es muy básico y malo, y mi francés es nulo, no existe. Tú eres el indicado para enseñarme todo sobre eso —inhalo con fuerza para después agregar con tono atropellado—, ¡cultura, costumbres, lulu, tururu, oh lamour... todo!, ¡todo quiero saber! —finalizó con un leve golpe sobre la mesa.

Armando alzó sus cejas, encorvando su boca hacia abajo. La verdad estaba un poco decepcionado. Había creído que existía algún trasfondo más interesante sobre las intenciones de Serena.

—Bien... Soy un hombre muy ocupado y mi tiempo vale oro...

—Lo sé —indicó rápido—, por eso te pagaré.

Armando la observó con cara de nada.

Serena frunció el ceño.

Armando parpadeó suavemente.

Serena achicó los ojos.

Las comisuras de los labios de Armando se alzaron.

—Está bien, págame.

El rostro de Serena se desdibujó. Tendría que haber esperado esa respuesta de parte del mayor de los Shields. Aunque también le hubiera gustado que él fuera un poco más compasivo sobre la economía de ella. Por hacerse la agrandada, ahora tendría que poner a hipotecar la casa de sus padres, porque seguramente Armando cobraría una inmensa fortuna por una sola clase.

—¿Cuánto me pagaras?

—Lo que me pidas —se atrevió a responder con la quijada en alto.

—Me siento como un escort... —confesó riéndose—. Soy algo así como Julia Roberts con Richard Gere. Soy el hombre bonito…

Serena suspiró. No existía cosa que Armando no se la tomara en serio.

—Debo pagarte, al fin y al cabo es un servicio prestado.

—Primero quiero que sepas que sólo cobro en dólares.

—¿En dólares? —cuestionó en un débil tartamudeo.

Ahora además de hipotecar la casa, tendría que poner en venta a Sammy y a sus padres.

—Preferiría en euros pero no voy a exigirte tanto —admitió con un leve aire egocéntrico.

—¿Y en moneda nacional?

—Con la devaluación que hay no.

—¿No?

Armando definitivamente había cambiado de un segundo para otro. De ser el hombre más excéntrico y distraído del planeta Tierra, se había convertido en un hombre recto y de temer. Definitivamente Darien tenía razón cuando decía que Armando era un doble rostro. Después de todo, para definirlo siempre citaba una frase: _"el verdadero hombre inteligente es el que aparenta ser tonto, delante de un tonto que aparenta ser inteligente."_

—Bien, dime de dónde conseguirás el dinero, ¿de dónde vienen tus ingresos?

—Ahora trabajo en un supermercado —reveló con sinceridad—. Empecé hace unos días. Todavía no me han pagado. Mi sueldo es mensual, aunque cobraría de manera opcional siempre un adelanto a mitad de mes.

—Quiero la mitad de tu sueldo líquido.

—¿Qué?

—Y un diez por ciento extra si te pasas dos días con la fecha de entrega. Quiero cobrar por quincenas. Así que divide la mitad de la mitad de tu sueldo y págame eso cada quince días.

—¿Armando? —lo mencionó sin poder creérselo.

—Las clases serán cuatro veces a la semana. Los horarios van a ir rotando dependiendo de mi disponibilidad, con derecho de que yo pueda cancelar si tengo negocios que atender y que eso no afecte en mi paga. Y los feriados no trabajo.

Esas eran demasiadas condiciones. Serena sabía que era nueva en su trabajo y que no le darían mucha flexibilidad, además que eran las últimas semanas en el colegio y estaba hasta la cabeza con los libros.

—Comenzaremos cuando yo finalicé el secundario. Eso será dentro de unas semanas. Me ayudaras durante los tres meses previos antes de que viaje a Francia —enfatizó cruzando los brazos y poniendo los labios en forma de pato para comenzar a quejarse—. Además es un contrato más a tu favor... Bueno... Entonces… ¡ehhhhh!... ¡Que todos los materiales académicos corran por tu cuenta!

—Bien.

—Y quiero que siempre me esperes con mucha comida. ¡Muchos pastelitos de todos los sabores! También quiero almohadones con dibujos de conejitos, porque estudiar me da hambre y pereza.

Armando volvió a asentir con una sonrisa.

—Firmaremos esto ante un notario público. Es un contrato —dio por hecho.

—¿Un contrato?

—Dulce Serena, yo no soy cualquier hombre... ¡Soy el gran Armando Shields!

Serena hizo una leve mueca de disgusto.

—¿Por qué tantas condiciones?

—Porque yo lo valgo.

—Si el ego tuviera nombre, se llamaría como tú.

Armando rió.

—_Si la beauté avait un nom , ce serait Serena._

—Nug entiendiug, _jujuju_.

—Luegu lug entenderags...

Serena lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Armando...

—Serena...

Se largaron a reír juntos.

* * *

A veces Mina contemplaba los dedos de sus manos y luego las de Darien. No había nada mágico que los conectara. Estaba ciento por ciento segura de eso, ya no podía engañarse a si misma y tampoco podía engañarlo a él. Sí existía un lazo inexplicablemente fuerte entre ambos, pero no desde un trasfondo romántico. Por eso mismo, oficialmente no estaban más juntos, desde la unidad que eso confiere ser una pareja. Habían finalizado su noviazgo. No estaban preparados para enfrentar un romance que no existía. Además Darien no era un hombre proclive a tener relaciones amorosas asexuadas, y para Mina el efecto carnal era desconocido. Ciertamente ambos hallaban atractivo al otro, pero no querían ni sentían deseos de mantener algo íntimo. Podría resultar incomodo y era impensable de hacer. Mina, porque sabía que Darien sólo pensaba en Serena, y Darien porque temía lastimar los sentimientos de Mina.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía relaciones sexuales -sexo, sin más- que ya se consideraba virgen otra vez. Ya no miraba con el mismo interés a las mujeres bonitas. Es como si Serena lo hubiese castrado para no sentir jamás deseos carnales hacia el sexo femenino, no desde un punto de vista literal, sino mirándolo desde una óptica metafórica.

**¿Y el cordón rojo del destino?**

Definitivamente para Darien era como la _"soga" _roja del destino. Soga que podría usar sobre su cuello si era obligado a estar con Mina. Ella también compartía el mismo punto de vista, pero con menos violencia. No querían ser más masoquistas. Él no quería estar con una mujer que no quería románticamente. Ella no quería estar con hombre que amaba a otra mujer. Iban a estar juntos pero como un equipo de grandes amigos, ya que en realidad si estaban destinados desde cierto punto de vista, pero más como el compañerismo que se tenían Batman y Robin.

Además a Darien podían enviarlo al infierno los mismísimos dioses porque ya se había cansado de aparentar e intentar forzar algo que no existía.

Pero ahora estaba su miedo impuesto por Artemis.

¿De verdad estaba destinado a hacerle daño a Serena?

Mina era quien más se mostraba escéptica a eso. Había algo en ella que le costaba creer en las palabras de Artemis. ¿Por qué las versiones de ambos gatos eran tan entrecruzadas y diferentes entre sí? Definitivamente uno de los dos mentía y algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

A Darien le sucedía lo mismo. Mientras Luna le había generado confianza dentro de sus sueños, durante el encuentro con Artemis había percibido emanar del ángel una inmensa energía maligna…

Se asustó demasiado al ver luego como se consumía el libro con la fotografía de Serena. Eso lo había tomado como una advertencia muy directa. Sentía que era como un peón dentro de un juego de ajedrez. No quería retornarse paranoico, pero todo parecía estar siendo manipulado para que él se alejara de Serena.

Además, ¿cómo qué le iba a causar la muerte? Él jamás podría hacer eso. Ni siquiera se atrevería a levantarle la mano. Jamás. A ninguna mujer en general. Pero sí tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño a Serena. No quería volver por ese temor tan extremo, porque algo o alguien los quería ver alejados.

La idea de buscar el Cristal del Plata también era algo que lo perseguía, a pesar de las advertencias de Artemis y de enfatizarle que ese cristal no existía. Darien a veces tenía la leve impresión de estar cerca. Estaba seguro que el Cristal del Plata era parte de alguna colección de joyas de algún excéntrico multimillonario. Descartado se hallaba de ante mano Armando Shields. Conocía todas las rarezas de su hermano, y éste era muy escéptico a cualquier trasfondo sobrenatural, como leyendas o mitos.

De repente escuchó sonar el timbre de su apartamento. Levantó el auricular que comunicaba hacia el panel de la entrada del edificio.

—¿Hola?

—Hola Darien.

Sintió un cosquilleo inmenso recorrerle todo el pecho al reconocer la voz de Serena desde el otro lado.

—Serena...

—¿Me abres?

Darien presionó de inmediato el botón y luego fue corriendo hasta la puerta. Respiró hondo un par de veces recuperando la compostura y a los dos minutos sintió los nudillos golpear. Giró el picaporte, abriendo la puerta e intentando imitar su mejor cara de nada.

—Hola —saludó ella otra vez.

—Hola —le respondió de manera robótica.

Era la primera vez -sin tomar en cuenta aquellas veces en la que él estaba amnésico- que Serena y Darien se hallaban completamente solos.

* * *

*Próximo capítulo, penúltimo capítulo. Exclusivamente sólo sobre Darien y Serena...

.

.

.

.

.

**Le…mon.**

*Mi mejor amigo me acaba de enviar un mensaje que dice: _"ey, hace tiempo que no sé nada sobre ti..."_ Hasta no terminar los últimos dos capítulos no pienso volver a tener vida social... Creo que me estoy transformando en una frankestein (?) xD

*No me aparece la última actualización. No sé si es un error de FFnet


	16. Limonada

La niña de mis ojos: Revelación

Por TokioCristal

* * *

**Yssareyes48 **(una despedida? Puede ser jejejeje saludos :D), **Guest -anónimo-** (muchas gracias! Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado :) ), **Maxim de Lioncourt** (esta segunda parte finaliza en el capitulo siguiente jajajja despues no tengo muy en claro como será la otra parte jajajaja muchas gracias! :D), **FAN** ( Cuando Seiya dice: _"y al parecer los únicos sentimientos que no te importan herir son los "__DE__" él"_ Se refiere a los sentimientos de Darien. Me falto el "DE" jajajjaajaja Tengo que hacer una limpieza de los capítulos anteriores, arreglar algunos cuantos errores que he dejado por ahí. Que guapo es Darien :Q Estoy mirando la versión de la ultima temporada de Crystal, y se ve bello, los ojos le resaltan mas, aunque no entiendo esa tendencia actual de hacer los personajes casi anoréxicos, antes eran mas proporcionados. En la versión nueva Serena parece que tuviera dibujado un trasero en la cabeza. El peinado también se le parece al cerebro de los marcianos de Mars Attacks, aunque últimamente la animación está mejor. Creo que me fui por las ramas :V Sobre el capitulo 14, iba a hacer un chiste ácido sobre Artemis y Luna, sobre algo que me dijiste en el comentario, pero me acabo de arrepentir jajajjajaj Sobre el capitulo 15, tus deseos son ordenes para mi, por eso mismo te lo dedico! :D)

Perdón por la tardanza en la actualización. Me ha costado desatarme de las cadenas que me han puesto la banda de amigos imaginarios de Fan, pero sigo viva... aunque todavía no sé como salir de la cueva donde me hallo secuestrada (?)

Este es un capítulo largo... sólo entre Darien y Serena.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

* * *

—¿Puedo pasar?...

Darien asintió, permitiéndole el ingresó. Serena entró con un ligero e inconciente movimiento de caderas. Él se percató al instante de ese pequeño detalle tan naturalizado en ella. Desde hacía años, en realidad, no se había detenido a analizarla minuciosamente, con aquella profundidad con la que sabía -a conciencia, como un lector ávido a su libro favorito- el reflejo de la personalidad femenina en cada pequeño gesto físico. Ahora se veía ligeramente más adulta, más curvilínea, con un temple más decidido y fuerte. Sólo eran _déjà vus _fantasmales de lo que pronto seria: una mujer recta y autónoma. Aquello ciertamente le ocasionaba inseguridad…

¿Qué sería del amor adolescente qué tanto le profesaba Serena? Aquel amor tan intenso y en ocasiones ciego que se enfrentaba a cualquier racimo de racionalidad: ¿maduraría hacia algo más realista o se esfumaría paulatinamente hasta ser nada? No quería analizarlo. Sabía que debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran con su ritmo natural.

Cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda contra la dura madera.

Serena se mantuvo unos segundos observando los alrededores.

—Vaya… —comentó sin ocultar la admiración—, que lindo apartamento Darien.

—Gracias...

—Seguro te estás preguntando quién me dio la dirección —él asintió y Serena le sonrió con leve picardía—, fue Armando —confesó como si nada, permitiéndose dar un fugaz recorrido por toda la sala.

Darien alzó las cejas persiguiéndola con la mirada.

—¿_Armando_? Ustedes dos se llevan viendo muy seguido —dio por hecho, intentando ocultar los traspiés emocionales que aquello le ocasionaba.

—No tanto. Es un hombre agradable.

—Eso lo dices porque todavía no te ha agregado a su colección romántica de mujeres...

—Creo que tienes un mal preconcepto respecto a tu hermano y sus parejas...

—Lo conozco de toda la vida.

—Eso no es suficiente para asegurar nada.

Entonces, con aquella sobrada confianza arañando sus palabras, ella se sentó sobre el sillón como si fuera ama y señora del lugar.

—¿A qué has venido? —cuestionó él enfocándose en el asunto principal.

—He venido a verte —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Por qué?

—Hace días que no te veo por los alrededores del colegio.

Él sabía de antemano que detrás de la excusa de "_verse_" había un trasfondo más intenso.

—Ya no voy a ir más —confesó con transparente sinceridad—. Lo que resta de mi licencia estaré en mi apartamento sin hacer nada —se sentó con pereza en el mismo sillón que ella.

Serena lo observó de reojo, con disimulado interés. Darien se veía delicado y cansado, con tenues tonos rojizos en la piel, como si estuviera por enfermarse.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —cuestionó irritado, ya sin poder aparentar la incomodidad que le generaba la mera presencia femenina.

Ella hizo una leve mueca de disgusto.

—Puedo mirarte cuanto quiera, no hay nada que lo prohíba.

Darien suspiró derrotado, apoyando la cabeza contra el espaldar y cerrando los ojos.

—Pasaron un par de semanas desde la última vez que te vi —confió suavemente, con la voz limpia y calma, ocultando tal vez menguada tristeza—, ¿por qué no me has visitado antes?, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

Serena parpadeó pausadamente, apoyando la mano contra su pecho y percibiendo los latidos bombear desesperadamente contra su palma.

—¿Me estuviste esperando…?

Aquella pregunta lo golpeó duro, abriendo los ojos en el acto. Sí, la estuvo esperando desde el primer momento en que compró el apartamento. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella iba a aparecer por ahí, pero le sorprendió –para no decir entristeció- que tardara tantos días.

—Ahora yo… —comenzó a decir ella al ver que él no iba a responder—… yo he estado trabajando, ¿sabes? Por eso no he tenido tiempo para venir a verte...

Darien la miró de llenó con expresión sorprendida.

—¿Trabajas?, ¿en qué?

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron.

—Bueno… en un supermercado… —admitió algo abochornada.

Darien calmó sus facciones, observándola con tierna calidez.

—Me alegro Serena —admitió con timbre sosegado y dulce.

—Gracias…

—¿Y cómo te está yendo?

—Creo que bien, todavía no me han echado —respondió largándose a reír tontamente, sintiéndose alegre al sentir que el ambiente tenso se estaba mitigando—, tampoco he estado desatendiendo mis estudios, ya que dentro de poco estoy por terminar el bachiller y pienso en vacaciones tomar unas clases de francés… —omitió mencionar a Armando, para no generar una discusión entre los dos.

—Eso está muy bien, es lo que debes hacer...

Ella asintió.

—Quiero empezar a independizarme poco a poco, aunque últimamente estoy muy cansada, no tengo tiempo para nada. Estudio a la mañana, trabajo en la tarde hasta la noche, y por la noche hago deberes...

Darien le sonrió.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti... —admitió posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia, ella se sintió como un débil cordero—, tienes las agallas suficientes para ser quien quieras ser en la vida. Tú puedes Serena, eso y mucho más…

—De verdad me hace bien que me digas eso… —agradeció con las mejillas rojas como un pimentón.

Conectaron miradas. Tal vez debería ir directo hacia las cuestiones por las cuales había decidido ir a visitarlo al apartamento. No tenía una idea certera sobre lo que fuera a pasar a partir de lo que le diría, sólo existían incógnitas en su cabeza sin embargo valor le sobraba, inclusive para poder enfrentar el rechazo de Darien.

Colocó una mano sobre la rodilla masculina. Él la miró avergonzado, con un leve cosquilleó subiendo por todo su cuerpo.

—Ahora que tengo tu atención, quiero decirte que lo siento, siento haberte mentido, siento toda la confusión y dolor que te causé...

Paró de golpe sus palabras. No supo como interpretar la mirada del hombre. Se veía molesto pero también fatigado.

—Serena, si vas a mencionar a tu mejor amigo, no hables por favor —pidió apartándole la mano y cruzando los brazos.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Él suspiró con fuerza.

—Primer punto. No voy a cuestionar lo que hayas o no hayas hecho con Seiya. Aquel día, en la casa de tus padres, te lo eché en cara pero porque pensaba que estaban saliendo. Fui un idiota. Los celos me cegaron. La realidad es que yo te creo a ti y a nadie más. Segundo punto. Mina no es mi novia, es solo mi amiga. Perdón si he generado un enfrentamiento entre ustedes dos, pero no lo hice a conciencia ni con ánimo vengativo. Hay algunas cosas que prefiero guardármelas para mí, tal vez en algunos años entiendas mis razones —admitió sin ánimo de indagar sobre el cristal del plata y el cordón rojo—. Mina es una buena chica y tú también lo eres, sólo que yo a ti... bueno, yo a ti... _yo te..._ —los pómulos se le encendieron y Serena se inclinó un poco más con los ojos brillantes—, bueno, no importa —se acobardó, continuando con su parlamento anterior, ella suspiró—. Tercer punto. ¿_Perdonarte_? No tienes porqué disculparte conmigo. Lo hecho, hecho está y el pasado no se puede cambiar. Los temas en concretos ya están hablados y solucionados, ¿no? O acaso... ¿hay algo más que me tengas que decir?

Serena negó con la cabeza. Al parecer él no quería estar como un trompo hablando sobre lo mismo. Cayó en cuenta sobre la cambiada actitud del hombre. Una calidez interior la envolvió, como si el sol hubiera salido después de tantos días de tormenta. Sentía alegría. Así, sin más. No le importaba si la relación de Mina con Darien había sido una farsa, o un fracaso o lo que fuere, mientras él estuviera soltero y disponible.

Se miraron directo a los ojos por eternos instantes, y así fue como, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Serena pegó su oído contra el pecho masculino, abrazándose a la cintura. Ella no supo diferenciar entre los alborotados latidos suyos o los acelerados latidos de Darien, ya que sus corazones parecían estar sincronizados el uno con el otro.

—Mi Darien —suspiró, armándose de valor para confesarle a continuación, sin duda, sin miedo, sin nada más que valentía acumulada, lo que más deseaba—, todavía te sigo amando y quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, pero para siempre... quiero todo _contigo_, hijos, casa, mascotas, _una familia_...

El hombre la contempló con sesgos de nostalgia y tristeza. Eso ya lo sabía de antemano, con tan sólo mirarle a los ojos, cualquier foco de duda se borraba. No existía ser vivo más transparente que ella, la cual no sabía mentir y si lo hacía le salía fatal, para prueba estaban las situaciones que se habían dado con Seiya. No existía momento en su memoria en la que Serena no lo hubiese mirado con adoración y amor.

Levantó la quijada femenina, para así poder verla directo a los ojos. Serena sintió el calor subirle hasta las mejillas. Él se veía tan irresistible con el cabello alborotado y con aquellos ojos zafiros, tan misteriosos y seductores.

—Soy sólo tuyo...

Serena alzó levemente las comisuras de sus labios y el corazón masculino dio un vuelco, mientras por su mente viajaban miles de instantáneas de colores brillantes, explosivos y prohibidos, aquellos pocos instantes de intimidad compartidos con ella.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste el otro día?, ¿tú me amas _sólo_ a mí y a nadie más? —preguntó Serena con cierto tinte infantil e inocente en sus palabras.

Él experimentó esas ganas aburridas que tiene uno cuando está enamorado, esa avidez de quedarse allí, sin más nada que hacer que estar acariciando al ser amado o de simplemente hallarse cerca.

—Tengo tantas formas mágicas para demostrártelo, sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra... —musitó como si estuviera contándole un secreto.

Serena sonrió ampliamente, sin todavía caer en cuenta sobre las dobles intensiones reales de Darien.

—¿Cuáles...?

Él la silenció apoyando suavemente su dedo índice contra los dulces labios.

—Hoy sólo quiero estar _contigo_. Hoy no quiero _pensar_. Sólo por hoy _olvida_ el pasado y disfruta el momento a mi _lado_. Tú y yo, _nada más_...

Una utopía a lado de Serena, eso anhelaba, como si la aversión del mundo exterior no existiera para ellos. En singular, sólo él y ella, en plural solo ellos, como debió ser siempre y como seria eternamente, sin nadie más en el medio, en los costados, arriba en los cielos, abajo en el infierno, ¡oh, no importaba! Su paraíso estaba en la tierra, que todo lo demás se fuera al diablo. Sin rencores del _**pasado**_, sin la cruenta señal roja de advertencia del _**futuro**_, anunciando que no podía estar cerca de Serena porque podría hacerle daño.

Hoy, el _**presente**_, era su día permitido.

Ahuecó sus palmas sobre los suaves pómulos, y presionó su boca en los jóvenes y tímidos labios femeninos. Fue un fugaz y pícaro arrebato de ternura. Serena rió risueña, gratamente sorprendida por el contacto, y tocó con una de sus pequeñas manos el rostro de Darien, mientras él la continuaba atiborrando de dulces y fugaces besos por todo el rostro. La frente, los parpados, las mejillas, las comisuras de los labios. Era antagónica la sensación de la helada piel femenina contra la afiebrada piel masculina. Con cada roce del hombre sentía una explosión de mariposas en el pecho.

—Darien, te amo...

Él le sonrió para luego besarla de llenó, con suma delicadeza y amor.

Ella sabía que no existía ni jamás existiría caricia que la estremeciera más que la de Darien. Su Darien. El hombre que ella conocía, al que amaba con locura y que ahora la estaba mimando tan malcriadamente, porque, después todo, ella era su pequeña "_novia_", a la que adoraba inmensamente...

Darien se separó y Serena aprovecho para envolver los brazos detrás del cuello de él. Ladeó la cabeza de lado y con la punta de la lengua rozó cada reborde voluptuoso y móvil del labio superior masculino. Lo besó castamente y volvió a la carga, atrapando suavemente el labio inferior entre los suyos, para luego adentrar delicadamente y con picardía la lengua en la boca de él. Un cosquilleó intenso bajó por el vientre de Darien, sintiéndose como un inexperto y tonto puberto. Colocó la mano detrás de la nuca de Serena, para profundizar el contacto, pero ella se alejó rápidamente con actitud traviesa.

Darien frunció el ceño al verla escabullirse de sus brazos. Serena puso las piernas arriba del sillón, de modo que quedó arrodillada sobre los almohadones. Colocó sus manos encima de la falda de su vestido azul y lo miró con actitud inocente.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —cuestionó el hombre con tiento, colocando sus garras más cerca de ella, en una posición muy peligrosa, como si en cualquier momento fuera a cazarla como una presa.

Serena analizó con la mirada la posición del cuerpo masculino, para luego levantar dócilmente sus parpados, mirándolo de llenó a los ojos.

—No juego a nada… —respondió con la mirada límpida e ingenua—, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Darien movió más sus manos hacia ella.

Serena parpadeó lentamente y le sonrió con picardía. Llevó el pulgar femenino a sus tímidos y dulces labios rosados.

Darien inclinó más su torso.

Serena envolvió sus labios sobre el dedo pulgar, como si estuviera chupando un dulce.

Darien la observó sin expresión aparente.

—Darien —susurró con los ojos risueños, acariciándose los labios con el dígito—, ¿de verdad crees que estoy jugando?

Él se le abalanzó.

Serena se echó hacía atrás.

—¡No! —exclamó riendo, cuando Darien la abrazó con fuerza desde la cintura, besándola fugazmente por todo el rostro—, ¡suéltame!

Él la empujó contra el sillón. Se apartó sólo un instante, separándole las piernas para luego colocarse entre ellas.

—¡Darien! —exclamó dando un respingó cuando lo sintió empujar las caderas contra su entrepierna.

—Ahora eres solo mía, no puedes escapar...

—¿Qué me harás?

—Tantas cosas...

—¡Eres un pervertido!

—¡Y tú una provocadora!

Serena rió con fuerza envolviendo los brazos detrás del cuello de Darien y besándolo con ternura.

—¿En qué me has convertido pequeña _manipuladora_? —cuestionó, con los labios rozándole el cuello como un vampiro.

Serena suspiró. La piel de Darien ardía como si el violento sol de un día de verano estuviera envolviendo su cuerpo, con la diferencia de que en las afueras hacía mucho frío...

Lo empujó de golpe.

—¡Darien! —exclamó con reproche, apartándole el hombro cuando él parecía querer seguir jugando.

—No hagas eso —respondió molesto ante el rechazo.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Por qué?

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

Darien la soltó, apartándose de ella.

—Darien, ¡tienes fiebre!

El hombre por inercia se tocó la frente.

—Creo que un poco… —aceptó entre un susurró.

Serena se levantó del sillón.

—Serena… —la llamó cuando vio que se estaba alejando hacia un aparador.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella alzando las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por que qué?

Serena lo miró sin comprender.

—Nada —omitió responder, completamente frustrado.

Definitivamente odiaba estar enfermo, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle si el repentino rechazo era por la fiebre que él parecía tener o porque ella no quería tener un contacto más intimo.

—¿Qué otro síntoma tienes?

—Ninguno más, no tengo gripe, no me duele la garganta…

—Buscaré el termómetro, ¿dónde lo tienes?

—Olvídate de eso, la fiebre es a raíz del estrés y ansiedad que tengo, mi cuerpo me está pasando factura —admitió—. Hace días que estoy así, pero nunca sentí que mi temperatura subiera tanto…

—¿Las aspirinas dónde están? Te haré un te. Hay que llamar a un médico.

—Soy médico.

—Tú no.

La boca de Darien se encorvó hacia abajo. Definitivamente vivía en un martes trece eterno. ¿Por qué le iba tan mal cuando intentaba algún acercamiento con Serena? A veces sentía como si una nube negra se estuviera cerniendo constantemente sobre su cabeza.

—Serena no sabia que había llamado al servicio de acompañantes de enfermos...

—Darien tienes que cuidarte.

—Yo me cuido.

—Yo —enfatizó señalándose a si misma—, te cuidaré hoy hasta que te mejores. Has estado descuidándote demasiado.

Él suspiró. No tenía opción, prefería dar su brazo a torcer y no discutir sobre el tema, además era verdad, le dolía la cabeza y tenia calor.

—En el pasillo está todo, en un mueble alto...

Serena asintió y no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el mueble. Lo abrió, hallando variedad de cosas medicinales.

—Creo que me daré una ducha —susurró Darien, pasando por a lado de ella.

—Darien, ¿con lo enfermo que estás te vas a mojar?

Él apenas la observó de reojo, sin responderle nada, y se adentró en el baño. Ella omitió hacer comentario alguno, agarrando las aspirinas y el termómetro para luego hacer un pequeño tour de reconocimiento por el apartamento. Darien siempre había sido exquisitamente pulcro pero veía algunas desprolijidades -algo tontas en realidad- que eran impropias del chico: como la cerámica sin lavar adentro del lavadero, o el paquete de comida rápida a medio comer sobre el mostrador, y la cama completamente desecha en el dormitorio. Ella sabía concienzudamente que Darien, a pesar de vivir solo, era un chico muy aplicado consigo mismo. No era su costumbre pedir comida rápida, lo que ensuciaba lo lavaba al instante y la cama siempre la hacía a primera hora de la mañana. Al parecer había estado pasando momentos de soledad algo melancólicos y ella había llegado en el momento indicado para estar con él.

Serena se dispuso a ordenar rápidamente cada cosa. Lavó la cerámica, guardó los restos de comida en la heladera, hizo la cama y, cuando se estaba girando para regresar a la cocina, vio encima de la cómoda el único regalo que ella le había hecho a él durante su corto noviazgo. ¿Así qué todavía lo guardaba? Lo sostuvo entre sus manos mirándolo con ternura. Un conejito blanco de peluche, que tenia tejido en el pecho la palabra _**"Usako."**_ Lo abrazó con alegría. Olía al perfume favorito de ella. Se veía perfectamente cuidado, como nuevo. Pensó que lo había perdido, después de todo Darien había estado de viaje en Estados Unidos, luego viviendo en la mansión Shields hasta mudarse a este nuevo apartamento, además en ese ínterin la memoria se le había ido de paseó.

Puso el conejito contra la almohada, como detalle decorativo de la cama.

De repente escuchó que el hombre la llamaba desde el baño. Se acercó hasta allí, pegando su oído contra la puerta. Sintió el sonido de la ducha.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me olvide de la toalla, ¿me la alcanzas, por favor?

—Sí, ¿dónde está?

—Atrás tuyo hay un mueble incrustado contra la pared. Tira de la puerta corrediza y las veras.

Hizo lo que dijo Darien y luego golpeó.

—¡Entra!

Serena ingresó con las mejillas alborotadas. Miró hacía la puerta templada de la ducha, sólo logrando divisar la figura desnuda y difusa del hombre. Se sintió de repente acalorada. Intentó controlar los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ver el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Darien. Dejó la toalla encima del mostrador a lado de la canilla y de inmediato le llamó la atención un canasto que había sobre el suelo, donde se hallaban toallas secas ordenadas de modo prolijo.

—Darien, acá ya tenías toallas.

—Que raro, no se porque pensé que no...

Se dio media vuelta para irse.

—Espera —pidió él.

—¿Qué?

Él abrió la ducha y ella lo vio. Más hermoso y escultural que el mismísimo **"David"** de Miguel Angel. El pecho, los brazos y piernas, perfectamente cincelados, tan finamente trabajados. ¿Era una _herejía_ tal comparativo? Oh, está bien... Darien mantenía una mano contra la pared y la otra sobre el picaporte de la puerta corrediza, con las mejillas rojas y el rostro sin expresión aparente, mientras la regadera seguía mojándolo. El agua escurriéndose por la suave y perfecta piel le confería un fulgor _dionisiaco_, como si fuera un diamante en bruto. Miró sin disimulo aquel lugar prohibido entre las piernas masculinas, donde descansaba todavía dormido tan generosa y perfecta creación divina. Definitivamente cuando Dios creó la tierra el domingo no se lo tomó libre. Darien era el perfecto _Adonis_ griego. ¿Acaso era otra _herejía_ lo que acababa de pensar?

—¿Me alcanzas el gel de ducha?

Serena salió de aquel ensoñamiento de piedra en el que se encontraba y, como si él no estuviera desnudo y ella ligeramente excitada, asintió.

—Sí, ¿dónde está? —intentó no escucharse nerviosa.

Las comisuras de los labios masculinos se alzaron en una sonrisa inocente.

—Ahí —señaló la mesera.

Serena agachó levemente su cuerpo, abriendo la puerta de la mesera y sacando el gel de ducha. Se acercó hasta él.

—Toma.

Darien lo agarro y, oh, ahí fue cuando Serena...

—¡Darien! —exclamó enojada, remangándose las mangas largas del vestido.

—¿Qué?

Se acercó corriendo hacía las canillas de la ducha.

—¿Cómo te vas a duchar con agua fría?, ¡está helada!, ¿te quieres enfermar más?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo bañarme con agua caliente, tengo fiebre...

Serena no bajó los decibeles de su enojo, entibiando solo un poco más el agua.

—Así está mejor. Al menos no está congelada —palmeó sus manos como si se estuviera limpiando polvo y luego las colocó sobre sus caderas—, ¡cuando salgas quiero que vayas directo a tu cuarto a vestirte y a acostarte!, ¡no quiero verte caminando descalzo afuera de la cama! Yo te llevaré un te y algo que comer a la cama.

—Sí, mi general...

—Bien.

Se giró sobre sus propios pasos con las manos en la cintura en actitud de superioridad.

—Serena —la llamó.

—¿Qué? —dijo mirándolo un momento.

Él la besó fugazmente en los labios.

—Gracias.

Volvió a cerrar la ducha.

Serena parpadeó sorprendida, y se dio media vuelta saliendo del baño.

Caminó hasta la cocina. Bueno, estaba... ¿_excitada_? Sí. Bastante excitada. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos de los pocos encuentros carnales que había tenido con Darien. Si habían sido dos eran mucho. Aunque de vez en cuando se habían permitido algunos toqueteos, en los que Darien le había enseñado -como buen profesor de biología que era- las zonas _erógenas_ del cuerpo masculino y también del femenino. De todas formas él siempre la alejaba si ella buscaba una intimidad más intensa y personal.

Encendió una hornalla y puso la caldera con agua. Luego buscó en las alacenas el te y encontró, para su grata sorpresa, los dulces y las galletas que a ella tanto le encantaban consumir. Darien no era de comer ese tipo de cosas y, es más, las bolsas se hallaban todavía selladas.

De repente sintió unas manos sobre su cintura. Se giró asustada, y lo vio vestido únicamente con una bata, sonriéndole encantadoramente.

Serena le tocó la frente. Todavía ardía.

—Vamos, Darien, ve a ponerte la ropa —dijo con preocupación, posando las manos sobre los hombros masculinos.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

—Puedes ir solo... Ve a vestirte, luego te acuestas y yo tomó la fiebre... —indicó pegándole pequeñas palmaditas en los antebrazos.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho aquí?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

Él se inclino al oído de ella.

—Está bien, te estaré esperando —le susurró, para luego besarle fugazmente la mejilla e irse de allí.

Serena poso su mano sobre su caliente pómulo. Lo deseaba, tanto como él la anhelaba a ella.

Preparó el te en una taza, luego en un platillo colocó unos panes con manteca y después adentro de un bol de cerámica derramó algunas galletas dulces. Acomodó todo encima de una bandeja, junto con el termómetro y la aspirina, y luego se encaminó hacia la habitación de Darien. A medio camino escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita ratona de la sala, y vio por la mirilla a una mujer. Le abrió.

—¡Hola! —exclamó la extraña.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco.

—¿_Hola_...?

—¿Se encuentra Darien?

Serena se tomó unos segundos para analizarla. Joven, de cuerpo escultura y exquisitamente hermosa. Se podía catalogar como una belleza exótica, pálida, con rasgos afelinados, ojos celestes súper claros y pelo largo de tono violeta.

—Está durmiendo —mintió, intentando mitigar los celos en su cuerpo.

—Oh, bueno —respondió levemente sorprendida—. Debes ser su hermanita menor —las facciones del rostro de Serena se crisparon—, sólo vine a devolverle estos tápers que me prestó ayer.

Serena sostuvo los recipientes con mala gana.

—¿De parte?

—Él sabe quien soy —admitió con una mirada coqueta y alzando los labios color carmesí—. Dile que cuando se despierte me llame, no te olvides pequeña —se despidió alzando la mano y dándose media vuelta, luego perdiéndose en una esquina del pasillo.

Serena cerró la puerta con un portazo y tiró de mala gana los recipientes encima del sillón. Sostuvo la bandeja y entró en el dormitorio. Darien se hallaba recostado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra el espaldar y tapado sólo hasta la cintura. A la vista únicamente se le veía puesto una remera blanca y suelta. Ella puso la bandeja encima de la falda de él.

—Gracias...

Serena lo aniquiló con la mirada. Darien de repente sintió que se había curado de la fiebre, gracias a esa repentina mirada tan fría como un iceberg que le había concedido la joven.

—Bien Darien —dijo ella alzando el termómetro frente a los ojos de ambos. Los hombros de Darien se cohibieron. Sino porque confiaba en ella, hubiera sospechado que le iba a clavar el termómetro en un ojo—. Te tomaré la fiebre.

—Está bien...

Serena le colocó el termómetro debajo del brazo.

—¡Y quédate quieto hasta que suene! —exclamó como un sargento.

—Esta bien…

—Trata de no hablar —advirtió enfatizando con voz tenebrosa el _"no."_

Darien hizo un leve puchero con los labios. Serena tenía un carácter de temer. El termómetro sonó. Serena se lo retiró suavemente de abajo del brazo.

—Tienes treinta y ocho con siete décimas... —susurró más para si misma que para él—, que cosas habrás estado haciendo estos días como para tener la fiebre tan alta...

—Nada...

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

Darien entrecerró los ojos.

Serena alzó las cejas.

Darien alzó las cejas.

Y así estuvieron imitándose mutuamente las expresiones. Darien con ánimo de burla.

—Toma tu te y la aspirina —le exigió señalándole las cosas en cuestión.

Darien no chistó un segundo y, cuando terminó, dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa de luz, sin haber tocado la comida que ella le había traído.

Serena se sentó de mala gana sobre la orilla de la cama.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó ofendido, sin ánimos de tolerar la actitud de la jovencita.

—¿Cómo que hiciste?

—¿Por qué estás enojada?

—Por nada.

Darien parpadeó suavemente.

—¿Me das un beso? —pidió.

—¡No! —negó de mala gana. Darien rodeó los ojos—. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a la chica a la que le prestas tápers?

—¿Cuál chica?

Hasta que cayó en cuenta al ver la mirada asesina de la rubia.

—Ah... Esa chica... Es mi vecina —admitió recordando a la atractiva mujer a la que, secretamente, sin admitirlo en voz alta, había admirado con algunas miraditas desde la primera vez que se la cruzó.

—Dice que la llames luego.

—¿Para qué?

Serena movió sus hombros.

—Sino lo sabes tú menos lo voy a saber yo.

—¿Estás celosa?

—¿Yo?, ¡no!, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

—¿Por qué le presto tápers a otras chicas?

—Que inocente te oyes... —ironizó alzando las cejas—. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

—¿Quién?

—¡Esa chica!

—¿Ella? Creo que su nombre es Neheredia... Nehere... Nehereni... Algo así —gesticuló con la mano un más o menos—, no lo recuerdo bien.

—¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?

—Es que muchas chicas del edificio me hablan, no recuerdo el nombre de todas...

—¿Te hablas con algunas chicas?

—Con todas, sin diferenciar rango de edad, altura, color —bromeó con sorna—. ¿Acaso hablarse es pecado?

Serena alzó una ceja entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa.

—Depende el sentido con el que les hables...

—Con sentido amistoso.

—¿Sí?...

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tan seguro como que tengo ojos solo para ti...

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

—Pero a las demás les prestas tápers...

—Pero sólo a una tengo ganas de hacerle el amor...

Los labios de la rubia titubearon.

—¿Crees que voy a caer en tu trampa?

Darien ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sí —le respondió con un sonrisa falsa.

—Sigo enojada.

—Yo sigo sin entenderte…

En realidad no entendía mucho a las mujeres.

—Sabes que las chicas del edificio no se acercan por los tápers. Eres un hombre guapo y soltero, que vive solo en un apartamento.

—Bueno, también se me acercan chicos pero yo no estoy buscando nada con ellas o ellos —le sostuvo las manos tensas—. Serena, mírame a los ojos —pidió y ella le hizo caso con el ceño bien cejudo y malhumorado. Él le sonrió con calidez—. Desde que te conocí, me di cuenta que tú eres la primera y la ultima. Mi único amor. La única mujer a la que he amado en realidad. Para mí no existe nadie más…

Su furia se disipo por arte de magia. No supo si fue el calor que le trasmitía las manos masculinas, o su dulce mirada, o su tierna sonrisa, o su romántica declaración, o el combo de todas las cosas que conformaban a Darien.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas a mi lado?

—Tienes fiebre...

—¿Acaso eso es un impedimento?

—Sí, lo es.

Darien la soltó y luego agarró el conejito de peluche que estaba en su cama, se recostó acomodándose para dormir. Después se tapó hasta las narices, dejando el peluche a lado de su rostro sobre la almohada.

—Entonces dormiré con el pequeño Usako...

—Ah, ¿si?

—Sí, también tengo un lugarcito en mi cama si quieres dormir conmigo...

—Tú no quieres dormir, quieres hacer otras cosas...

Darien sonrió inocente para luego esconder su nariz entre las sabanas, de modo que sólo se le viera los ojos y la frente.

—Acuéstate a mi lado —musitó manso—. Prometo no tocar ni un solo pelo de tu rubia cabellera... —agregó con timbre inofensivo, como un león desamparado disfrazado de casto corderito.

Serena rió ante la actitud de Darien.

—No te creo.

Darien se destapó sentándose de golpe sobre la cama. La tomó por sorpresa, sosteniéndola delicadamente de la cintura y arrastrándola hacia la posición de él. Los rostros quedaron enfrentados, solo separados por centímetros de distancia.

—De verdad no te haré nada... —prometió con una dulce sonrisa. Los ojos de ella brillaron con intensidad al ver la mirada llena de adoración y devoción que él le daba—. Eres lo que más amo y deseo en este mundo...

Colocó suavemente su afiebrada frente contra la de ella. Quería arrastrarla debajo de las sabanas, como si fuera su escondite secreto, donde podía cumplir sus deseos más prohibidos entre caricias y besos. Pero si ella le pedía que no lo hiciera, no lo iba a hacer, aunque le ardieran las manos con deseo.

—Darien... —lo nombró con algo de duda.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú que sentías por mi cuando no me recordabas?

—Estaba confundido, pero yo por ti sentía lo que siempre sentí. Mi amor no se disolvió a ratos, siempre estuvo ahí.

Las comisuras de los labios femeninos se alzaron en una muy alegre sonrisa, pero una duda llego repentinamente a su mente.

—¿Tuviste sexo con otras chicas durante ese tiempo?

—No. Ya te lo dije, sólo te deseo a ti...

La besó suavemente.

—Darien, ¿prometes que siempre me amaras?

—Lo prometo.

—Yo entonces también lo prometo…

Volvió a besarla.

—Bueno Darien, ya está... Estás enfermo, no debes esforzarte...

—¿Esforzarme? —cuestionó con sorna—. Un poco de ejercicio físico no me hará mal.

Serena se apartó cuando vio las intensiones de Darien de besarla otra vez.

Ella lo conocía perfectamente. Le sorprendía la actitud tan amorosa de él, es como si no tuviera trabas ni un foco de racionalidad en la mente, como si estuviera actuando solo a consecuencia de sus sentimientos. Darien en otros casos le hubiera dicho que se alejara, poniendo como excusa que no la quería contagiar con la fiebre, para comenzar a decirle que no debían tener tanto contacto físico, relatándole con paciencia y seriedad una lista de mil razones, empezando por la edad de ella, la situación de ambos, por su no deseo de no tener hijos, y un largo etcétera. De repente sintió una intranquilidad latente en el corazón. Todo era tan perfecto, que le generaba un cierto grado de desconfianza. No podía creer ciegamente en todo lo que estaba pasando. Darien le estaba ocultando algo pero no quería indagar sobre eso, como si el encantamiento se fuera a romper. En su mente resonaron las palabras que le había dicho él momentos antes: _"Hoy solo quiero estar contigo. Hoy no quiero pensar. Sólo por hoy olvida el pasado y disfruta el momento a mi lado. Tú y yo, nada más..."_

Entonces lo comprendió y fue como una dura cachetada. Él no quería analizar el pasado porque no había un futuro que los esperara.

**Hoy.**

Solo hoy.

¿Qué había del **mañana**?

—Serena no pienses en eso

Ella lo observó. Esos pozos zafiros, tan cálidos y amorosos, ahora se veían profundamente tristes y desolados, como si supiera de antemano lo que Serena estaba pensando.

De repente la mirada de Darien se retornó brillante y temblorosa. Él no era de largarse a llorar, a menos que fuera un tema que de verdad lo desbordara interiormente.

—Quédate a mi lado esta noche... —pidió con voz suave, intentando no quebrarse—. Por favor, te lo pido, no te vayas...

—No me iré Darien.

Él la abrazó con fuerza. Serena sintió la necesidad de Darien de aferrarse a ella, como si tuviera mucho miedo a perderla.

—No sabes lo mucho que te he necesitado, lo incompleto que me he sentido...

Serena asintió, sintiéndose identificada y tocada con cada una de sus palabras. Le correspondió el abrazó con cariño.

—No te preocupes, no te dejaré...

Con una madurez casi rozando lo maternal, lo fue empujando hasta recostarlo otra vez en la cama. Se separó de él, entrelazando los dedos de su mano sobre la mano de Darien, y con la otra acariciándole los oscuros cabellos. Él pareció calmarse, como un niño. Serena intuía que también las reacciones del chico se debían a la fiebre que mantenía. El malestar físico debería también estar haciendo mella en el malestar emocional, haciéndolo más latente.

Acaricio suavemente sus labios contra la afiebrada frente. El contacto fue como un analgésico para el joven hombre.

—Te prometí cuidarte esta noche y lo haré.

Darien sabia que sería así, lo sentía a través del contacto piel a piel entre sus manos, como si existiera una energía divina, con un trasfondo místico entre ambos. Creyó ver un hilo rojo conectado entre las manos de ambos pero al instante que lo vio, desapareció. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala jugada. Seguramente la fiebre le estaba haciendo alucinar cosas que él tanto anhelaba.

—Serena...

—¿Si Darien?

—Me siento terriblemente mal —admitió, ya no pudiendo aparentar su sonrisa confiada.

Serena le tocó la frente.

—Darien si tu fiebre sigue subiendo tendré que llamar a un medico —le advirtió preocupada.

Los ojos de Darien empezaron a cerrarse con somnolencia.

—Tengo sueño...

Ella lo besó con suavidad.

—Nada te pasara mientras esté a tu lado.

Él le sonrió con suavidad y a los pocos minutos cayó dormido, como si finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, permitiera descansar a su cuerpo de tanta tensión acumulada.

Serena se apartó y fue directo hacia la sala. Aprovechó para llamar a Molly. Necesitaba una coartada, ya que esa noche iba a quedarse en el apartamento de Darien. Luego llamó a Ikuko y le avisó -entre una débil e insegura mentira- que iba a estudiar toda la noche con la joven Osaka. Colgó el teléfono.

Regresó al dormitorio. Se asomó a la cama y sus ojos cayeron risueños sobre la placida figura de Darien. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron suavemente y con el dorso de la mano le acarició con trémula ternura la caliente y sonrosada mejilla. Él suspiro ante la caricia, alzando los labios, sin despertarse. El rostro masculino era de facciones suaves, confiriéndole un leve toque de juventud eterna y de impoluta inocencia.

Se apartó, caminando directo hacia la ventana, donde miró hacia las afueras el atardecer, encantada por la hermosa vista. Repentinamente sintió nostalgia, no supo bien el porqué. Era la primera vez que se quedaba de noche a dormir en el apartamento de Darien, pero sentía como si hubiera compartido miles de noches en los brazos de él...

Se dirigió hacia el placard para buscar algo cómodo que ponerse. No creía que a Darien le fuera a molestar si le robaba una camiseta y un pantalón de algodón. Se quitó el vestido, quedando en ropa interior. Se detuvo unos instantes a examinar su figura reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo completo, como si estuviera en pleno redescubrimiento personal de su propia madurez. Podría decirse que se hallaba en el _punto intermedio_, entre niña y mujer. Algo más desarrollada, no tanto como una modelo de revistas para adultos, pero se veía bastante bien y natural. Al menos sus caderas tenían forma de reloj de arena, aunque sus pechos no eran necesariamente grandes. Los alzó a la altura en la que le gustaría tenerlos. Encorvó la boca hacía abajo, no muy convencida, buscándose algunos defectos más que analizar.

Escuchó el sonido de las sabanas. Con un pequeño sobresalto se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la cama.

Darien la observaba sentado sobre el colchón, con expresión de niño inocente, los hombros inclinados hacia adelante y la cabeza ladeada hacia un costado.

—¿Darien?

El hombre se refregó un ojo.

—¿Vendrás a dormir conmigo?

—Sí —asintió, acariciándose los antebrazos con timidez—, me iba a poner un pijama...

—Quédate así, hace mucha calor... —sugirió.

—Pero de todas formas te daré calor con o sin ropa.

—Tu calor corporal no me molesta.

Luego de analizarlo unos instantes, finalmente accedió, acercándose a la cama. Darien se sacó la remera. Quedó completamente anonada observando el perfecto torso masculino. Luego lo vio remover de adentro de las sabanas el pantalón, lanzándolo al suelo. Quiso delinearle con los dedos el cuerpo, como un artista admirando o apreciando una figura perfectamente entallada de mármol.

—Ya te dije. Tengo calor —comentó él al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Serena.

Ella omitió hacer comentario alguno, completamente anonada por la situación.

Darien le dio un rápido vistazo al joven cuerpo. Ella se cohibió. Estaba algo insegura. Después de todo no se sentía lo suficientemente atractiva como para un chico de su edad.

—¿No te vas a acostar?

—Eh... Sí.

Serena se puso bajo las sabanas, como una tabla, tapándose hasta las narices y manteniendo las distancias.

Darien se lanzo hacia atrás, apoyando su mano contra su frente, tapado solo hasta la cintura.

—Como me gustaría que la fiebre baje...

—A mi también… —ella le correspondió en el deseó, con un doble sentido oculto.

No se atrevió a mirarlo por largos minutos, hasta que sintió la suave respiración de Darien. Se había caído dormido otra vez. De verdad le parecía el hombre más atractivo del mundo y estaba segura que no era la única persona que pensaba eso. Suspiró fuertemente, como si con eso pudiera sacar toda la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo. Le dio un último vistazo antes de darse vuelta hacia el costado, dándole la espalda. Estuvo largos momentos observando en la oscuridad las sombras de las afueras impregnadas en la pared, mitigando los nervios que tenía y así fue como poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo...

Se despertó de golpe cuando sintió la calidez de la piel masculina contra su propia desnudez y al mismo tiempo algo duro apoyándola desde atrás. Sabía lo que era. Por encima de su hombro miró de reojo a Darien, quien seguía apaciblemente dormido sin darse cuenta de lo despierta que se hallaba la unión entre sus piernas. Prefirió no hacer ningún movimiento en falso, seguramente él no estaba siendo conciente de lo que hacía. Sin esperárselo, Darien le colocó su mano sobre las caderas para luego abrazarla por inercia, apoyando la mejilla contra el frágil hombro. Lo escuchó suspirar profundamente.

—Mi _princesa..._

Serena lo miró de reojo. Darien sonría entre sueños...

Estaba excitada, casi rozando lo doloroso, con todo el estimulo que había tenido desde hacía rato. Empezando en el sillón con las caricias, luego en la bañera al verlo desnudo, después en la cocina cuando la tocó, la conversación posterior con las indirectas tan directas de él. Todo contribuyó. Había sido un juego previo muy largo y definitivamente necesitaba hacer el amor.

¿Y la fiebre?

No importaba ya.

¿Y si lo despertaba?...

No, esa no era una buena idea.

Ella no sabía avanzar a ciegas. Es decir, su mayor encanto era su _"inocencia",_ con un trasfondo para nada inocente. Pero él se hallaba inconcientemente excitado, no era un estimulo directo ni una coquetería solapada de frente. Ahora se sentía totalmente descolocada. No sabia que hacer. Cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño con decisión. Aguantó la respiración y con una mano, tímida y trémula, comenzó a palpar hacia atrás, buscando la erección de Darien.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Serena, ¿por qué me pegas?

El rostro de ella se retornó azul.

Lo sintió suspirar.

—Yo no... eh... no...

No fue necesaria una explicación. Sintió un calor intenso subir por todo su cuerpo cuando la mano masculina se deslizó adentro de su braga. Dio un sobresalto al sentirlo rozar la intima humedad.

—Darien... —susurró con candor al notar que más bien la estaba examinando—, ¿qué haces?

El hombre no respondió nada. Apartó la mano un instante y Serena lo escuchó remover el boxer bajo las sabanas, para después volver a colocar su mano sobre la entrepierna femenina, al mismo tiempo que ella se cohibía al percibir el libre roce de la erección masculina contra sus curvilíneas posaderas.

—Quítatela —le pidió entre un susurró ronco.

—¿Qué me quite qué...? —cuestionó como una tonta.

Darien sonrió levemente con picardía, besándola con inquebrantable amor, sin dejar de acariciarla. Era como tocar fuego, entre la mano afiebrada de él y la intimidad caliente de ella, arrancando suspiros de los labios femeninos.

—Déjate llevar... —susurró acariciándola con más intensidad.

Serena gimió en completa sumisión, alzando su cabeza hacia atrás. Él empezó a bajarle la braga. Ella no opuso resistencia. Primero la removió de una pierna y luego de la otra, para luego lanzar la prenda al suelo.

—¿No crees que tienes demasiado ropa encima? —interrogó con timbre irónico, mientras le propinaba suaves besos en la espalda, desabrochándole el sostén, retirándolo y tirándolo hacia otra zona del dormitorio—. Así me gusta…

Serena rió, y Darien se permitió un instante para admirar la visión de los jóvenes pechos, que en esa posición los hacía ver más voluptuosos.

La abrazó con intensidad desde atrás, disfrutando la tersura, docilidad y tibieza del contacto, de la complicidad, de la desnudez, de lo mucho que había deseado estar así otra vez con la única mujer a la que amaba.

Ella suspiró con fuerza mientras sentía los tiernos labios sobre su nuca, cuello y hombro. Se hallaba segura, cómoda y protegida entre aquellos fuertes y reconfortantes brazos.

Darien le levantó un brazo, besándole las costillas y luego la piel de su hinchado seno. Lo aprisionó en su mano, llevando el pezón hacia sus labios, donde lo atrapó como un dulce y posteriormente jugó con su lengua haciendo círculos sobre la aureola.

—Darien... —suspiró con fuerza.

Él se apartó, acomodándose otra vez detrás de ella.

—Eres hermosa —aduló y mirándola directo a los ojos, humedeció con su lengua uno de sus dedos, para luego adentrarlo en la intimidad de ella.

Serena gimió con gusto cuando lo sintió tocar un punto en concreto. Él se permitió adentrar otro dedo más, comenzando un leve balanceó.

—Bésame —le pidió cuando notó los juguetones labios de él contra su quijada.

—¿Más? —preguntó con picardía.

—Mucho más.

Darien la besó con pasión y ella le correspondió de la misma manera. Él aprovechó ese momento para acomodar su miembro entre el joven y casi impoluto capullo, como una abeja tanteando antes de querer polinizarla, sin atreverse a adentrarse en el interior. Serena suspiró con fuerza al sentirlo rozarla tan íntimamente. La volvió a besar, moviendo su miembro en las afueras, de atrás hacia adelante, como un barco en alta mar, sobre olas inseguras y furiosas, aunque en este caso serian calientes. El rocé se retornó frenético. Serena sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a asomar un orgasmo, pero no pudo ser, ya que Darien en su desespero dirigió el miembro hacia la cavidad donde se escondía el tesoro mas grande ya corrompido por él mismo, hacía ya un largo tiempo atrás. De los labios femeninos se escapó un quejido inseguro al sentirlo adentrarse en ella.

—Se suave por favor...

—Lo seré, te lo prometo… —la calmó con voz aterciopelada, rozando con los labios el avergonzado y juvenil pómulo.

Serena lo observó abochornada y para él fue como ver a un ángel, una criatura divina de hilos dorados, ojos brillantes e inocentes, con labios rojos como cerezos y avergonzados pómulos. La sostuvo de la mano, entrelazando los frágiles dedos con los suyos, para luego con la mano libre acariciarle con suave pasión aquel botón rosa y femenino que tantos suspiros le propinaba a Serena.

Continuó adentrándose en ella.

—Darien, hazme el amor…

Él asintió, besándola con ternura.

Y así fue en primera instancia, complaciente a los deseos de ella. Movimientos suaves y profundos, sin dejar de estimularla con los dedos, por largo rato. Ella gimió con fuerza, alzando la cabeza hacía atrás cuando la inundó un placer infinito e imparable. Gimió el nombre de Darien y él siguió moviéndose, percibiendo en plenitud aquella explosión de placer jovial, mientras ella presionaba hacia atrás más la unión que existía entre los dos. Dejó de moverse y, cuando la sintió calmarse, la soltó, saliendo del interior.

Serena respiraba suavemente con una tímida y satisfecha sonrisa.

—Vamos a intentar algo nuevo para ti...

De repente la mirada azul del chico se retornó oscura y Serena parpadeó con pena, disipándose toda nube de intenso placer, con los cinco sentidos en alerta. Darien se arrodilló sobre el colchón. El cuerpo de Serena se crispó, como un gato atemorizado.

—¿A qué te refieres con nuevo?...

—Date vuelta.

Ella lo observó insistentemente. Se veía imponente, como un león a punto de atacar un ciervo. La verdad parecía que la fiebre se hubiese transformado en otra cosa.

—¿Para dónde me doy vuelta? —cuestionó entre un balbuceó nervioso y torpe.

—Ponte completamente de espaldas…

—¿Qué me harás?

Darien sonrió y le acarició con el pulgar de la mano la sonrosada mejilla.

—Confía en mí…

Ella asintió levemente y se acostó de estomago contra el colchón. La mano de Darien se posó suavemente sobre la nuca de ella.

—Tranquila.

Serena apoyó los antebrazos contra el colchón y alzó su torso hacia arriba, con la mejilla levemente presionada contra su núbil codo y los cabellos rubios cayendo graciosamente contra su espalda. Lo miró risueña poniendo los labios como un capullo rojo. Darien se inclinó besándola con ternura, mientras su mano viajaba por toda la espalda femenina hasta detenerse en aquellas colinas traseras que tanto le llamaban la atención.

Se apartó, descansando sus manos sobre las caderas de Serena.

—Recuesta completamente tu torso —le pidió, ella así lo hizo y luego Darien le puso mano bajo el vientre—, ahora encorva tus rodillas sobre el colchón… —susurró acomodándose detrás de ella, sosteniéndole las caderas.

Y después de corregirle la postura y habiendo conseguido una posición perfecta, como si fuera la perfecta curvatura de una montaña rusa, se permitió admirar por un instante esa visión tan primitiva del sexo. Realmente la deseaba demasiado, tanto que no podía esperar más...

La penetró sin miramientos.

Serena ahogó un gemido en su garganta cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Darien se mantuvo quietó por unos instantes para luego comenzar a arremeterla con embestidas lentas y profundas. Serena gimió con fuerza por cada vez que lo sentía.

—Empuja conmigo... —pidió agitado entre una estocada profunda.

Serena lo miró de reojo algo atontada y comenzó a moverse de modo torpe. Darien le fue siguiendo el ritmo, hasta que ella poco a poco comenzó a tomar confianza, subiendo de intensidad el contacto, dentro de un vaivén en completa sincronía. Él gimió con fuerza, colocando una mano en la intimidad femenina, masturbándola a medida que la penetración incrementaba.

—Darien, Darien, sigue Darien... —demandó completamente cegada por el placer mientras se sostenía con fuerza a las sabanas.

Finalmente, después de unos instantes de euforía desmedida, ella enloqueció en un orgasmo intenso, gritando varias veces el nombre de Darien mientras este continuaba con su labor furioso de masturbarla y penetrarla al mismo tiempo. Ella no dejó de retorcerse y gemir, extasiada, mientras a ese orgasmo le seguían otros más.

Darien se mordió la punta de la lengua y cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando aferrarse al último foco de racionalidad. Quería acabarle adentro. Quería gritar su nombre. Quería besarla con pasión y abrazarla pero, con una fuerza de voluntad descomunal, retiró su miembro a tiempo, eyaculando sobre las sabanas.

No dijo nada, tomándose unos instantes para tranquilizarle.

Simplemente cayó rendido, de espaldas, a lado de ella.

Serena prácticamente se derrumbó en el colchón.

Sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas, que intentaban normalizarse dentro de sus agitados pechos.

Él la miró. Tan hermosa. Tan suave. Tan blanca. Se veía como ángel caído del cielo. Entrelazó su mano con la mano de Serena y ella abrió los ojos. Se miraron con adoración.

Él quería más. Más sexo. No había quedado por completo satisfecho. Algo le había faltado.

Serena se acercó con tiento, apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro masculino, y con la mano libre acariciándole el pecho.

—Darien... —susurró sin mirarlo, con una sonrisa tímida, dibujando con el dedo índice un circulo imaginario sobre uno de los pectorales—, ¿cierto que quieres más?

Él parpadeó sorprendido. Así que no era el único que se sentía así. Se tocó la frente. Ya no le dolía la nuca, no se sentía enfermo, y el calor que tenía era por el ejercicio físico anterior. Definitivamente Serena era su mayor analgésico para todo.

Sin esperárselo, Serena se acomodó a ahorcajadas sobre las piernas de él, sosteniendo el flácido miembro. Comenzó a acariciarlo con paciencia, delicadeza y ternura, y poco a poco fue cobrando vida otra vez. Se inclinó hacia Darien, acariciándole con los labios el cuello, la clavícula, el rostro, de manera dulce y juguetona. Él rió dejándose llevar por los inocentes mimos de su amada y joven mujercita.

—Eres mío…

—… y de nadie más —completó la idea anterior con ternura.

Serena lo besó en los labios para luego volver a su posición anterior.

—Haremos el amor otra vez... —susurró con ojos inocentes y colocando el miembro sobre su entrada—, y esta vez quiero que grites el nombre de tu _pequeña_ Serena...

Darien no podía. Por mas que lo intentara. No podía alejarse de ella, no podía apartarla de su lado, no podía decirle que no. Era manso ante los afectos femeninos de su amada niña. Ante sus caricias, sus sonrisas, su cuerpo, todo.

Serena se dejó caer sobre el miembro y luego lo abrazó, siendo correspondida con la misma intensidad. Se besaron con cariño.

—Darien —suspiró Serena con aires de enamorada.

Él los giró sobre la cama, dejando a Serena debajo y, sin apartar sus cuerpos entrelazados, continúo penetrándola con ternura.

—Te amo —susurró Darien acariciando con una mano el delicado rostro.

Ella sonrió, abrazándole con intensidad, uniendo sus labios con mucha necesidad, como si estuvieran finalmente exteriorizando toda la falta que se habían hecho.

—Yo también te amo Darien —le correspondió entre besó y besó—, mucho, mucho, _mucho_...

Darien sonrió, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del universo al tener el amor de ella.

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Serena entrelazó fuertemente sus piernas contra las caderas de él y comenzó a gemir sin importarle el tono. Él se estaba retornando demasiado frenético y apasionado.

Definitivamente eran el uno para el otro. Fueron creados en el mismo molde, como almas gemelas destinadas a vivir eternamente juntas. Serena lo sabía con toda seguridad. Para ella jamás existiría otro hombre como Darien, no amaría jamás a otro hombre que no fuera él. Esa era su promesa interna. Deseaba una vida entera a lado de Darien... una familia... con _hijos... _

—Espera... —musitó entre gemidos ahogados cuando un idea racional se presentó en su nublada mente—, me puedes _embarazar._.. espera... cálmate...

Darien no bajó los decibelios de la pasión y la besó, como buscando silenciarla. Serena sintió que estaba por tocar el cielo otra vez dejándose llevar por las intensas sensaciones. Su mente se nubló, sintiendo internamente en lo más profundo un disparo placentero, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su nombre ser mencionado con desesperación. Sonrió complacida, a consciencia de ser la creadora del intenso orgasmo masculino, ya que ella y nadie más se hallaban en los pensamientos de Darien.

Él se mantuvo unos momentos intentando tranquilizarse sin salir del interior de ella. Y cuando lo creyó correcto, se separó con actitud templada y tranquila, recostándose a su lado. No dijo nada mientras miraba las sombras en el techo, después sus ojos se dirigieron por inercia hacia la ventana, donde a través de las cortinas se traslucía la luz gloriosa de la luna. Una paz interna lo inundo, como si lo que acaba de pasar hubiese sucedido miles de veces hacía demasiado tiempo atrás.

Sintió el brazo de Serena sobre su cintura. La miró. Ella le sonrió inocente y enamorada, apoyando su redonda mejilla contra el pecho masculino.

—¿Cierto que estaremos juntos por siempre? —preguntó entre un susurró candoroso.

Él la abrazó, besándole con cariño la frente.

—No pienses en eso —respondió con la voz aterciopelada—, sólo duérmete…

Serena parpadeó lentamente para luego suspirar con fuerza.

—Te amo mucho, Darien.

Él no le respondió, simplemente recostando con melancolía su mejilla contra la rubia cabellera.

—Sólo duerme… —pidió.

Ella se acomodó más contra el pecho masculino, cerrando los ojos con una inmensa sonrisa. Él dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba encima de la mesita de la luz.

Ya era la madrugada del otro día.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La verdad que me costo escribir este capítulo, porque se me han pegado unas muletillas que no puedo sacarlas al narrar XD Creo que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en esta segunda parte del fanfic. Y el más bipolar… Este es un pequeño regalo de mi para ustedes porque considero que han faltado escenas realmente románticas en esta segunda parte, ya que los protagonistas han vivido en un desencuentro eterno :V El próximo capítulo es el final de las _"Revelaciones."_ Intentaré actualizar la próxima semana, todo va a depender de la inspiración, porque todavía no llevo escrito nada jajajajajajajjajaja... jajaja... ja... ( ._.) oh...


	17. Revelación última

Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ: Revelación

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

Muchas gracias a

**Yssareyes48:** Sí, eso es lo que va a pasar. Gracias por pasarte siempre :) Te mando un abrazo!

**Maxim de Lioncourt:** Puede que sea ella la que esté buscando el cristal del plata jejeje Ahora en este ultimo capitulo quedaron muchas cosas más por aclarar jajajaja Beso! :)

**Nora:** Espero que el agua de la cubeta no esté tan congelada jjejjeje Te mando un abrazo, un gusto verte como siempre por aquí Nora :)

** :** Que horrible lo que te paso. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te hicieron daño? A mi también me paso algo parecido en marzo. A un amigo y a mi nos robaron una cámara profesional y dos celulares. Todo fue porque el ladrón nos preguntó la hora, al contestarle al segundo siguiente teníamos un cuchillo de carnicero apuntándonos xD En ese momento deseé poder transformarme en sailor scout o super saiyajin jajajajja Sobre el fanfic: Todavía no me conseguí el container, pero ya me hice un hoyo en el suelo tipo Bugs Bunny jajajja De verdad lamento lo que te sucedió y espero que estés bien. Te mando un caluroso abrazo! :3

**Sayuri1707:** Lo del embarazo es poco probable, el porque se explica en el capitulo :) beso! :D

**Zabitamt1975:** Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste :D!

**FAN:** Justo estaba por subir el capitulo cuando vi un review más jajajajaja Pues a mi no me llegaron esos machos Alfa, creo que más bien se parecían a marcianos verdes jajajaja La frase se refiere a que Serena le importan los sentimientos de Darien pero no los de Seiya, por eso luego él dice: "_¿por qué sigues hablándome si no me quieres?." _Morí con tu comentario del lemon jajajajajjajaja

* * *

**REVELACIÓN ÚLTIMA**

* * *

Seguido por dos soldados, se adentró en el edificio constituido por altas columnas blancas de piedra maciza, caminando a paso decidido por los tramos de oscuridad y luz. Llegó al final del pasillo, subiendo algunos escalones para luego ingresar en una habitación, tenuemente iluminada por la luz de las velas y exquisitamente decorada con detalles en oro y plata. En el medio, sobre una inmensa cama de sabanas blancas, se hallaba recostada una bella joven de piel inmaculada y nívea, largos cabellos dorados y de inmensas lagunas azules, transparentes y templadas.

—Endymion —la escuchó susurrar con voz mansa y aniñada—, finalmente has regresado sano y salvo de tu viaje a Caria.

Él apenas la observó con desgana, dirigiéndose directo hacia la cuna de oro, en donde descansaba una criatura de cabello rosado.

—Así que esta es la cría...

Serenity asintió con completa dicha. Todavía estaba recuperándose del complicado parto que había tenido lugar hacía un par de semanas atrás. Después de todo, no se hallaba completamente acostumbrada a su cuerpo humano, además de tener que ocultar, inclusive a su esposo, la formación hibrida de la criatura que había llevado dentro de su vientre.

—Es nuestra hija... —reveló ella con templanza.

Él no ocultó su malestar. Extendió la mano hacia dentro de la cuna y, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, alzó la cría desde un pie. El infante se largó a llorar sin consuelo.

Serenity dio un brinco sobre el colchón, levantándose de inmediato de la cama y alzando la mano hacía la posición donde se hallaban.

—Endymion, suéltala… por favor… —pidió con tiento, acercándose lentamente hasta ellos.

No respondió ante el doloroso requerimiento de su esposa. Bufó por lo bajó, analizando con frialdad aquellos temerosos ojos rojos, que nada se parecían a los azules de él. Pálida, débil y de contextura fofa. Definitivamente era una vergüenza para su dinastía.

—Eres un maldito fenómeno —habló con rencor hacia la criatura, quien no hacía nada más que llorar ante el rechazo de su progenitor—. ¡Y una mocosa para peor!

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron sin poder caer en cuenta lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—No digas eso Endymion… es nuestra hija —sólo atinó a decir entre un débil tartamudeó, sin salir de su asombro, no pudiendo reconocer la actitud ni la voz de su marido.

—¡Tú hija! —se desvinculó—. Esto es una deshonra para mi reino. ¡Yo quería un hijo varón, y lo que obtuve fue un maldito estorbo en medio de mi camino!

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas…?

Dejó caer a la criatura sin ningún tipo de delicadeza adentro de la suave cuna. Ésta se largó a llorar con más potencia. Serenity corrió en busca de su pequeña y frágil niña. La tomó maternalmente en brazos, cerciorándose con un vistazo rápido que no se hallara lastimada. Finalmente pudo exhalar el aire contenido en sus pulmones cuando vio que se encontraba completamente sana, recostándola amorosamente contra su pecho con ánimos de calmarla y protegerla.

—Mi bebe, tranquila, mamá está contigo...

Endymion le dirigió una mirada llenó de desprecio a su cónyuge.

—Maldito demonio. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me ocultaste la verdad? Me has estado manipulando todo este tiempo, ¿no es así?

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó la joven sin comprender.

—¿Cómo de qué te estoy hablando? —increpó con los manos cerradas en fuertes puños—. ¡No eres humana!

Los labios de Serenity titubearon con nerviosismo, sin saber que decir al verse descubierto su mayor desdicha...

Siempre le fue prohibido mostrarse durante el día, también el revelarse frente a seres inferiores y simples, como los humanos...

Una noche, hacía ya unos años atrás, había escapado desde los cielos, a escondidas de sus padres y reino. Sólo las estrellas y el reflejo de la luna fueron testigos de tan intrépida hazaña. Recorriendo el monte Latmo, como si estuviera viendo por primera vez el Edén, el paraíso bíblico, lo halló a él, humano y hombre, desnudo en un arroyo. Endymion se mantenía absortó mirando hacia la luna y ella, escondida detrás de un árbol, se mantenía cautivada admirándolo.

Fue como una revelación divina para la princesa lunar, que a partir de ese momento le encontró un verdadero sentido a su existencia. Desde entonces, todas las noches, lo perseguía. A donde iba él, ella lo acompañaba, escondida en el manto de la noche...

En Serenity, poco a poco fueron aflorando _sentimientos mortales_, desde todos los significados que se le pueden atribuir a la palabra: pasando por el punto de vista de la naturaleza humana, hasta la longitud escasa de la vida y de lo inevitablemente tóxico y peligroso del asunto; **mortal**, era o es sinónimo de _muerte inevitable_.

Haciendo oídos sordos a toda advertencia o amenaza de su propia especie, optó por ir a visitar a Afrodita, en el reino de Venus, la cual podía ver los lazos sentimentales entre los seres vivos. Ésta confirmó, a través de un báculo dorado, que Endymion y Serenity eran almas gemelas destinadas a amarse, y que obrarían bajo la posteridad que les tenía preparado -desde el principio de los tiempos- el _cordón rojo del destino_. Así fue como se armó de valor y decidió volverse humana, dejando de lado su divinidad, para caer en la tentación de ser alguien simplemente común y normal.

Serenity, a pesar de tener ya unos cientos de años encima y miles de pretendientes en su haber, jamás se había permitido a si misma caer tentada bajo los hechizos del amor, habiéndose dos razones primordiales: su condición como **princesa de la luna** y, también, de **sacerdotisa** protectora del _cristal más poderoso de la galaxia_. Endymion fue su primer y ultimo hombre.

Sin más, entregó su alma bendita a la reina de Marte, a cambio de la mortalidad humana. De esa manera fue desterrada de su propio reino, siendo lanzada desde los cielos hacia la tierra, y ganándose varios enemigos sólo por ir ciegamente detrás de Endymion.

Antes de conocerlo, por protocolo era fría y distante. Después de él, comenzó a ser ella misma, permitiéndose disfrutar de cosas mundanas y normales de la vida, como la luz del sol o el canto suave de los gorriones por la mañana.

—No quise ocultártelo -su mirada cayó triste sobre el rostro enrojecido y mojado de su beba-, por favor, escucha mis razones… —pidió mirándolo directo a los ojos, con la voz ahogada en tristeza.

Siempre había temido el rechazo que podría generar, por diversas cuestiones, el verdadero origen selenita y supremo de ella. Y eso era lo que estaba sucediendo en estos precisos instantes.

—Los consejeros del reino ya me lo habían advertido, cuando te di cobijo aquella primera que te encontré. Ni siquiera supiste explicarme tu origen... ¿De quién es la niña?

—¡Es tuya!

—¡Mientes! —exclamó no midiendo su furia y abofeteándola con fuerza.

Serenity retrocedió un par de pasos, tocándose el pómulo lastimado.

—Endymion, tú no...

—¿Yo qué?

—Tú rechazo hacia nuestra hija se debe a mi verdadero origen…

El hombre no respondió, aguantando las ganas de aniquilarla en ese mismo instante. Sin más, se dio media vuelta con ánimos de salir de la habitación, no sin antes ordenarles a sus soldados:

—Llévenla al calabozo. Quiero que en el atardecer de mañana la crucifiquen y quemen viva.

—¿Y la criatura, señor? —se atrevió a cuestionar temeroso un soldado.

—Descuartícenla y tiren sus restos en una hoguera. Es una hibrida... Eso sólo puede traer desgracias a mi reino...

Serenity abrazó con fuerza a su hija, completamente horrorizada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Corrió hacia su esposo, agarrándole con la mano libre el antebrazo.

—Endymion, ¿qué te ha pasado? Endymion, por favor... Endymion estas siendo manipulado, ¿no? Este no puedes ser tú... —arremetió de modo atropellado y desesperado.

Él le aparto la mano sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, empujándola hacia atrás. Ella cayó sentada en el suelo, con su hija en brazos.

Lo miró completamente trastornada, largándose a llorar de modo desesperado. Endymion sólo la observó directo a los ojos…

Esos_ ojos_...

**Serena...**

Darien se despertó de golpe.

Una pesadilla...

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Intentó controlar su agitada respiración. Dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana. Ya estaba amaneciendo. De repente vio una mancha negra en el vidrio, como si se hubiera abierto un vórtice hacia otra dimensión. De allí se asomaron un par de ojos rojos. Por inercia, abrazó con fuerza a Serena contra su pecho, quien dormía apaciblemente, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿Lo ves?... —murmullo aquel ente—. Tú y ella jamás han estado destinados a estar juntos. ¿De verdad quieres volver a asesinarla… _Endymion_?

De repente imágenes dolorosas se proyectaron en su mente, como un recuerdo traumático que hubiese preferido omitir por siempre de su memoria: el cuerpo de Serenity siendo consumido por llamas, mientras clamaba con gritos desgarradores por el perdón y la ayuda de Endymion.

Una inmensa presión de angustia se alojó en su pecho.

—Quieres que alejé esos pensamientos horribles de tu mente, ¿no? —musitó con un toque divertido.

Darien asintió levemente, completamente trastornado.

Las imágenes se evaporaron, dejando sólo un bloque negro y vacío de nada.

—Aléjate de ella —fue la ultima advertencia que escuchó, antes de ver desaparecer a aquella aparición.

Su corazón se hallaba acelerado. Miró a Serena que dormía como un ángel. Hermosa, frágil y dulce. Tan _humana..._ Tan **parecidas**...

Sus ojos cayeron tristes y apesadumbrados.

—_Serenity_… —susurró con la voz aterciopelada, acariciándole con delicadeza el joven y terso pómulo—, tú eres aquella mujer hermosa que tantas veces vi en mis sueños…

No sabía en realidad que significaba, si había sido un recuerdo, sueño o pesadilla.

Una vez había realizado una obra teatral, años atrás en el colegio, sobre la leyenda de _"Endimión"_ y _"Selene", _pero jamás se había sentido vinculado a la historia hasta ahora. Por su mente pasó la primera vez que Serena le había dicho "**_te amo_**" en un ensayo de esa misma obra teatral, y como a partir de ese momento se despertaron todo tipo de _miedos_ sobre la relación que podía existir entre ellos. Y con justa razón siempre temió perderla. Estaba completamente horrorizado; no podía creer aquella versión tan cruel y malvada de si mismo, que se hacía llamar _Endymion_. Él no era así, y si en el pasado lo fue, pues, ya no era lo mismo…

La analizó más detenidamente. Y de verdad no encontró diferencia alguna. Era el calco de aquella mujer. Todo en ella. Las largas pestañas, lo rosado de los carnosos labios...

Serena suspiró, moviéndose entre las sabanas y dándole la espalda. Sintió la desnudez de ambos cuerpos bajó las sabanas y otra vez el deseo carnal se hizo presente.

Quería hacer el amor.

Deseaba hundirse suavemente entre los muslos de ella, _ser uno solo_, entre besos y abrazos, hasta derramarse en su interior, como había sucedido la noche anterior.

Quería más, por todas las veces que le hizo falta el calor corporal de ella.

Y la noche anterior había sido egoísta, porque a pesar del pedido de que se detuviera, una parte muy interna en él quería _embarazarla_. Era un modo de retenerla para siempre. Una atadura. Una excusa para que ella no se fuera lejos. Sus suegros tendrían que aceptarlo…

Sin embargo, no quería que ella no persiguiera sus sueños por culpa de los deseos egoístas y posesivos de él. Serena tenía que aprender a valorarse y valerse por si misma y recién, cuando ella fuera lo suficiente madura para replantearse lo que de verdad quería, ahí si podrían replantearse el hecho de tener hijos.

De repente, Serena se movió suavemente, abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Miró hacia atrás y sonrió sin ocultar su alegría.

—Darien... —susurró dándose la vuelta y abrazándolo con cariño, como una cría—. ¡Buenos días, te amo mucho, mucho, mucho! —lo besó por todo el rostro sin dejar de sonreírle.

Darien cerró los ojos disfrutando las caricias de la joven. Ella era el antídoto para todo mal. Ya no recordaba sus preocupaciones anteriores.

Repentinamente se apartó de los brazos de él, arrodillándose sobre el colchón y dejando a la vista su torso desnudo. Darien apoyó el antebrazo contra el colchón, descansando su pómulo contra su mano. Observó sin expresión aparente y sin ningún tipo de disimulo la perfección detrás de esas curvas todavía en las fases finales de desarrollo. Se veía radiante, entre los reflejos matutinos de un nuevo amanecer. Delimitó con su dedo índice los suaves senos, bajando por el vientre hasta llegar al ombligo, allí se detuvo, descansando la palma en ese tramo.

Su mirada se ensombreció.

Serena apoyó, casi maternalmente, su pequeña mano sobre la de él.

No dijeron nada.

Había sido todo maravilloso. Ella se había despertado con la sensación de ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Sólo quería sentirlo otra vez, unidos, abrazados. No temía lo que pasara en el futuro. Sabía que Darien la cuidaría. Confiaba ciegamente en él.

Se lanzó hacia el hombre, besándolo con pasión mientras colocaba su pequeña mano sobre la poca disimulada erección matutina.

—No hagas eso —susurró Darien sin apartarla.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no...

Ella rió.

—Hagamos el amor otra vez.

—No.

—Sé que quieres.

—No es verdad… —intento mantenerse serio, pero se largo a reír sin querer por las caricias que le propinaba Serena a su parte intima.

—Pero te dejas besar...

Lo besó otra vez.

—No sé de que hablas…

Serena rió. La mirada femenina se retornó más intensa y seductora. La erección palpitó en la joven e inocente mano.

—Sé que me deseas, porque mientras tus labios dicen una cosa tu cuerpo hace lo contrario...

No respondió. Serena presionó la erección. Darien la miró de forma peligrosa. Definitivamente lo quería hacer otra vez. Miles de veces más.

La empujó contra el colchón, colocándose entre las piernas de ella y la penetró sin miramientos. Serena gimió con fuerza.

—Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? —susurró sobre los labios femeninos, al sentir la receptora humedad y como se amoldaban perfectamente la intimidad de ella con la de él.

Serena rió, colocando sus manos sobre la espalda baja de Darien.

—No estoy segura —respondió con picardía.

Darien rió, besándola con intensidad y ella se dejó llevar por el placer que le ocasionaba las estocadas suaves y amorosas.

Le acarició con los labios el cuello, la clavícula los hombros hasta llegar a los senos, donde los besó con suavidad, atrapando entre sus labios los rosados pezones. Serena gimió, encorvando su espalda en éxtasis. Darien aprovechó para salir de adentro de ella y volver a penetrarla con fuerza.

—¡Darien!

Volvieron a unir sus labios con pasión.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... —susurró él en su oído, por cada nueva embestida lenta, fuerte y profunda, que generaba gritos placenteros en la garganta de la joven.

Unieron los dedos de sus manos por encima de las cabezas de ambos. Serena sincronizó el movimiento de caderas, de una manera muy receptora. Él aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas.

—Eres maravilloso...

Él la beso fugazmente en los labios sonriéndole con amor.

—Sigue, Darien... —pidió perdiendo poco a poco los estribos—, más... sigue...

Serena gimió con fuerza, comenzando a golpear con fuerza la conexión entre ambas intimidades.

—Te amo —gimió con fuerza con la respiración agitada—, te amo Darien... te amo...

Darien no le apartó la mirada, maravillado por las expresiones de placer del angelical e inocente rostro femenino. Sintió el abrasador apretar de la intimidad y fue como una invitación para disparar su semilla en el interior, presionando con fuerza ambas manos, desasiéndose en un tumulto frenético de gemidos y besos fugaces.

—Te amo tanto... —suspiró Serena riendo entre los agitados labios de Darien.

Él se desplomó lentamente, sin salir del interior de ella. Recostó la frente sobre el hombro femenino, cerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa. Serena lo abrazó con fuerza.

De repente, todo bienestar desapareció en el cuerpo masculino, cuando las imágenes de Serenity siendo quemada sobre una cruz retornaron a su mente. Retumbó en su cabeza aquella diabólica voz exigiéndole que se alejara de Serena…

La jovencita quedó pasmada al ver como su amante se retiraba bruscamente de su interior, para luego levantarse sin mirarla.

—Voy a darme una ducha rápida —lo escuchó decir escuetamente, retirándose del dormitorio.

¿Qué fue _eso_? Aquel repentino rechazo.

Se quedó por algunos momentos mirando el techo sin comprender la situación. Capaz que tenía cosas que hacer luego y se le estaba haciendo tarde...

…intentó justificarlo.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, mirando su entrepierna y la semilla blanca que salía de entre ellas. No le molestaba si quedaba embarazaba a tan joven edad, después de todo quería estar unida a él para siempre, no existía diferencia si era ahora o después. Si tenía que declinar de la beca por el embarazo, lo haría. Se quedaría y estudiaría en alguna universidad del país. En cambio estar lejos de Darien, sí le hacía mucho daño, y más que ahora parecían estar reconciliados. Ella quería estar con él para siempre.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose al espejo de cuerpo completo, para contemplar su propia desnudez. Hoy se sentía hermosa y especial, a pesar del aspecto deplorable de su largo cabello rubio. Analizó cada rincón de evidencia de en su cuerpo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Definitivamente Darien había sido muy apasionado. Rió tontamente.

El hombre entró a la habitación, con el cabello mojado, una toalla sobre los hombros, el torso desnudo y únicamente vestido por un pantalón deportivo. Definitivamente había sido una ducha rápida de no menos diez minutos. Se notaba apurado.

Lo vio agacharse en el suelo, para agarrar la ropa interior femenina y el vestido azul. Le lanzó las prendas. Ella las atrapó torpemente.

—Vístete... —pidió sin verla, caminando directo al ropero.

—¿Darien?

—Sólo vístete...

El corazón femenino se comprimió. ¿Qué significaba esa frialdad repentina? No quería analizarlo pero la actitud de Darien la estaba asustando.

Se dio media vuelta, caminando directo al baño para asearse antes de volver a ponerse la ropa. Salió luego de unos minutos, hallando a Darien en la cocina, ya vestido con un buzo gris, pantalón azul y unos tenis blancos.

Se acercó a él.

—¿Hace cuanto finalizo tu periodo? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—Hace un par de semanas...

Darien asintió.

Serena lo abrazó desde atrás mientras lo observaba preparar una taza con cocoa y leche, y otra con café. Darien colocó las tazas adentro del microondas.

—Darien... dilo... —pidió ella repentinamente, al sentirlo tan distante.

—¿Qué te diga qué?

—Ya sabes que...

Darien alzó una ceja. Serena hizo un leve puchero, atrincherándose más a él.

—No sé de que hablas...

—Di que me amas... Vamos, dilo.

El microondas sonó. Darien no respondió, retirando las tazas de adentro. Agarró un vaso de agua que tenia preparado y una píldora blanca. Repentinamente se dio vuelta, para tener frente a frente a la rubia.

—Antes de que desayunes quiero que tomes esto...

Serena miró el medicamento sin comprender.

—¿Para qué es esta pastilla?

Darien sonrió como un niño bueno.

—Si confías en mi, la tomaras... —susurró con la voz aterciopelada y atrayente.

Serena asintió, aunque algo insegura. Sostuvo el vaso y la píldora, y antes de tragarla miró a Darien otra vez. Él asintió, animándola a hacerlo. Ella la puso sobre su boca y bebió un par de sorbos con agua, tragándola.

Darien le sacó el vaso de las manos, poniéndolo encima de la mesada.

—Muy bien... —susurró con una media sonrisa.

De repente la miró de una manera muy intensa. Serena parpadeó con ingenuidad. Él colocó suavemente su mano detrás de la nuca femenina. Y así se mantuvo por largos instantes mirándola directo a los ojos sin decir nada.

Las jóvenes mejillas se encendieron. Darien besó con ternura ambos pómulos y luego la frente.

—¿Darien? —susurró sin entenderlo.

Él se apartó, agarrando las tazas y caminando directo a la sala. Serena lo siguió, sentándose a lado de él en el sillón.

—Vamos a desayunar.

Ella asintió agarrando la taza que él le ofrecía. Se mantuvo anonada mirando el vapor que salía de su leche chocolateada.

—¿Para que era la pastilla? —indagó otra vez preocupada.

Darien agarró el control y encendió la tele, cambiando de canal de manera desinteresada.

—Era una píldora anticonceptiva de emergencia —respondió de forma aburrida y distante.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo de ayer, y por lo de hoy. No quiero tener hijos...

Serena miró tristemente su taza.

—Entiendo...

Darien puso la mano en su bolsillo, sacando un recipiente de píldoras.

—Es más, deberías llevártelas todas. Debes tomar otra dentro de las 72 horas próximas, por las dudas...

—Está bien...

Serena guardó el recipiente en el bolsillo de su vestido.

Y desde ese momento sobrevino el silencio incomodo.

No hablaron por largo rato, mientras tomaban las bebidas de sus tazas y miraban sin mirar la televisión, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Hoy entro a trabajar a las seis —habló repentinamente ella, intentando asomar una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Darien negó con su cabeza

—Sólo quiero que te vayas.

—¿Qué me vaya?

Darien suspiró, levantándose del sillón. Caminó hacia la biblioteca, ojeando un libro por el azar.

—Quiero que te vayas y que no regreses nunca más.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué?

Él no la miró.

—Fue una buena revolcada. Me divertí, pero ya no es lo mismo...

—¿_Revolcada_?...

Darien la miró de reojo. Y luego le dio la espalda pensando pausadamente sobre lo que iba a decir. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella venia a su mente la imagen de Serena como Serenity, siendo consumida por las llamas. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No quería verla a los ojos para que su comportamiento –o actuación- fuera descubierta, porque sabia que ella era capaz de ver a través de la mirada de él.

—Gritabas como una verdadera ramera...

La confusión se hizo presente en el rostro de Serena.

—¿Por que me dices esas cosas?

—_"Darien, Darien, sigue Darien _—se rió—, _te amo Darien..."_ Que ilusa...

—No entiendo —sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, asomándose las lagrimas—, ¿qué... qué tratas de decirme?

Darien se dio vuelta y caminó directo hasta ella, sosteniéndola sin nada de delicadeza del antebrazo y levantándola del sillón. La arrastró hasta la puerta y luego lanzó a Serena hacia fuera. Ella tropezó torpemente contra sus pies cayendo raudamente al suelo. Desde ahí levantó asustada la mirada, y la sombra de Darien la cubrió, imponente y autoritaria.

—¡No te quiero ver nunca jamás!

Cerró la puerta. Serena reaccionó de inmediato colocando sus manos temblorosas sobre la madera.

—Ábreme por favor Darien ... —susurró para poco a poco comenzar a subir los decibelios de sus nervios. Cerró con fuertes puños las manos y comenzó a golpear la puerta con desesperación—, por favor Darien. No...Darien, ¡ábreme...!, ¡no me dejes, te lo suplico!

Darien la escuchaba desde el otro lado. Su espalda resbaló contra la madera, como un muñeco de trapo, cayendo sentado en el suelo.

Serena fue aminorando los golpes.

—Se que estás ahí... Dime que hice mal... Darien, por favor... yo... yo te amo...

—Vete —respondió sin color ni energía.

—¿Por qué Darien?, ¿por qué? —cuestionó con la voz herida por las lagrimas.

—Has tu vida, conoce a alguien más y se feliz —repuso con la voz monótona y suave—, yo ya no te amo más...

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron, sintiendo como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, tú... —se quebró—, tú eres el amor de mi vida. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo... Darien... yo te amo —colocó la frente contra la madera, susurrando entre suspiros lastimeros—, sólo te amo a ti... por favor...

Darien apretó con fuerza los puños, sintiéndose miserable. Faltaba poco para ceder a los deseos de Serena. Solo quería abrir la puerta, para abrazarla y besarla y prometerle amor eterno, pero un vórtice negro apareció en la pared al costado de él, asomándose otra vez aquellos ojos rojos de la mañana.

—Muy bien Darien —susurró divertido aquella voz macabra—, aléjala de ti o ya sabes lo que pasara...

Otra vez aquel horripilante recuerdo se asomó en su mente. Se llevó las manos al rostro, aguantando las ganas de gritar con dolor.

—Detente —susurró despacio, con el timbre de voz lastimero—, por favor, detente...

—Dile que se vaya...

Darien apretó los dientes.

—¡Vete Serena!

Serena calmó las lágrimas, colocando su oído contra la puerta. No supo porque, pero una sensación rara la inundó, como si pudiera percibir algo extraño en el apartamento.

—Darien... —musitó con una intranquilidad inhumana en el pecho—, ¿estás bien?

—¡Maldita sea!, ¡dije que te vayas!, ¡vete! —golpeó la madera.

Serena dio un respingó asustada y se mantuvo largos momentos mirando sin mirar la puerta. Finalmente se levantó de forma mecánica del suelo y caminó directo hacia el ascensor. Miró por última vez aquel apartamento y, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, se fue para no volver nunca más.

—Muy bien Darien...

Darien se levantó furioso del suelo y, sin que el vórtice se lo esperara, lanzó una patada contra la pared, haciéndolo desaparecer. Apretó con fuerza los puños, con la respiración agitada. Repentinamente una risa macabra retumbó en el apartamento.

—Oh, Endymion... Sigues siendo igual de rebelde que siempre —rió con más intensidad. Los dientes del hombre rechinaron furioso—. Nos volveremos a ver dentro de algunos años, cuando pueda recuperar mi cuerpo... —lo oyó decir.

Darien agarró un jarrón. Lo miró a medias como analizándolo y luego lo lanzó con furia contra la pared.

Comenzó a romper todo lo que veía. Se odiaba a si mismo.

—No sé quien eres —gritó repentinamente a la nada—, no sé que ha sucedido en el pasado, pero juro que me vengaré de todo el mal que nos hayas hecho, porque Serena es mía y yo... ¡yo nací para estar junto a _ella_!

* * *

Acarició su vientre plano bajo el agua de la bañera. Ya habían pasado tres meses. Su periodo continuaba bajándole de modo normal, y dos test ya le habían dado negativo.

No quería ser madre. No quería tener hijos con nadie. Ya no quería una familia. Jamás se iba a casar. Ese era su _plan de vida._ Estudiar, trabajar y vivir solo para ella.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló con tranquilidad, dejándose desplazar suavemente hasta hundirse del todo en el agua. Silencio. No había nada más que silencio. Repentinamente el agua comenzó a tener otro temple, más caliente, más a otro elemento, como fuego, y una imagen mental horrorosa llegó a ella, viendo su cuerpo ardiendo en llamas.

Se levantó de golpe.

Tosió con fuerza, le ardían las vías respiratorias.

Casi se ahogaba.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Poso su mano contra su pecho, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Decidió no pensar más en la cuestión, ya que se le hacia tarde para ir a la mansión de los Shields.

**9:00 am**, ya se hallaba en la entrada. Las grandes rejas de la mansión se abrieron y los empleados la saludaron con simpatía, ella respondió de la misma forma.

El amo y señor del hogar la esperaba en la sala que, específicamente, había decorado para estudiar francés con ella.

Armando se levantó de un cómodo sillón llenó de almohadones.

—Bonjour petit Serena —la saludo besándole suavemente el dorso de la mano.

—Bonjour Monsieur Armando.

Él sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo. Serena lo contempló, sentándose en el mismo sillón que él. Había descubierto en Armando ademanes tan parecidos a los de Darien, que cada vez que lo veía sentía un cosquilleo intenso en el pecho. La manera de alzar la comisura de los labios cuando era irónico, el reflejo de la iluminación sobre los ojos zafiros confiriéndole cierta inocencia y tranquilidad, el leve alzamiento de cejas cuando no comprendía algo, los movimientos de las manos cuando explicaba tan fervientemente un punto, el ángulo de las piernas cuando las cruzaba... Le gustaba mirarlo de reojo y pensar que era su ex. Era un secreto que la abochornaba…

A Darien no volvió a verlo desde aquella pelea. Inclusive las veces que iba a la mansión Shields en ningún momento se lo cruzó. Poco a poco fue perdiendo las esperanzas de volverlo a ver. El mayor de los hermanos tampoco era de mencionar al menor, como si supiera de antemano lo que había pasado entre la ex pareja.

—Serena has avanzado bastante bien con tu francés durante estos meses…

—Mercie, chèrie.

Armando rió. Serena le acompañó en la risa. Durante estos tiempos se había formado un agradable compañerismo entre ambos, a pesar de la gran techa en edad que los separaba: unos diecisiete años de diferencia.

Armando podía hablar horas y horas de arte, filosofía, historia y cultura porque estaba acostumbrado a viajar y conocer nuevas tierras, pero, omitiendo las matemáticas, era un completo ignorante en otros temas, los cuales Darien podía tratar horas, sin importar si era una ciencia fáctica o formal. También había descubierto que a veces Armando hablaba en sentido figurado, como si nunca llegara a revelar del todo lo que quería decir. También, como Darien.

Sí, siempre lo comparaba con el menor. Era algo que no podía dejar de hacer.

—Oye Armando, ¿por qué no tienes amigos? —cuestionó imprevistamente con ingenuidad, ya que ahora existía una confianza más avanzada entre ambos.

El hombre parpadeó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Amigos? Si tengo amigos...

—¿Y dónde están?

Armando la miró de reojo.

—Darien es mi amigo.

Serena hizo una leve mueca ante la mención de aquel nombre.

—¿Y yo?

—¿Tú que?

—¿Yo no soy tu amiga?

—Supongo que si.

El silencio incomodo sobrevoló entre los dos.

—Armando, ¿por qué siempre estás tan solo?

Los labios del mayor titubearon.

—Bueno. No tengo mucho tiempo para hacer amistades... —admitió con la mirada calma, y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos—. Siempre fui muy solitario. Toda mi infancia fui un niño muy enfermo. No creían que iba a vivir demasiado tiempo. Por eso nació Darien. Mi padre quería otro hijo y que fuera sano para seguir adelante con la fortuna de la familia...

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Pero tú eres actualmente un chico sano...

—No lo creo…

—¿Y eso por qué?

Armando dudo unos segundos para hablar sobre el tema, que era algo delicado, pero finalmente se armó de valor y respondió:

—Hace un par de años me operaron por peritonitis. Luego enviaron a analizar algunas muestras de mi apéndice, y allí encontraron algo raro.

—¿Raro cómo qué? —cuestionó Serena sin comprender.

Armando sonrió suavemente.

—No importa. Además poco a poco me estoy sintiendo mejor

Ella decidió no indagar más sobre el tema al ver la tristeza reflejada en el hombre.

—Además eres muy guapo —dijo alegre, buscando levantarle el ánimo—, ¿nunca te has casado?

—No.

—Y tus novias?

—Han durado lo mismo que un suspiro. Todos se acercan a mí porque quieren algo de mi parte…

—¿Algo cómo qué?

Armando alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿De verdad lo preguntas?

Serena asintió.

—Mi dinero…

Ella continúo sin comprender.

—¿Tú nunca te has enamorado Armando?

—¿Enamorado? —preguntó perplejo, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

Serena asintió.

—No —fue su escueta respuesta.

Ella parpadeó completamente sorprendida.

—¿Con la edad que tienes?

Armando entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que con la edad que tengo?

—Bueno, es que ya tienes treinta y cinco años y te ves muy solo... —confesó con aplastante sinceridad.

Armando se largó a reír.

—Serena, los Shields estamos malditos. Siempre fracasaremos en el amor.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Oh, tengo muchos ejemplos como el de mi hermano y sus ex novias, incluyéndote a ti —Serena se acercó más a Armando, como poniendo en énfasis lo mucho que le interesaba el tema a tratar—. Fracasar en el romance es algo normal en nuestra familia. Mi padre David, que irónicamente su nombre significa _"amado"_, no tuvo la dicha de ser querido por mi madre ni por la madre de Darien. El primero fue un matrimonio arreglado, en el segundo matrimonio él se enamoro locamente, pero la madre de Darien no era una mujer buena. Era odiosa. Ella tenía quince o dieciséis años cuando quedó embarazada de Darien. Yo en aquel entonces tenía siete años. Ella me detestaba. A mi padre jamás lo quiso y, he de admitir que, mi madre tampoco llegó a amar a David.

—Que mal... Pero la mama de Darien era buena madre, ¿no?...

—Eso no la hacía mejor mujer. Quería mucho a Darien porque después de todo era su único familiar. He de ser sincero, sin rozar el machismo que realmente existe en nuestra historia familiar, pero las mujeres que han estado involucradas con los Shields, han seguido la tradición casi _"maldita" _de la familia...

Serena frunció el ceño y se tomo algunos segundos para procesar la información.

—¿Una maldición?

Él asintió.

—Si. Nosotros provenimos de una familia de nobles —admitió con cierto timbre egocéntrico.

—Oh, ¿son príncipes?

—Yo diría mas bien que soy una especie de Dios.

Serena entrecerró los ojos ante la broma narcisista del rubio.

—Armando, estoy hablando en serio.

—Está bien... —rió—. Si seriamos algo así como príncipes... supongo.

—¿Darien lo sabe?

—Darien no sabe casi nada. Él jamás se ha interesado en esas cuestiones de nuestra familia… —respondió aburrido.

—Entonces cuéntame más.

—Nuestra familia, los Shields, tiene su origen desde hace miles de años atrás. Somos de un antigua región llamada Élide, que ahora es parte de Grecia. En nuestro árbol genealógico, nuestro ancestro más antiguo conocido es Epeo, quien al fallecer dejó el reinado en manos de su hijo Endymion.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Una vez casi participo en una obra teatral de mi colegio, en la cual el guión estaba basado en la leyenda que hay sobre el romance entre Endymion y _"Selene"..._

Armando sonrió.

—Hay mucha mitología alrededor de Endymion. No sabría decirte cual es a ciencia cierta la verdad. Sólo sé que a partir de este rey, se desemboca una tradición familiar algo oscura.

—¿Cual es?

—Veras, él tuvo muchas esposas a lo largo de su vida, pero su primer mujer fue la que desembocó el destino de todas las demás. Esta fue asesinada por el mismísimo Endymion...

Un escalofrió intenso recorrió el cuerpo de Serena.

—¿Por qué la mató?

—No lo tengo bien en claro. Pero ella dio a luz a una niña. Endymion la detesto apenas la conoció, ya que deseaba tener un hijo varón. Las mando matar a las dos. Su primera esposa fue crucificada y prendida fuego...

El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco e imprevistamente comenzó a sentir cierto malestar interno al escuchar aquel relato. Se miró las manos con confusión y tristeza.

—¿Y la niña? —finalmente se atrevió a cuestionar.

—El bebe no falleció. Al parecer, al final, el padre terminó compadeciéndose. No lo sé en realidad, pero dicen que fue encerrada en una torre. Al pasar los años enfermó gravemente y murió siendo solo una niña de seis años.

Los ojos de Serena inexplicablemente se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —cuestionó Armando al ver el estado repentino de ella.

—No lo sé... —respondió con tono sorprendido, sin poder entender su reacción.

Él sólo asintió, alcanzándole un pañuelo, para después finalizar con su relato.

—Desde aquel entonces el primer hijo siempre tiene que ser varón. Y sano. No matamos niñas, por supuesto. Pero si con tu esposa no logras tener un varón, te buscas otra. Siempre ha sido así. Y la infertilidad es un tema tabú.

—¿Y tú Armando? —susurró Serena—, ¿por qué no has tenido hijos?, ¿o acaso lo has tenido pero los abandonado por no cumplir las expectativas de tu familia? —no quiso hablar con reproche, pero no supo porque le salio aquella pregunta desde el alma.

Armando la miró ofendido, frunciendo el ceño

—Serena —susurró suavemente—, yo soy _infértil._

Ella se tapó los labios completamente avergonzada.

—Dis.. Discúlpame —tartamudeo como una tonta—, no quise... ofenderte...

—No importa —movió sus hombros—. No hace mucho lo sé. Desde niño me han administrado todo tipo de medicamentos que a la larga han hecho mella en mi cuerpo...

Serena, entonces, por primera vez lo pudo ver como quien era, sin compararlo con el menor. Ciertamente ahora veía las imperfecciones sobre la supuesta y bien actuada perfección de Armando. Empezando por la palidez de su perfecta piel de porcelana, en la que casi no se hallaba asomo de pelo, más allá de su rubia cabellera, o el hecho de que siempre usara prendas que le taparan los brazos y piernas. También podía clasificarse como de contextura ectomorfa. No tenía mucha musculatura.

—Desde que falleció mi padre me han entrenado para hacerme cargo de todo —reveló sin ocultar la rabia en sus palabras—. Darien siempre ha tenido la libertad de hacer lo que quería. Sí, lo ha hecho mal es porque es un estúpido. Yo no he tenido esas libertades que sí ha tenido él. Sobre mis espaldas ha estado toda una corporación en la que trabajan miles de familias. Las cosas salen bien o bien. No existe la opción de que salgan mal.

Serena lo vio tan serio que lo creyó hasta irreal. ¿Dónde estaba el Armando que no se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho, el cual se reía de todo?

—¿Y qué es lo que siempre has querido ser?

Armando la miró sin entender el interés de ella.

—¿De verdad lo preguntas?

Ella sonrió suavemente. Entonces Armando se levantó del sillón, alzando la mano hacia ella. Serena aceptó la silenciosa invitación sosteniendo la fría y suave palma, y salieron del salón, caminando por largos y lujosos corredores hasta el dormitorio de Armando.

De verdad quedó sorprendida y maravillada con las paredes y techo de aquella habitación, con dibujos semejantes a los de la bóveda de la capilla sixtina. La ambientación en la antigua Grecia era fascinante, los muebles, las cortinas, los detalles de las ventanas, en la cama, como si fuera en su totalidad una gran obra de arte.

—¿Te gustan las pinturas?

—¿Si me gustan?, ¡son los más hermosos que vi en mi vida!

—Lo hice yo —recalcó con orgullo.

—Oh Armando...

Serena paró sus pasos en el medio del dormitorio, analizando el techo. Estaba decorado como el cielo nocturno. Le llamó la atención una mujer sentada sobre una luna menguante, vestida con una túnica blanca y de largos cabellos plateados.

—Esa es Selene —respondió Armando—, la diosa griega mitológica de la luna...

—Es tan hermosa...

Armando caminó hasta la posición de Serena. Ella lo miró, y sus miradas quedaron atrapadas. Él se acercó un par de pasos. La jovencita hizo lo mismo.

—Armando —susurró apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho masculino—, ¿de verdad nunca te has enamorado?

Las mejillas del hombre se encendieron.

—La verdad es que no sé a ciencia cierta lo que es el amor...

Serena sonrió con timidez y no entiendo el impulso, pero fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de él. Pero un golpeteó cesante en la puerta del dormitorio hizo que recuperara la conciencia y se alejara.

Armando abrió a medias la puerta, de modo que sólo se lo viera a él y a nadie más. Del otro lado se hallaba el ser vivo que menos deseaba ver en aquellos momentos.

—Que momento más inoportuno Darien.

El joven hombre sonrió irónicamente.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? Yo muy bien, ¿y tú? También estoy bien, gracias —habló con burla, poniendo énfasis sobre el inexistente saludo de su hermano rubio.

—¿Qué quieres? —fue directo, sin ningún asomo de simpatía.

—Ayer te llamé para decirte que iba a venir a la mansión para hablar contigo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero no puedo ahora...

Darien entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y una sonrisa picara se reflejo en su rostro.

—¿Estás con una chica?

—No te importa.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

Darien empujó un poco la puerta, intentando asomar la cabeza en el dormitorio, para averiguar que era lo que tan recelosamente Armando ocultaba.

—¿Con quién estás?

—¿Por qué?

—Ese perfume que llevas encima de ti se me hace conocido... —admitió entre un susurró.

—Estoy con una chica pero no es quien piensas quien es...

—¿Y tú cómo sabes quien pienso quien es?

—Porque sé que solamente piensas en ella...

Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron.

—No sé a quien te refieres

—Vete.

—¿Y si mejor me invitas a pasar?

—¿Ves? Ahora estas pensando en que estoy con ella...

—Serena no está contigo, ¿o si?

—No.

—¿Sigue viniendo a las clases que me dijiste que le das?

—Si, y nos llevamos muy bien.

—¿Qué días?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si terminaste con ella?

Darien no preguntó nada más. El rubio tenía razón. Había hecho lo posible para no cruzársela nunca más. Mirando sospechosamente a Armando, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

El rubio cerró la puerta y, sin siquiera mirar a su acompañante, dijo de modo sensato:

—Era Darien... Si quieres hablar con él, está por los alrededores.

—¡No quiero! —fue su rápida, nerviosa y concisa respuesta.

El hombre le dio una solapada mirada.

Ella se cohibió. No podía caer en cuenta sobre lo que casi hacía. Es decir, de verdad quiso besar a Armando. No sabía a ciencia cierta la causa, si era porque le atraía o por simple despecho. Aunque descartaba de antemano lo ultimo. Desde que vio la imagen de Selene, por un minúsculo instante quiso besar aquellos labios masculinos por la simple razón de que eran semejantes a los de Darien. Amaba a su ex novio y de verdad le había prometido estar siempre a su lado. Sino fuera porque estaba Armando, saldría corriendo del dormitorio para ir detrás de Darien.

—Serena, creo que es mejor suspender las clases de hoy.

Ella asintió en completo acuerdo.

—Pero antes de que te vayas quiero darte algo.

Armando sacó un sobre blanco y gordo de adentro de su chaqueta. Serena lo tomó sin comprender que era.

—Ábrelo.

Ella lo abrió y casi se fue de espaldas al ver un fangote de billetes de cien dólares.

—¿Q… qué?

—Es el dinero que me has pagado por ayudarte, multiplicado en un mil por ciento.

Los labios de Serena tartamudearon y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mirando con cariño al hombre.

—Eres tan bueno Armando…

—Sino te llega a ir bien con estudios tendrás que devolverme todo el dinero, con intereses incluidos. Estaban incluido en las letras chicas del contrato que te hice firmar y que no leíste porque dijiste que confiabas en mí.

Serena frunció el ceño. Ahora comprendía porque Darien decía que detrás de cada actitud de Armando, siempre había una segunda o tercera intención oculta. Ella guardó el sobre adentro de su mochila y luego le dio un calido abrazó al hombre.

—Muchas gracias por todo…

Armando apoyó su mano sobre la rubia nuca.

—Me mantendré comunicado siempre contigo, inclusive iré a visitarte de vez en cuando. Parte de mi familia materna vive en Francia también…

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

Él asintió.

—Si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.

—Armando, ¿por qué eres tan gentil conmigo?

—Porque tengo la leve sensación de que serás la futura señora Shields.

Serena parpadeó avergonzada, apartándose del cuerpo del rubio. Él sólo se largó a reír con su típica picardía, no especificando a que se refería exactamente con aquel comentario.

—Te acompaño a la salida.

Salieron del dormitorio. Serena miró hacia todos los alrededores, esperando que en algún momento Darien hiciera acto de presencia pero eso no sucedió. Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión. Se hallaron afuera y, cuando estuvo dispuesta a despedirse de Armando, éste la abrazó con intensidad, escondiendo el rostro entre la unión de su delicado cuello y hombro.

Serena quedó congelada.

—Gracias Serena... —simplemente susurró con sinceridad el rubio—, gracias por ser mi amiga, te quiero...

Ella se conmovió ante las sentidas palabras del hombre. Le correspondió con cariño.

—Eres tan dulce Armando... —suspiró ella—, yo también te quiero...

El hombre se apartó, y con una mirada cómplice, admitió con picardía:

—Darien nos está mirando desde el segundo piso...

Serena quedó dura. Otra vez había caído en la trampa del rubio. Miró por inercia hacia arriba. Darien los observaba desde uno de los ventanales de la mansión. No supo como interpretar esa mirada, que parecía un volcán de emociones. El corazón se le detuvo y sintió los labios resecos. Oh, ¿por qué tenía que amarlo tanto?, ¿por qué?

Armando la sostuvo de la quijada, haciendo que lo mirara.

—Él está celoso, porque cree que tú y yo nos estamos enamorando…

—Armando...

El rubio la besó fugazmente en la mejilla. Serena se tocó por inercia el sonrojado pómulo. Sin decir más nada se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Definitivamente tenía que superar a Darien.

* * *

Arribó el día esperado, entre un tumulto de emociones totalmente opuestas entre sí. El trayecto en auto hacia el aeropuerto fue en completo silencio, alojándose su atención sobre sus propios pensamientos.

Observó la ventana con la velocidad propia de un film cinematográfico, fotograma por fotograma, con pigmentos vintage, nostálgicos y melancólicos. Por cada lugar reconocido, un recuerdo llegaba a su mente, peregrinando por su infancia hasta su pubertad. De repente en su campo visual, de modo fugaz, apareció el colegio. Su nariz ardió y una lágrima pasajera bajó por su sonrosado pómulo.

_Darien._

¿_Noviazgo_? Jamás lo fue, ahora que su idealización había caído cruentamente desde al cielo hasta el duro cemento, quebrándose todos los sueños. De verdad como había podido ser tan ingenua y tonta. Recién ahora podía ver, como si el manto que le cubría los ojos se hubiese desatado, la manipulación a la que había estado rodeada. Siempre había sido mansa a los deseos de Darien. Fue un affaire _efímero_ y _mortífero_. Y le dolía. Le dolía tener que darse cuenta que lo amaba a pesar de todo, porque aquel sentimiento tan latente en su corazón parecía crecer en vez de disminuir. A veces pensaba que el amor que le tenía a Darien debía tener un indicio milenario, más allá del fondo visible de la cuestión. Ella presentía, tal vez de un modo loco y cuestionable, que la relación había nacido hacía tiempo atrás y que en esta vida sólo estaban continuando lo que no se había podido cerrar con calma en otra vida pasada...

Se despidió con un fuerte abrazó de su padre, madre, hermano y amigos mas cercanos, como Molly y Seiya, permitiéndose derramar lagrimas en cada intercambio. La emocionaba tener que irse, pero sabía que siempre tendría un hogar al cual regresar, después de todo, ya tenía una vida asentada en su país natal.

Quiso escuchar sabiamente cada consejo que le dieron y, aunque se iba con el corazón herido por no haber logrado cicatriz sanamente algunas cuestiones, se armó de valor y sonrió, como dándole la bienvenida a lo que pronto llegaría a su vida.

Se acercó a Mina, sosteniéndole de las manos. Ya se habían reconciliado, como debía ser, de un modo maduro sin peleas de por medio. Eran tan parecidas físicamente, pero opuestas en algunos aspectos de sus personalidades.

—Serena... —susurró Mina dándole un repentino abrazo—, cuídate por favor…

Serena negó con la cabeza aguantando las ganas de llorar al sentirla mencionar luego, a modo de secreto, aquel nombre que tanta angustia le traía.

_"Darien te ama…"_

¿Por qué le decía eso?, ¿acaso la quería lastimar más?

Mina se apartó un poco, enfrentando su rostro con el de Serena.

—Ahora no entiendes sus razones… pero… tú y él… _están destinados a estar juntos._

De repente tuvo un _dèjà vu_, como si esta conversación ya la hubiese tenido hace tiempo atrás con Mina.

—Mantente comunicada conmigo... —fue lo ultimo que dijo su amiga, antes de que ésta la besarla suavemente en la mejilla y la frente.

Serena asintió, no entiendo aquella mirada suspicaz que le había dado la otra rubia.

Finalmente le dio un ultimo abrazó a su madre. Era todo lo que necesitaba antes de emprenderse en aquella aventura personal. La llamaron desde atrás. Era el momento de irse. Con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a los controles, junto con los otros jóvenes con los cuales iba a viajar. Y cuando la seguridad le dio el visto bueno para poder avanzar hacia el otro lado, donde se hallaban los controles de equipaje, el freeshop y las puertas de embarque, se permitió una fugaz mirada esperanzada entre todas las personas, deseando que él apareciera como arte de magia, como solía suceder en las películas, y que le gritara a todo pulmón que la amaba y lo perdonara. Pero eso no paso y no iba a pasar. _La separación había sido definitiva_. Con un último ademán de sus manos se adentró al pasillo, desapareciendo de la vista de las personas a las que amaba.

* * *

Darien se hallaba en la rambla, levemente apoyado contra el capo de su auto nuevo. La noche se mostraba despejada y estrellada. Un hermoso espectáculo ante sus ojos zafiros. Observó melancólico la inmensa luna, que se reflejaba sobre el agua de la playa.

Había tomado una decisión y se enfrentaría a su verdadero destino. Los asuntos de la empresa familiar siempre se habían interpuesto entre sus estudios y la vocación que siempre quiso tener. Volvería a trabajar junto a Armando, como lo había hecho cuando era más joven. También regresaría a vivir a la mansión con él. Luego de eso se casaría con alguna buena mujer, que lo quisiera y que le diera un hijo, y así quedaría bien con su familia, los Shields, sacándose esa presión de encima. Mientras tanto, buscaría el _cristal del plata_ entre toda esa prole rica con la que estaba rodeada Armando_._ Si llegaba a morir en su búsqueda, al menos dejaría un heredero para toda su fortuna.

Él sólo quería venganza. Quería saber toda la verdad sobre su vida pasada con **Serena...**

No había ido a despedirla al aeropuerto. No pudo. Su corazón se comprimía pensando en que ella se iba lejos por años, meses, semanas, días... no podía enfrentar la realidad de no tenerla a su lado. No se refería específicamente a que ella no fuera su pareja, sino al hecho de cruzarsela accidentalmente de vez en cuando en la calle, con Armando, Mina o en cualquier otra parte. Esos pequeños deslices que le daban secretamente alegría, ya que sólo con verla se sentía feliz...

_¿De verdad el amor lo puede vencer todo?_

Oh, definitivamente sí. A Serena la _amó_ a la **distancia**, la _amó_ sin **recordarla**, la _amó_ estando con **otra mujer**, la _seguía amando_ a pesar de las cruentas advertencias **del destino.**

Esas eran las verdaderas **_revelaciones._** Todas las pruebas por las que había tenido que pasar para darse cuenta, una y otra vez, que Serena siempre_ sería la mujer de su vida._

Divisó las luces parpadeantes de un avión a la distancia. La suave brisa despeinó sus cabellos negros y una mirada melancólica se asomó por sus brillantes ojos.

—_Serena..._

El viento arrastró aquel nombre a la nada. Rió, irónico. No importaba. Serena siempre se mantendría atorada en su garganta, por cada momento que la extrañara y no pudiera ver aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, así finaliza la segunda parte de este fanfic. La próxima parte se llamara _"La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación."_ Será publicado en un fanfic aparte.

¿Cuándo será publicado?

Ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre jajajaja pero cuando pueda me pondré manos a la obra con eso. No sé si agregar un _"epilogo"_ a este final.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, también anónimos, que han seguido la lectura de esta historia :) La verdad siempre he tenido una relación de amor y odio con este fanfic jajajajaja

Hay un capítulo que se llama Obra Teatral del anterior fanfic "La niña de mis ojos", en el que en este capítulo se hace referencia.

Perdón por diversos errores. La mayoría lo relaté con un estado febril naciente, me ardían los ojos frente al celular, que además está roto y la pantalla se ve amarrilla y casi sin brillo. En algún momento me compraré un celular nuevo, porque el mio me lo robaron y tengo que usar este xD maldita pobreza.


End file.
